


日不落的斯力奥/The Sounion Where the Sun Never Sets

by Sawa_G



Series: Dancing with the Shadows [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 195,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawa_G/pseuds/Sawa_G
Summary: 「一个战士，要么战死沙场，要么回到故乡。」*黑历史存档*SS背景加隆BG，女主角是初代，金手指乱开*剧情已死私设成灾，世界观漏洞百出，请不要相信*唯一的优点可能是Happy Ending





	1. Episode.01 落日余晖（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年旧文，黑历史，被晋江锁得七零八落看着难受，换个地方存档  
改了很少一部分的错别字与病句，回头看的过程真是羞耻，而且竟然还有一堆常识性错误，但不改了，改也改不出花来

1975年10月。

帕特农神庙灰白色的大理石在阳光下闪耀出一层淡金色的光晕，日影随着太阳高度的变化而渐渐拉长。从这座古老文明的象征往西南方去，正对着的是阿提卡半岛的尽头。陆地在爱琴海蔚蓝的潮水中消失，一望无垠的海面空阔而辽远，妙不可言的粼光浮动着跃向地平线的另一端，似乎遥望得见萨罗尼科斯湾对岸的伯罗奔尼撒。

接近深秋的希腊日渐转凉，过了正午时刻的爱琴海也开始染上冷意。近岸的沙滩，上游人依旧络绎不绝，或结伴或孤身地踩上柔软的细沙，湿润的风中夹杂着自然的清香，扑在脸颊上倒也让人感受到地中海的秋天所特有的气息。

不过这个季节，已很少能见到有人肯脱下鞋子挽起裤腿，将赤裸的双脚伸入海水之中——尽管气候还算宜人，但海洋却远没有那么友好，拍打上小腿的浪花已能令人陡然间打上一个寒颤。

加隆就是这么被冻醒的。起先他觉得头痛得厉害，隐约回想起自己在涨潮的时候坚持不住灌了好几口水，直到失去了意识。

“醒了吗。”没等他感慨完自己命大福大，就听见一个陌生的女声在面前响起，于是脑袋尚处于混沌之中的加隆想也没想，直接攥起拳头打向了面前的人脸。

面对这样不友好的招呼，对方却连一丝一毫的惊讶也没有表现出来，反倒不慌不忙地抬手，轻而易举地接住了加隆没恢复多少力道的拳头。不知从哪里冒出来的女人用一双平静的金棕色眼睛看着加隆，上身保持着几乎趴伏在他身上的姿势，几缕酒红色的发丝从她的肩膀上滑落，垂到加隆的胸口，距离近到甚至能感受到对方的呼吸。

然而只是片刻，红发女人便松开了抓住他拳头的手，直起身子破坏了暧昧的姿势。

“喝了不少水，但是恢复的还不错。”她边说了一句，边用另一只手不轻不重地拍了一把加隆的胸口，当即让他又咳出几口海水。做完这一切，女人站起来，拍了拍衣服，身子微微前倾地朝仍躺在地上的加隆伸出一只手：“能站起来吗？”

加隆看着摊开在自己面前的白皙手掌，再怎么奇怪也能明白自己这是被救了，虽然尚且不清楚对方的身份，但目前看来应该不会伤害他。但是即便想清楚了这一点，加隆也不愿意如此就被一个女人拉起来，于是他刻意忽视了女人伸过来的手，自行撑着地面起了身——忽略他刚刚站起来时微弱的眩晕感和因此踉跄的一小步的话，动作堪称完美。

站起身后的加隆这才有机会仔细打量自己的救命恩人——无可置疑，若非这个突然出现的女子出手相救，他必定已在涨潮时溺水而亡——红发金眸的女人穿了一身样式古老的白色长裙，赤着双脚，看得出来身形纤瘦得很，裸露在外的皮肤颜色与一般的白种人无异。她的脸上没什么表情，像是中世纪圣母像上神色肃穆的玛利亚，整个人也好似从史诗或是神话里走出来的活古董。即使自己的善意在刚刚被拒绝，她也只是微不可察地挑了挑眉，什么都没有说地收回了手，转而隔着水牢的栏杆看向另一边的海面。

跟着看过去的加隆却险些没被自己的所见惊呆了。在他的印象里，即使是退潮的时候这里的海水也能没过膝盖，此刻整个水牢却干净地成了一个单纯的天然岩洞，他们的脚下踩着带着点湿意的岩石，而本该涌进这里的海水，却被一道透明的结界悉数挡在了栏杆外几米的地方。

怪不得他能躺着醒过来。

但就在加隆刚打算开口问些什么的时候，红发女人却突然转过头从上到下打量了他一下，最后点点头，好像征求意见般地说：“看样子已经没事了，那我把水放过来了。”

“什么……”打断了他的是瞬间脱离控制而涌进水牢的海浪，不比上午，清澈的海水堪堪涨到腰间，即便下半身浸没在海水中的感受并不算好，但至少是能保证生命安全的程度了。

女人把长及腰间的红发捋到身前，又顺手理了理衣服，最后把手伸进海水里洗了洗，带着点歉意地解释道：“抱歉，小宇宙恢复的不完全，没办法坚持更久。”

闻言加隆的眉头一皱。当下令他最为在意的无疑是女子刚刚说的那些话，话的内容暂且不提，单单是她所使用的奇怪的发音甚至奇怪的语法就足够令加隆万般惊异。

一开始女子说的短句子没能引起刚恢复意识的他的注意，但越听加隆越觉得稀奇——他觉得对方在使用的是完完全全的另一种语言，但自己又能含糊着听懂意思，即使说是方言但又觉得和他所熟知的希腊语实在差了太多。

说着奇怪的语言在奇怪的时间以奇怪的形式出现在奇怪的地方，于是关于这个女人的身份，加隆觉得自己也跟着产生了一个奇怪的脑洞，但最终还是要确认的：“你……到底是谁？怎么会出现在这儿？”

他的问题一出口，便看到女人也跟着皱了一下眉，显然她也意识到了语言的怪处。她张了张口，最后还是决定先回答：“贝格妮亚，我的名字。”

顿了顿，她紧接着反问：“我倒是想知道，这里是哪里？”

加隆听闻，略带嘲讽地一笑：“这里？这里是斯力奥海牢啊，专门关圣域的重犯的。”说完，他还冲着把两人困住的金属栏杆抬了抬下巴。

重犯啊，真是了不起的地方。

“斯力奥……”自称“贝格妮亚”的女人若有所思地摸了摸下巴，隔着栏杆往海面上看了两眼，最后点点头不知道得出了什么结论，“原来如此。”

“什么时候有的？这个水牢。”

“哈？那种事我怎么知道？不过听说在神话时代就……等等，你不会是……喂喂骗人的吧……”

神话时代……贝格妮亚没有理会加隆自言自语的碎碎念，在心里默念了一遍得到的关键信息，比对了一番自己先前的观察，不得不得出“自己穿越了时空”这一结论。

她叹了口气，莫名觉得有点心累。

“距离有多久了？跟你说的‘神话时代’。”虽然这么问了一句，但贝格妮亚对于回答并不乐观，毕竟……虽然海还是那片海，但是太多不一样的地方还是能明眼可见的。

听闻，加隆先是沉默了一下，对于“这个女人她真的是个活古董啊”这种事尚有些接受不能，但看她的表情……又好像真的有那么回事一样。只是要让他回答现在离神话时代有多久，加隆表示……呵呵，他读书少还真算不清楚啊。

他只好如实表达了自己对于这个问题的无力：“具体多久不知道，但应该挺久的了……我是说特别久了。”

“啊，我想也是。”贝格妮亚却好像平静地接受了这个事实，仅仅表达出了些许的无奈，便接着追问他建造海牢的细节。

“等等，你还没回答我——你为什么会出现在这里？”

“嗯？不知道。”试图找一处岩石坐下来，却发现那样一来海水就会没过自己的脖子，于是贝格妮亚只好放弃，转而靠上栏杆以稍作休息，“醒过来的时候就在这里了，然后发现你快死了，就顺手救了一下。”

事实上倒也并非真如她所说的是完全“顺手”，不过她那时满头雾水需要一个活人来解释状况。虽然还有其它的选择比如直接读一下记忆，但除非确认对方是敌人，否则她并不想滥用这种力量。

只是实际看来，她相中的“活人”比她还要不明状况。

“诶——接下来怎么办？”沉思间，加隆倒是极为悠闲地在她先前选中的岩石上坐了下来，仗着自己比贝格妮亚高了一头，即便坐下海水也仅仅到胸口的高度。

贝格妮亚伸手握住有些生锈的栏杆，尝试着凝聚小宇宙强行破开，却没有产生任何效果，她的力量全被挡了回来。于是她回头冲加隆摇摇头：“这里有雅典娜女神的小宇宙，出不去。”虽然经过上千年，女神的小宇宙已经变得十分微弱，如果是全盛状态下的她应该没有问题，但这会儿却只能束手无策。

加隆不语。本来他想，不管这女人是从神话时代还是哪个犄角旮旯冒出来的，至少从刚刚那个结界来看倒是有些实力，既然对方没有恶意，那倒不如利用她从这个鬼地方离开——他想的很美好，只是没想到对方干脆利落地来了句爱莫能助。

“你倒是冷静，你现在可也被关在里头呢。”

面对他的意有所指，贝格妮亚却淡淡地一瞥：“被压制了小宇宙的是你。”

一击必杀！

从被关进来的那一刻起就被雅典娜的小宇宙完完全全地压制住了的加隆顿时无言以对，要不是这样大爷他还用被人救？！

“你是圣斗士吧。”当作没看见某人快要实体化的怨念，贝格妮亚冷不丁地提问，“双子座？”

话音刚落，她就看见加隆的脸色一变。贝格妮亚有些茫然地眨了眨眼，不太明白自己说错了什么话。

许是她无辜的模样让加隆觉得有气也没地儿发，便口气不太好地否认：“不是，我才不是圣斗士，更不是什么双子座。”

他的回答令贝格妮亚皱了皱眉——这反应太奇怪了。在她不知道的几千年间，圣域里发生了什么事吗？

“是暗星吧。”她轻飘飘的语气登时令加隆的脸色更差，这回却没有急着否认，“那应该就没问题了。”

“什么没问题……你要干什么？！”

说完那句意味不明的话之后，贝格妮亚突然间上前两步，抬起一只手便按住了加隆的额头。一时间他感觉属于女性的气息骤然袭来，修长柔软的手指碰到了自己的眉间，他还没来得及反抗——事实上在这样狭小的环境中他也几乎无路可退——只觉得一股带着点清凉的小宇宙从额上涌入身体。

“别动，闭眼，集中精力。”淡然的女声在他的头顶上响起，使加隆的心情稍稍平复了一下。

看在这女人救了自己一命的份上，姑且相信她一回好了。

尽管心里尚有不情愿，但加隆总归还是顺从地闭上了眼睛。


	2. Episode.01 落日余晖（下）

“就这样，感受你的小宇宙，继续提升。”

加隆努力按照贝格妮亚的指导集中精力，一开始的时候因为被压制的缘故而感到有些力不从心，却很快发现通过对方温热的指尖输入进自己身体里的小宇宙以一种奇妙的方式引导着他。她的小宇宙带着点凉意，却又不冰冷，就像是薄荷糖一样的味道，让他全身的疲惫一扫而光的同时，也使人的精神清爽了起来。而贝格妮亚的小宇宙似乎同他有着完美的契合度，他非但毫不排斥，甚至产生了一种淡淡的熟悉感，仿佛它们本就同源。

忽然，加隆觉得有什么力量正从身体里源源不断地涌出，一度被压制的小宇宙似乎正冲破束缚，就要重新回到自己的身体里。

“还不够。”

察觉到这一点的加隆瞬间明白了贝格妮亚要做什么，然而他刚惊喜了一下，就被对方一桶冷水给打断了。有些不甘心的他顿时心生战意，更加地集中起精力燃烧小宇宙，不真正冲出压制誓不罢休。

结果自然是以加隆的胜利告终。贝格妮亚空出来的左手朝空中一挥，半透明的结界便将整个水牢包裹在内，阻挡了加隆一瞬间爆发出来的小宇宙，没有丁点外泄。只是水牢里的海水被突如其来的能量震得四处飞溅，险些被全数逼出栏杆之外。

单就结果而言还算不错。贝格妮亚长出了一口气，停下小宇宙的输送，有点疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。

感谢雅典娜女神，幸好这里的小宇宙并没有真正要压制他们的意愿，否则凭加隆现在的状态还是太难挣脱。

不过稍微引导一下就能成功，天赋还真不错。

“感觉怎么样？”感受了一下自己目前的状态，贝格妮亚便抬头问向那边正试着凝聚小宇宙的加隆，不出所料得到了一个乐观的答案，这让她感到无限宽慰，“虽然还没有完全恢复，但暂且能自如运用了。”

加隆点着头捏了捏拳头，力量重新充盈身体的感受让他安心不少，回忆起刚刚那带着亲切感的小宇宙，他终是按捺不住心中疑惑。

只是没等他问出口，贝格妮亚就仿佛看穿了他心中所想一样，率先开口回答。

“我是双子座的暗星，没有错误的话，大概是来自你所说的‘神话时代’。”她说着把手伸进衣领，掏出脖子上的金属项链，项链的一端挂着一枚双子座造型的吊坠，“虽然不知道现在的圣域发生了什么事让你产生那样的态度，但是你是我的后辈，这一点不会有错。”

她说的轻描淡写，却又带着不容置疑的坚定，那或许来自于本人坚信着自己所言一切的绝对真实。

加隆找不到反驳的理由。尽管这一切都听起来过于匪夷所思，但无论是贝格妮亚所表现出来的态度还是刚刚那完美契合的同源小宇宙，都足够让他相信这些都是无可争辩的事实。

虽然早有心理准备，但真正听到贝格妮亚亲口承认自己是来自几千年前的前辈，加隆依然感到有些不知所措。

而且——他承认自己没好好学过圣域历史，但他可从来没听说过神话时代有过一位女性双子座啊！

“你说你是神话时代的双子座？但是我记得的是，最初的双子座只有一个人，同时也是圣域的第一任教皇，名字好像是……”

“格兰蒂斯吗。”贝格妮亚淡淡地接过他的话，看了一眼加隆惊讶的表情就知道自己说对了，“那是我的兄长。”

没有自觉地扔下了一记重磅炸弹，她又若有所思地点了点下巴：“是吗，结果真的当上教皇了啊。”

“……等等！你是初代双子座的妹妹？！”

“是的。但是纠正一点，我也是双子座。”

“这不科学！为什么双子座能有两个？！”

贝格妮亚猛然抬头看向加隆，想到了什么一般微微睁大了双眼。

“你们……难道一直都是以一个人来对待双子座的吗？”

这就是问题所在。

以加隆的反应来看，似乎这几千年来，双子座一直被认为只应该存在一位战士，但是她再清楚不过，历来被双子星座选上的都一定会有两人，如此一来，圣域会以怎样的方法来确定圣衣最后的归属？

不用多想，光是看加隆先前被问到星座时的反应，就能知道肯定不会是什么好办法。

但是——为什么会变成这样？

如果是圣衣的问题，但在她的记忆里，自她与兄长来到圣域的那天开始初代白羊座就已经着手打造第二件双子座圣衣，就算这是个大工程，她直到最后也没能见到成品，但不至于那么久了还没完工。

是发生了什么事，让他没来得及完成吗。

“圣衣，只有一件吗？”

加隆紧紧抿着唇，显然是不想回答这个戳自己痛处的问题。

——果然。

可是能让白羊座中途停下工作的突发事件，除了“战死”以外，贝格妮亚想不到其它的可能性。

想到这里，她不由地咬了咬下唇，双拳无意识地暗暗收紧。

贝格妮亚看向远处的海面，太阳正以肉眼不可见的缓慢速度渐渐隐于地平线之下，淡红的余晖透过狭小的洞口洒落进水牢，似是在给予他们日落前的最后温暖。

明明看起来还是一样的落日，却在她不知道的时候过去了千年，物是人非地留给她一堆谜团。

心好累，好端端地为什么她会出现在这个时代？

无奈地叹了口气，哪怕再不情愿，贝格妮亚也得接受现实，她淌着水走到加隆身边，抬手拍了拍他的肩膀：“我们走吧。”日落之后海水的温度会迅速下降，以她现在的状态，就算不着凉也绝不会好受。

被吓了一跳的加隆却表示不解：“去哪儿？你不是说没办法打开牢门吗？”

回答他的是贝格妮亚攥起拳头朝身旁的岩壁打了过去。清脆的击打声回响在空旷的洞穴里，瞬间让加隆明白了——岩壁的另一边，是空的。

“如果还和之前一样的话，斯力奥应该连接着海界的入口。”

她必须要弄清楚这几千年来发生了什么，然后才能进行下一步的打算。虽然回到圣域是最好的选择，但她对于这个时代几乎一无所知，在没有足够情报，小宇宙还没有恢复完全的情况下，她不能保证圣域的绝对安全。

因此倒不如去海界躲躲，在她的印象里，海皇波塞冬虽然习惯性地和雅典娜女神对着干，但两界的关系总归没有太差。

而且——她看了一眼身旁的加隆——怎么说她也不能对自己的后辈放任不管，尤其是现在知道他已经在圣域受了莫大委屈的时候。

心思多到自己都觉得累，不打无意义的仗，不做无准备的行动，大概是初代双子座从他们早逝的父亲那里遗传来的臭毛病。

“还是你来吧，这里，不用太用力。”她指了指面前的岩壁，另一只手猝不及防地握上了加隆的手。

在自己过去的十几年人生中几乎从未接触过女性碰触的加隆，第一反应是挣脱，却因为对方不动声色的收紧而止住了动作。

“放手的话，会被冲散的——可以了，你动手吧。”

加隆一愣，怎么也没想到会是这么个理由，而且这话怎么听着怎么暧昧——算了，看她的表情，肯定是他自己自作多情。

于是加隆都不知道自己怎么就听了贝格妮亚的话，还乖乖地按着她说的聚集小宇宙打了过去。

坚硬的岩壁应声而倒，汹涌的海水如脱缰野马，浪花裹挟着碎石块，流入被打穿的洞口。

不消片刻，整个水牢便已空空如也，不见一个人影。


	3. Episode.02 被遗忘的战士

“喀嚓。”

木制的房门被从外打开，红发少年走进房间，看了一眼床上正裹着被子蜷缩成一团的长发少女，放轻了脚步走到旁边的矮柜旁，放下手中装了两串葡萄的盘子。

即便如此，他行动时发出的细微声响依旧被习惯性警觉的少女捕捉，确认了来人身上是自己熟悉的气息，她的身子动了动，伸出一只手微微拨开盖住半张脸的被子，声音里带着半睡半醒的茫然：“唔……哥？到开会的时间了吗？”

少年闻言揉了揉她有些杂乱的红发，不在意地回答：“我去开会，你继续睡。”

“唔？”

“起来先喝水，水果放在桌上了。”

房门又被合上，红发少女动了动唇似乎还想说些什么，但最后还是没能抵过困意。她抱着被子翻了个身，呼吸重新平稳起来。

不知从何时开始，黄金圣斗士会议上“双子宫只需要派代表参加”已经成为了一项惯例。

只是今天的代表依然不变。

*

贝格妮亚睁开双眼，第一反应是往床边摸过去，却是什么都没有摸到。她花了两秒让大脑真正清醒，于是意识到自己已经身处海界了。

她回忆起了前几天的种种遭遇，尽管并不是很情愿，但她不是喜欢逃避现实的人，毕竟那样事情不会有任何进展。

贝格妮亚打着哈欠下床，披上昨晚随手找到的外套，越发地觉得有必要为自己置办一身像样的衣服。

初代双子座自幼时便养成的习惯是，起床后要先喝水，那样有益于健康。

于是当加隆听见门开的声音看过去的时候，就见到初代双子座暗星依旧身穿着初见时的那身长裙，外面罩了一件不知道从那儿翻出来但显然年代久远还严重不合身的长袖外套，一头没有经过打理的红发披散在身后，睡眼惺忪，从远处看过去简直像是死界来的幽灵——不，应该说从近处看也是如此。

这和说好的一点都不一样啊。坐在书房沙发上的加隆抽了抽嘴角，不忍直视传说中前辈的糟糕形象。

“早上好。”幽灵扮相的某人却仿佛毫无察觉般若无其事地打了声招呼，自顾自地走到一边给自己倒了杯水。

她就着玻璃杯一饮而尽：“你穿鳞衣倒是意外得合身。”

丢下不知道是讽刺还是夸赞的话，贝格妮亚淡定地走到加隆身边坐下来，凑上前去看他手上拿着的书：“你在看什么？”

映入视线的是密密麻麻的古希腊文，大概是因为时间久远的缘故，有些字母已经模糊不清，甚至于整本书都已经破破烂烂，要加隆小心翼翼地捧在手上才不至于让书页七零八落。

不过比起这个——“你竟然看得懂吗？”

“……不，看不懂。”加隆犹豫了一下，最终没有伸手推开贝格妮亚的脑袋，尽管他觉得这个距离有些过近了。而且你看那女人还毫无自觉呢，他要是真推开了，一定又会被回以一个无辜加疑惑的表情，那会让他觉得更尴尬——几天下来对此深有体会的现海龙将军决定忽视前辈低到可怕的性别意识。

“不过……你说话倒是正常了不少，已经习惯了吗？”

“啊，毕竟现在的语言跟以前还是有相似点，所以学会也很容易吧。”

容易个鬼啊！要真那么容易他还用在这儿看着本古籍发呆？

加隆的内心剧场显然没有被对方接收到，贝格妮亚突然看着那本书皱了皱眉，伸手便拿了过去。

她仿佛没听见加隆“小心一点”的惊呼，直接将书合上，盯着封面上的单词出神了半晌。

“……这个，可以交给我吗？”贝格妮亚小心地拍了拍封皮上残存的灰尘，手指轻轻抚过纸张右下角的古希腊名字。

“可以啊。”加隆不假思索地答应了下来，他也懒得去好好学古希腊文，横竖这里还有个现成的翻译机。

“谢谢，帮大忙了。”贝格妮亚缓缓翻动纸张，在看见扉页上写着的两行文字时，竟然异常难得地扬了扬嘴角。

那个笑容中似乎包含了太多的情绪，像是怀念，又像悲伤，加隆觉得调动他所有的词汇量也形容不完全。

他唯一知道的大概就是自己无意中找到的这本古老的笔记对贝格妮亚而言，必定是有着重要意义的。

“这个是初代海龙将军的笔记，他叫埃雷。”红发女子指着封面上的名字解释道。

听到这个名字的时候，加隆却难掩惊讶的神色。

他知道这个人。

第二代双子座暗星，被剥夺了穿上黄金圣衣的权利的背叛者，同时，他也被认为“暗星皆为恶”这一论断的最初证据。

原来所谓的背叛，就是指他成为了海将军。

“这样啊。”贝格妮亚瞥了一眼笔记本，紧接着又吐出一个惊人的说法，“虽然不知道为什么他会成为海将军，但是他——是我的弟子。”

早该想到的，鳞衣一向靠小宇宙选人，既然加隆能穿上海龙的鳞衣，就代表着双子座暗星的小宇宙被它所认可。

从加隆那里得知的信息是，在他所了解的历史里，初代双子座被明确记载了只有一人，即她的兄长，后来担任了首位教皇的格兰蒂斯。而关于贝格妮亚的记录却被抹去得一干二净，如果不是发现了埃雷的笔记扉页上写着的“追念吾师贝格妮亚”几个字，就连她甚至都要怀疑自己是否真的存在于世。

但紧接着而来的另一个疑点是，她的存在被抹去，而埃雷甚至他之后的暗星却存有记录——那并非针对双子座暗星，而仅仅是针对她自身的吗？

贝格妮亚不觉得自己做了什么天大的恶事值得被如此对待——虽然她没有名垂千古的追求，但自己的存在被生生清除，再怎么心宽也还是会觉得不爽。

她要知道原因，要知道几千年来发生过的一切。

就先从埃雷的笔记开始寻找线索吧。

*

“这真是让人意外。”

红发女子抬手挡了挡晃眼的强光，眯起眼打量了一番身着鳞衣的加隆。就在他们打破水牢岩壁顺利进入海界后，加隆居然偶然发现了封印着海皇灵魂的雅典娜之壶，而且还没等她出声就手快地揭开了。

然后就被突然飞过来的海龙鳞衣承认了。

“不过，既然被承认了就穿着吧，正好还有了留下来的理由。”

“留下来？你不回圣域吗？”在加隆看来，这位凭空出现的前辈虽在知道了自己曾经教唆兄长刺杀雅典娜之后也仅仅表现出了不解的意思，没有像圣域里那些人一样没完没了地说教，这的确让他产生了不少好感，但这并不意味着贝格妮亚决定留下来和他一道实现“圣域复仇计划”甚至统治全世界的野心。

“我要以什么样的身份回去？一个没有被记载的双子座暗星吗？”贝格妮亚摇了摇头，“现在的我没有同整个圣域作对还能全身而退的自信。”

言外之意即是：贸然回归圣域却不好解释身份，一定会被怀疑，严重的话说不定还会被追杀，毕竟她身上的小宇宙尚不足以作为证明身份的依据。

“还是……你不希望我留下来？”想到了什么一样，贝格妮亚有些诧异地微微睁大双眼，“为什么？”

“你明明已经知道我想做什么……”

“找圣域的麻烦吗？这个我不反对。”

“所以啊……等等你说什么？！”

不反对？！开什么玩笑，这女人不是圣斗士吗？而且还是初代啊，当年的思想教育工作是怎么搞的啊？！

大概是加隆被惊吓到的表情过于明显，引得贝格妮亚轻笑了一声，但很快又叹了口气，无奈地恢复了严肃的表情。

“你的想法，严格来说并没有错。”她抬起头，金棕色的双眼中带着认真的神色，“你是对的，那是你的力量，你有权利决定要如何使用。

“但是相应的——因为你的决定所带来的一切结果，也只能由你一个人来背负。

“怎么说这个时代的暗星被这样对待是我没能想到的，所以对于你的决定我也没有置喙的资格。只要不超出我的底线，你要怎么和你哥哥闹别扭都随意，如果你认为那真的是你的愿望。但是统治世界……这是善意的提醒，放弃吧，你做不到的，当然你的兄长也是做不到的。”

要知道，神明从来不是依靠信仰支配这个世界。

“不管怎么说，你需要提升实力吧，我来教你。”

加隆几乎是呆愣着听完她这一席话的，至少在他的想象中，被广为传颂的初代黄金圣斗士都是一脸严肃又刻板的老古董，但贝格妮亚却完全颠覆了他的这一想象。

“你是我的后辈，之前的事情我没办法改变，但是以后不会丢下你不管的。”

红色长发的女子在他的身前站定，伸出的右手就像是突然出现在落水者面前的救命稻草，她说的话似乎带着蛊惑人心的力量，让人轻易地便信服了。

“而且，我一定会将双子座暗星的荣耀全数要回，所以请相信我。你同样是双子座的战士，这一点还请务必铭记。”

在反应过来的时候，他已经握上了那只白皙的手，触感柔软却并不脆弱，手指间还有着不易察觉的茧子。

“……啊，请多指教。”

第一次被人如此直接地表示了认可，十八岁傲娇失足少年外加被亲哥关进水牢三年终于看见光明的加隆表示，他也就有那么一点点的感动吧。

后来想想，大概就是这时候那只朝他伸出来的手，拯救了他乃至一个圣域错乱的轨道。

大概也是从那时开始，曾经总是和哥哥争来争去的东西都渐渐变得不那么重要了，以至于将来兄弟重逢的时候他甚至能骄傲地表示自己的前二十八年过的比他不知道舒心多少倍——大爷他自带一个人美心好的前辈，分分钟开挂无压力，撒加他有吗？！

——不过现在，咳，他还是先考虑一下怎么给圣域那帮人一个难忘的教训好了。

对此贝格妮亚表示，请务必让她参与计划，毕竟她也对那个亲手把弟弟关进水牢受罪的双子座充满了不爽。

哦对了，前文忘了说，护短情结和偶尔偏激的自我中心，也是初代双子座大概永远也改不掉的遗传病，虽然比起兄长，贝格妮亚的病症要稍轻一些。


	4. Episode.03 回忆之所

加隆刚一靠近书房，就闻到了一股番茄酱的香味从半开的房门中传出来，这让忙活了一上午根本没来得及吃东西的他顿时觉得肚子好饿。推开门进去，果不其然，就看见贝格妮亚正用叉子卷着吃一盘意大利面。

谢天谢地她总算换掉了那身女鬼一样的裙子，但——谁能告诉他那女人正穿着的那身杂兵服为什么那么眼熟？！

“哦，你回来了啊。”听见开门的声音，贝格妮亚放下叉子，抬头打了声招呼，说完又指了指对面的另外一盘意大利面，“不知道你什么时候回来所以我就先吃了，你最好还是热一下再吃。”

不，这不是重点。

因为她刚刚抬头的动作，加隆更看清了贝格妮亚现在的诡异装束。她套了一件明显属于加隆的淡蓝色杂兵服上衣。尽管贝格妮亚的个子在女性中算得上是高挑，但加隆的衣服穿在她身上还是能刚好遮到膝盖，或许也是因为这点，于是贝格妮亚干脆连裤子也省了。再加上她女人中也偏瘦的身材，衣服的领子更是显得过于宽大了，几乎套不住肩膀，锁骨和一大片的皮肤都裸露在外，看得加隆条件反射地就红了脸。

“你你你你……你从哪儿找的衣服？！”

“这个吗？”贝格妮亚表情不变地低头看了看身上的杂兵服，“抱歉，擅自去你房间翻了一下，因为实在没有换的了。”

她说完，加隆才注意到另一边的椅背上放着一条浴巾，而贝格妮亚的头发比起前几天要顺了不少，估计是不久前刚洗完还没干透。

槽点太多他完全不知道该从何吐起，尤其是对方还瞪着一双“有什么问题吗”的理直气壮的眼睛。

素未谋面的第一任教皇大人，您的妹妹这么缺乏常识，您知道吗？

“……你好歹把毛巾披上，不觉得冷吗？”默默地上前，一把扯下椅背上的浴巾，侧着头看也不看地就朝贝格妮亚扔了过去。

贝格妮亚接住毛巾，有些不解地歪了歪头，倒也没说什么，听话地抖开浴巾，披到了肩上，算是勉勉强强盖住了肩膀。

“比起这个，你不吃东西吗？”看着加隆走到书桌前放下了什么东西，贝格妮亚便开口提醒。

而加隆则是被书桌上放着的一摞纸吸引了注意力：“这个是什么？你最近不是在研究那个什么初代海龙的笔记吗？”

往嘴里送意大利面的动作一顿：“……啊，那个就是笔记，是给你看的。”

“给我……？难道，你把整本笔记都翻译出来了吗？！”不敢相信地看向少说得有十来页的白纸，希腊字母的排列组合尽管仍有些奇怪，但同现代的语法习惯已基本上完全相符。

“虽然有不少破损，但是对于神话时代的一些事还是有参考价值的，我认为你也应该有知道的权利。”金属餐具同盘子边缘磕碰的声音传出，像是在掩盖她说话时语气细微的不自然，“真实性可以保证，那确实是埃雷的笔迹没错。”

尽管有在刻意掩饰，但贝格妮亚与平时不太一样的嗓音仍然让加隆敏锐地察觉，毕竟在他的印象中，这位前辈的语调中很少会产生什么波动，一直都是淡然平静的，不过今天，她的声音似乎有些……颤抖和沙哑？

“你有点不对劲啊，说话的声音好像有点奇怪，感冒了？”加隆的嘴巴先脑子一步做出了决定，反应过来的时候他已经把话都问出了口。

但是他的问题却仅得到了对方淡淡的一瞥和毫不犹豫的否认：“不，没有。”

就是这一抬头，加隆突然又发现了问题：“还有你眼睛怎么有点红？不会是……哭过了吧？”

“没有。”“叮”地放下餐叉，红发女人拉了拉快掉下肩膀的浴巾，语气依然不变。

睁眼说瞎话。

加隆拿起那一沓纸，清楚地看见第一页上的几行黑墨有着被水滴晕开的痕迹。心里明白是怎么一回事，但他最终还是没有点破真相。

只是不知道这上面究竟都写了些什么啊。

思索间，贝格妮亚已经放下餐具站起身来，盘子里的意大利面还有一小半没有吃完。她打了个哈欠，边抬手抹掉眼角挤出来的眼泪，边示意加隆把那沓纸拿走去看：“抱歉，我有点困，先去休息了。”

她这两天为了翻译那本笔记几乎一直在熬夜，难得能睡一会儿的时间，她却要么怎么都睡不着，要么一睡着就开始做噩梦，让非紧急状态下一贯坚持规律作息的初代双子座觉得自己都要神经衰弱了。

似乎只要她一闭上眼，眼前就能浮现出那些相当久远的回忆，充满了让她想哭的美好画面，而且该死的让她想对自己的脑袋来一发幻魔拳都下不去手。

不过如果她哥在的话，大概会毫不犹豫地打过来强制她睡觉。

这样下去不行。作为不睡觉会死星人，贝格妮亚深刻地意识到了问题的严重性。

“衣服先借我穿一下，等我的衣服晾干了就还你。”

撂下一句话后，贝格妮亚便肩披浴巾身套杂兵服，光着腿脚，顶着半干的红发朝门口走去。

“哦没事你先穿着吧——不对啊等等！”嘴里塞着意大利面下意识地回答了前半句，加隆突然意识到自己还有事没说，并且还是一件自己耗费了一上午的宝贵时光，现在想起来还觉得后背发寒的大事。

贝格妮亚疑惑地停下脚步，只见加隆飞快地搁下手里的餐叉，两步走到书桌旁，将他先前放下袋子拿起来，再大步上前，带着点咬牙切齿的意味，直接把袋子塞进了她的怀里。

“给你的，求你别再穿那身被水泡的变色的衣服出来吓人。”

贝格妮亚一脸茫然地低下头，从袋子里捞出一件全新的白色衬衣和短袖外套，再往下躺着的是红白两色的格子短裙。

“还有这个。”

说完，贝格妮亚又得到了一个鞋盒。

于是，她臂弯里抱着一个，手上拎着一个，有点犹豫地开口想问些什么，却在刚发出声音的时候就被加隆打断：“总之你快点去穿上然后号码不合适好去换啊。”

然而加隆一点都不想再回到商场那个鬼地方了！他到现在都记得自己走进内衣店的时候店员一脸奇怪的表情，他花了多大的精神力才忍住把在场的人全杀光的冲动，他觉得自己这辈子的脸都丢在这个上午了，这简直是他一生都不忍直视的黑历史。

陷入自我纠结状态的加隆已经忘了思考自己到底为什么要为了一个刚认识没几天的女人如此折磨自己。

“噗——抱歉。”加隆不断变换的表情显然很好地娱乐了贝格妮亚，让她觉得这几天郁闷的心情转好了一点。于是她不自觉地轻笑了出来，却又在对方瞪过来的眼神中忍了回去。

“但是——谢谢。”

嘴角的弧度还没有完全收回去，金棕色的眼眸中带着与以往的沉静不一样的柔和。虽然平常的贝格妮亚也并不会自带多么凌厉的气场，但此时此刻的她给人的温柔感觉更像是邻家女孩而不是强大的战士。

加隆第一次发自内心地觉得贝格妮亚真的生了一副好皮囊。

能见到她露出这样的表情，那他冒死买内衣也算是值得了。

不过话又说回来，买都买了，加隆除了这么自我安慰也没有其它路了。

回到房间的贝格妮亚决定先试穿一下，毕竟加隆说要是不合适可以拿去换。

但是似乎是没有这个必要了。

所有的尺码，从衬衫到平底鞋，都十分完美。

*

“圣战终于结束了，最后还是决定离开圣域了。毕竟当年因为我的错而害死了老师，虽然大家都让我不要太过自责，但是格兰蒂斯大人每次看我的眼神都让我觉得他非常想杀了我。

“对于我来说，老师直到最后也没能穿上的圣衣，我又有什么脸面去继承啊。果然还是像格兰蒂斯大人说的那样，双子座只要有一个人就足够了，埃德哥哥非常的优秀，一定会成为双子座的骄傲的吧……

“……还是要感谢波塞冬陛下，不但让老师……斯力奥海岬……我也成为了北大西洋的海将军，这样的话至少能够用我的一生守在老师的身边了……

“……说是赎罪也不太对，事情都已经无法挽回了，再怎么赎罪也全部无济于事了。唯一能做的，也就只有让自己心里的负罪感稍稍减轻了……

“……果然斯力奥是个好地方，今天的日落也非常美，真希望老师也能一起。

“雅典娜女神和冥王陛下……您的灵魂……苏醒……这毫无疑问是个好消息。

——“唯一的遗憾大概就是，我已经等不到您归来的那一天了。”

加隆合上被钉在一起的翻译件，最后看了一眼扉页的署名，写的是“初代双子座暗星贝格妮亚弟子，兼任北大西洋海飞龙将军埃雷”。这位作者似乎将贝格妮亚的弟子这一身份摆在首位，海将军一职仅是兼任，双子座暗星的身份甚至连提都没有提。

整本笔记有不少的损坏和缺页，还有许许多多看不清的单词和句子。有些能根据语境猜出个大致意思的，贝格妮亚用下划线标了出来，而那些根本猜都猜不到的，她也只能空过去或者用省略号草草代替。

尽管仍不是很习惯现代希腊语的书写方式，但贝格妮亚的笔迹总的来说还算流畅，只是越到后面几页，就越是潦草。尤其是最后一页的几句话，几乎每一个字母都仿佛用尽全身力气才写完的，而且还纸上还带着比首页更加惨不忍睹的泪水印，尽管都已经干了，但却把纸张弄的凹凸不平。

回想起刚刚看到的贝格妮亚泛了红的眼眶，加隆有些烦躁地皱了皱眉。


	5. Episode.04 星之丘（上）

在加隆他们揭开雅典娜之壶的封印后，海皇的灵魂便已经前往转世，对象自然还是古老的船王梭罗一家。

海皇的封印被解开，海洋之主即将回归，海斗士的召集便被加隆和贝格妮亚列上了日程。毕竟加隆已经被选中为七大海将军之首，无论接下来有何打算，都没理由占着位置不干事。

海斗士算是其中之一，但这还不能急于一时，就算他们着急，鳞衣不认也什么办法都没有。不过几百年来堆积下来的各种杂事才是他们要面对的第一要务。

一开始贝格妮亚曾自告奋勇地提出帮忙分担一部分文件，作为常驻女神殿的雅典娜钦点的得力助（跑）手（腿），这点能力她还是有自信的。

不过后来发现了埃雷的笔记，贝格妮亚便先转战研究这个去了，现在虽说笔记的事情告一段落，但她的状态看起来并不好，加隆便没再提公文的事，一言不发地把事情全包了。

贝格妮亚睁开双眼，伸出手握了握拳，感受了一下与前几天几乎毫无变化的小宇宙强度，无奈地叹了口气。

虽然她一直在坚持冥想，但或许是由于沉睡之前受到的伤害太过严重，甚至伤及灵魂，她似乎又在错误的时间苏醒，小宇宙的恢复慢得堪比龟速。这样下去，即使她从现在开始一直不再使用力量，至少也需要七八年的时间完全回到先前的状态。

但是不用力量……根本就不可能啊。

至少近期，她就有一件不得不去确认的事。

“呼——”长出了一口气，贝格妮亚向后倒在了床上。她眯起眼看着纯白的天花板半晌，缓缓抬起手臂，纤细的指尖在虚空中一点。顿时，原本被她枕在身下的床铺消失不见，取而代之的是一个不断扩大的黑洞，黑洞的边缘绕转着，最终覆盖了整个房间。

隐约有星光从中流淌而出，纵横的线条交织着布满整个空间，并扭曲成一个诡异的形态，瞬间吞没了红发女人的身形。

异次元空间。双子座的得意技。

亲手打开异次元并且让自己坠入其中，贝格妮亚毫不紧张，看起来一点都不担心自己有可能在汹涌的空间中迷失。她在手掌中凝聚小宇宙，银白色的光芒不足以照亮漆黑无物的异次元，却已足够为她指引方向。

加隆现在应该在书房吧。

一边这么想，贝格妮亚背后的空间便仿佛被撕裂般张开一条缝隙，现实的光亮刹那间钻了进来。然后，一开始还不足手臂宽的裂缝以肉眼可见的速度迅速扩张开来，不到一秒就令大开的异次元空间化作一个黑点，在她的眼前消失。

现在她所处的地点毫无疑问正是目的地书房……的半空中。

啊，她真不该躺着开异次元。

以背部朝下的姿势快速下落的贝格妮亚在心里默念了一句，身体上却未曾犹豫，本能般地调整着动作，准备迎接几秒后的落地。

而本来专注于各种公文事务的加隆，在察觉到空间的异常时，第一反应是有闯入者。他在第一时间站起身来，朝着异次元开启的方向摆出攻击的架势。

结果他却看到了自家前辈从消失的异次元中掉了出来！掉了出来！了出来！出来！来！

他架势都摆好了你就给他看这个？！

完全不理解贝格妮亚又在搞什么鬼的加隆呆了一下，随即改攻击架势为防御，一秒后发现也不太对，于是他不知怎么的脑子一抽，竟然上前两步，下一刻他抬起的双臂一沉，双眼径直对上了一双金棕色的眸子。

完全没料到加隆会跑到她的正下方，贝格妮亚只来得及收起预备撑地的胳膊和缓冲用的小宇宙，她正打算喊出口的一句话还没发出半个音，就感觉自己直直地撞进了对方的怀抱里。

“啊……谢谢。”尽管有些意外，但她还是明白这是加隆的好意。有小宇宙作缓冲，即便真的摔下去也不会对她造成大的伤害，可贝格妮亚仍旧诚恳地道了谢。

努力让自己忽视那两条环住自己脖子的纤细手臂，加隆动作僵硬地顺着对方的动作松了手，尽管他心里清楚面前的这个女人身手好得不得了，但或许是面对女性的责任心使然让加隆直到她安稳落地才放手：“……不，不用谢。”

看着贝格妮亚脸上的感激，他习惯成自然地扶了扶额头。

“你又在搞什么鬼？”

“试验。”突兀地吐出两个字，贝格妮亚的视线扫过书桌上散乱摆放的文件，走到对面的沙发上坐下，“还有，有件事要告诉你。”

“什么事？”依然一头雾水的加隆也坐了下来，两条胳膊懒洋洋地搭上沙发的靠背，坐姿显得毫不庄重。

“我要去圣域一趟。”

“……哈？！”

似乎早已料到他的反应，贝格妮亚淡定地为自己倒了一杯水，然后抿了一小口：“根据埃雷笔记的内容，双子座暗星的圣衣很有可能已经被打造完成了，但是千年来却没有被使用。”

她喘了口气，继续解释道：“那本笔记所涉及到的圣域的信息太少，而且这里毕竟是海界，所以从圣域的话说不定能得到更多的信息。

“而且——不仅是关于双子座，还有你们所说的‘圣战’，这一切的真相。”

“等一下啊！”迅速打断了贝格妮亚的加隆怀疑地皱起了眉，“那也不一定非要去圣域，应该还有其它的途经能了解一些吧？”

“雅典娜女神那里的话，不行。”放下手里的玻璃杯，抬起的金棕色眸子仿佛能在一瞬间看穿他的想法，“既然千年来一直如此，那么女神应该没有完整的记忆。

“人类的身体对于神明来说太过脆弱，接受神格和小宇宙已是极限，要维持转世肉体的生存，女神她大概封印了一部分的力量和记忆。当然解除是可能的，但是那样一定会带来无法预测的后果。”

如果神力暴走，那就是无可挽回的大灾难了。

贝格妮亚手点下巴，似乎是在思考解除封印的风险性，末了她抬起头看向从一开始便皱着眉的加隆：“你怎么反应那么大？我只是去星楼看看，不会有麻烦的。”

她和加隆在海界安顿下来之后，第一时间便前往探查了圣域的情况，也因此而得知了双子座篡权，女神被迫离开一事。尽管心里清楚自己的双生兄长并不如他表现出来的那般纯良，但加隆在知道他真的得手后还是震惊了一下，而贝格妮亚却相反冷静地不可思议。

——“一样的执着啊。”

她甚至在发表评论的时候微微勾起了嘴角。

“去星楼？”加隆眯了眯眼，直觉贝格妮亚的目的并不那么单纯，他的视线扫过对方的脸，却只看见她端起茶杯，面无表情地抿了一口。

在圣域，星楼一直都是只有女神和教皇才被允许进入的重地，某种意义上讲更是身份的象征，现在撒加他当上了教皇，就冲他那个神经兮兮的性子，一定会把那里当自己的领土般小心对待。

加隆并不担心贝格妮亚的安全，他知道自己的这位前辈即使整天说着“力量恢复得太慢了”这种话，实力仍然是碾压级别的，这一点看她刚醒过来就随随便便的根本不受水牢里雅典娜的小宇宙影响就知道了。

反而是，他比较担心贝格妮亚的身份暴露出去。

鬼知道为什么啊反正他就是不想让别人尤其是撒加那个混蛋知道就对了。

将加隆有些纠结的表情收入眼底，贝格妮亚叹了口气，轻轻放下茶杯，双手交叠着放到腿上，正襟危坐的姿态和加隆简直是大家闺秀和地痞流氓的差别。

“我用异次元去，已经试验过了，没有问题。”贝格妮亚对加隆隐约的怀疑不置可否，但语气坚决，“星楼里有圣域最古老的藏书，一定会有线索。”

“啊……知道了知道了，你要去就去吧。”加隆和她对视片刻，明白贝格妮亚已经下定决心，他的反对都是没有意义的了。他动了动腿，交叠起的双腿换了一个位置，踌躇了一下，还是开口道：

“我跟你一起去。”

虽然加隆话是这么说了，但等两人真的来到圣域的山脚下，加隆还是决定等在这里。

对此贝格妮亚没有说什么，只是冲他略微抬了抬眉，露出一个意味深长的眼神。

“你那是什么表情，我只是——”

“明白了，那么我去了。”

贝格妮亚打断了加隆脱口而出的辩解，右手朝空气中一点，汹涌的异次元便在她身后打开，巧妙地绕开站在一旁的加隆，眨眼间吞没了她的身影。

被留在了寒风里的加隆撇撇嘴，抱臂跳上了旁边的一棵树，微微合眼，模样悠闲。


	6. Episode.04 星之丘（下）

贝格妮亚从星楼的窗户翻了进去，落地的声音像是羽毛掉下那样轻盈得即使在如此安静的环境里也微不可察。她没有点上烛火也没有使用小宇宙照明，在白天就照不到多少光线的星楼此刻更是显得一片黑暗，像是被密不透风的黑布整个裹住。贝格妮亚站在原地等了一小会儿，直到她的双眼完全适应了黑暗的环境。

一楼作为一个小型的祭坛，本来没有什么值得注意的地方，但从进来的时候起便萦绕在她鼻翼上的淡淡的血腥味，此刻终于现出了原形。

她朝地上看去，已经干涸的血液汇成一小股红色的溪流，一直延伸到一个倒下的身影的背后。

根据尸体身上的着装，贝格妮亚立刻判断出了他的身份。她抬起头，目光直视着正前方放置的小型神像，微微动了动唇，最后还是没有发出什么声音。

算了，这个时代的事，她还是别多说的好。

她闭了闭眼，抬脚绕过地上的血迹，从侧面的台阶上了二楼。

进入二楼，入眼的便是同楼下截然不同的景象了。除开最中间放了一张桌子的空间外，其它地方几乎摆满了密密麻麻的书架，一列一列的极为整齐，简直成为了一个巨大的书库一样。

在贝格妮亚来到这个时代之前，圣域没有教皇一职，所谓星楼，实际上也就是各种重要卷宗和孤本的保存地——虽然出入的确需要女神的准许，但也并非是谁的专属地。

如今这里的样子和她印象中有很大出入，不仅是藏书的数量大为增加，就连一些内部结构都有细微调整。

书籍的摆放似乎是依照时间顺序来的，贝格妮亚直接走到了最里面的书架前，视线一一扫过每一本书的书脊，目标是最为古老的古希腊语。

越是久远的东西就越能保证其真实性，而且如果是因为文字太过古老无法被解读，那么千年来一直没有人注意到也就能说得通了。

然而符合这一标准的还是太少，她将所有的书架找遍也不过发现了三本。小心地覆上一层小宇宙好保护太过久远的纸张不要散架，贝格妮亚直接在身旁撕开一个异次元的缺口，将三本书丢了进去。

于是待在树上闭目养神的某人被突如其来的书砸中脑袋，下一秒收到了某前辈的小宇宙联络后更是一脸懵逼。

——“今天的收获，时间挺久的，轻拿轻放。”

加隆揉了揉脑门，认命地跳下去，将落在地面上的三本书一一捡起，在发现书上留着的贝格妮亚的小宇宙时，顿时觉得自己的待遇还不如书。

与此同时，成功地转移了赃物（？）的贝格妮亚脚步一顿。她微微仰头，凝视着面前的楼梯，楼梯的尽头仿佛被笼罩在雾中一般看不真切。

和她印象中不一样的……还有第三层。

眸光微闪，她抬起腿，迈上了第一级台阶。

“……！”

保持着左脚踏在台阶上的动作没有动，贝格妮亚微微睁大了双眼，金棕色的眸子里流转着惊异的神色。她缓慢地抬起手向前伸去，突然间触到了什么，有些刺眼的白光从她的指尖扩散开来，银色的纹样也成放射状辐向两边，略浅的白色在她的面前，构成了一道薄薄的屏障，立在台阶与天花板之间，阻挡了通向三楼的唯一道路。

不，这不是让她觉得惊讶的，而是……

“什么人？！！”

——“喂！怎么了？！”

相似的声音像是事先排演过一样几乎同时传来，不过一个中带着复杂的愤怒和警惕，另一个则是讶异和隐隐的担忧。

贝格妮亚眯了眯眼，收回手的瞬间面前的屏障连同它所产生的白光也消失不见。这个亮度在黑漆漆的夜晚，虽然称不上特别的引人注目，但对于时时刻刻注意着这里的那些人来说，已经是非常大的动静了。

——“没事，只是发现了点有意思的事。”

先给等在外面加隆发了个小宇宙，没等他再回答就单方面切断了联络。贝格妮亚听着在安静中被放大的脚步声，面色平静的转过身。

再次被打断的加隆抽了抽嘴角，低头看了一眼怀里的三本古籍，觉得心好累。

不过，总觉得刚刚贝格妮亚的那句话，语气意外的有点愉悦？

*

位于圣域深处的星楼，正上演着一场悄无声息的战斗。

说是战斗也许并不贴切，毕竟双方都碍于各自的原因而没有真正使出全力，倒像是捉迷藏般的游戏了。

贝格妮亚脚下用力便一跃而起，躲开了对方打来的拳头，她单手撑着书架的顶端再借力腾空，瞬间又避过了紧接而来的拳风。她就像是已经看穿了对方的一切攻击那样游刃有余，甚至没有发出半点声响，动作连贯地踩上了后一排书架顶上。

而被刚刚那道光引来的撒加此刻却十分纠结，按理说在星楼这么重要的地方发现了入侵者，他应该毫不犹豫地除掉对方，但试探性的攻击全部被对方躲开了，他又因为担心暴露身份不敢爆发更强的小宇宙。

这位入侵者倒也十分奇怪，虽然躲开了他的出拳，但也只是四处躲避，并不还手。四周狭窄的环境没有成为她的束缚，相反却提供了天然的闪避优势。

半蹲在书架顶端的贝格妮亚低下头去看着这位身穿教皇法衣的双子座，尽管对方的脸隐藏在青铜面具之下，她也能根据某人大致勾勒出长相，只不过有一点令人在意的是——她移了移视线，看向被三重冠压在身后的黑发。

贝格妮亚皱了皱眉，下一秒突然起跳，原本她待着的地方被一道凌厉的小宇宙击中，炸裂的声音在半空中响起，书架摇晃了一下，却并没有倒下，只有几本书滑落出来掉到地上。

书脊磕到地上的声音没能引起两人的注意，见一击不成，撒加在手心里凝聚起小宇宙，准备趁着对方腾空的瞬间再次攻击。

比起先前那种试探性的力量，这一次的小宇宙显然要更加强大，被正面击中的话毫无疑问会在瞬间失去行动能力，而且还不至于暴露身份。

“不管你是谁，有什么目的。”青铜面具下的嘴角噙着残忍的弧度，“都给我去死吧——”

话音刚落，他保持着仰头的姿势，猛然睁大了双眼。

“什——！”

金棕色的眼睛猝不及防地闯入他的视线，却只有一瞬便又消失。不过是一刹那，半空中已经没有了人影，而他的身侧却袭来一阵疾风，吹起教皇法衣宽大的衣摆。他迅速地转过身，却只借着月色，捕捉到窗边一抹下落的酒红色。

太快了。

手中的小宇宙还未散去，对方却在他没有注意到的一瞬间越过自己，翻出了窗外。

年轻的教皇看向掉落在地的几本书，仿佛只有它们才能昭示着这里刚刚的确发生过一场战斗。

“红发吗——有趣。”

撒加突然回头，看向通往三层的台阶处，青铜面具遮盖住了一切的表情。那将他引来的结界已经消失，整个星楼又恢复了最初的黑暗。

他第一次来到这里的时候也曾试图上到三楼，却是被同样的结界阻拦了。刚刚的那位红发的不速之客，显然是发现了这个结界，但似乎是因为他的到来而没有上去。

那个看不见尽头的台阶，通往何方呢？

落地后的贝格妮亚刚一打开小宇宙通讯，铺天盖地的消息轰炸让她有一瞬间的发懵。最后一条询问她所在的通讯是两分钟前的，她叹了口气，环视一下四周，及时地给了回复：“在星楼后山。”

说完才想起加隆的位置离这里不近，她刚想再说一句让他等在原地，就听对方已经秒回了：“我这就过去。”

这次是加隆手快地掐了通讯。

“呼……”没有再说些什么，贝格妮亚靠上身后的岩石，抬起的双眼看向面前高耸的星楼，想到什么般轻笑了一声。

加隆过来的时候看到的就是这么一副画面，红发的女子背靠岩石，仰头看向一侧，金色的双眸里带着难以名状的柔和。他踩在草地上的声音打破了这幅意境宁和的油画，画中的女子转过头来，看见他的时候点了点头。

“看你的样子，是找到什么好东西了？”加隆还记得那时贝格妮亚带着笑意的话。

“当然。”贝格妮亚勾起嘴角，最后深深地看了一眼星楼的最高层。

和她想的一样，星楼里有隐藏的密室。

而且——她不会认错，那是她的兄长，第一任教皇亲手设下的结界。


	7. Episode.05 葬于梦境之人

安静的书房里只能听见翻动纸张的声音，红发女性坐在桌前，一手撑着下巴，视线一一扫过桌上放着的文件，握着钢笔的另一只手不时在几行字之间写下批注，最后在下方的横线上用完全看不出伪造痕迹的笔迹签上加隆的名字。

本该坐在这个位子上的正牌海飞龙将军此刻正被打发在一旁的沙发上端坐练习冥想。

贝格妮亚从圣域回来后，不知道为什么突然提起了之前承诺过的教加隆变强一事，然后这两人就出去找了个空旷的地方打了一架。

结果是贝格妮亚直接上手一把挥开了加隆发过来的大招。

对于这样的结果她并不意外。

既然现在的圣域能那么对待暗星，那么加隆恐怕连最基本的指导都没有接受过，单凭自己摸黑前行，到这个地步已经相当不错了。

第七感初阶的小宇宙，已经堪堪迈进了黄金的标准，但是还不够。

直接给加隆的最终目标定到了第八感，贝格妮亚就利落地把修炼计划定了下去，自己包下了海将军全部公务的同时还顺手没收了他的鳞衣。

还是超级不爽，加隆明明就应该是双子座才对。

不过明面上当然是“希望他不要养成依赖战衣的坏习惯”这种高级一点的理由。

而对于觉醒第八感的方法，贝格妮亚推荐了冥想。

对此加隆：“什么鬼？这要想到哪辈子去？”

“不知道，看造化吧。”

于是加隆“呵呵”一声，表示有没有速成的方法。

贝格妮亚看了他一眼，目光在加隆看来颇有些阴恻恻，成功地让加隆闭了嘴。

加隆睁开眼的时候，贝格妮亚正放下钢笔，将手边一沓文件整理好后收进抽屉。做完这一切，她站起身抬头，金色的双眸露出刘海的间隙朝他的方向看去。

“感觉怎么样？”顿了一下，贝格妮亚拿起仍被放在桌上的一张文件，朝加隆走过去，边例行地询问了一下修炼进展。

加隆却低头盯着自己的手心，看着十指收紧又松开，不知道在想些什么。

“不必心急，时间还很充裕。”

贝格妮亚走到他的身边，抬手覆上他的手心，略带冰凉的体温和一如往常淡然的话语让加隆的头脑冷静了些，反应过来后却偏头抽出了自己的手。

“比起这个，你该看看它。”贝格妮亚说着，抬起另一只手伸到加隆面前，食指与拇指间夹着的一张文件在他的眼前晃了晃。加隆还没来得及看清文件上写了什么，就听贝格妮亚接着说了下去，语气虽然还是那般的平静，却硬是让加隆听出了一丝调侃的意味：

“倒是比我想的要快多了，被选中的海将军出现了，你大概要亲自去一趟了，海飞龙将军大人。”说完，她将那份文件递到加隆的手里。

这下他终于看清了文件上写的内容，和贝格妮亚说的差不多，基本算是她那些话的扩写，只是在最后附上了一张照片，不过照片拍的相当模糊，而且是个背影，可以说没有多少参考价值。

而今天早晨在一堆文件中翻出这张的贝格妮亚也的确是觉得意外。她和加隆在正式接手了海界的暂管权后，将原本因为波塞冬沉睡而零零散散的海斗士杂兵重整了一番。不过说是重整，其实做法就是简单粗暴地爆了个小宇宙立威，不听话的就用幻胧魔皇拳轰过去，毕竟他们现在根本腾不出那个精力去对付这一盘散沙一样的杂兵，而人手又是不可缺少的。

如此一来，先不论质量如何，至少人手是有了。这些加起来数量也不多的杂兵大部分都被他们派去了世界各地打探情报，尤其是海将军候选人的情报为优先，毕竟要让这些最多顶个青铜圣斗士的杂兵潜入圣域或者冥界，贝格妮亚真是完全不指望——珀伽索斯大人在上，她没有看不起青铜圣斗士的意思，尤其是那些有神圣衣的怪物们。

这边沉思间，加隆已经取来了海怪的鳞衣，他把箱子往地上一撂，发出的声音让贝格妮亚回过神来。

“真是麻烦，就不能让那小子过来，非要让我们大老远跑去找他。”加隆低头看着因为共鸣而发出微弱光芒的鳞衣箱，忿忿地抱怨了一句。

贝格妮亚叹了口气，蹲下来将手放到鳞衣箱上，感受了一下小宇宙的气息，微微蹙起了眉：“小宇宙还是太微弱了。”她说罢，拿过手边的文件扫了两眼，“情报上说他曾在科英布拉出现，有鳞衣的共鸣在，大体方向应该没有问题。”只是共鸣如此之弱，恐怕要找到那个未来海将军还要花些时间。

但无论如何还是要行动的。

习惯了异次元出行的贝格妮亚直接拉着加隆的胳膊跳了进去，后者以超越常人的反应力带上了海怪的鳞衣，才不至于让他们此行在开头就奠定败局。

他们在城市西部的海边落地，正是傍晚时分，加之他们特意选了不太引人注目的小路，四周走了走也没有碰上什么人，幸好如此，不然以加隆背着个金色箱子的造型难免会招人怀疑。

挥手合上异次元，贝格妮亚看向加隆：“怎么样？”

“情报看来没错。”他把背上的鳞衣箱放下，“共鸣强多了，但是小宇宙还是太弱。”

贝格妮亚点点头：“在这附近的话，总会找到的。”

她说完，看了一眼西沉的太阳。方便起见，他们最好能在天黑之前找到目标，然后将他带回海界。略一思索，贝格妮亚望向加隆：“分头找吧。”

“可以是可以，但鳞衣怎么办？”依靠鳞衣的共鸣来寻找是最快捷的方法，但问题就在于鳞衣就这么一件，总不能拆开来让他们分着拿。

而贝格妮亚显然也是想到了这个问题的：“鳞衣你拿着，我记得小宇宙就行。”

既然情报中能找得到那位未来海将军的线索，不论强弱，他已经觉醒了小宇宙的可能性极高。贝格妮亚从短裙口袋里拿出被折成好几叠的文件打开，向加隆指了指那张模糊的照片：“年龄大概在十二三岁，根据穿着来看家庭条件似乎不太好，拍摄地点有些偏僻，而且只有他一个人，大概是本身不合群或者是居住地的问题。”

加隆一脸愕然地听着贝格妮亚对一个堪比AV画质的背影各种分析，而他之前还觉得这张照片的价值最多就是告诉他们真的有这么个人。

“当然这是建立在这张照片的确是我们要找的人的前提下，但是能被这个鳞衣选中的，我也不认为会是什么合群的人。”贝格妮亚没有去注意加隆的表情，只是伸手拎起箱子递给他，总结道，“科英布拉是个大城市，这样的地方不多，在入夜之前解决吧。”

说到这里，贝格妮亚猝不及防地抬起头，往身后的方向看过去。算不上高大的山地在夕阳下染上一层浅浅的柠檬色，从坦荡的平原上突出来一块，在这个不大的城市尽头宛如护城巨人那般。

事实证明，在这个繁华的大都市里，符合她的推测的地方真不多，也就只有……一处吧。

跟着她的视线看去的加隆显然也意识到了这一点，他趁着贝格妮亚抬头发愣的瞬间抢过她手中的文件，盯着那张清晰度不够的照片看，觉得越看越像——虽然他根本没去过那座山，手中的照片也没有拍出多美的风景。

“看来我们不用分头找了。”

*

——这是梦。

“项链？”红发少女低头看着躺在手心里的金属项链，下端挂着一个精致的银色吊坠。

“生日礼物。”在少女对面坐着的红发少年懒懒地用手撑着下巴，抬头对她一笑，相似的金色眸子里带着难以言明的柔光，映着桌上跃动的烛火。

“生日？但是我……”少女还想说些什么，却被对方的动作打断了。

他的手上拿着一条一模一样的项链，下方缀着的双子座标志与她那条的相碰，金属发出的声音清脆如雨滴掉进河水，只瞬间便消散于空气。

“那么就当是亲人的证明。”红发少年空出来的另一只手覆上她的头顶，微微摩挲两下。

——“拿着这个，无论发生什么，我都会去到你身边。”

——他那时的表情，就如同数年前他们一同在战争女神的殿下跪地效忠，以死起誓的那刻，庄重而虔诚。

——这份誓言，如同烙印一样封存在项链上的双子座中，在那个残阳如血般的日落时分给了她勇气与信念，让她坚持到最后一刻，带着荣耀与骄傲沉入浩瀚的爱琴海。

——直到千年以后依然能感受得到胸前的金属散发出同它的冰凉格格不入的炽热光芒。

“贝格妮亚？”

手上传来了不属于自己的和暖温度，她转过头，入眼的是一双充着担忧的碧眸和皱紧的眉心。

“……抱歉，我没事，加隆。”回过神来的贝格妮亚才注意到自己条件反射地攥紧了胸前的衣料，贴身携带的吊坠划过手心，勾勒出双子座的形状。

她叹了口气松开手，顺着加隆的视线看向前方。

那里正站着一个男人，五官的轮廓和贝格妮亚极为相似，却多出了她没有的凌厉和英气，同嘴角若有若无噙着的笑容毫不相左。他的发色同样是陈酿葡萄酒的红色，微长的刘海下是一双金棕色的眼睛，眸光是不同于贝格妮亚那种平静如水的傲然。仿佛这个男人即使站在那里什么都不做，也能浑然天成地带出睥睨天下的威严。

加隆轻易地就猜出了这人的身份；“那是你的……”

“不是。”贝格妮亚突然开口打断，额前的刘海顺着她低头的动作遮挡了小半个脸，无从捉摸她的表情，却能从失了镇定的语气中听出些许愤然。

加隆闻言眉头皱的更紧了，他敏锐的嗅出空气中弥漫的小宇宙，正是他们此行要寻找的海怪。他的视线转向身侧，贝格妮亚依旧维持着低垂着头的姿态，在角度和发丝的共同阻拦下避开正前方的视野。

像是感受到她的脆弱从相握的手上传递过来，加隆难得的主动收紧了五指，将贝格妮亚的手掌整个包裹起来。

他抬起另一只手凝聚小宇宙，打算破开对方的幻觉干扰，却被贝格妮亚突然爆发的小宇宙抢先一步。

充盈着力量的银光几乎将他们视线所及的全部范围包裹进其中，对面男人的身影一阵扭曲，待光芒褪去，已然变成了一个晕倒在地的十几岁少年。

“就是他了。”贝格妮亚将垂到身前的发丝撩到肩后，语调听起来已经恢复如常，但加隆还是能隐隐约约听出其中微妙的不同。

但他没有再提这件事，只是不着痕迹地松开贝格妮亚的手，走过去检查了一下未来南冰洋将军的情况——其实他真的有点担心前辈一怒之下就把这个有胆假冒自己哥哥的家伙给打死了，但事实证明他只是被小宇宙震晕过去了而已。

“和记载的一样啊，能力是……幻觉吗。”

加隆的自言自语得到了贝格妮亚不咸不淡的接话：“真是卑劣却好用的能力呢。”

说完，她不知想起了什么低头看向自己的手掌。

卑劣啊……她也没什么资格这么说就是了。

等到两人把新加入的小伙伴带回去安置好，已经很晚了。贝格妮亚不打算再回书房加班替加隆批公文，自然也不打算让加隆去，在她的认知里，有一个好的休息尤其是好睡眠是很重要的。

于是不知为何今天异常勤奋的加隆就被自家前辈推进了卧室。

“明天等那孩子醒了之后有你忙的，今天就到这里为止吧。”贝格妮亚手搭着门把斜倚在打开的门上看着加隆不情愿地在床边一屁股坐下，眼角一动，眼中似是有温柔的流光一闪而过，“我也回去了，晚安。”

正要合上门离开的贝格妮亚突然注意到加隆正对着门后的穿衣镜看，神色有些捉摸不定，也不知在想些什么。

她微微一愣，嘴唇开开合合，终是问道：“加隆？你在看什么呢？”

而加隆也在她刻意提高的声音中回过神来：“不……没什么。”

贝格妮亚抿起唇，没有再说什么，关门的动作又连贯起来，仿佛刚刚的停顿并不存在。

门板与门框的缝隙即将合上的瞬间，她却低声喃喃了一句，像是说给加隆听，却又好似自语。

——“镜子里——是没有人的。”

话语的尾音消失在门被关上的“喀嚓”声里。

贝格妮亚从衣领里掏出那枚吊坠，泛着金属光泽的双子座恍若永不西沉的太阳之光。

那时候她感受到海怪的小宇宙袭来，本该出手的动作却犹豫了。

或许是在那个瞬间，贝格妮亚想起典籍里记载的海怪的能力，于是心存希望地想再见他一面——哪怕是幻影也好，哪怕她知道海将军不成熟的小宇宙所带来的拙劣效果只会适得其反。

那里没有她想见的人。

毕竟，那是……只能在梦中才能见到的人了啊。


	8. Episode.06 极北银河

用一个上午的时间基本解决了新加入的南冰洋海将军的问题，被无意中传染了用异次元当交通工具的习惯的加隆回到了北大西洋的住所，准备收拾收拾吃饭去。

他依旧是循着番茄酱的香气找到的贝格妮亚。推开门进去，意料之中地看见前辈正坐在餐桌前吃着意大利面。

他动了动鼻翼，将空气中酸甜的味道尽纳入鼻腔，默默地走到贝格妮亚对面坐下，看着自己面前同样装着意大利面的盘子，没忍住开口：“……怎么又是意大利面？”

“嗯？”贝格妮亚不明所以地停下了动作，抬头看他，“我倒是觉得很好吃啊。”

好吃是一回事，天天吃又是另一回事吧！

加隆觉得自己好像又get了一个前辈不得不说的槽点。

“算了……你高兴就好。”决心不再试图让这个其实挺靠谱就是偶尔让人无语的前辈改掉那些奇奇怪怪的习惯，加隆认命地拿起叉子。

大不了他跟厨房打个招呼让他们不要再做意大利面了。

“南冰洋的那孩子怎么样了？”

“能有什么事？接下来就剩他自己修炼小宇宙了吧。”

“那就好——啊，对了，上次在星楼，我碰见你哥哥了。”

“叮——”

加隆手一滑，金属制的餐叉便磕上了盘子边缘，发出一道清脆的声响。

贝格妮亚的语气平淡得像在唠家常，对于加隆的反应也不在意，只是自顾自地咽下一口面条：“他大概想杀我，不过我逃了。”

贝格妮亚说得极为轻松，即使开口便吐出“杀”字也并无停顿。事实上她觉得那是撒加应有的正常反应，毕竟前代教皇的尸体就被保存在星楼的入口。

加隆心里明白她的本意只是陈述事实，但还是莫名觉得话里藏着弦外之音。

他索性放下餐叉靠上椅背，目不转睛地看着贝格妮亚，等着她继续往下说。

而对方显然没有辜负他的期待：“实力还不错，但是要到第八感还差得远。”她似是被加隆的态度影响，也拿过手帕擦了擦嘴角沾上的番茄酱，抬起头面对着加隆，“比起这个，他的头发应该是黑色的吗？”

听到这里，加隆像是想起什么一样，脸色不太好地“啧”了一声。

“果然吗。”从他的反应中读出了回答，贝格妮亚便也不再追问，而是低下头去拿叉子卷着被切成一小段的面条，却并没有放进嘴里，只是听着金属相碰的声音不知在想些什么。

须臾，她接着说：“你的判断应该没有错，那是双重人格。”顿了顿，她看向装作不在意实际一直认真听着的加隆，微微抬眉，“恐怕是从积压的负面情绪之中诞生的人格，逐渐强大后压制了主人格。没有外部力量影响的痕迹，这一点至少可以放心。

“但是这样一来，要恢复正常，大概也只能靠他自己了。”

装作往别处看的加隆听到最后不禁松了口气，但紧接着却意识到了另一个问题，忍不住有些怀疑地开口：“你……难道是故意的？”

其实早在当晚，加隆就觉得奇怪了。贝格妮亚在发现结界的时候就该知道这么大的动静肯定会把撒加引来，以她的能力在被发现之前不留痕迹地离开根本不是难事，然而她不仅等了下来，还试探性地和撒加交了手。这根本不能算是意外，简直就是……计划好的。

尽管加隆问的并不明确，但贝格妮亚很明显是听懂了，并且毫不避讳地承认了：“怎么说也是哥哥的后辈，我也会感兴趣的。”她是真的想看看，把弟弟关进水牢，自己杀了教皇篡权的是个什么样的人。

还有就是她得去替某个习惯性口是心非的弟弟确认一下哥哥的状况。

当然贝格妮亚没有把这一点说出口，毕竟有些事没有拆穿的必要。

她放下餐具，撑着一边的下巴看着对面的加隆，直把加隆看得后背发凉，无意识地加快了吃饭的速度。

放在桌面上的手指有一下没一下地扣着被桌布覆盖的大理石餐桌，贝格妮亚见加隆停下了动作，微微一笑：“下午改变一下修炼方式，转换一下心情吧。”

“改变方式？”听她突然这么说，加隆疑惑地抬起头，目光中带上了隐隐的期待，“什么意思？”

“你不是一直很想学吗。”贝格妮亚在他期待的眼神中淡然自若地伸手，从盘子中拿出一块曲奇饼，在加隆目不转睛的注视下一字一句地开了口：

“我来教你吧，双子座的——能粉碎星辰的招式。”

*

没有多想地跟着贝格妮亚的脚步走，等加隆在周围越发寒冷的温度下回过神来，他们已经进到了北冰洋的地界，低于冰点过多的气温已是不得不燃烧小宇宙避寒的程度。只是在加隆注意到这一点的时候，他的身体早就自发地做出了最有利的选择，这是来自于一个战士刻到骨子里的生存本能。

“为什么我们非要到这么个鬼地方来？”

虽然他不怕冷——确切地说是有小宇宙在就不会让他觉得冷——但加隆仍不理解他们大老远跑来这里的必要性，至少如果是可以避免的，那么他一点也不想来。

生于长于亚热带的少年或许素来对寒冷嗤之以鼻。

“随便走走，找个清静的地方。”

贝格妮亚的回答在他看来既敷衍又不走心，加隆觉得自己下一秒就要破口大骂了，但不知何种原因让他已经烧上喉口的怒火就那么一晃而过地熄灭了，剩下的只是悄无声息的无奈。

“话先说在前头，我不像哥哥那样擅长物理攻击。”贝格妮亚停下脚步，抬手拨撩两下垂下的鬓发，即使是自己的弱点也一脸平静地说出口，“银河星爆这招……说实话还是哥哥先发明的。”

而且最先发明的时候，其实是两个人一起使用的。

“虽然小宇宙的积累还需要时间，但是技巧之类的现在还是能做到的。”贝格妮亚说着，略有些冰凉的手指覆上加隆的手腕。她在加隆的身侧站定，一手搭上他的肩膀，另一手向前伸过去，整条白皙的手臂就贴在他的手臂边上，连带着贝格妮亚整个人也几乎靠上他的身体。

淡淡的薄荷香味钻进加隆的鼻翼，就像是贝格妮亚的小宇宙一样的感觉，带着凉意却能让人精神舒爽。

“起手式怎么样都无所谓，只要你觉得合适于小宇宙的输出。”贝格妮亚说话的语调依旧平缓，但从她口中呼出的气息却一点不落地沾上了加隆的侧颊。

不过现在不是管这些的时候，加隆努力忽略那些不对劲的东西，自我催眠着“前辈她就是没常识”，然后集中注意力把贝格妮亚说的每一句话都记住。

“集中控制住小宇宙的输出，压缩到一点，越小越好，然后对准你的目标——一口气释放。”

虽然贝格妮亚嘴上说的轻松，但如果真的只是说说那么简单，双子座的看门技哪儿能这么值钱。

综合下来，加隆的状况就成了这样：他懂，道理他都懂，就是实践不起来。

贝格妮亚见状，不紧不慢地收紧了手上的力道，银白色的小宇宙从手心流淌而出，像是汇入了大海的河流般融进加隆的力量里，一如那天在水牢里时她输入小宇宙引导加隆冲破雅典娜的压制。清凉的薄荷味好似带着镇静的功效，轻而易举地让有些混乱的小宇宙重新回到正轨。

“冷静，相信自己。”无论何时加隆都觉得贝格妮亚的声音带着让人沉下心来的魔力，那是真的像是镇定剂一样的强效，或许来自于她冷静而不自觉带着温柔的声线，包裹着洞察一切的智慧从听者的耳边掠过。

下一刹那，汹涌的金光从加隆的手中爆裂开来，裹挟着的深色星点如同夜空一道耀眼的银河，耳边仿佛传来了群星粉碎一般的震动；缠绕着丰盈力量的涡流盖过他们头顶上空北冰洋的海浪，将冻结的寒冰掀翻，破碎的冰屑在靠近漩涡的瞬间就被碾成粉末。强大的招式卷起的狂风掀起两人散落在身后的长发，酒红的色泽猝不及防地闯进海蓝的背景，于光影之下的交错宛如印象派大师的得意画作。

贝格妮亚保持着先前的动作，却一点一点地收回了自己用以引导的小宇宙，另一手抬起拢了拢被吹起的鬓发，在加隆看不见的角度怀念般地扬起了唇角——而她却在一半僵住了动作。

专注于控制小宇宙输出的加隆蓦然感觉前方出现了一个不属于他和贝格妮亚的小宇宙气息，却很快淹没于双子座绝招的洪流之下。而贝格妮亚放在加隆手臂上的五指有一刹那的收紧，待他往身旁看过去的时候红发的女人已经消失不见，转而代之的是快速插入银河星爆攻击路径的身影。

加隆下意识地收缩瞳孔，手上一顿就要停下小宇宙的输出，所幸最后他强迫自己回归冷静，这才避免了突然收招让自身受伤。

贝格妮亚抬起一只手挡在身前，正面袭来的银河星爆吹起她的红发与衣袂，金棕色的双眼中不曾产生一丝动摇。她抬起另一只手臂，张开的手掌中聚集起撕裂空间的力量，一道漆黑的缺口在她的手心中扩大，一点不落地将足以毁灭星辰的力量收入其中。

随着最后一缕金光也消失不见，张开的异次元在贝格妮亚的手中合拢，头顶的海水回归平静，长发重新落到肩上，被惊扰的北冰洋再度迎来沉寂。

唯一留下的，就只是海底岩层上一道深邃又宽阔绵长的沟壑。

“喂——怎么回事？有人闯进来了吗？”白白担惊受怕了一下的加隆暗道自己怎么就忘了那个前辈的凶残本性，抓着头发走了过去。

贝格妮亚沉默着转身蹲下，抱起地上险些被银河星爆击中的少年：“是不小心掉下来的吧。——忘了结界抱歉。”

少年的身上还能感觉到微弱的小宇宙，却已不足以继续支撑他的身体在寒冷的北冰洋水下活动自如，而且——她用手指小心地撩起少年额前的碎发，露出仍在向外渗血的左眼。

这只眼睛，恐怕是保不住了。

贝格妮亚环住少年肩膀的手中燃烧起小宇宙，为他隔绝外界的寒冷，觉出怀中少年的体温开始稳步恢复正常，渐渐止住寒气带来的颤抖，贝格妮亚转头给了加隆一个眼神，大概是担心让伏在自己肩头的少年感到不适，她的动作幅度相当小。

“快点回去吧，他需要治疗。”

“啧啧啧，这算什么？天降海将军吗？”加隆对这个算不上惊喜的惊喜耸了耸肩，随口冒出几句话后才发现贝格妮亚已经不在视线范围里了。

“喂你这家伙倒是等等我啊——”

加隆莫名不爽地“切”了一声，也瞬间离开了原地。

*

圣域，教皇厅。

伏案工作的人突然抬起头来看向窗外，天空如常安静，浮云如常漂泊。

而刚刚一闪而过的熟悉的小宇宙，是错觉吗？


	9. Episode.07 迷途羔羊与引路人

“使用小宇宙制造幻觉来影响对方的五感，扰乱对手的同时也要注意隐藏自己——直接影响大脑？当然是可行的，那就不仅仅是幻觉，而是完全的精神操控了——但是这要耗费大量的小宇宙和精神力，对你而言还太早了点吧，卡萨？

“还有伊奥你也是，在烦恼积累小宇宙之前，先把控制力练好比较好吧。”

“诶？被发现了吗？”虽然是在不久前刚刚加入海界，却意外自来熟的未来南太平洋将军一脸无辜地摊了摊手，还朝坐在一旁、最先到达的未来南冰洋将军瞥了一眼，“不过真是严厉的训斥啊，我也想得到像卡萨那样的指点啊。”

“真遗憾，那是不可能的。”卡萨一眼瞪过去，环胸骄傲地笑了两声，“贝格妮亚大人不是说了吗，你就好好地练习小宇宙的控制力吧。”

托着下巴坐在不远处的艾尔扎克面无表情，一副“你们都是辣鸡我就笑看你们闹”的模样——直到他面前突然伸过来一只手，手心中躺着两颗色泽饱满的葡萄。

艾尔扎克惊讶地转过头，果不其然看见红发的女人已经坐到了自己旁边，膝盖上放着的盘子中是一整串紫色的葡萄，而她本人正微微侧过头看着他，金棕色的双眼里平静无波：“这个品种很好吃，要尝尝吗？”

“嗯……谢谢。”艾尔扎克迟疑地点点头，最后还是伸手接过递过来的那两颗葡萄，未干的水珠带着凉意润湿了他的指尖。他把两颗葡萄一起放进嘴里，一口咬破果肉后带来的是意料之外的甜味汁水和恰到好处的酸涩，让他能够毫不犹豫地给予这个口感一个极高的评价，“的确，很好吃。”

“那就太好了。”从贝格妮亚的语调中似乎让人丝毫听不出多少喜悦的情绪，然而艾尔扎克却在她将视线转回前方之前的一瞬间捕捉到金棕色双眼中一闪而过的笑意。

“觉得无聊也是难免的，对于你们来说，最好的教程应该是鳞衣才对。就算是伊奥说要我来指导，也只有卡萨的能力稍稍熟悉一点。”贝格妮亚拣出一颗葡萄放进嘴里，即使嚼着水果对她的说话也没有太大影响。

艾尔扎克看了看不远处仍在进行无意义争吵的卡萨和伊奥，犹豫着开了口：“他们……大概是觉得贝格妮亚大人很强，所以……”

他转过头去，听见他说话的贝格妮亚正偏头看着他，微抬的眉与静默的眸让艾尔扎克有些恍然，已经冲到喉口的话一时又说不出来。

他想起自己为了救冲动的师弟而坠入深海，苏醒后第一眼看见自己的救命恩人，竟然有种看见早已离世的亲人的错觉，让他根本无法分出那个精力去细想对方是敌人的可能性，只觉得她略略清凉的小宇宙竟是比西伯利亚的冰原更加宽广。

突然，艾尔扎克觉得自己手中多了一个冰凉的触感，低头一看才发现是贝格妮亚把装着葡萄的盘子放到了他手上，而贝格妮亚已经拍着裙摆站起身来。她朝仍有些出神的艾尔扎克示意：“剩下的和伊奥他们分着吃了吧，我必须要回去了。”

贝格妮亚冲伊奥和卡萨的方向看了一眼，而两人却好像并没有注意到她这边，于是贝格妮亚也不打扰地转过身。

“啊，对了，艾尔扎克。”临走前，她像是想起什么一样回过头看向艾尔扎克，虽然她没有在笑，但眼神里的确能看出温和的柔光，“虽然是那么说了，但是对于小宇宙的基本使用我还是可以解答的——虽然我不是水瓶座。”

她没有在意艾尔扎克听后因惊讶而睁大的双眼和骤然起身的动作，稳步迈进了开启的异次元中没了身影。

没来得及挽留的艾尔扎克放下伸出一半的手，低下头却只看见沾着水珠的葡萄因为他刚刚的大动作而在盘中滚了两下。

*

一睁眼就看见前辈的脸在自己面前放大，是个什么体验？

至少加隆是被吓了一跳的。

“我说你——在干什么啊？！”

贝格妮亚却丝毫没有吓到人的自觉：“小宇宙在波动，发生什么事了吗？”

“没什么……”加隆听后愣了一下，有点烦躁地抓着头发将脸扭到一边，“倒是你，那几个小鬼怎么样了？”

“他们还在那边，我觉得你这里差不多了，就先回来了。”

贝格妮亚说完，看见加隆的脸色似乎缓和了一点，不明所以地歪了歪头，她走到办公桌前坐下，拿过手边的一摞文件开始挨个看起来。

而加隆在短暂的沉默后也走过去在她对面坐下，拉开椅子的声音让贝格妮亚抬起头，从手中的文件中分出一半递了过去。

加隆习惯性地接过，盯着最上面的一张纸看了半天却觉得自己根本一个字也看不进去，索性放下公文，双手托着后脑靠上椅背：“话说回来，你对海皇的战士们教的那么起劲，没问题吗？”

“嗯？”他的发问成功地吸引了贝格妮亚一部分的注意力，却见她意味不明地挑了挑眉，脱口反问，“这话被海龙将军大人说出来，不觉得奇怪吗？”

加隆莫名地对她的话产生了称得上是愤怒的情绪。虽然他知道贝格妮亚只是在调侃他，但还是不由地觉得自己坚信的某种东西被毫不在意地质疑了，并且这种“坚信”事实上还是来自于贝格妮亚。

她明明那么认真地说过的，自己是她的后辈，是双子座的战士。

“……抱歉，好像说了不该说的。”

敏感地察觉到加隆情绪的变化，贝格妮亚顿了一下，她也放下手里的文件，抬起头直视着对面人的双眼。

“作为‘海龙将军’也好，你是双子座的事实不会改变，不用那么烦恼也没关系。”

她看着加隆别扭的神色，突然就扬起嘴角笑了。

“所以——因为我去教其他人而闹别扭，也是没有必要的吧。”

“……哈？！才不是啊！谁管你！！”

轻而易举地就被猜中心思，让加隆怔愣了一秒，随即第一反应就是慌忙地否认，虽然一脸被戳破的尴尬神色已经将他的真实想法暴露无遗。

就在加隆仍在跳脚的时候，贝格妮亚从手中的一摞纸中挑出一张放到桌上，语气中还未褪去愉快的感觉：“这次是北太平洋的海马将军了，尽快把他带回来吧。”

*

艾尔扎克觉得自己的脑袋昏昏沉沉，全身都失去了感觉只剩麻木，世界一片黑暗，除了寒冷以外什么都不知道。因此当他感受到一股裹挟着生命力的力量时，就像是饿坏了的孩子看见食物，顾不上那力量从何而来，只管狼吞虎咽。

随后他看见了光，由一点扩大到一片，耀眼得令他觉得眼睛有些隐隐作痛。

不、不对，那并非是由于光线刺眼……

他陡然一惊，伸手摸上自己的左眼——触到的却是缠绕的绷带。

“那只眼睛伤的很重，被冰棱刺到了吗？”一道平缓的女声从一旁传来，他不太自然地动了动头，用仅存的右眼看向那个方向。尚未习惯单眼的少年在刚刚苏醒的状态还没办法准确地对焦，印上他视网膜的是一个有些模糊的红发女子的纤瘦身影。

他看见女子把手中的东西放到矮柜上——或许是餐盘和水杯——然后她走过来俯下身，张开五指虚按上他裹着绷带的左眼，从掌心发出来的银光让他条件反射地闭上了另一只睁开的眼，从左眼处传来的清凉缓解了未痊愈时的阵痛，也成功地让他的头脑得以清醒。

“是你……救了我吗？那个……谢谢。”艾尔扎克觉得自己有好多疑问想要问出口，但最终还是决定先对救命恩人道谢。

“算是吧。”红发女性收回手，好像看穿了他所有疑问一样，在他问出口之前就解答了，“我的名字是贝格妮亚，这里是海界，虽然不知道你怎么会在北冰洋那里掉下来，但是你被魔鬼鱼的鳞衣选中了，你被选为海皇波塞冬的海将军之一。”

艾尔扎克一脸懵逼：“……什么？”

贝格妮亚见状叹了口气，表示她明白这种懵逼的感受。

“你的伤还没好，先休息吧，别的事——暂时就不要考虑了。”

关上门后，贝格妮亚有些意外地看见等在门口的加隆，不过在看见他身旁放着的鳞衣后了然地点了点头。

“小宇宙的感觉是一样的，应该不会有错。”她顿了一下，在加隆看过来的目光中抬手抚上门板，“只是他——身上有股水瓶座的气息。”


	10. Episode.08 后时代的重逢（上）

漆黑色的本田轿车顺着宽阔的公路开进位于海边的富人区，流畅的线条和耀人的喷漆光泽无一不昭示着轿车不菲的价值和坐在里头的人高贵的身份。离正午还有不少时间，阳光还算不上热烈，青草香的海风从车窗开启的缝隙中吹进车内，沿着海岸线修筑的道路旁就是辽阔的爱琴海面，在车辆行进中不断后退的风景随处都是明信片级的相片。

拐弯过后，海面被甩在了后方，两侧变成了装修精致的独栋别墅，粉刷成蓝白两色的外墙仿佛同天海相接。轿车开始减速，最后在其中一栋别墅前停下。司机首先下了车，绕到另一侧替主人打开车门，随后恭敬地弯下腰，用这个国度的人们陌生的东方语言说：

“我们到了，光政老爷，纱织小姐。”

率先出现的是一位高大的老人，头发与胡子都已经花白却依旧目光矍铄如锁定猎物的雄鹰，他动作干练地整了整身上的西装，举手投足竟带着种军人的风范。然而下一秒，他那双锐利的眼中浮出一丝慈爱，微微倾身地伸出手：“来，纱织。”

随着他的话音落下，一只属于孩童的小手放进他的手心，手的主人也紧接着现出身形。

名叫“纱织”的女孩看上去不超过六岁，一头柔顺亮丽的浅紫色长发垂到肩膀以下，五官似是融合了东方人的典雅与西方人的俊秀，一双祖母绿色的眸子镶嵌在微微婴儿肥的脸庞上却又如星辰般明亮。她的身上穿着高级定制的白色洋装，小而精的蝴蝶结与蕾丝边点缀出洋娃娃一样的惹人怜爱，又不会让人觉得过分花哨；稍稍加高后跟的皮鞋恰到好处地拉长被纯白色丝袜包裹的小腿线条，展露出纤细而又匀称的美感。

站立一旁的侍者不着痕迹地观赏一番，也不由地心生惊艳。

“我是古拉杜财团的总裁，城户光政，这是我的孙女纱织，是来参加贵府朱利安少爷的生日宴会的。”

城户光政说完，侧身介绍紫发的女孩。纱织适时地扬起微笑，提起裙子优雅而不卑不亢地行了一个标准的淑女礼。

侍者虽略略讶然于这位日本财团总裁一口流利的希腊语，却不慌不忙地接过他递来的请柬，检查一番后也恭敬地躬身行礼：“欢迎二位的到来，伊诺克老爷已恭候多时。”

伊诺克•梭罗，希腊船王梭罗家的现任领导人，大约从五年前开始，梭罗家开始同古拉杜财团合作，似乎双方都有意开辟对方国家的生意场。而此次正是梭罗家少爷朱利安的八岁生日宴会，对方送来邀请函希望城户光政能来参加，并特别说明了希望带上他刚满五岁的养孙女纱织——看到请柬上这句话的时候，城户光政已大致心里有底，多半是那个老狐狸希望借此机会为梭罗家物色一位未来的当家夫人。

不过同为老狐狸的城户光政能猜中这个，却大概无论如何都猜不到这中间还有别人从中作梗。

距离生日宴会的正式开始还有一些时间，早到的城户光政打算先一步去同梭罗家的当家打个照面，把贺礼送上的同时商量些公事。城户家的管家即带他们过来的司机辰巳被这里的侍者带着去停车还没回来，但城户纱织向来聪慧，即使留她一人在会场也不会让人有太多担忧——何况梭罗家为了此次宴会的顺利举办，安保工作也是费尽了心思。

“纱织，爷爷去和这里的主人打个招呼，很快回来，你就在这里等着，有什么想吃的就同那些侍者说，好吗？”

“好的，爷爷，请您放心。”

纱织乖巧地应下，看着城户光政跟随梭罗当家派来的使者离开宴会大厅——说是使者，纱织却觉得自己难以给那个蓝色长发的男人一个准确的定位。他不像之前领路的侍者那样毕恭毕敬得像是设定好程序的人工智能，除了俊美得不似人类的容貌，浑身不凡的气度既像统领了一个王国的帝王，而干净利落却悄无声息的举止又仿佛浴血的沙场将领；即使他全程使用敬语，即使他举手投足都是完美无缺的礼仪，然而却似是将什么都没放在眼里——他看起来像是在鞠躬，实际上根本没有向谁低头的意思。

正偷偷打量着蓝发使者的纱织突然与对方看过来的视线撞上了，她在瞬间产生了一种偷看被抓的心虚，对方眼中浓重的兴味和掩藏在最深处的冷酷竟是让她有些紧张地吞了口口水，然而要强的女孩最终还是咬咬牙挺直了脊背同他坦然对视。

那是谁？

城户纱织确信，在那个蓝发的男人看过来的一瞬间，她清楚地看见了那个男人眼底的、或许连他本人都没能发觉的杀气，并肯定那是来自于他对自己所抱有的复杂的敌意与审视。而同那样的眼神对视的纱织，却能清晰地感觉到她当时的情绪绝没有恐惧，她所有的紧张绝不是来自于对方的敌意，反倒更像是欣喜的激动。

纱织看着城户光政在蓝发使者的带领下离开大厅，深吸一口气平复心情，转身打算去拿些点心。

就在纱织转身的时候，她猝不及防地撞上了一个人。

*

裹着披风的人顺着鲜为人知的小道进到森林深处，从身形来看不过是个十五六岁的少女，容貌却被亚麻色的披风遮挡得严严实实。她的步履十分从容，对亚热带森林里险恶的环境视而不见，而本该出现在这里的野兽却也出人意料地消失了踪影，根本没有靠近少女半分的意思。

夜晚的森林几乎是一片死寂般，然而这样的周遭中若有若无地传来了嘈杂的人声，是有什么人在大声呼喊。声音渐渐地聚成一片，夹杂着火焰的灼烧声一道在耳边放大。

远处跳动的红色光点破坏了漆黑的夜色，是阿尔戈斯的男人们正举着火把，在夜幕中闯进森林，追捕那个背叛了城邦的男人留下来的孩子。

“真是扰人清梦。”披风少女摇着头吐出一句话，脚下却一步不停地走到一处不高的崖顶，微微低头就能看见崖下抱在一起的两个孩子，“这么小的孩子也不放过，有点太过分了啊。”

自言自语地说完这句，她忽地起跳跃下崖顶，以一种人类绝不可能做到的姿态轻松落地。

满身伤痕的男孩警觉地抬起头，沾上的泥土和树叶让他红色的短发显得有些黯淡，一双金色的眼睛却始终没有染上阴霾。他的双臂紧紧搂住怀里同样红发的女孩，用并不宽阔的肩膀为她挡住夜间袭来的冷风。

披风少女仿若没有注意到男孩的眼神，自顾自地朝他怀里的女孩子看过去。红发小女孩紧闭着双眼，似乎是因为寒冷而浑身发抖，比平常人还要苍白的脸颊上有着发热带来的病态红潮，多半是夜里受凉所引起的。

少女放下用来挡风的手，任由晚风吹开披风的兜帽，浅紫色的长发倾泻而下，宛如上等绸缎般恣意扬起。

红发的小女孩像是感受到什么一样慢慢睁开双眼，带着笑意的精致脸庞骤然闯入金棕色的眸子。

“很抱歉来晚了，没事吧？”

*

——“很抱歉，您没事吧？”

城户纱织猛地回过神来。

几乎是在她听见这道声音的同时，纱织的手臂被什么人抓住，并让她顺着力道找回了重心，扶正了即将后仰摔倒的身体。

纱织这才意识到自己正身处梭罗家的宴会大厅，而她自己则是因为着急拿点心而不小心撞到了人。

但刚刚那一瞬间出现在她脑海里的画面——又是什么？

纱织有些局促地站直身子，好在虽然思绪混乱但礼仪还是一点不错：“我没事，很抱歉撞到了您。”

她放下提着裙子的手抬起头，却猝不及防地看见金棕色的眸子和酒红色的长发。

纱织一怔。那段突如其来的画面中，虚弱地被怀抱着的小女孩的五官并不清晰，但红与金的发与眼却独特得让人难以忘怀。

她是谁？她们以前——很久很久以前——是不是见过面？

仅仅在这个半天，纱织已经是第二次产生类似的疑问了，第一次对那个蓝发的男人，第二次是对眼前这个，红发金眸的女人——她全身都是最普通的女仆的打扮，但显然没人会觉得这个女人只是个女仆那么简单——至少不该是。

“您一个人吗？”出神思考间，纱织听见女人发问，从头到尾的敬语让她有种受宠若惊的感觉。

“不，我是和爷爷一起来的，他先一步去向梭罗先生问好。”

“您是城户先生的孙女吗？”红发女仆微微表现出了惊讶的样子，在得到了纱织肯定的点头后略一思索，便开口提议道，“我正要去梭罗先生那里，您是否希望同行呢？”

她称呼这家的主人为“梭罗先生”而不是那些侍者口中的“伊诺克老爷”。

“这样……可以吗？”纱织想起之前答应自己爷爷会等在这里，但开口的时候本来拒绝的话不知为何就变了。她清楚跟着一个身份不明的人离开是不明智的做法，她财团大小姐的身份也一直都是不法分子觊觎的对象，然而此时此刻城户纱织引以为傲的自我保护本能却几近消失。

或许是她潜意识里觉得，对面这个女人全身上下都是让她能够信任的味道。

“当然可以，城户先生与梭罗先生应该也正往这边来。”

“那么……麻烦了。”

纱织抬手搭上女人的手心时，一不小心又撞进金棕色的眸子。女人的眼神中是波澜不惊般的沉静，看向她的时候竟有着一丝微妙的怀念，其中又杂糅了悲伤与喜悦两种极端的情绪。

女人的手有些凉，或许是刚碰过酒杯的缘故还有些潮湿，在接触到女孩柔软温暖的触感的瞬间收紧手掌，将她整只小手包裹起来：“宾客多起来了，请小心。”

“啊、是，谢谢。”

女人带着她一路穿过渐渐嘈杂起来的大厅，拐进走廊的时候周围安静了下来，皮鞋鞋跟敲击大理石地面的声音清脆悦耳，回响在空旷偌大的回廊中宛如流水的低鸣。

走在前面带路的女人一直保持着不紧不慢的步伐，让纱织丝毫不觉得吃力。

“大姐姐你……是这家的女仆吗？”或许只是单纯地为了打破沉默，又或者是为了更多地了解这个女人，纱织首先开口询问。

“不。”对方却干脆地否认了她的猜测，“只是暂时在这里帮忙。”

“诶……这样啊。”

纱织想起女人对于梭罗家主不一样的称呼也心下了然，这么大的宴会只用梭罗家的佣人怕是不够，因此又临时雇来了一些人帮忙吧。

这之后就一路无言，走过下一个拐角后，纱织看见了城户光政、正同他握手的伊诺克•梭罗、以及蓝色长发的使者一行人。

两人停了下来，红发女人不着痕迹地放开纱织的手，低垂着头让开身：“梭罗先生，城户先生，城户小姐到了。”

她的话让对面几人同时转头看了过来，纱织不慌不忙地行礼：“您好，梭罗先生，我是城户纱织。”

“哎呀，这就是你的孙女吗？真是个可爱的姑娘，希腊语说得不错啊。”伊诺克摆摆手示意纱织不必多礼，快步上前朝纱织慈爱地笑了笑。

城户光政也紧接着跟了过去：“这孩子我从小看着长大，虽不是亲生的，但也是感情深厚——比起这个，宴会不是就要开始了，我们快些回去吧。”

几个人看也没看站在一旁女仆装扮的红发女人就从她身前走过，只有被城户光政牵住手的纱织小幅度地回过头，却见那女人还是保持着微微低头的姿势动也不动，像是要同背景融为一体般。

而在另外三人都没有注意到的地方，充当背景的女仆在蓝发男人走到自己身边的时候低声念了一句“辛苦了”，随后两人垂下的双手交握了仅仅一刹那就又分开。

脚步声渐渐在她耳边消失，贝格妮亚伸出手，手心里正躺着一把老旧的钥匙。


	11. Episode.08 后时代的重逢（下）

“感谢各位宾客百忙之中前来参加犬子的生日宴会，希望大家今天玩得愉快！”

生日宴会在热烈的气氛下正式拉开序幕，正装出席的上流社会男士们携着盛装的女伴——有些或许还带着孩子——挨个上前送上生日祝福，刚刚年满八岁的朱利安•梭罗少爷从容地接受了所有的贺礼，一左一右坐在他两旁的伊诺克和夫人多琳也是自始至终的满面笑容。

而加隆则是百无聊赖地靠在会场的角落，兴趣缺缺地晃着随手拿来的高脚杯，看着杯子里上好的葡萄酒摇来摇去却未曾喝上一口。然而尽管如此，他天生俊美的容貌和随意却透着一股不羁的形象还是为加隆招来了不少贵族小姐或羞涩或大胆的目光，只是无一例外地都被他用一张面无表情的脸忽视了。

要不是为了他们的计划，加隆才不愿意来这种无聊的宴会——也不知道贝格妮亚那里怎么样了。

镜头转向被加隆惦记着的贝格妮亚。她依旧是穿着一身标准的女仆套装，全身黑白的配色显得一头红发更加艳丽，随着她奔跑的动作被甩在身后，宛如彩虹女神落下的缎带。虽然脚上穿着带跟的皮鞋，但她却没发出一点声音，安静得像是只有一阵风吹过后没留下痕迹；贝格妮亚游刃有余地避过摄像头的拍摄范围，从监视器的死角一路逼近最里面的房间。

这个房间显然已经是许久无人问津了，门板虽然仍干净得一尘不染，门上的油漆却已经褪色不少，接合处甚至还有些掉漆的迹象；门上没有任何的门牌提示这个房间的功能，根本和梭罗家一众高档房间的风格格格不入。

贝格妮亚按下门把，受到的阻碍昭示着房门被上了锁。她从口袋里掏出先前从加隆手中得到的钥匙，准确无误地插进锁孔，钥匙与锁在那一刻完美吻合。她轻轻转动钥匙，有些生锈的锁孔发出摩擦的杂音，让贝格妮亚皱了皱眉，警惕地抬头看了一眼空无一人的走廊。

门被打开了。

房间内显然没有外在那么干净，刚一推开门，浓浓的尘土就扑面而来，呛得贝格妮亚都不由后退两步——仅仅小幅度的挪动脚步，她最终还是顶着空气中的尘埃走进了房间。

房间里摆放的都是密密麻麻的杂物，看起来就像是一个普通的杂物仓库。贝格妮亚绕过脚边堆放的几个纸箱进入房间的最里面，缺了一条腿的小圆桌上散落着一摞旧报纸，靠后的矮柜上摆着一尊沾满灰尘的波塞冬神像——那应该是整个房间里唯一完好无损的东西——神像的下方放着一个巴掌大的方盒子，盒盖上雕刻着精致繁复的花纹，看上去像是一只首饰盒。

贝格妮亚盯着神像的方向看了片刻，眯起眼走了过去。她缓缓地伸出手，白皙的手指轻落在方盒的盒盖上，厚厚的灰尘在她的动作下微微抖落一些。

她保持着将手放在盖子上的动作停顿几秒，这几秒间什么也没有发生，却见贝格妮亚动了动眉，拇指顺着盒子的边缘滑到前方，轻轻一用力就将盒盖打开，露出盒子里放着的东西。

贝格妮亚惊讶地微微睁大双眼，却还没来得及细想，突然间感觉到空间中传来的小宇宙波动。她一把抓起盒子中的东西，另一只手中聚集起来的银白色小宇宙却像是被什么力量击中一样在释放出来的瞬间便消散了。下一秒带着侵略性的强大神力从房间唯一的入口涌入，如同翻滚而至的海浪那样充盈了整个房间，将贝格妮亚以外的所有都覆盖上了一层不真实的蓝色，简直就让身处其中的人觉得自己被深海包裹在其中一般。

空间……被谁断开了。

瞬间意识到这股庞大的力量属于谁之后，贝格妮亚下意识地握紧了双拳，步子却迈得稳稳当当；她镇定地朝着门口走过去，一只脚刚一踏上走廊的地面，四周的空间就再一次断裂开来，黑暗过后她已不在原地。

突然进入视线的光线让她不禁眯了眯眼，没等她完全适应，一声带着不爽的“喂”就直接让贝格妮亚条件反射地朝着声源的方向看了过去。加隆正脸色极差地坐在房间中央的一张真皮沙发上，修长的双腿直接交叠着搭上面前的玻璃茶几，两条手臂往后搭在沙发靠背上，全身上下都写满了“大爷我很不高兴”几个大字——莫名其妙地被人用空间转移拉过来，任谁都不会心情好。

而坐在加隆对面的人穿了一身整洁的白色西装，有着海蓝的中长发和同色的眼睛，他的动作比起加隆而言要优雅太多，在贝格妮亚看过来的时候甚至慢悠悠地端起面前小巧的咖啡杯，就着杯沿小饮一口。末了，他放下杯子，上等陶瓷和玻璃相碰的声音清脆得在寂静的环境内回响。他就像故意忽视了加隆一样站起身，冲贝格妮亚勾起一个柔和的微笑。

“百闻不如一见，来自阿尔戈斯的另一匹狼——很抱歉用这么粗鲁的方式迎接贵客。”他说着，弯下腰行了个标准的绅士礼。

“……我倒是不知道，身为海界之主的波塞冬陛下会喜欢用这种方式来掩盖自己的身形——您是觉得八岁男孩的形象有损您海皇的威严吗。”贝格妮亚顿了一下，走过去按上加隆的肩膀，用行动制止了他接下来的动作，轻描淡写地用肯定的口气回击了波塞冬的发言后，拢拢裙摆坐到了加隆身边。

毫无疑问，对面坐着的这个男人是朱利安•梭罗，即海皇波塞冬，不过他看起来接近青年的形象却是用小宇宙制造的假象。

“同尊贵的客人交谈，孩童之身实在太过失礼。”波塞冬听后毫不恼火，他不紧不慢地交叠起双腿，十指交握着放到膝上，蓝色的眼睛一点不避讳地直视着贝格妮亚，曾经迷倒奥林匹斯山上无数女仙的眸子却没能让贝格妮亚的表情产生一点波动。

她淡然地发问：“那么请问海皇陛下，费尽心思地将我们带到这里，是想要说些什么？”

“这话应该问你们二位才对啊，朕的海龙将军也就罢了，双子座的大人大驾光临有何贵干？”波塞冬轻笑着弯起手肘撑住下巴，挑了挑眉反问回去。

“你这家伙啊……”加隆面色不善地“啧”一声，皱起眉刚一开口就被身旁的贝格妮亚猛地握住右手，她的力道象征性地紧了紧示意加隆不要说话，让他磨了磨牙不快地将剩下的单词咽回了肚子里。

“我的弟子和后辈都是您的海龙将军，我认为这足够成为我留下来的理由。”贝格妮亚眸光微闪，“并且——关于神话时代的一些事我还没能完全了解，迫于形势不得不留在海界，当然如果您能解答的话就再好不过了。”

波塞冬早在听见“并且”一词时便微眯起眼，等到贝格妮亚说完全句之后眼中已聚满了称得上是危险的冷光，然而仅仅瞬间便消失不见，取而代之的是再平常不过的平静，甚至用称得上是调侃的语气开口：“你在那个时候死了哦——你知道的吧。”

“啊，我知道。”贝格妮亚握紧了加隆的手，微微侧头给了他一个“不要担心”的眼神，收到示意的加隆虽然闭上了嘴，眉头却皱得更紧了。

“你被雅典娜的小宇宙险险吊住了命，不过灵魂伤的太重。你哥哥找到斯力奥那个地方，雅典娜在那里留了些小宇宙保护你未痊愈的灵魂，后来就是埃雷那个孩子，不知道为什么离开了圣域来到朕的海界——不过想想也知道是为了谁，真是个好孩子啊。

“至于圣战？那是雅典娜和哈迪斯的事，朕可是完全不清楚——朕那个大哥在冥界那种黑漆漆的地方待烦了，心血来潮想要攻占大地也不是不可能。”波塞冬不以为意地摊了摊手，眼中似是漏出一丝不屑的神色。

“心血来潮……？！所以才说你们这些神……”说到一半却意外的没被阻止的加隆有点疑惑地往旁边看了一眼，发现贝格妮亚正用手指点着下巴，一副沉思中的姿态。

须臾，她突兀地问了一句：“海皇陛下，大概是同家兄打过些交道吧。”她话音刚落，加隆竟发现波塞冬的表情有一刹那变得十分难看，就像是回想起了什么不愉快的记忆；截然相反的是，成功地噎了海皇一句的贝格妮亚眼底浮上了几乎算是狡黠的颜色。

“呵。”波塞冬不冷不热地张了张口，言语间还能听出些许失态的咬牙切齿，“双子座的格兰蒂斯……那个男人倒是匹名副其实的‘狼’。”波塞冬的这番话既像是褒奖又仿佛嘲笑，却令贝格妮亚小幅度地扬起嘴角，展露出一个意味深长的笑。

“果真如此。那么我也该提醒一下海皇陛下，虽然您见过我哥哥，但是——我们是不同的。”

波塞冬默不作声地听完，末了没有温度地勾起好看的唇角。

*

贝格妮亚同波塞冬的第一次面对面交谈算是在双方各怀鬼胎的情况下，至少在表面上而言还算愉快——毕竟两边都算是彬彬有礼，完美的礼仪勉强掩盖了谈话内容的针锋相对。

只是离开的时候，加隆像是仍抱有心事般出神。

——“加隆哟，你作为提前唤醒了阿尔戈斯之狼的罪魁祸首，雅典娜也是有的烦了。”

——“不过看在你还是朕的海将军的份上，忠告你一句好了。”

——“那个女人和她的兄弟一样，可都不是什么善类。”

临行时波塞冬意味不明的样子在他脑中挥之不去，加隆看向走在自己前边一点的前辈，她像是察觉到一样回头有点疑惑地看了他一眼：“怎么了？波塞冬对你说了什么吗？”

“！”加隆震惊地抬起头，堪称惊悚的表情让贝格妮亚感到十分无奈。

“差不多也能猜到，那位海皇陛下，似乎相当不喜欢我。”“不如说是你那个传说中的哥哥做了什么不得了的事。”加隆撇撇嘴，毫不犹豫地接话。在他看来，海皇与其说是不喜欢贝格妮亚，不如说是不喜欢双子座，极其、极其地不喜欢。

对于加隆的抱怨或者说是好奇，贝格妮亚甩下一句“谁知道”就没了后文——她哥做过的不得了的事多了，谁知道波塞冬是不爽哪件？

“比起那个，那位城户先生那里怎么样？”

“啧，没什么新鲜的。”加隆没什么兴趣地环胸，把自己从城户光政记忆中读到的事简单地叙述了一遍，这和他们之前调查的结果没什么出入，“你那边呢？”

贝格妮亚也点点头：“和之前的设想基本一致，女神的记忆和力量都不完整。”

这就很麻烦了，雅典娜女神的记忆不完全，冥王也已转世，而波塞冬又死不开口，所有这些可能获得圣战相关线索的路几乎被清一色地堵死了，简直就像是大家都在一起隐瞒真相一样。

等等——女神为什么要转生？如果目的真的仅仅是同冥界作战，使用拥有更多力量的神体显然是更好的选择。还有冥王和海皇，他们为什么也选择了转生？转生后使用人类的身体会影响记忆与力量应该是常识，即便如此这些神还是默契一样地作出了同样的选择。

他们为了什么？为了……故意隐瞒些什么？将真实隐瞒起来，就不会有人去怀疑根源，圣战就能按部就班地一次次打下去——他们是为了让圣战能一直打下去——这太荒谬了，雅典娜与哈迪斯都并非好战的神明，难以想象他们会为了争夺大地而大打出手上千年，除非有什么不得不交战的理由，然而现在这个理由却被他们自己掩盖得严严实实。

贝格妮亚沉浸在自己的思绪中，这种一切都能想通但就是还差最关键信息的感受让人莫名觉得憋屈，她下意识地咬了咬下唇，直到加隆提高音量叫了她好几遍才终于回神：“抱歉……怎么了？”

“应该是你怎么了才对吧？你在想什么呢？”加隆皱起眉，见贝格妮亚还是那副心事重重的模样，得到对方潦草的一句“回去再说”的答复后抿着唇耸了耸肩，干脆没再追问转而抛出另一个问题，“算了，倒是波塞冬那里怎么办？你相信他说的话？”

“啊……大概。”“‘大概’是什么啊喂？！”加隆不满地嚷起来，对贝格妮亚难得的心不在焉十分无奈，“要我说，干脆想个办法阻止那家伙最后的觉醒，还省了对付一个立场不明的神。”这一番提议被加隆像随口唠家常那样轻松地脱口而出，然而其中隐含的超大信息量终于令贝格妮亚都感到些许惊讶——这真是听起来就满满都是大逆不道的思想，而且当事人显然已经忘了当初揭开封印的人就是自己。

“倒不失为一个办法，虽然有些别的因素还要考虑。”贝格妮亚点点下巴，脑中快速地整理了一遍加隆提议的可行性，最后开口总结，而结论显然也让加隆感到有些意外：她竟然还真的仔细考虑了啊！

从当前的情况来看，最好的突破口还是雅典娜女神那边，毕竟是友军，能让贝格妮亚觉得放心很多，而且他们根本不知道波塞冬那个家伙想干什么，说话半真半假简直讨厌死了——初代双子座多半是忘了自家人都是什么货色。

“但是不用担心，就算最后真的到了不得不和波塞冬为敌的糟糕地步……”那的确是糟糕的地步，战争意味着战斗力的消耗，如果圣战无法避免，至少要避免在那之前的无谓消耗，“就算那样，我也还有王牌。”

贝格妮亚低声自语，走在她身旁的加隆一个走神竟没能听清。

她将手伸进裙子口袋里，摸索着攥住了什么东西，贝壳一样坚硬的棱角让她的手心感觉到了细微的刺痛。


	12. Episode.09 梦未央

交错的藤蔓缠绕上棱角分明的罗马柱，冰冷的石块堆叠起的姿态显得有几分破败和凌乱，却毫不妨碍它们展示出整座宫殿庄严巍峨的美感。最中央的大厅里放着一张大理石制成的圆桌和同样材质的两把椅子，看起来不过二十出头的女性坐在其中一把椅子上，她一手虚虚撑住脸颊，另一手放在桌上，就着旁边橙黄色的烛光翻看着一本厚厚的古书；酒红色的长发顺着女性倾斜的肩膀垂落而下，搭在纯白色披肩上像是静止的瀑布。

突兀传来的男声打破了寂静，那声音低沉如神父在宣读圣经，带着一缕温和的实感和确实可知的笑意：“本以为，您的梦境会更加特别一些，却没想到竟是这圣域的双子宫。”金发的男人在尾音消弭的同时从阴影中现身，一身圣职人员的着装将他浑身的气质凸显得格外神秘。

“这对于我而言已经足够特别了。”女性抬起头，同对方那双比之自己更加纯正的金色眼睛对视，也没有错过他额前一闪而过的光芒勾勒出六芒星的图案。她将烛台的位置挪了挪好让它不遮挡视线，随后礼貌地冲金发的来客点了点头：“请坐吧，修普诺斯殿下。”

烛火在这个时候轻轻颤动了两下。金发的睡神笑着回了一句“打扰”，几步便迈过来，在贝格妮亚的示意下拉开对面的椅子就坐。“很抱歉没有能够款待您的东西。”贝格妮亚合上手中的书，小心翼翼地放到一旁，在修普诺斯毫不掩饰的注视下依旧泰然自若。

修普诺斯微微摇头表示自己并不在意，他顺着贝格妮亚的动作将视线移到被整齐地摞在一起的三本书，每一本都有至少五公分的厚度，泛了黄的书页用已经褪色的线装订起来，封皮上写着的古希腊文只能勉强辨识出字母，所有一切都无不昭示着它们古老的历史与年代。修普诺斯收回视线，有些好奇地发问：“贝格妮亚大人可从这些残存的古籍中找到了您想知道的事情？”

“不，没有。”贝格妮亚伸手将三本书向前推了推，毫不犹豫地否认，“这些记录中有自相矛盾的地方。”

“哦？比如？”“比如哥哥成为教皇的时间。”贝格妮亚指了指最下面的一本书，“这本里说他作为教皇协助女神指挥了第一次圣战。”手指向上划到另一本的书脊处，“但这里面却记载他是在圣战后才成为教皇。”

这些古籍用的都是相当古老的古希腊文字，同神话时代所使用的语言相差甚微，距离她的时代不可能太过久远，而如此关键的信息会出错的几率也十分之小。这样看来，这些古老史书有伪造痕迹的可能性很大。

按照两百年一次圣战的时间线来看，伪造的时间至少在第三次圣战之前，在那之后的圣斗士们一来看不懂这么久远的文字，二来心中也对圣战有了“正确”的认知，没人会去注意这种细枝末节的小事——于是真相如“某些人”所设计的那样被掩埋。

“哎呀，真是骗不过贝格妮亚大人。”修普诺斯赞叹了一声，双臂搭上椅子两侧的扶手，十指在身前虚虚交握，“那么您打算相信哪个？”

“自然是哪个都不相信。”贝格妮亚没有再看那三本被叠放在一起的史籍，仍旧是毫不犹豫地给出了答案。她斩钉截铁与理所当然的态度让修普诺斯有些意外地挑了挑眉，却很快明白了对面这位双子座的考虑，最后竟然笑出了声。

“您真是——不，您们二位都是——如此出人意料。”“如果这是夸奖的话，我就心怀感激地收下了。”“当然是夸奖。”

既然哪个都有可能是假的，那么无论相信哪个说法都必然要承担一半的风险，而避开这个风险的唯一方法就是继续寻找其它的线索——修普诺斯差点忘了，面前这位暗星小姐骨子里神经质一样的小心谨慎比起另一个双子座要多得多，也让人说不好究竟谁更难对付一些。

“言归正传，睡神殿下，您不会只是来通敌的吧？”

修普诺斯耸了耸肩：“某种意义上而言，的确如此。”他将手肘放到桌面上，“我可以为阁下解决您所有的疑惑，作为回报，希望您不要插手今次的圣战——同战争相关的任何事，一丝一毫都不可以。”修普诺斯的姿态严肃又不失优雅，口吻中完美地融合了商量般的温和与命令性的强硬，而这些都没能让对面端坐的双子座暗星产生任何的动容，红色长发的女人甚至没有露出他所期待的惊讶表情，这让他感到小小的失望的同时还有一点点微妙的怀念——这种波澜不惊、如同看穿一切料尽世事的从容，快要让冥王的左右手忘了坐在自己对面的不过是个人类小姑娘。

“这是冥王陛下的意思？”“正是。”

金发的睡神点头承认：“您本不该在这个时候苏醒，您应该也已经察觉到了，这让您的灵魂未能痊愈，小宇宙也无法达到之前的程度。陛下可以重新封印您的力量让您安心养伤，不必去操心其它——陛下认为您的封印会如此轻易地提前被解除，他也难辞其咎。”

“劳冥王陛下费心。”听完修普诺斯说了这么多的话，贝格妮亚的反应平淡得像是看了一场毫无笑点的三流喜剧，她轻轻点头的动作却又让修普诺斯觉得对方的的确确听的认真投入，毕竟贝格妮亚回复的语气是如此得正经：

“也辛苦睡神殿下跑一趟，但请允许我拒绝您的提议。”

“……为什么？”修普诺斯一愣。他考虑过贝格妮亚会拒绝他，却没想过她会拒绝的如此迅速，直接连“回去考虑一下”这种客套话都懒得讲了。

——“我是智慧与战争女神雅典娜的战士，千年前如此，千年后依旧如此。”

来自阿尔戈斯的红发女人用平缓的语调开了口，没有豪言壮语般的誓言却带着无可置疑的坚定，仿佛她的信念比奥林匹斯山更加崇高，她的思想比亚特兰蒂斯更加深邃。修普诺斯在一瞬间突然失去了劝说的兴致，以一个神明的双眼，他想要看看这个从神话时代黑暗血腥的伯罗奔尼撒半岛走出来的女人能做到什么地步。

“我以人类的身份对您与其他神明怀有敬意，而我的主君只有雅典娜大人一位，哪怕是贵为冥界之主的哈迪斯陛下也无权命令我。”贝格妮亚捕捉到睡神眯起的金眸，那毫无疑问是危险的信号，“若是您坚持使用强硬的手段——

“——您尽管可以试试。”

在梦境中向这个领域的掌控者宣战，在正常人眼中都是狂妄的大放厥词。

是他低估了这个女人身上的骄傲。

沉默只有不到一秒的刹那，不知道究竟是哪一方先出的手，小宇宙的碰撞震碎了宫殿顶上崭新的彩绘玻璃，四周的景象仿佛氤氲了一层水汽一样变得模糊，背景颜色像是被搅进了调色盘般融合、扭曲，渐渐扩散到整个空间。贝格妮亚在面前的石制桌椅化作碎片的前一瞬翻身跃上半空，红发迅疾地划过空气如同一道明亮的流星；她一手在周身撑起结界阻挡住空间崩溃带来的压力，另一手中足以粉碎星辰的双子座绝招已经准备完毕。

下一秒贝格妮亚展开的结界从边缘开始出现裂痕，伴着破碎的声音向中心扩展。银河星爆倏忽间脱手而出，朝着后方的某个方向涌去，强劲的小宇宙让整个空间扬起狂风，耀眼的光线包裹了全部，贝格妮亚被晃得睁不开眼，耳边传来结界崩溃的声音。

短暂的时间过后，小宇宙从整个空间中散去，绿藤和石柱构成的双子宫已被一片单调的黑暗所取代。金发的睡神抚平被吹得出褶的宽大衣袍，而红发双子座却已经失去了踪影。

“……该去同哈迪斯大人复命了。”

*

“贝格妮亚大人？贝格妮亚大人，您起来了吗？”

猛然从梦中惊醒，贝格妮亚觉得自己头痛欲裂，从门口传来的温婉的问候声传到她的耳边就变成了刺耳的杂音。虽说并不是毫无准备，但她实在是有些高估了自己目前的状态，在梦中和修普诺斯正面作对也的确太过冲动——但在这件事的态度上她绝对不可能让步。

只是她的动作如果稍微再慢一步，就要被困在里面了。

贝格妮亚努力让自己集中精神、平复心情，这段时间中等在门口的侍女显然已经失去了耐心，她接着敲了几下门，没有得到回应后不免感到担忧：“贝格妮亚大人？您在里面吗？——失礼了，我进来了。”

房门被打开，金发少女站在门口有些惊讶地看着自己正要寻找的对象正裹着被子坐在床上，大口喘息的同时用一只手按着自己的额头，听见开门的响动也只是往门口的方向动了动眼珠，不太确定地眯了眯眼：“……狄蒂斯？”

贝格妮亚苍白的脸色和虚弱的语气吓坏了狄蒂斯，她短促地尖叫一声，快步上前扶住贝格妮亚的双肩：“您没事吧？您的脸色看上去糟透了……”

“不、不……我没事。”贝格妮亚伸手的动作打断了狄蒂斯的话，她抿了抿嘴唇试图让有些发白的颜色变得不那么显眼。将这一切动作都收入眼底的狄蒂斯显然不会相信贝格妮亚的说辞，她短暂地思考一下，将枕头立起来，然后小心地扶着贝格妮亚靠上去，这才放开她：“请等一下，我马上去叫海龙大人过来。”说完，金发少女没等对方的回答，匆匆小跑着离开了房间，还不忘帮她合上房门。

被撂在原地的贝格妮亚只能沉默着目送狄蒂斯匆匆忙忙地离开，她长出了一口气，用手背搭上额头，视线落在纯白的天花板上不知道在想些什么。过了一小会儿，她感觉头痛的程度稍稍减轻，脑子清醒了一些，便急急忙忙地从床头柜上拿过便签纸和笔，“刷刷刷”写下几行字。

就在她刚写完最后一个单词的时候，房间门再度被推开，这次的客人显然比狄蒂斯要更加来势汹汹，他开门时发出的声音引得贝格妮亚抬头，就看见穿着一身鳞衣的加隆皱着眉站在门口，一看就是被狄蒂斯添油加醋的说法吓得急匆匆就从书房跑过来了。

杵在门口的加隆沉默着将同样沉默的贝格妮亚上上下下打量两遍，见她除了脸色苍白了点其它一切都还好，不由地在心里松了口气。

而贝格妮亚则是有些欲言又止，她皱了皱鼻头像是在闻些什么，几下之后确认了一样也跟着松了口气，将纸笔放回床头柜上，掀开被子作势要下床。

加隆在瞬间回想起了狄蒂斯慌慌张张的样子，虽然她的话可能的确有夸张的成分，但加隆不认为那种慌乱的样子是装出来的。尽管贝格妮亚现在看起来什么事都没有，但他还是眼疾手快地上去扶了一把：“狄蒂斯说你好像受了很严重的伤……出什么事了？”

对方的反应出乎他的意料。

贝格妮亚在加隆扶住她肩膀的时候，整个人顺势往前一靠，直接把脑袋埋到了他的怀里。在加隆因为她的动作而愣住的时候，贝格妮亚又伸出双手，虚握着拳抵上他的胸口，金属战甲的冰凉从她的脸颊和手臂传递进全身的感官，让贝格妮亚真切地感受到现实的温度——她已经逃出来了，现在她已经安全了。

也许贝格妮亚自己没能感觉到，她的身体正因为那一番死里逃生所带来的心悸而小幅度地发抖。但加隆感受到了。他微微低下头就能看见那位一直以来都表现得足够淡然冷静的前辈，此时此刻正缩在自己的怀里寻求安慰——他大概也是在这个时候突然意识到，贝格妮亚只是一个再普通不过的脆弱的人类女性，她不是无所不能的神，她也有做不到的事情，她也有要畏惧的东西，孤身一人地流落到与自己的认知截然不同的时代，她所承受的压力或许比他想象中要更加可怕。

——她死的时候才十七岁。

他叹了口气，伸开胳膊从贝格妮亚身子两侧绕过去，搂住她的肩膀和后腰，安慰性地拍了拍——对于隔着一层战甲而无法更加清晰地感觉到怀中人的体温这一点，加隆心中有点小小的遗憾。他没头没脑地猜测：“做噩梦了吗？”“……嗯。”红色的脑袋动了动，贝格妮亚的声音难得的带着点刚睡醒时闷闷的鼻音，“差一点……就醒不过来了。”

加隆对于她的形容心里稍微有了点底，不由继续无奈于前辈危险的胡闹——他的前辈和前辈的兄长究竟造了什么孽，引得这些神一个个都要跟她过不去。他伸手不怎么熟练地摸了摸贝格妮亚有点杂乱的长发，而对方似乎因为他的动作而一僵，下一秒只觉得肩膀抖动得更厉害，胸口处似乎还隐隐传来呜咽的声音。

加隆不知道是哪儿出了问题，他觉得自己安慰人的手法和语气都没有任何不对，他已经努力地回想并按照以前撒加安慰那些年幼的黄金候补们的时候那样做了，怎么最后的结果是把人弄哭了。

他感觉有点头痛：“好了好了没事了，你这不是已经醒过来了吗……”加隆说着又拍了两下贝格妮亚的头顶，隐隐听见她轻轻念叨了什么，因为声音太小而没能听清的加隆微微低下头凑近了些，终于勉勉强强听清了贝格妮亚呢喃着的单词的时候下意识地收紧了双臂的力道。

——“哥哥……”

呵呵。


	13. Episode.10 黄昏挽歌

荒芜与凄凉统治了这个阴森寂寥的死亡之地，冥河畔被焦土覆盖的地面上没有除了黑白灰以外的任何色彩。已不被阳光所接纳的亡者们在河岸上挤作一团，无数没有实体的手臂伸向冥河的方向，在半空中形成一道诡谲的魂魄条带，哀号的声音不绝于耳，此起彼伏地在黑暗的半空中回响。

“你们这些穷鬼，不付钱的话就休想上我的船。”冥河上正飘着唯一的一只小舟，撑着船桨的摆渡人嘴里不停地抱怨，伸脚就踩上一个扒着小船边缘亡灵的头，一用力直直将它踹了下去。阿刻戎河的河面泛起了一点点波澜，但很快又归于平静，那个不幸的亡灵就像是被滔滔河水吞噬般消失。

这时，一个黑影忽然从半空中降下，正落在卡隆的渡船上。天间星的冥斗士凝神一看，来者全身裹着斗篷，脸也躲在兜帽的阴影下看不清楚，乍一看不像是岸上那些号叫着要过河的亡魂。“诶哟，这是哪儿来的无礼之徒，不付钱的话可是要被赶下去的，我可不打算做白工……”卡隆的暗自攥紧了船桨，嘴上依旧重复着先前的那一套说辞。然而来人却欺身上前，抬手打断了他接下来的话。

凝成细线般的小宇宙从他的太阳穴钻进大脑，让卡隆一时间失去了意识。“带我到对岸去。”卡隆的耳边传来命令，那是一道清冷淡漠的女声，他的身体仿佛不受控制般划动了船桨。

阿刻戎河常年被笼罩在浓雾之中，身处其中的人很容易迷失方向，即使有船在也很难平安到达对岸——只有卡隆这个干了上千年的摆渡人才能辨明正确的方向。

贝格妮亚微微抬起头，视线中逐渐出现了河岸的轮廓。她屈膝一跳，在渡船还未完全靠岸的时候便稳稳落到岸上，完成这一系列动作，她回过头看向双眼无神的卡隆：“回去吧，继续你的工作，忘掉刚刚的一切。”被操控了精神的冥斗士划桨掉头，忠实地执行着她的命令。

而贝格妮亚则看着小船消失在雾气中，转身顺着唯一的道路离开了河岸边，这条道路通往不远处的第一狱审判厅。然而她刚走了两步，就被横在前方的冥斗士阻拦住了脚步。身穿天猛星冥衣的战士抱着胸靠在一旁，目不转睛地看着贝格妮亚走过来的方向，当等候的人终于出现在视野中，他掩盖在头盔之下的眉头狠狠地蹙了蹙。

对方显然也注意到了他的存在，然而披着斗篷的女人却停顿一下，随后刻意忽视了他一样绕过去继续往前走。拉达曼迪斯的嘴唇抿成了一条线，他倍感不悦地叫住了贝格妮亚：“站住，不要再往前走了。”而她仿佛没听见一样的举动更加激怒了拉达曼迪斯，他两步上前，伸手就要去抓她的胳膊，却被贝格妮亚闪身躲开了。

“你这女人没听见吗！给我停下——”

熟悉又陌生的金眸终于缓缓抬起看向拉达曼迪斯的方向，让天猛星的战士回想起什么一样骤然一愣，本该脱口而出的称谓在喉咙里兜了几个圈子，说出口后又让他觉得有种微妙的违和感：“……双子座的贝格妮亚。”

“你不该在这里，拉达曼迪斯。”贝格妮亚垂眸，千年间所未闻的声线在拉达曼迪斯的耳边响起，却已经令他无法忆起那个久远的时代了，“即使是要阻拦我，也该是米诺斯和路尼先来。”贝格妮亚的话一针见血地噎住了拉达曼迪斯，她说着的时候还朝前面的方向抬了抬下巴，示意着那个还看不见影子的审判厅中会有常年逃班的天贵星和常年坐镇的天英星——总之不该是半道杀出来的天猛星。

拉达曼迪斯一时无言。他早先在得知贝格妮亚提前苏醒的消息时就知道肯定会出乱子，千年以来双子座从未出过省油的灯，而面前这个同他打交道最多的女人显然也是这其中的佼佼者。“你不该在这个时候来冥界，无论你有什么目的……”无论她有什么目的都不可能成功，凭她现在这种状态绝无可能从那对双子神手上侥幸逃脱第二次。

“我要见睡神。”“你开什么玩笑？！”

拉达曼迪斯低吼着绕到她面前：“你疯了吗，你以为现在的你能强到什么地步——”“强到足够打败你。”贝格妮亚抬手掀开兜帽，酒红的长发洒落到身后，她直视着拉达曼迪斯睁大的双眼，一字一顿地开口，“手下败将。”

“手下败将”四个字简直如最后的引线般点燃了拉达曼迪斯的怒火。

“……我没有兴趣和你叙旧。”天猛星深吸了两口气强迫自己保持冷静，然而紧抿的双唇和死死攥住的双拳都昭示着冥界三巨头之一未平息的愤怒，“听着，我不知道你为什么会在这个时候醒过来，但如果你不想被扔回斯力奥，就乖乖地转身，离开冥界，现在、立刻。”

“你也听着拉达曼迪斯，我这次来找睡神是为了——”

金色的瞳孔猛然一缩。

拉达曼迪斯上一次看见初代双子座暗星露出这种几乎能算是惊慌的表情，还是在那次她听见她哥哥重伤的消息时。然而此时此刻，贝格妮亚再一次表现出了与那时如出一辙的神色，显然不会是为了格兰蒂斯。意识到这一点，拉达曼迪斯下意识地就要伸手去抓贝格妮亚，先前还打算劝说她离开的天猛星瞬间产生了留住她询问发生了什么事的冲动。

他还是慢了一步。贝格妮亚快速地伸手在空中一划，漆黑的空间裂缝随即在她身后展开，眨眼间便将红发女人的身影吞没其中。

天猛星的战士摘下头盔抱在臂弯里，看着她消失的地方隐隐有些失神。

*

黄昏时分的斯力奥海岬比白天要安静得多，飞鸟归家的长鸣与海浪拍打崖壁的声音被无限放大，散发着浓郁金光的落日在地平线的彼端缓缓沉没，仿佛将整片天空都染上了明亮的橘红色。有着浅灰色短发的少年屈膝坐在一处岩石上，目不转睛地盯着地平线的方向出神，他的嘴角微微上扬，比发色稍深的眸子里映出眼前残阳留给世界的最后一抹亮丽。

他看得很入神，入神到身后有人靠近都没有注意到——或许也是少年对靠近他的红发女性本能地不设防的缘故。“埃德说你一定要等看完了日落才肯回来。”女性弯下腰，将手搭上少年的肩膀，被吓了一跳的少年惊讶地回头，猝不及防地撞上自己老师的金棕色眸子：“老、老师？！您怎么来了？！”

“我来叫你回去，等你看完日落，天就黑了。”贝格妮亚握着少年的手拉他站起来，不过她的说法却遭到了弟子毫不犹豫的质疑：“您的伤还没好，格兰蒂斯大人怎么会让您过来？！”

“哥哥去开会了。”贝格妮亚淡定地解释了一句，隐含的“我偷偷出来他不会发现”一句虽然没有明说，但让心知肚明的埃雷十分崩溃：“不不不……埃德哥哥他没阻止您吗？！众神在上，格兰蒂斯大人会杀了我们的……”

听着面前弟子和先前在双子宫埃德阻止她时同样的念叨，贝格妮亚有些无奈地叹了口气：“那就赶在他回来之前先……”

暴涨的海水陡然间漫过崖顶，像是被一阵狂风卷起般掀起一个可怕的高度，堪比十二主神的威压铺天盖地地压了过来，盖过了地平线上仍留有小一半的金色圆弧。埃雷被在这突如其来的力量下僵在了原地，只觉得腰上被一双手揽住，反应过来的时候已经离开了刚刚的地方。贝格妮亚站在他身前，伸出的右臂护在埃雷的身前，手指扣住他有些发颤的肩膀。

他们先前所待的悬崖像是被扯烂的布匹一样碎成石块。

“老师……？那是什么……”“后退。”贝格妮亚横在他胸前的手臂向后移了移，让少年更靠近她自己的身后，与此同时，她也眯起眼打量着突然出现的未知敌人——她不知道能否用“敌人”来形容它，在她眼中那根本无法称得上是“人”，最多是一团人形的黑影，还因为离得太远让人看不真切。

自认为见识不浅的双子座暗星动了动嘴唇，却没办法回答弟子的问题——她不知道那是什么。

“埃雷，你先回去。”没有太多时间给她思考应对之策，贝格妮亚头也没有回地对弟子说道。“老师？！”她的这句话招来了埃雷极不赞同的反应，“您也应该一起回去才对，向雅典娜大人禀报，然后再——”

“我不能走，也没有带着拖油瓶战斗的习惯。”她没有将埃雷的话听完就斩钉截铁地打断，贝格妮亚的话尖刻得毫不留情，她重复了一遍先前的命令，这一次却更加强硬，似乎带上了点决绝的意味，“回去，埃雷。”

“等一下——不——您的伤还没好，圣衣也不在身边，您不能一个人留下来！！老师——！！！”灰发少年最后的呐喊消失在了缓缓闭合的异次元中。

她怎么能走。她的身后有一整个村落的性命。

红发的双子座猛地抓住胸前的吊坠，棱角分明的金属和坚硬的指甲一起刺痛了手心里的皮肉，让她在超越了人类所能达到的力量下咬牙挺直了腰杆。

*

贝格妮亚的脸上还是令拉达曼迪斯愕然的惊慌，她匆匆迈出异次元，感觉到脚下踩上细软的沙砾，耳边呼啸而过的涛声仿佛与千年前的记忆相重叠。

她睁大的金眸中蓦地闪过一个黑色的影子，没有迟疑地，贝格妮亚用上了她所能达到的最快速度，朝着视野里那个蓝色长发的背影飞奔而去，恐惧、不安与心悸几乎充满了她的全部心神。

——“加隆！！！快回来——！！！”

比光还要迅疾的速度也没能让贝格妮亚碰到加隆的衣角，猛烈的爆炸声就在她的耳边响起，飞溅而起的浓烟和碎石覆盖了她的全部视野。


	14. Episode.11 旧影残卷

这个靠近森林的边陲村落已经很久没有这么热闹过了，多年以来它由于位置靠近邻国，不远处就是充满了危险的原始森林，几乎是被阿尔戈斯城邦所遗弃的存在，国王的使者不曾到达这里，甚至于连它的存在本身都是件鲜为人知的传说级事件。然而这个午后，令村庄久违地迎来热闹的并非庆典或是祭祀，而是浩浩荡荡闯入的军队。

奔腾的马蹄轻易地踏平村落不堪一击的木制围墙，全副武装的阿尔戈斯男人们手持盾牌和长剑，气势汹汹地穿越凹凸不平的土路，气势汹汹地撞开一栋简陋的木屋。甲胄和青铜剑在阳光下闪出兴奋的冷光，他们的口中高喊着晦涩古老的语言，像是将士们出征前的口号那样鼓舞人心，疯狂地让他们能在挥动武器时相信自己在执行正义的判决。

加隆不知道自己正身处哪里，他的记忆在遭到不知名敌人的攻击时戛然而止，他甚至开始怀疑自己已经死了——然而那与现在的状况显然并不相符，唯一能解释得通的似乎就是他条件反射的防御让力量碰撞而产生了短暂的时空扭曲。但他对眼前所发生的一切一无所知，从环境和人们的衣装来看似乎是未知的古老时代。

“众神保佑……众神保佑……”破旧的屋子中央跪着一个女人，她交握着双手放在胸前，姿态虔诚而又卑微，一头微微打着卷的红色长发一直垂到地面上，口中一刻不停地念着祈祷词。然而下一秒，屋门被一柄短剑狠狠劈开，被惊到的女人倏忽睁大双眼爬了起来。

那是一双布满惊恐和无措的金色眸子。

加隆下意识地上前一步，熟悉的感觉让他不由想要去抹掉那双眸子里多余的神色——它们不该出现，它们何曾出现过。

但他刚刚迈出一小步，就被一阵突如其来的眩晕感定在了原地再不能移动半分。眼前的女人已经牙根打颤地小步后退起来，嘴上却依依不饶地朝横冲直撞进入家门的武装部队叫嚷着：“你们这些无礼之徒！！你们这些强盗！！”她的声音显得有些撕心裂肺般的沙哑，为首的男人却不屑一顾地晃了晃手里的利剑：“我们只是奉命来杀死阿尔戈斯之狼的余孽——抹杀妄图夺权的叛徒存在的痕迹。”毫无疑问，这是让这些人手上的武器染上同胞鲜血的最合理、正当、冠冕堂皇的理由，它让犯罪变得正义，让杀人变得光荣。

曾经在贝格妮亚口中听见过的古老语言让加隆意识到自己来到了什么地方，头上的眩晕感仍在，他却突然听见对峙的两方中出现了第三个声音。那个声音带着点迷茫和属于孩童的软糯，声音的主人似乎尽力压抑着齿间漏出的颤抖：“……妈妈？”

加隆猛地抬头看过去，红发金眸的女孩站在一张矮桌后，她的眉眼同女人有几分相似，金棕色的双眼是让他更为熟悉的颜色——加隆比刚刚更加急切地想要靠近那个女孩，双腿却在碰上一把凳子的时候从中间穿了过去。

“该死——你为什么还在这儿？！！”被叫住的女人瞪圆了眼睛回过头骂了一句，听着从后方传来的另一个脚步声毫不犹豫地大声命令道，“还愣着干什么？！！格兰——带着你妹妹跑——！！！”

“妈妈……”“走吧，贝妮——”女孩还没有说完，就被从后跑来的兄长抓住手臂，踉跄着被扯着迈开脚步奔跑起来。他们年轻的母亲则抓起手边的花瓶往前砸过去——烛台、桌椅、餐具，一系列大大小小的物件都被她用来阻挡身前欲前往追赶的男人们，她用牙齿充当利剑，用血肉之躯充当盾牌——如此弱小的存在所能付出的最大代价不过一条性命。

万能的神啊，请保佑那两个孩子活下去吧。

加隆从未见过如此惨烈的战争，战争的双方分别是一队全副武装的战士和一个纤细瘦弱的女人。砸在地毯上的蜡烛烧着了整个屋子，燃烧着的房梁从中间重重落下，让没来得及退出去的人全部命丧黄泉。

他和残余的阿尔戈斯人一起追到了屋后的空地上，同样红发的两个孩子在一前一后地奔跑，突然，一支箭划破不平静的空气，朝着他们的方向飞去。

“快躲开——！！”“贝妮？！！”明知道他们不可能听得见，加隆还是条件反射地喊了一句，却紧接着听见一声惊呼，落后半步的女孩膝盖一弯便摔倒在地，锐利的箭簇在她外侧的大腿上擦过一道深邃的伤痕，汩汩流出的血染红了附近的草地。

跑在前面的男孩停下来扶住她的肩膀，在感觉到两人被一片阴影覆盖住的时候猛然将女孩推向一边，自己则被一只铠甲包裹的大手扼住喉咙，双脚离地被提了起来。

“住手——”女孩用手撑着地面，脱口而出的话刚说了半句就也被扣住脖子，氧气被迅速剥夺，让她就连微弱的呻吟声都发不出来。

住手——金色的瞳孔缓缓收缩，沾满鲜血的小手僵硬地动了动。仅仅是刹那间，带着浓郁绝望气息的眸子里仿佛散发出了光芒，随后覆盖住她的全身，陡然上升的热度让男人惊得放开了手，随即银白色的光芒从她身上迅速扩张，所过之处掀起令人难以想象的破坏力。

——那毫无疑问，是贝格妮亚的小宇宙。

*

“加隆！加隆！醒醒，加隆！！！”

阳光的亮度和海水的咸湿先后涌进他的感官，第一眼看见的却是前辈充满了焦急和担忧的金眸，似乎同刚刚自己眼前的那个女孩所重叠。他猛然一惊，发现自己正站在海边，入眼的是熟悉的景色，仿佛那一次古希腊的奇遇不过是场梦境——那绝不是梦，他确确实实地感知得到，虽然仅有灵魂参与了这次旅行，但那一定是真实存在过的，他的确目睹过了贝格妮亚一小段的过去。

和他所想象过的不一样，那并不是意气风发的荣耀，而是触手可及的伤痛。

“贝格妮亚……？”“有哪里不舒服吗？”“不……没有。”加隆说完便看见贝格妮亚露出松了一口气的表情，让他有些意外一向平静的前辈今天的情绪如此丰富，而后在想到让她露出这些表情的是他自己时，又有种独吞了某种宝物般的沾沾自喜。

“看看你，不过几千年的安稳就将你的獠牙拔光了吗，阿尔戈斯之狼？”忽然一个声音插入了两人的对话，贝格妮亚皱了皱眉，转过身面对着说者，加隆越过自己前方她的肩膀，看到那是一个满脸不屑神情的黑发男子。男子口中的称呼也令加隆心下一惊，如果他没记错，这是他第三次听见有人用这个名字来称呼贝格妮亚。

“还是说——失去了另一半的一匹孤狼根本就无法独活？”

贝格妮亚的呼吸加快了一瞬，她不知是出于何种本能地向后寻到加隆的手，带着某种依赖一样地收紧了手指。

“……感谢您的出手搭救，塔纳托斯殿下。”停顿须臾，她的声音已经恢复了往常的淡漠，只有加隆知道握着他的那只手抓得有多紧，“以及如果可能，希望您不要使用这个词来称呼我、和我的兄长。”

塔纳托斯嗤笑一声没有回答，瞥过贝格妮亚身后半步的加隆，冷哼着环胸转身：“可不是次次都有人救你们，好自为之。”“如果敌人是你们想要隐藏起来的‘那个东西’的话，会的。”贝格妮亚毫不犹豫的答话让塔纳托斯牙根直痒，在心里暗骂自己果然一点也不擅长对付这两只狡猾的恶狼——同时也让他确信，就和几千年前一样，阿尔戈斯之狼的獠牙从未收起过。

“代我向您的兄弟问好。”“没戏。”塔纳托斯没兴趣听贝格妮亚礼貌的道别——开什么玩笑，这个女人五岁进入圣域，十二年来战绩上的森森白骨可是能堆满一个审判厅的，这种洪水猛兽的所有礼仪不过都是一张人皮底下无聊的假惺惺。

塔纳托斯不止一次地想干脆把她重新扔回斯力奥去得了，以贝格妮亚现在的水平，即使是面对没有完全恢复力量的双子神也绝对不可能全身而退，奈何修普诺斯在先前去过她梦境之后就暂时打消了这个想法——睡神的心思和双子座一样，都是塔纳托斯不擅长应对的那种。

送走了死神，贝格妮亚才完完全全松下一口气。“抱歉。”她有点疲惫地放开加隆的手揉了揉额角，视线转向另一边的海面，仿佛即使不看他也知道此刻他会露出什么样表情，“你有什么想问的？”

加隆张了张嘴，觉得自己想问的东西太多不知从何说起，比如那个“阿尔戈斯之狼”的称呼，比如他那时的所见所闻，比如突然袭击过来的黑影和突然出现的死神，再比如——她刚刚的那种反应，是不是又把他当成自己的哥哥了。

“那个黑色的影子……我曾经遇见过，然后被它杀死了，所以一直在斯力奥沉睡。”等了许久也没见加隆开口，贝格妮亚叹了口气，索性从开头挨个解释了过去，“我不知道那是什么，似乎和圣战有所关联，塔纳托斯会出手也是因为这个。

“还有就是，关于那个称呼。”她偏头躲过了加隆看过来的视线，“那曾经是我父亲的名号，他在我和哥哥两岁的时候就死了。”贝格妮亚似乎对于接下来的话要不要说有些挣扎，加隆皱了皱眉，想起之前在古希腊听见的那些话，倍感复杂地打算阻止，但没来得及开口就听见她已经下定决心一样继续说了下去：“他是个叛徒，勾结了斯巴达的元老院想要夺取阿尔戈斯的王位——除此以外我不知道其它关于父亲的任何信息。”就连这一条，她也无从得知它是真是假。

“加隆。”走在前面的贝格妮亚突然停下脚步，转过身看着听完后沉默不语的加隆，以一种在他看来颇为小心翼翼的姿态询问道，“那个时候……你看见了什么吗？”

贝格妮亚何曾如此的小心翼翼，塔纳托斯告诉她加隆的灵魂可能在空间波动下暂时地穿越了时空，很大可能是那个神明统治的古希腊时，她无比害怕那些可怕的过往遭到窥视，尽管她知道这种可能性并不大。另一个没有被关注到的事实是，贝格妮亚并非恐惧于自己的旧伤疤被血淋淋地揭开，而仅仅是恐惧于揭开它的人是加隆。

加隆想起那时眼前出现的红发女孩，她充斥着绝望与无助的双眼以及嘶哑微弱的喊叫，而她现在穿越了几千年的时光站在自己的面前，没有被短裙遮住的右腿外侧有一道不深不浅的疤痕。那些无谓的伤痛，就让它们留在那个古老的时代吧——只要别再让这双明亮的金眸浮上悲伤与痛苦，只要能让当年的女孩继续一往无前。

“不，没什么特别的，挺没意思的打打杀杀，具体的我都忘了。”

加隆轻松地耸耸肩，装作不解于她突然对这个感兴趣。他笑着走过去地拉上贝格妮亚的手，努力让自己忽视心里的那点紧张感，一脸自然地转移话题：“比起这个，我总感觉我的小宇宙有点不对劲，不是说有什么问题，就是……”

“啊，那个是第八感，大概是刚刚那一番折腾下来觉醒的。”

“……什么？”

原来他们一直忽略了最重要的一件事啊——但是贝格妮亚的语气为什么听起来一点也不惊讶？！


	15. Episode.12 失落的莫扎特

“再见，贝格妮亚老师。”“嗯，明天见，兰德尔。”

讲台上年轻的女老师向学生点头道别，她伸手将耳鬓上垂落的一缕红发别到耳后，手上收拾着摊开的讲义和课本，看向教室内唯一一个还坐在窗边的学生：“你不走吗，艾尔扎克同学？”

被点到名的学生一脸无奈地叹了口气，有点不自然地拨了两下挡在左眼前的绿色额发，将视线从窗外收回来，对于讲台上站着的伪教师贝格妮亚的调侃并没有接招：“请别再拿我开玩笑了，贝格妮亚大人。”

半个月前艾尔扎克被贝格妮亚莫名其妙地找上，对方满脸认真地问他会不会什么乐器。“小时候是练过钢琴，不过现在差不多都忘光了。”“这样啊，那么麻烦你在一周之内把钢琴重新练起来吧。”得到了他的答复后贝格妮亚点着下巴考虑了一下，当即就决定道，让艾尔扎克十分摸不着头脑：“您如果是想听……”“不，只是有个任务需要你过来帮下忙。”

他可从来没听说过有什么任务需要一个弹钢琴的技能。艾尔扎克全程冷漠脸地听完贝格妮亚的解释，终于明白所谓的“有个任务”是指带回南大西洋的海将军，只不过这位未来的海将军还没有觉醒小宇宙，目前锁定的地点只有奥地利的一所音乐学院。于是为了海界的未来，贝格妮亚大人决定亲自出马混进学院找到那位海将军并带他回来——海皇陛下作证，其实她只是太闲了而已吧。

“您应该去找海龙大人，他肯定很愿意……”艾尔扎克的推脱说到一半就停住了，他忽地想到海龙最近应该正忙于指导新来的印度洋海将军熟悉业务，怎么也没办法分出另一半精力去管海魔女。不过这样一来剩下的几人中被贝格妮亚点名的机会也差不太多，偏偏她就相中了艾尔扎克，用她的话说是“艾尔扎克看上去最有艺术细胞，适合扮成音乐学院的学生”这种鬼扯般的理由。

“那么麻烦你了艾尔扎克，还有，既然是去奥地利，德语也请顺便学一下吧。”贝格妮亚轻描淡写地布置完任务，似乎在她眼中世界上所有人的学习能力都和能一天掌握现代希腊语的她自己一样可怕。

“接下来需要做什么吗，贝格妮亚大人？”艾尔扎克站起来，随手拎起用来装样子的书包，朝着讲台走过去。而贝格妮亚听后则是淡然地纠正道：“要叫老师，艾尔扎克同学，你可是我的课代表。”“……好吧，您高兴就好。”艾尔扎克彻底放弃了同贝格妮亚纠结这些，僵硬着一张脸勉强入戏，然而“老师”一词怎么都叫不出口，“我帮您送到办公室去。”

他接过贝格妮亚手上的课本，在看见封皮上写着的“艺术史论”几个大字时继续无奈——亏他之前还想过贝格妮亚会过来教哪种乐器，没想到她直接挑了个只需要动嘴皮子的课程。

伪师生二人一前一后地往教师办公室走去，一路上不少学生都用自以为隐蔽的眼神赤裸裸地看过来，让不习惯于被人过分关注的艾尔扎克有些不快地皱了皱眉。他前面不远处走着的贝格妮亚依然步履平缓，但艾尔扎克确信看过来的目光中不乏满怀热情的男孩子——年轻貌美、温和、耐心、富有知识，贝格妮亚作为一个女教师的形象几乎堪称完美，她身上的所有特性似乎都满足了这个年纪的男生对艺术史论老师的所有幻想。

艾尔扎克不语，心里暗想如果海龙知道她这么受欢迎，哪怕他自己颠倒昼夜忙得两头跑，也肯定一开始就会阻止贝格妮亚。

他跟上贝格妮亚的脚步，在楼梯口拐弯准备下楼，却同刚刚迈上最后一级台阶的男生撞上了。伪装成普通人的两名战士反应迅速地侧开了身子，然而艾尔扎克手里抱着的一本讲义却被男生的肩膀碰掉，他眼疾手快地伸手接住再放同其它书本一起放回怀里，整个动作流畅得像是事先排练过好几遍；而贝格妮亚则是扶了一把踉跄的男生帮他稳住重心：“小心一点。”

“啊……不好意思。”险些摔倒的男生有一头紫色的中长发，长相清秀得更像个女孩子，从远处看恐怕真会被认错，他有点腼腆地道歉，在贝格妮亚点头示意不要紧后便急急忙忙地拎着包进了楼道。

在这个学校当了几天学生的艾尔扎克看出男生包里装着的应该是一把长笛，然而他只看了一眼就没了兴趣，收回目光却发现贝格妮亚正微微眯起金眸看着男生远去的背影若有所思。

这种反应，该不会他就是……

“艾尔扎克。”还未将自己的猜测说出来，他就听见身边的女性低声叫了他一句，虽然不是使用小宇宙，但这个音量也只能让艾尔扎克一人听清。贝格妮亚的语气中听不出调侃，他也不由地敛神，从“学院的艾尔扎克同学”变成“北冰洋的魔鬼鱼将军”，接下来只听她命令道：“查清那孩子的资料。”

“——是。”

*

艾尔扎克的办事效率一向很高，前一天下午才下达的命令，第二天一早贝格妮亚就收到了关于苏兰特的整套资料，一应俱全，让她十分满意。贝格妮亚花了不到一节课的时间看完了全部，她把资料放回抽屉锁好，拿起桌上的一沓讲义离开了办公室。

“关于小步舞曲，巴赫与莫扎特的作品，相异点还是很多的。”女教师的声线柔和中带着点韧性，语音语调既有着潺潺溪水的宁静，又融合了咏叹调般的婉转，“德国人和奥地利人的区别暂且不提，单是创作年代的不同基本上就决定了曲风——苏兰特同学。”

“……啊、是！”突然被点名的男生一个激灵回过神来，他双手撑着桌面忽地站起来，条件反射下造成的响动让全班同学齐刷刷地朝他望过来，苏兰特咬了咬下唇，站在原地不知所措起来，却在这个时候听见贝格妮亚平静地提问，“两首作品的创作年代，可以请你回答一下吗？”

“好、好的。巴赫的小步舞曲创作于18世纪初，巴洛克时期；莫扎特的则是70到80年代，同样是18世纪……”“可以了，请坐吧。”贝格妮亚觉得自己如果不开口，苏兰特能用一节课的时间给她背完整本教科书——不过认真的孩子永远都是讨人喜欢的。

苏兰特出生于奥地利的一个普通中产阶级家庭，家庭并不算和睦，父母早早离异，苏兰特就由母亲一个人抚养长大，只是就在一周前，贝格妮亚和艾尔扎克刚来到这个学校的那一天，他唯一可以依靠的母亲也去世了。贝格妮亚刚听到这个消息的时候松了口气，尽管是十分残忍的想法，但她不得不感叹这真是省事多了。

苏兰特在整个学校的知名度十分之高，不仅仅是因为他的成绩优秀到让人眼红，更是因为他平凡到甚至有点可悲的出身——人会对比自己优秀的同类产生本能的排斥感，尤其是这个同类身上的某一处没有那么不落凡尘的时候，这种不幸在他人眼里就会被无限性地放大成为缺陷。

学院里的人叫他“失落的莫扎特”。

回到办公室的时候艾尔扎克已经等在那里了，他听到脚步声后站起来，却见贝格妮亚的表情有些失神：“有什么问题吗？”对方看起来相当疲倦地摇摇头，走过去拉开椅子坐下，一言不发地打开抽屉，拿出印有苏兰特详细资料的纸张递过去：“我看完了，可以处理掉了。”随后，她拿起放在桌面上的单肩包，挎到肩上向艾尔扎克示意可以回去了。

“已经确认是他了吗？”艾尔扎克紧跟着询问，虽然贝格妮亚一直都是这么面无表情，但他还是能感觉到她现在的心情算不上好，于是语气也跟着带上了点迟疑。贝格妮亚却没有艾尔扎克那样想那么多，潦草地“嗯”了一声算是回答——尽管苏兰特身上的小宇宙甚是微弱，但同海魔女是十二分的一致。

“那么现在就带他回去吗？”艾尔扎克的问题让贝格妮亚抿了抿唇，出神地望着窗外的少年和他那双紫红色眼眸中的悲伤忽地窜入她的脑海，理智告诉她艾尔扎克的提议是正确无误的，然而表示同意的几个字却生生堵在她的喉间，仿佛她的声带在拒绝发出这样的指令。

“还是……”还是再等几天吧。

前方传来的响动让同行的两人都停下了脚步。

为了避免不必要的麻烦，贝格妮亚和艾尔扎克特意选了相对偏僻的路线，加上现在已经距离放学时间过去了挺久，整条路上也没几个会路过的学生——正是给校园欺凌创造了无比便利的条件。

艾尔扎克敏锐地嗅出空气中小宇宙的气息，眉头一皱就要朝前走去，却在刚刚迈出一步的时候被身旁的女性拉住了手臂。贝格妮亚冲他抬了抬下巴：“等一下。”她话音刚落，属于海魔女的小宇宙突然间暴涨，随后无差别地扩散开来。贝格妮亚单用一只手便轻松阻挡住这股不成熟的力量，另一只手收回来拢住翻飞的鬓发，一秒过后小宇宙烟消云散，围在前面的几个高年级男生已经倒地不起，怀中紧紧抱住一把长笛的紫发少年靠着墙睁大了眼睛急促喘息着。

贝格妮亚蓦地叹了口气，一步一步地朝着苏兰特走过去，在她往前伸出手的时候，苏兰特的呼吸猛地一窒，手臂也更加收紧。“冷静点，已经没事了。”她在出言安抚的时候扶上少年的肩膀，苏兰特却瞬间腿一软，失去了所有力量般地倒在了她怀里。

“没事了，歇一会儿吧。”搂住少年微微发颤的身躯，比她矮了半个头的高度差让苏兰特能正好伏在她肩膀上，她的手指轻轻在少年柔顺的紫发上摩挲两下，带着催眠效用的魔拳被削弱了力量注入他的大脑，很快肩上感受到的呼吸变得绵长而平缓。

良久，她将熟睡过去的苏兰特交给一旁的艾尔扎克：“你先带他回去吧，剩下的……”她垂眸看了一圈地上晕过去的几个高年级生，语气依然平静如常，“剩下的我来解决。”

*

收拾残局的事远比贝格妮亚嘴上说得要麻烦得多，她先是挨个去抹掉相关人员的记忆，还有就是去苏兰特的住处看了一圈，没有发现什么问题之后才放心地离开，等到她最后回学院确认抹掉了她和艾尔扎克存在过的所有痕迹之后，趁着夜色翻出校门的铁栏杆时，看到了等在门口面露不耐的加隆。

“怎么那么慢？”海飞龙将军抱怨般地看过来，却还是在贝格妮亚落地后把手从裤子口袋里拿出来，习惯性地冲她伸过去。贝格妮亚沉默着拉上加隆的手，正想着如何措辞才会显得她没有故意拖时间的时候已经被拉着走了好几步。“艾尔扎克他们已经回去了？”“早就回去了。”加隆撇撇嘴，“海将军总算是齐了，接下来总归不会像之前那么忙了。”

加隆又叨叨了两句说最近根本是日日夜夜都在工作，说到一半突然发现贝格妮亚的沉默十分不对劲：“你怎么了？”

像是才回过神来的贝格妮亚看着加隆保持着打开异次元的姿势，皱着眉盯着她看。“……没什么。大概就是，把莫扎特带去战场，稍微有点不忍心。”顿了一下，贝格妮亚和盘托出，随后感觉加隆握住自己的手一紧，就听他低声道：“别想那么多，你不带他去，他早晚也得去，更何况——”

加隆没有再说下去，只是拉着她迈进异次元。

“更何况什么？”“更何况我根本不喜欢莫扎特。”

总感觉加隆的语气有点咬牙切齿。


	16. Episode.13 急景流年

自从那次不知不觉地就折腾出了第八感之后，海飞龙将军又开始亲自办公了，而他的前辈则几乎整天泡在书房里不知道在鼓捣些什么，只是偶尔会发个小宇宙消息提醒他按部就班地修炼，苏兰特、艾尔扎克、或是其他那些孩子过来请教问题也全被狄蒂斯挡了回去——不知道是不是因为自己是由贝格妮亚亲自接回来的，苏兰特一直都很粘她，而贝格妮亚也对这个年轻的海将军充满耐心，从小宇宙启蒙到海界公务，尽管看上去专业一点都不对口，但海魔女几乎是贝格妮亚一手教大的，这可是连她的正牌后辈都没能享受过的贵宾级优待。

所以加隆才很烦苏兰特，比其他五位海将军加起来还要烦的程度，偏偏他又不肯拉下脸去找贝格妮亚抱怨——开什么玩笑，这种争宠一样的狗血戏码，难不成要大爷他大剌剌地承认不行？！

南大西洋神殿是离北大西洋神殿最近的一个，苏兰特前一阵子几乎天天往这边跑，最后一次没记错的话是上周的时候，难得被拒之门外连贝格妮亚的面都没见上的海魔女在沮丧的同时又很惊讶地问加隆贝格妮亚最近都在干什么，没得到什么好脸色也没什么可意外的——你们这群小鬼通通靠边站，要知道也是老子先知道好吗？！

在那次吃了闭门羹之后苏兰特就没再来过，当然贝格妮亚也没出来过，连三餐都是狄蒂斯送过去的，所以当狄蒂斯来到办公室，告诉加隆贝格妮亚让他去一趟书房的时候，他的内心其实是无比惊讶的。

“她终于不打算继续待在里面过隐居生活了吗？”“咳……请别这么说。”狄蒂斯一脸无奈地轻咳一声，推开书房的门侧身给加隆让开位置，看着蓝发男子抬腿走了进去，美人鱼转了转眼睛，觉得应该没她什么事了，便关上门守在外边。

北大西洋神殿的书房大得离谱，虽然被密密麻麻摆放的书架占去了不少空间，但满打满算也绝对比一个教皇厅的偏殿还要大。加隆却几乎是一眼就看见了蜷缩着躺在沙发上的红发女性——她似乎异常中意那张皮沙发，之前加隆有时候在书房办公的时候，贝格妮亚就总喜欢窝在那里，而这张沙发也简直像是为她量身打造的一样，长宽的尺寸能正好容下贝格妮亚的全身，并且还能让她保持稍稍弯曲膝盖的最舒服的姿势。

而现在，红发的女性面朝外合着眼，呼吸平稳，一副睡着了的样子，加隆没有刻意放轻脚步地走过去，却也没有惊醒这位敏锐的战士。他并未急着去叫醒前辈，思考一下便抬腿朝桌子走过去，拿起玻璃杯倒上多半杯清水。

水流撞上杯壁的声音要比加隆的脚步声大得多，熟睡中的红发女性也在这之下缓缓掀开眼皮，她一手撑着沙发一侧的扶手坐起身，另一手抬到眼前揉揉泛着迷茫的双眼。

加隆似乎对于自己倒水的动作将她吵醒有点小小的懊恼，但还是伸手将杯子递了过去：“给你，喝水。”正打算下地找水喝的贝格妮亚停住了动作，眨眨眼看清来人，也从善如流地道了声谢接过杯子。她一口饮尽杯中的清水，舒缓了刚刚醒来时喉咙的干燥，将杯子放下的时候又没忍住打了个哈欠。

“抱歉……最近有点睡眠不足。”抹掉眼角挤出来的泪水，贝格妮亚点了点太阳穴，颇有种好几天没睡过觉的憔悴感，让加隆“啧”一声吐槽“你这何止是睡眠不足”。蓝发男子瞥一眼桌上放着的纸纸笔笔，走过去阻止她还想揉眼睛的动作，同时也清晰地看见对方不算特别明显的黑眼圈：“一会儿该揉红了。整天待在这儿连睡觉都不回房间，你当然会睡眠不足。”

加隆不常见的责备口气让贝格妮亚倍感无辜地看过去，她这副毫无防备的模样不知道为什么看得加隆心下一跳，却紧接着又被她的下一个动作吸引了注意力：“诶你又干什么呢……”他顺着贝格妮亚伸向颈后的手看过去，然后赶在她的摸索之前抓到了冰凉的金属吊坠，手指灵活地一勾便将吊坠从衬衣领的褶皱中解救出来，顺着她纤细的脖颈绕回胸前，带着茧子的指尖擦过女性裸露在外的颈边皮肤，似乎产生了某种化学反应般带给人奇异的触感。

这也是加隆第一次触到这枚双子座造型的吊坠，同他想象中一样是冰冷的触感，不过贝格妮亚一直把它塞在衣领里贴身携带，一想到这个小东西曾经沾满了她的体温和味道，加隆就觉得把它抓在手心里也并不是那么的没有温度。

“都把这个蹭到脖子后边了，也不觉得硌吗？”“啊……”贝格妮亚再度道了声谢，将吊坠放回衣领里，把手放下的时候抬眼正对上加隆的目光，让她有些不解地开口，“加隆？”

猛地回神，加隆惊地收回了目光，嘴巴不是很利索地吐出“没什么”几个字，然后颇有些狼狈地转过头不再看她。

哦该死，他竟然在贝格妮亚微微拉大领子的时候看着她的领口发呆，他究竟在想些什么？！！！

贝格妮亚显然不知道他在想什么，驱散困意后一度罢工的大脑又开始恢复工作，带着迷蒙的金眸被一片清明所取代，她往旁边挪了挪让自己的位置正对着加隆，然后拉开抽屉递过去两张纸：“这个给你看看。”

“这是什么？”加隆满头雾水地拿起其中一张放到眼前，盯着硬卡纸上满满的日文和底下的小字英文翻译看了半天，也幸亏当年知道女神被一个日本人带走的贝格妮亚逼着他学过日文，让他弄明白了这是张门票——不过那个叫什么“银河战争”的鬼比赛，听上去有点耳熟？

“古拉杜财团举办的大赛，让圣斗士相互战斗。”“哦对，是有这么件事。”经贝格妮亚的提醒，加隆一下就想起了最近媒体上炒得沸沸腾腾的比赛，不过跟着一起想起的某件事又让加隆狐疑地看向平静的贝格妮亚，“不过我记得圣斗士似乎是不许私斗的？”加隆在说这话的时候刻意用上了不确定的语气，看贝格妮亚波澜不惊的那副样子很有可能是他记错了——毕竟从来没好好学习过也没好好履行过的那些规矩在他脑中最多只有一个模糊的印象。

贝格妮亚对他的提问露出了些许讶然，思考一下也跟着不太确定地附和一句“大概是吧”，瞥到加隆无奈加怀疑的眼神，果断地转移了话题：“不过这没什么不好，不如说方便很多。”“方便？方便什么？”“方便我们去看看那些孩子们的实力。”

果然。加隆头痛地把手上的票往桌上一扔，他就知道，看这票都买好了的架势，摆明了是要去看比赛啊。

“不是吧贝格妮亚，你对那些青铜小鬼的过家家感兴趣？”加隆忽地前倾身子，将手肘放到桌面上，十指交叉地看着一脸认真的贝格妮亚。“我对过家家不感兴趣，我只是对那几个孩子感兴趣。”贝格妮亚无视加隆不可置信的表情，两指捏起一张门票在空中晃了晃，“银河战争”几个大写的日文字在两人眼前成为一道黑色的弧线，“还有，以阶位确定实力并不是可取的行为，小看青铜圣斗士可是会吃大亏的。”

她停下手上的动作，将门票反扣到桌上，修长的手指点上参赛名单最上方的名字：“尤其是天马座，珀伽索斯大人可是很强的。”

加隆的眉头一动，他当然听出贝格妮亚在念出那个名字时浓浓的敬意，她甚至将其冠以“大人”的尊称。似是看出了他的疑惑，贝格妮亚微微一笑：“珀伽索斯大人是一直是雅典娜殿下的护卫，在圣域还未建立时便陪在她身边，以他的威望与实力——女神殿下刚有任命一位教皇的意思时，大家都觉得那是为珀伽索斯大人留的位置。”至于她哥哥怎么上位的……她也不知道。

至少贝格妮亚认为珀伽索斯的后辈不会是、绝不会是等闲之辈。

“而且女神流落在外十三年，该是觉醒的时候了。”贝格妮亚又给自己倒了一杯水，慢悠悠地开口，富有深意的一句话令加隆陡然间变了脸色：“她要……”她要回圣域，夺回属于她的位置了。

加隆能轻易地想到这其中的连锁事件，心里清楚这些早晚要面对，嘴上却没办法做到脱口而出。他控制不住自己顺着这条路继续往下想，雅典娜要重回圣域，撒加不可能束手就擒，双方对上的话，他不认为控制了整整一个圣域的撒加会输，但也不认为雅典娜会好对付——尽管她的觉醒并不完全，尽管她能依靠的最多几个青铜，但加隆按捺不住地产生不安感。偏偏贝格妮亚又是一副云淡风轻的姿态，刚刚说的一番话又似乎笃定了那些青铜有着不寻常的实力……

“别乱想。”加隆如脱缰野马般的思路最终被对面的人一句淡淡的话语打断了，贝格妮亚放下水杯，虚虚撑着侧脸，金棕色双眸中的神色似是安慰又有点小小的戏谑，“如果你是担心你哥哥，完全不必，只要他不自己找死，最多关个禁闭。即使他找死，也是有办法的。”“谁担心他——”“女神那边就更不用担心了，有天马座和尼姬殿下在，哪怕是闯进奥林匹斯也未必毫无胜算。”

加隆听后一阵沉默，他完全无言以对，觉得自己稍稍有点体会到那时海皇和死神的憋屈感。坐在他对面的这个红发女人，虽未被记载但也无可否认她足以被认为是有着“最强一代”之称的初代圣斗士中的一员，这可怕的心思显然比某位“神之化身”还要来的凶猛，毕竟后者已经被折磨得精神分裂了，而这位还一切正常，过得好好的。

思来想去，加隆觉得自己需要一个言简意赅的总结：“……所以？”“所以就一起去看这个比赛吧。”贝格妮亚重新把视线移回桌上的门票，余光瞥见加隆的表情，舒了口气稍稍松口，“要是你实在不想去就算了，就是门票已经买了有点浪费，嗯……我可以让苏兰特……”

“不用！我跟你去！！”

在听见苏兰特这个名字的时候加隆当机立断地出口打断，甚至情绪激动地拍了下桌面，招来没说完话的对方不解的眼神：“但是你不是说你不感兴趣……”

“不不不我很感兴趣！”“……你今天很奇怪啊，加隆。”

好在结果是贝格妮亚没有对着自己的后辈刨根问底，不然真叫加隆没办法解释自己突然转变的态度因何而起。

“对了，你最近忙来忙去的，就是为了这个？”离开之前，加隆想起前辈近半个月来的忙碌行为，又下意识地往桌面上看过去。他记得上一次贝格妮亚严重的睡眠不足还是在他们刚到海界时，为了翻译她徒弟的笔记而彻夜奋笔疾书，但这次桌上干净得看不出有什么重要工作的样子。

贝格妮亚闻言抬起头，把门票放回去后合上抽屉，漫不经心地回答：“想了想女神觉醒之后的详细计划。”

只是想了想？别逗他了好吗。

她似乎看出加隆不相信的眼神，又无奈地补充了一句：“真的只是这样，嗯……我挺喜欢这个房间的，它很适合思考。”“你想到废寝忘食的程度了吗？”“脑子里总是有东西，睡觉的话会被打断。”

贝格妮亚神色严肃而又正经，看起来的确不像是在开玩笑：“而且这种大事——还是要万无一失比较好。”

“……不打扰了，你赶紧回去睡觉吧。”

加隆无力地挥挥手，表示用脑狂人的世界他不懂。


	17. Episode.14 战争与游戏

今日是日本古拉杜财团举办的银河擂台赛开幕的日子，这个被世界各地的人们所瞩目的大赛，是由城户家的前任当家城户光政所一手筹备的，在这位商界传奇般的老人过世之后，他的养孙女城户纱织遵循了他的遗愿，让银河擂台赛如期登上各大媒体的头条——无论对外宣传的所谓“圣斗士”是真是假，想要现场观看的人能从东京一直排到纽约，预售票也早早告罄，毫无疑问，捧场和质疑的声音都只会让这场世纪大赛变得更火。

贝格妮亚和加隆用的是城户纱织留给梭罗家的入场券，不但是VIP座位还免费提供无限量的茶饮点心，可以说城户家是对这个来自希腊的商业伙伴给足了面子。

老天爷当然也给足了面子。这一日的天气出奇的好，夏季的东京不比希腊的干燥少雨，前一周的时候动辄阴天下雨，却在今天一早云开雨停，炙热的阳光普照大地，倒也为这次大赛渲染了点热烈的氛围。

可惜这种氛围丝毫感染不了某位海龙将军。加隆百无聊赖地坐在视野极佳的贵宾席上，不时喝上一口茶来缓解无聊，主办方精心准备的上等锡兰高地红茶在他手里似乎成了便利店里买来的碳酸饮料，精致小巧的茶杯是廉价的塑料瓶，像是刚刚运动完的青春少年那样拧开瓶盖就往嘴里灌。贝格妮亚扭头一瞥就看见被加隆扯松的领带，她毫不怀疑如果不是众目睽睽之下，他的领带就不止是被扯松的遭遇了。

“我记得某人说过自己很有兴趣？”她微微挑眉，心情颇佳地勾了勾唇，从盘中挑出一块桃心形状的曲奇饼干递过去，“饼干烤的不错，尝尝看？”

手上还拿着茶杯的加隆下意识地点点头，张嘴就咬了上去——等他察觉到嘴唇上擦过略显冰凉的葱白手指，已经将一小半饼干咬掉了。他赶紧放下手中的陶瓷杯子，一时间尴尬的不知道该先道个歉还是该先把剩下的半块接过来。然而贝格妮亚似乎完全没有当回事，有点疑惑地看了加隆一眼似乎在问他怎么就咬了一半，随后竟然手一缩，直接将剩下的半块曲奇放进了她自己嘴里。

“……”看她的样子是根本没意识到这是多么引人误会的行为。

加隆颇为心累地抬手扣上脑门，觉得自己的攻略之路任重而道远。

——不等等，他为什么要考虑这个？

好在两人间微妙的气氛很快就被打散，伴着在场一众媒体摄像机“咔嚓咔嚓”的快门声和一下子安静下来的人群，紫色长发的少女提着素白的长裙，逐步登上位于整个场馆最高的平台。她走得不快，昂首挺胸，交叠的双手自然放在身前，显得端庄而高贵，一双碧绿的明目中流淌着不属于她这个年纪的沉稳。

这即是古拉杜财团的现任领导人，年仅十三岁的城户纱织。

城户纱织侧过头同侍立在一旁的中年管家低声说了几句，管家便恭敬地点点头，后退一步看着她走到立式麦克风前。纱织还未开口，先抬眼环视一圈，观众席上隐隐约约的窃窃私语声霎时止住，随后她扬起一抹微笑，温和的气场像是宽广的晴空包裹了一切。纱织先是对各位的热情到来表示了感谢，短暂的致辞与赛程介绍过后，她在已被点燃的热烈氛围下宣布开始。

“作为一个十三岁的小丫头，勉强算是挺能干的啊。”“能从你嘴里听到这样的夸奖，真是不容易。”加隆的兴趣被高台上坐着的城户纱织稍稍提起了一点，他撑着下巴用审视的目光打量着紫发少女，不得不承认比起多年前那次梭罗家的初见，这位女神转世着实成长了不少。

加隆不信任雅典娜，他觉得让一个未成年小鬼去守护世界和全人类简直就是扯淡，不然当年也不会去教唆双生哥哥干掉刚刚转世的女神，后来的十三年哪怕是贝格妮亚的出现也不能让他改变这个想法。再者他知道贝格妮亚自己也并非完全信任这个没觉醒彻底的十三岁小姑娘，她唯一信任的只有万无一失的判断和滴水不漏的事前准备，这才是能让她安心坐在这里的东西，而不是忠诚或是其它虚幻飘渺的精神——当然贝格妮亚的忠诚的确不容怀疑，大抵是因为雅典娜身上有某种她认为值得效忠的东西，而那个东西，加隆暂时还没见过，而贝格妮亚也在等待，等着看见它出现在这个时代的城户纱织身上。

贝格妮亚终究还是个人类，永远保有私心始终是世上所有人类的通病。

加隆将目光转回赛场上，第一场比赛已经在他走神的时候迅速结束了，他看着两个身穿青铜圣衣的少年下场，没多大兴趣地拿起饼干啃了啃。就算这些初出茅庐的小鬼们喊着再热血的话，使出多么吓唬人的招式，在他眼中还是小孩子打闹的程度，亏他之前还因为贝格妮亚的话对天马座有点小期待，结果和其他的青铜也没什么区别嘛。

倒是贝格妮亚的确全程都显得兴致勃勃。

“诶呀，真是好久没见过天马流星拳了。”红发女性喝一口茶，眼中满满都是怀念的神色。加隆不置可否地撇了撇嘴，最后还是忍住吐槽的冲动没泼她的冷水。也许在这位前辈看来，这种比赛所能带来的怀念过去的意义远超比赛的精彩程度本身，这大概就是情怀吧。当真让贝格妮亚认真看比赛的话，抓住的槽点比加隆只会多不会少。虽然城户财团给它取了个响亮的名字叫“银河战争”，但显然这两人没谁把它当真正的战争来看。

比赛完上午的最后一场，主持人宣布接下来进行中场休息，给各位观众充分的时间来解决午餐。贝格妮亚想利用这个时段在赛场四处逛逛，反正无聊的加隆本打算陪同，却被她三言两语地打发去买午饭了。“我想吃意大利面，配番茄和肉酱。”他的前辈像是给小学生布置作业的老师一样满脸认真，甚至为了增加可信度而抬手揉了揉肚子表示自己现在的确很饿。

不用想也知道贝格妮亚接下来绝对不会只是单纯地逛逛会场那么简单，这个一肚子主意的女人肯定又有什么奇奇怪怪的计划要去实施，加隆本能地觉得应该盯牢她防止再出现类似上次同双子神交锋的惊险瞬间。然而贝格妮亚真诚的表情的确起到了动摇他想法的作用——哪怕加隆心里再清楚不过前辈的演技早就炉火纯青直逼奥斯卡影帝，但不可否认他还是毫无办法地栽在了这上面。

“你没问题吗？”海龙将军刻意摆出一副怀疑的表情皱起眉，心里却一刻不停地考虑着这附近可能存在的潜在危险——他发现某人的用脑习惯似乎已经在潜移默化中传染过来了——思来想去加隆觉得没有什么足以威胁到她，毕竟这个女人的实力是宛如BUG一样的存在，或者说是氪金玩家与普通玩家的区别。

对后辈的担忧，贝格妮亚不以为然地一笑带过：“你以为我几岁了？”“大概有几千岁？”“……想死吗。”

加隆在贝格妮亚真的追杀过来之前逃离了现场，乖乖地去给她买意大利面了，同时思忖着该给她的“逛会场活动”留出多少时间合适。

*

城户纱织与管家辰巳刚刚用完午餐，从餐厅出来准备前往赛场。他们从城户公馆侧面的一条走廊穿越过去，比起从正门那边左拐右拐，这条路要更为快捷，当然也更为僻静，毕竟这里本就是禁止外来人员进入的区域，而且所处的位置不尴不尬，平日里公馆的人也很少会通过这条走廊去往其它地方。

本该如此，然而今日的纱织与辰巳二人却意外在这条路上看到了一位不速之客。那是一位酒红色长发的女性，穿着商场柜台里随处可见的白色衬衫和百褶裙，外搭一件类似制服的短袖外套，脚踩的深棕色平底鞋也是最为常见的款式；她的身形修长瘦削，立体的五官和白皙的肤色显示了不属于亚洲的白种人血统。

女性听见了脚步声后转身，额发下闪烁的金色眸光让纱织生出一种陌生的熟悉感，然而没等她开口，身旁的管家便已厉声呵斥了过去：“你是什么人？！这里可是不准外人进入的，你擅闯这里，有什么目的！”

“辰巳！”声音已在大脑下达命令之前发出，纱织几乎是本能地选择了站在这位擅闯者一边，滔滔不绝涌出的情感已然盖过了微不足道的理智，她身上的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着反驳的信号，她自信面前的这个女人绝不会对她产生威胁，毕竟那是她的——

——是她的什么人呢？

纱织忽地一愣，冷静重新回归头脑，方才刹那的激动如同一场梦，却毫无疑问留下了深刻的影响。她深吸一口气正要询问，却听对方率先道了歉：“十分抱歉，赛场附近的洗手间人满为患，一时心急便擅自进入公馆，请您谅解。”语毕，她照着日本人的规矩，双手叠在身前鞠了一躬，态度恭敬有礼，让辰巳也不好再多言。

“不必如此。”这个解释无懈可击，纱织怀疑的心思更加减了几分，同时心中暗暗舒了口气，“只是这里毕竟禁止外人进入，还请您尽快离开，辰巳，带这位小姐回到赛场去吧。”“是，小姐。”

“感谢您的理解，让您为难了。”红发女子又鞠一躬，在纱织的授意下随管家辰巳朝公馆门口走去，两人在擦肩而过的一瞬间，纱织似乎看见女子微微侧了侧头，一双金眸中带着捉摸不透的深意，同自己进行了短暂的对视。

碧色的瞳孔一缩，却很快又恢复了往常的清明，目送着红发女子远去的背影若有所思。

纱织突然想起来，这个红发女子是跟随梭罗家的特使一同前来观赛的女伴，怪不得看见她就觉得熟悉，仿佛在哪儿见过一样。不过那位特使反倒给她的印象不是很深，只隐约记得是一个身材高大的男人。

*

回到观众席的贝格妮亚一言不发地开始吃加隆带回来的意大利面，嘴角带笑眼中闪光，看起来心情很是愉悦。

“你到底干什么去了？”加隆漫不经心地拿餐刀将自己面前的披萨切成小块，叉了其中一块却没心思往嘴里放，终于还是按捺不住地问出口。

刚咽下一口面条的贝格妮亚低低地笑了起来，一点没有平常那种面无表情的样子，这种人设的突然崩坏让加隆莫名有点背后发冷，只见她示意一般眯起金眸朝城户纱织所在的高台上瞥了一眼，道：“也没什么，处理了点‘系统漏洞’。”

“喂难道说你——”“嘘！”加隆保持着瞪大眼睛的惊讶神情，而一根修长柔软的食指却在他将猜测说出口之前便抵上了他的嘴唇。

“本来也只是试试看，没想到竟然真的成功了，雅典娜殿下觉醒的状况比我想象中还要更差。”

确信加隆不会再乱说话，贝格妮亚将伸出的手指收回来扣住下巴，这副令加隆无比熟悉的前辈思考时的小习惯，此时因为对方嘴角未曾下落的弧度而显得不太一样。

“不过这样一来便更加万无一失了。”

贝格妮亚仍然在笑，那是阿尔戈斯之狼在长久的和平安稳之后，终于开始展现狩猎的本能。


	18. Episode.15 千年之约

那是第一代的黄金圣斗士刚刚集结完毕的时候了。这一年战事不断，大大小小的战役数不清打了多少次，往往这边还打得热火朝天，世界另一端又出了些不得不解决的祸端，让拥有大地统治权的战争女神忙得没空休息，一边召集战士一边整日整夜地想着作战安排，所幸当时圣域的战斗力虽称不上丰盛，但也不算短缺。

双子座兄妹彼时年仅十三岁，在十几位黄金战士中还算得上年长。双子座暗星的圣衣由于原材料问题迟迟没能开始打造，格兰蒂斯不允许妹妹出战，雅典娜殿下也没有对此表示什么，于是贝格妮亚只能乖乖守在圣域，偶尔带领一小队白银圣斗士到附近清扫一下想要趁火打劫的闯入者，看着兄长好几个月以来回双子宫待不到一天就匆匆忙忙地离开。

格兰蒂斯出事的那天她正身在冥界，陪同珀伽索斯与冥王军的统帅潘多拉谈判有关支援的事项。贝格妮亚对这位女神的护卫充满信任，也没什么心思去听这种形式主义的谈判，毕竟事态发展至此，冥王的出手干涉几乎已是板上钉钉的事实。她象征性地警戒着四周，在潘多拉身后天猛星不太友好的打量下泰然自若。

谈判过后潘多拉应冥王之意邀请两人留在冥界用餐，珀伽索斯没有拒绝，贝格妮亚自然也得跟着留下来。餐后散步的时候，贝格妮亚在神殿后同天猛星不期而遇，她已经不记得双方说了些什么无恶意的调侃，只知道结果是两人的消食活动演变成了一言不合就打架。

贝格妮亚想想都觉得当年的自己还是太冲动，换做现在的她在那种情况下恐怕无论如何都不会真的动手。

然而那时候的双子座暗星不但相当认真地动了手，还将冥界三巨头之一的拉达曼迪斯卡着喉咙压制得彻彻底底，直到珀伽索斯过来叫她回去才松了手。

“我们要回去了，贝格妮亚，你哥哥受了重伤，雅典娜殿下正在治疗。”

她感觉自己的脑子“轰”地一下炸开了。红发的少女不可置信地看向天马座，睁大了的金色眸子中无措的惊慌仿佛下一秒就会溢出来——这不可能，她还记得兄长三天前离开时的样子，他像往常那样同她道别，温柔地吻她的额头，身披黄金战甲的少年身上有着比太阳更加耀眼的强光，与她一模一样的深红发丝几乎成为她眼中唯一的色彩。

那样的哥哥——那样的哥哥怎么会受伤？！！

然而当贝格妮亚真正看见自己的兄长躺在双子宫的卧室里——他的胸前被苍白的绷带一圈又一圈地缠绕起来，不时会渗出的血液让她能轻易想象那会是一道多么触目惊心的伤口——痛苦如同闪电般击中她的心口，疼痛感仿佛从她的半身身上一路传递过来。贝格妮亚强迫自己冷静，她深知现在并非惊慌失措的时候，她对自己的另一半灵魂拥有绝对的自信，恢复身体的事情只要交给躺倒在里屋的兄长自己便好，而她唯有保持清醒的头脑才能思考接下来的事。

不知不觉夜已深了，群星在黑夜女神抖开的画布上点缀出明光，浮游不定的云像是舞台幕布般向两边打开，浅金色的弯月用温柔的指尖一一抚摸过万物。贝格妮亚在竞技场旁的小路上看见了少女形态的战争女神，对方显然已等候多时了。

“……雅典娜殿下？”“是贝格妮亚？晚上睡不着就出来走走，真是巧。”雅典娜笑着同她打了个招呼，对自己明显在等人的行为矢口否认，不常见的一身白裙为雅典娜平添了几分少女的清纯，同贝格妮亚所熟知的戎装女神的形象相去甚远。

一人一神理所当然地同行了，雅典娜侃了几句琐碎的话当开场白，随即在贝格妮亚没有反应过来的时候便直截了当地切入了正题：“格兰蒂斯的事，我很抱歉。”女神停顿一下，没有看落后自己半步的战士欲言又止的神色，只是抄着手，一步一步地往前走着，“倘若代价暂且不论的话，格兰蒂斯所带回的确实是胜利。战场那边也不必担心，柯提斯已经过去接替指挥的位置，胜负已定，应该用不了多久就能结束了吧。”

“……是，傍晚的时候，柯提斯同我道过别。”贝格妮亚想起那位温和的白羊座少年拍着她的肩膀无声的安慰，临走的时候笑着开玩笑说“一定会给她哥哥报仇”，只不过——

“你看起来还有话想说？”“殿下……我看了传回来的报告书，倘若敌人有那样的能力，何不让我……”她没有把接下来的话说完，因为紫色长发的少女已经刹住步伐，转身停了下来。

雅典娜理直气壮的回答让双子座暗星张口结舌：“那怎么行？难得有个女孩子，我可舍不得派出去。”“殿下，我不是在开玩笑……”“你以为我在开玩笑？！”

战争女神忽地拔高声线，抬高的细眉带出了不属于一个普通少女的凛然英气，她骄傲地抬着下巴，腰杆挺得笔直，虽然只是颇感随意地站在那里，也能平生出一股子君临天下的王气：“我没有说笑，贝格妮亚有更重要的任务要完成。”

她在那一刻，蓦然产生了屈膝下跪的冲动。

“收起你所有的胡思乱想，贝格妮亚，你能做到的事可不止是上战场杀死几个敌人那么简单。”她仿佛又看见阿尔戈斯边境的森林里朝他们伸出手的少女，缩在兄长怀里瑟瑟发抖的小女孩在那一刻贪婪地注视着少女明媚的碧眸和舞动的长发，那是言语所不能形容的命中邂逅，倘使这一切真的是命运所安排的话，“不如说——贝格妮亚就算待在我身边什么都不做，也能起到镇定人心的作用呢。”

“雅典娜殿下……？”

“那么听好了，我的双子座战士，现在交给你一项独一无二的任务吧。”战争女神忽地打了个响指，没有神殿没有权杖没有战衣，甚至连双方的态度都显得十分微妙，然而她就那么随心所欲般地下达了命令，口气让人拿不准她是认真的还是根本就在开玩笑。

“我命令你——帮助我度过迷茫，阻止我犯下错误，同我一起——取得胜利。”

贝格妮亚抬手覆上左胸口，蝴蝶翅膀般微微翕动的睫毛挡住金眸中闪烁的光，她张了张口，一连串想说的话绕了一圈又一圈，最终唯有一词力压群雄冲出喉咙：

“——遵命。”

*

“诶——那是暗黑圣斗士吧？我们就这么看着？射手座的圣衣被抢走了哦。”混在逃窜的人群中离开了银河擂台赛的会场，加隆和贝格妮亚跳上附近的高楼楼顶，近距离看完了射手座圣衣被抢走的全过程。

贝格妮亚不语，她掸掸裙子上的灰尘，对加隆唯恐天下不乱的口气置之不理。贝格妮亚在刚刚遇到城户纱织的时候，对她的记忆动了点手脚，让她忘掉加隆的长相，也顺便让她别再怀疑自己的身份，好以此来避免将来城户纱织回归圣域后可能带来的麻烦——贝格妮亚本已经做好另寻他法的准备，此次出手也不过一试。城户纱织哪怕觉醒得再不彻底，身上的小宇宙到底还是雅典娜女神的实物，然而贝格妮亚却没想到她的觉醒状况差到根本挡不住自己的力量。

不过说到底还是好事，虽说对自己的主君使用这样的手段着实不该，放到某些倔脾气身上搞不好还会被整出什么不得了的罪名，但横竖贝格妮亚自己觉得无伤大雅。

“叫他们自己抢回来就好。”这点本事都没有，可没办法和圣域教皇叫板啊。贝格妮亚想，当初的雅典娜女神会不会是已经预料到了如今的情况，才会在那样一个晚上跑去竞技场边的小道等着自己的双子座战士路过，并且用那种特别的方式交予她一个特别的任务。

她庆幸自己那一天未曾多言的领命。

红发的双子座出了一口气，上前一步冲屈膝靠在栏杆边的加隆抬了抬下巴：“比赛已经结束了，我们也走吧。”“你不打算看到最后？看看那个小丫头会怎么做……”“没有那个必要。”

贝格妮亚一转身，红发划过一道艳丽的弧线后笔直地垂落到背后。她将喧嚣嘈杂的赛场一股脑抛到背后不再关注，在加隆“等等”的叫声中抬腿往楼梯口走去。

不必多言，只要那确确实实是她的主君，就必定会取得胜利。

“时间正好，不如我们去吃个晚饭？”“吃饭可以，但你难道还要吃意大利面吗？”“难得来一次日本，去吃点特色的东西吧。”“好好好随你。”

不以为然地摆摆手，或许是被女性的好心情所感染，加隆也扬起嘴角，往后一抓就准确将对方的手纳入自己的手心，在对方看过来的时候另一只手指了指前方不远处的招牌：“那个标志挺可爱的啊，去吃吗？”贝格妮亚跟着看过去，招牌上是一只圆滚滚的白兔，于是转头用微妙的眼神扫视了两遍加隆的全身上下，看得加隆就要跳脚。

“你那是什么表情啊？！我只是觉得你们女人不是都喜欢这种——”“嗯嗯好的我们就去那里吃吧。”“……”

——如您所愿，她会助您度过迷茫，阻止您犯下错误。

——所以请您今次，也让她一同看到您的胜利，以此来证明您依旧是她追随了千年的那一位主君吧。


	19. Episode.16 第二个太阳

傍晚的东京同许许多多的现代都市一样，用光彩夺目的霓虹灯光揭开了这个东方首都的夜幕，像是上了一天课终于放学回家的孩子，在无人管束的时间中露出了疯狂游戏的本来面目。贝格妮亚一向是不喜欢这个时刻的，那总会让她轻易地想起多年以前斯力奥海岬血色的残阳，照耀万物的太阳带着倦意的可怜姿态宛如迟暮老人那般奄奄一息。

不过今天的感觉倒是没有那么糟。昏暗的橙黄色灯光晕染开一层浅浅的墨迹，“啪嗒”一声，红发女性将手捧着的菜谱合上，手指捏着封皮放回矮架的金属格子里，却突然碰到了架子里的一张宣传单，白皙的手指绕了个圈，像是水中游鱼那样灵巧地伸进格子，将薄薄的一张纸抽了出来。

她饶有兴趣地看完传单上的内容，手臂越过桌面拍了拍对面男人撑着的手肘，在对方不解地看过来时晃了晃那张五颜六色的纸片：“这上面说店里在搞活动，点蛋包饭的话可以免费在上面写字。”“哈？”不解其意的加隆在她的示意下看向隔壁桌，背对着他们的女服务员正手拿一瓶番茄酱，弯着身子往盘中食物上挤了一小行日文，只是隔着这么远的距离又有遮挡，两人都看不清那行字写了什么。

这下子加隆总算是搞明白了贝格妮亚的小心思，他记得刚刚她就在店员的推荐下点了一份蛋包饭，噢不，其实是两份，还有自作主张帮他点的一份。加隆在心里暗笑这位一向以冷漠脸示人的前辈到底还是少女心未泯：“你对这个感兴趣？”他话音刚落，服务生便端着一份蛋包饭送上了两人的餐桌，贝格妮亚没来得及回答加隆的问话，拿起那张宣传单就问起写字的问题，倒也算是用行动证明了他的话没错。

服务生自然是笑着应允，随后便问贝格妮亚想要写些什么。她眨眨眼思考一番，轻声地做了决定：“那么就请写一句‘生日快乐’……这样的话吧。”

原本还兴趣缺缺的加隆听后，猛地抬起头，手中玩着的筷子“啪”地一声掉落到压着一层玻璃的桌面上。

大概是看出他们两位来自异国的血统，服务生十分贴心地为贝格妮亚的蛋包饭上写了英文，末了接受她的致谢，微笑有礼地离开了。

满意地端详着盘子中的食物，贝格妮亚却突然放下已经拿起的餐具，抬头注意到加隆有些奇怪的眼神：“怎么了？”“今天是你生日？！”加隆惊讶的表情看得她低低笑出了声，在对方不满的眼神下才连连摆手道歉，止住笑声开口解释：“也不能说是，怎么说呢，事实上我根本不知道自己的生日是哪天，只知道是初夏的时候——刚刚突然想到，差不多就是六月份吧。”

眼见加隆因为她这一番话而感到万分无言，贝格妮亚又没能忍住笑意，边用勺子盛饭边赶在面前这位海将军发火前转移话题：“说到这个，加隆的生日是什么时候？是不是也快到了。”她说着还真的在心里开始想着要给加隆送个什么生日礼物，好补上这么多年来没有关注过这个特殊日子的愧疚。

加隆嘴角的笑却因为她的话而凝住了，他似乎并不是很想回答，沉默了许久，久到沉浸在好心情中的贝格妮亚开始意识到自己可能问错了话：“……抱歉，你如果不想说……”

她似乎总是在加隆面前说错话，艾尔扎克他们刚来的时候是，现在也是。这很不像她，初代双子座暗星明明早就学会了不动声色的察言观色，曾经为战争女神奔走于谈判桌上的女人说出口的每一句话都是精雕细琢的艺术，她懂得隐藏真实的想法不让它们脱口而出，也懂得用委婉谦卑的语气达成兵不血刃的目的。然而这一切伪装在加隆面前都变得支离破碎，她始终控制不住地放松警惕，露出那些本不该让人看见的真实一面。

盛饭的动作停顿了下来，就在贝格妮亚走神思考的时候，她听见对面传来的潦草随意的一句回答：“上个月三十号，我生日已经过了。”握住勺子的手停下来，她低头看向餐盘，金属餐具已经碰上裹着米饭的一层鸡蛋，将金黄色的外皮划开一道口子，饱满的白色米粒涌了出来，刚好切断了番茄酱写成的字母“Y”的下端。

“不算太晚不是么，今天就一并补上吧。”贝格妮亚的提议盖过了加隆话里强颜欢笑的成分，她说着想到什么一样放下餐具，把盘子推了过去。

“你做什么？”“生日早的人先吃。”加隆有点哭笑不得地低头，看见被切开一点的蛋包饭，番茄酱写上的生日祝福竟同贝格妮亚的发丝一样鲜艳。他无奈于贝格妮亚突然变得幼稚的言行，明明年龄算得上是四位数却一点没有前辈的样子——然而加隆突然意识到，如果单算她真正“活着”时的年纪，贝格妮亚其实比他还要小上几天，如果她生日真的在六月份的话。

加隆反复纠结着要不要提醒贝格妮亚其实她刚刚还要了另一份一模一样的蛋包饭，但又实在不想浪费了面前这一盘她动过的食物，虽说只是一小勺。在他的犹豫不决中，服务生不早不晚地过来上了菜。同样一盘蛋包饭摆到贝格妮亚面前，她似乎终于想起自己点了两份，却也没表现出什么，只是要求服务生写了同样的生日祝福。

刚刚舀了一勺的加隆见缝插针地缓解他身上那点小尴尬：“喂喂我说，你特意把完整的那盘留给自己，也太狡猾了。”贝格妮亚闻言挑了挑眉，出人意料地没有否认加隆的刻意诽谤，反而理直气壮地反驳了回去：“要我请客的话，就听我的。”

这话在方才贝格妮亚强制加隆点了一份同他画风十分不搭的蛋包饭时已经说过一遍了，然而加隆还是没有忍住吐槽：“什么你请客，还不都是我的钱。”话一说完就觉得莫名像是他包养了某人一样的感觉。

幸而贝格妮亚看起来的反应没觉得有什么不对，她耸耸肩没说话，低头专心吃起饭来。

最后果真叫加隆说中了，嘴上说着要请客，然而身上一分钱也没有的贝格妮亚最后还是只能看着加隆无奈地站起来结账去了。

“这家店真贵，这么多钱你怎么还我啊。”回到座位上的加隆看着贝格妮亚盯着窗外发呆，拿起发票在她眼前晃了晃，开玩笑地说道。回过神的贝格妮亚打了个哈欠，揉着眼睛站起身随口一答：“嘛……以身相许。”

加隆手一抖，拿着的发票就这么直愣愣地飘落到了地上。

“加隆？”贝格妮亚眨了眨眼，弯腰去捡地上的发票。

有那么一瞬间，加隆想拉住她问问刚才的话是不是认真的，然而他伸出去的手僵在了一半又收回来——大约是害怕贝格妮亚笑着说只是开个玩笑，不只如此，这个脑袋转得超快的女人说不定单单从他这么一句话就能猜中他所有的那些心思。

可怕，喜欢上一个聪明的女人真是可怕。

他暂且……还是先静观其变吧。

回去的时候贝格妮亚坚持想要散散步，只是看着她不停地打哈欠，加隆最后还是没办法假装注意不到：“你还好吧？困了的话就回去吧，可别在这里睡过去。”除了特殊情况下，他知道贝格妮亚的作息时间一直很规律，现在也的确该是她睡觉的时候了。

红发女子忽地停下了脚步。她站在路灯底下，偏深的光线将她的影子拉得老长，一直延伸到加隆的脚下被他踩住；旁边公路上不时经过的轿车轰鸣而过的声响似是同远古传来的马蹄声相重叠，若非是看见加隆正站在自己身前，贝格妮亚恍惚就要觉得自己仍身处尸横遍野的特洛伊城下。

她眨了眨金棕色的双目，嘴角勾起的弧度柔和了精致的脸部轮廓，隐隐带上了睡意的眼中闪耀出的仿佛是太阳的光辉，加隆不知自己究竟是因为哪一个美景而看呆在了原地，似乎下一秒连呼吸都要忘记。

带着太阳的女人问他，声音轻得能让风一吹就散，大抵仅仅只是她的自言自语吧：“我要是在这里睡过去，你会带我回去吗？”

她的样子让加隆产生了种醉酒的错觉，下一秒却记起她晚餐喝的饮料只是普通的柠檬水，贝格妮亚一向是不喝酒的，她似乎痛恨任何一种会让自己的头脑变得混乱的饮品，然而此时此刻，加隆竟也拿不准她到底是不是清醒的。

全是因为贝格妮亚站在那里，身形太过虚幻，虚幻得让他怀疑这位几乎无所不能的前辈是不是存在于自己的幻想之中，而从未在现实中出现。

他抬腿上前一步，像以往那样抓住贝格妮亚的手——只有他才知道，自己假装习惯自然的动作骗了毫无常识的前辈多久的时间，让她觉得这不过是再正常不过的社交礼仪，也只有他才知道，自己还打算一直骗下去。

或许只有在这种事上，他才能从这个聪明到能轻易看穿人心的前辈身上扳回一局。

“除了我，谁还能带你回去。”

这个回答毫无疑问是让贝格妮亚满意的。她笑得像是恶作剧得逞的小孩，然后眼睛一闭就往前面倒了下去，似乎在用实际行动证明自己并不是随便问问。

“诶——贝格妮亚？”加隆被这突如其来的投送怀抱惊住了，他接住倒过来的女性身躯，柔软却并不脆弱的触感席卷了他的全部感官，他微微低头凑过去，试探性地叫了两声，回答他的是女性渐渐平缓的呼吸，“竟然真的睡着了……”

加隆叹了口气，转了个方向蹲下来，双手一左一右绕过她的膝弯，让她的手臂虚虚揽住自己的脖颈，稍一用力就将她背了起来。贝格妮亚的重量比他想象中要轻上一点，难以想象这样一个女人穿上双子座的黄金圣衣会是什么模样。

他很想再接着走一会儿，把贝格妮亚说的散步一事完成到底，然而念及提出的人已经趴在自己背上睡着了，他最后还是背着她回了海界。

“加隆。”颈边染上的一股热气让他停了脚步，侧头看过去，红发的女人仍旧闭着双眼，略长的刘海服帖地垂下，微微颤动的睫毛像是细小的保护伞，护着底下金色的太阳不被偷走。

似乎只是梦话，人没有要醒过来的迹象。

意识到这一点后，他并没有继续往前走，只是很想听听贝格妮亚接下来会说些什么。

“加隆……你看见太阳了吗？”女人的声音小得只是在喃喃自语，却还是让凝神聆听的加隆捕捉到了真切的含义。他在心中自答：他看见了，就在一双金色的瞳孔里。

没有管有没有人回答自己，睡梦中的女人又自语道：“嗯……我看见了……漂亮的光芒……”

倘若果真如查普曼所说，爱情是自然界的第二个太阳的话，那么毫无疑问，它的光芒在这个夜晚闪现过了。


	20. Episode.17 螳螂捕蝉

位于北大西洋神殿正殿的书房里，身穿海飞龙鳞衣的蓝发青年心不在焉地转着笔，努力摆出一副严肃的表情听着单膝跪在面前的下属的汇报，让他觉得自己的面部肌肉都要僵硬了。

“……现在的情况大体如此，自称雅典娜的、名叫城户纱织的少女带领着身边的青铜圣斗士打倒了暗黑圣斗士并将射手座的圣衣夺回，不久之后又将圣域派来的白银圣斗士打败，但是最后狮子座的黄金圣斗士将圣衣带回了圣域。”金发的美人鱼按照时间顺序言简意赅地将这些大事一一说明，语言清楚逻辑严密，显然是对于如何完成一份完美的报告总结烂熟于心，让在座的海将军满意地点点头。

“啪”的一声，前一秒还在指尖上翻转飞舞的钢笔因为使用者没掌握好的力度和方向而掉落在桌面上，蓝发青年对于自己突然的转笔失败撇了撇嘴，顿时也失了兴致，将钢笔拿起来直直扔进了笔筒里。

完成这一系列动作，他下意识地扭头看了一眼身后趴在沙发上的红发女性，她仍然拿着一根笔，在面前摊开的一张报纸上不时写着什么，对刚才发生的一切毫无反应。

加隆只得耸耸肩把头转回来，顺着狄蒂斯刚刚的汇报往下问了一句：“双方的伤亡情况呢？”“据属下所知……虽说双方多有受伤的情况，轻重不一，不过均无死亡。”“是吗。”加隆听后，不置可否地甩下两个字，再度看了一眼贝格妮亚。

这一次倒没有毫无反应，贝格妮亚用手肘撑着身子轻松地坐了起来，手上的报纸顺势摆到合拢的双腿上，继续拿笔写写画画没有停下，只是淡淡地开口示意狄蒂斯汇报到这里已经可以了。

美人鱼看向打算重新把笔拿出来继续转的正牌海将军，见对方一言不发没什么表示，便低头行礼告退。

随着厚重的殿门被合上，贝格妮亚将报纸和笔一起随意地往沙发上一扔，随即走到加隆旁边，打开最下一层的书桌抽屉，拿出装着曲奇饼干的铁盒放到桌面上，当然也没有忽略某人一直跟随着自己动作的眼神：“你看着我做什么？”

“是你干的吧。”蓝发的海将军看着她从旁边再搬来一把椅子放下，自觉地往旁边挪了挪让出位置，笑得有些神秘莫测，“那些青铜下手没轻没重的，圣域的白银被打败就算了，竟然还一个都没死——不用说肯定是你干的。”

贝格妮亚正在饼干盒子里鼓捣着什么，她将做成菱形的曲奇拣出来，再一个挨一个地摆成了一长串，听见加隆的话只是挑了挑眉，手上的动作并没有停下，倒是十分坦率地承认了他的指控：“‘不要对圣斗士下死手’——大概只是这种小小的暗示吧。”

“啧啧啧，这可不能叫‘小小的暗示’啊。”加隆毫无诚意地同情了一把被这位前辈暗算的少年们——或许还要加上一个女神——然后感叹着“真是强者的傲慢啊”给自己灌了一口咖啡。

“然后呢？本来就和黄金圣斗士差一大截，你再给他们整个‘小小的暗示’，还真不怕他们对手没死自己死啊。”笑也笑够了，加隆决定继续正经的话题，虽然海飞龙大人自狄蒂斯离开后就翘起来的二郎腿本身就是不正经形象的代表。

贝格妮亚将第十二块曲奇摆到长队伍的末尾，边放边答：“不会死人的，两边都是。”这个回答和她之前所承诺的一模一样，就连说话时的态度都一样的充满了无法形容的自信，好像她已经亲眼看见即将发生的未来，而非在距离事发地老远的海底凭空预测。

“雅典娜殿下会保护他们的。”似乎看出加隆还有那么点不相信，贝格妮亚轻声加了一句，她话中“他们”的指代显得十分模糊，让加隆拿不准这个词究竟涵盖了哪些人，然而没等他问出口，就见自己的前辈拿纸巾擦掉了手上的饼干屑，继续说道，“唯一有点麻烦的是你哥哥那个罪魁祸首——他是个爱找死的人吗？”

没有任何犹豫的答案：“是。”尤其那家伙还是个爱面子爱到死的人，搞不好会做出在雅典娜面前找死的行为。

贝格妮亚盯着他看了许久，眼神诡异到让他觉得发毛才终于默默停止。她伸手将一长串饼干中的第三个拿起来放到最末的位置，注视着中间空出来的地方出神地想着什么，没过多久突然将饼干全数捧起来放回了盒子里。

“别担心。”她再次抽了一张纸巾擦手，半安慰半调侃地道，“至少为了你，我也不会让他死的。”

加隆不知道自己该先反驳一句自己才没有担心还是该先为这话中的暧昧成分纠结一把。

*

今晚的海飞龙将军正在加班处理公文。这没什么好奇怪的，奇怪的是他的前辈竟然也跟着一起待在了书房，而不是遵循自己的作息规律回房睡觉。“你不去睡觉？”趁着忙里偷闲倒杯咖啡的工夫，加隆扭头看向沙发上的红发女子，她正和白天一样摆弄着几块菱形的曲奇饼干。他随手拿过被丢弃在一旁的报纸，看见正中间已经被写满了字母的填字游戏。

贝格妮亚从很久以前就对报纸上偶尔会附带的填字游戏情有独钟，她自己说这可以帮她快速了解这个时代的一切，从最开始的一个都填不出来到现在的轻松填满，不得不承认这个女人的智慧值和学习能力已经突破天际，甚至让加隆曾经怀疑她其实是水瓶座派来的间谍。

就比如，看着十二块曲奇饼干来脑补雅典娜与青铜圣斗士们的黄道十二宫之旅全过程，的确不是一般人会干的事——哦不对，现在已经不够十二块了，代表天秤座和射手座的两块已经被放进嘴里吃掉了，现在她正在犹豫要不要把白羊座的那块也吃了。

犹豫许久，她还是没有草率决定，而是向在座的另一个人求助：“白羊座是个怎么样的人？”“啊？”被突然问到的蓝发青年愣了一下，反应过来她问的是哪个方面之后费力地想了想，似乎在努力回忆自己脑子里关于白羊座战士那点可怜的印象，最后憋出一句总结，“穆绝对不会帮撒加的！”

听上去是很不靠谱的回答，却让贝格妮亚若有所思地“哦”了一声，拿起排在最前的饼干，“喀嚓”咬掉一半，然后将剩下的半块重新放到原位。

加隆：“……”她这是在“哦”什么啊？！

他的无言以对没有传达到身边的贝格妮亚身上，她似乎已经不再纠结于白羊座的问题，转而点上了另一块饼干，加隆数过去，发现那块的位置对应的是狮子座，正打算说些什么，就又被贝格妮亚抢先一步：“继白银圣斗士之后，狮子座被派去刺杀城户纱织并夺回射手座圣衣，然而城户纱织没能被杀死，圣衣却被带走了。”

这说明那些少年们暂时还没有能力打败这一次的黄金圣斗士，但城户纱织的逃脱，只能引向唯一的结果。

加隆把手中的一份文件签上名，扣上笔盖往桌上一扔，大咧咧地靠上椅背，用听不出什么情绪的口气接了话：“艾欧里亚认出雅典娜的小宇宙了。”

贝格妮亚没有赞同也没有反驳，只是将那块曲奇拿起来，看表情显然是又陷入了沉思。

狮子座带着射手座圣衣回了圣域，然后会怎么做？他只有两个选择，要么默默把事情吞进肚子里，要么惊动伪装成教皇的双子座：选择前者不会有太大变故，选择后者就可能会飞来横祸。

她捏着菱形的曲奇饼干，最后原封不动地放了回去——做好最坏的打算总不会有错。

“对了贝格妮亚……”已经准备收工了的海龙将军不情愿地开始整理桌上乱糟糟的公文，头也没转地叫了一声身旁的女人，却是半天没等来回复，把最后一摞文件码到桌角，扭头一看入眼了满视线披散的红发。

饼干们不知何时已经被放回了盒子，那个被她咬了一口的“白羊座”剩下的一半应该也被吃掉了。而贝格妮亚本人，正趴在桌面上，合着双眼睡着了。

似乎从日本回来之后，贝格妮亚就get了在他面前随时入睡的技能，他猜想那时候自己肯定的一句回答是否让这位前辈笃定了睡着后的自己可以毫无顾虑——这大概也算是好事？加隆摇摇头，长臂一伸拿过饼干盒，扣好盖子后放回抽屉里，再小心地撩开贝格妮亚披散在身后的长发，即使被遮挡住了些视线也能准确地揽上她另一边的肩膀，就像是演练过无数次那样熟练又自然地用另一手托住腿弯。

从书房回到贝格妮亚的房间约莫要七拐八拐地走上两分钟，加隆抱着她一路过来，怀里的女人却一点没有要醒来的样子。她呼吸平稳，亏得周遭安静的环境，甚至隐隐能听见吐气时的气流波动；她的神态毫无白日的冷然，比起所向披靡的凶兽更像是温顺的小猫。虽然加隆的脚步已经刻意放轻，两只手臂甚至稳当得没什么晃动，然而这早就足以让机敏的战士从睡梦中苏醒。之前狄蒂斯或是苏兰特过来的时候，即便只是稍稍靠近都能让贝格妮亚瞬间清醒，他明白这种感觉，警惕性之于战士如同猎食性之于猛虎。

游刃有余地伸脚带上房门，加隆俯身将贝格妮亚轻放到床上，小心翼翼地挪开垫在她脑后的手臂，再一点一点抽出下面的薄被，抖开，盖上，完美——加隆禁不住舒了一口气，像是刚刚打败了什么强敌那样身心疲惫，同时在心里自我安慰着“没事再多干两次说不定就熟练了”这种鬼话。

尽管被这么折腾了一番，贝格妮亚看上去依旧睡得很熟，甚至感觉颇好地转了个身，脸朝外缩着腿的姿势倒是像极了乖巧的小婴儿。

加隆忍不住蹲下来，伸手将一缕粘到她侧颊上的红色发丝拨开。他有理由相信是斯力奥海牢里的一见钟情和十多年的日久生情相叠加产生了不可思议的催化作用，让这段要命的暗恋不知何时就已在开始酝酿，不过爱情到底就如谋杀一样早晚都会暴露，而这个时间点很有可能因为女方过于变态的察言观色能力而无限期提前——他似乎并不对此心存太多担忧，反倒有点期待贝格妮亚的反应了。

至少贝格妮亚肯对他放下戒心，姑且，不、绝对算是件好事。思及至此，加隆忽地产生了些恶作剧的冲动：反正她也不会醒，稍稍给自己谋取一点福利也不算过分吧。

这个念头刚刚冒出来，现任海龙将军就已经付诸行动了。

他撑着床沿低头凑过去，在女子的嘴角轻轻落下一吻。

——晚安，前辈。

熟睡中的红发女子伴着挂钟的滴答声将身子转了半圈，将她送回来的蓝发青年已经离开多时，黑暗中的卧室空无一人。忽地，一只手从被子里钻出来，捏住边缘往上拉过肩膀，留在外面的脑袋动了动，似是有金棕色的眸光一闪而过。

接收了祝福的前辈“噗”地低笑了一声，弯着食指点上勾起的唇角。


	21. Episode.18 断罪礼

这不是撒加第一次来到黄泉比良坂，只是当初因为幼年巨蟹座不成熟的绝招而误入此地的年轻双子座，大约没想到自己的第二次到访竟是如此得理由正当——以死者的身份迎来生命的终点，在这个死亡之地接受冥界的审判。

蓝发青年平静地注视着排成一长队的亡灵们，它们目光呆滞行动迟缓地挪动轻飘飘的身体，一个接一个地从寸草不生的土地上跳进又深又宽的悬崖，从这个入口进入真正意义上的冥界。

他默默地看了许久，意识到自己或许也应该跟着一起跳下去，毕竟这应该是黄泉比良坂里唯一的剧情触发点，然而在圣域当了十三年伪教皇的撒加偏偏又觉得这种行为实在太蠢，虽然旁边并没有什么人在看着，还是有损他的威严和风度。

就在他犹豫着要不要继续观望下去的时候，身后传来的声音让他的脚步生生定在了原地，撒加有些诧异地转身回望，想看看是什么人能在这种地方准确叫出自己的名字。

进入视线的是一个十分漂亮的红发女人，五官精致得像是菲狄亚斯的手笔，如同用这位大师的刻刀一笔一划描摹出的轮廓，有种不同于风情百种的浓艳女郎的另一种惊艳感，像是百年陈酿散发出的香气，清淡却足够让人沉醉。

“看来我没有认错人，你好，撒加先生。”百褶短裙下修长笔直的右腿向前一步，女人眨了眨眼，猫眼石一样的眸子镶嵌在眼窝里，在冥界昏暗的天空之下竟有种反射了阳光的明亮——也正是这一点让撒加得以确认，她并非属于冥界的孤魂野鬼，而是真正活在阳光之下的人类。

微微的愣神过后，刚刚死去的双子座很快恢复了冷静，在脑中搜索了两圈，最后也没能得出关于眼前这个突然出现的女人的任何印象，让他在疑惑的同时下意识警惕地皱眉：“抱歉，请问你是……？”

“不记得了吗。”似乎并不意外于他的提问，女人挑了挑眉，一脸淡漠地吐出一个惊人的真相，“大概十年前在圣域的星楼，我们应该见过面，不过那时候站在我面前的，是黑头发的你。”

“你说什么——”撒加几乎是不可置信地猛然抬眼，对方披散在身后的红发仿佛在风中带起了灼热的温度，伴着火星直直刺入他暗绿色的眼底，连带着勾起的还有记忆中一闪而过的某个背影。

如若不是她今日提起，撒加差点就要忘了这位曾经出现在圣域星楼的不速之客，这个红发的女人轻描淡写地从他眼皮底下逃离，竟让他恍然觉得那是游荡在这个禁地的亡灵鬼魅，也曾经在好几天的时间都让黑发的另一个自己神经紧张。只是在那之后她再也没有出现过，加之更加让他费心神的事情一件一件出现，撒加也就将那个月夜发生的一切暂且搁置——却从未像对方所说的那样遗忘掉。

“想起来了？我的名字是贝格妮亚，这是正式的初次见面了呢，双子座。”像是完全不觉得双方的初次见面有任何问题，自称“贝格妮亚”的女人动作自然地伸出右手，却不像是握手的姿势，而是有种蛊惑般的邀请，“时间紧迫，请跟我离开吧。”

“离开？什么意思？”“当然是带你回到有阳光的地方。”

撒加一怔，他自然是听懂了贝格妮亚含蓄的回答，却并没有接受她邀请的打算：一来他无法相信这个莫名其妙的女人所说的一切，二来他断定自己已经在雅典娜女神面前成功自裁，死者岂有能再次回到阳光底下的道理。

对于撒加拒绝又戒备的表现，贝格妮亚也并不吃惊，低声念叨一句“倒是同他说的一样固执”，没等撒加再开口说些什么，就收回摊开的右手，拇指同中指相碰再错开——“啪”地打了个响指，双子座无比熟悉的感觉霎时袭来，空间的裂口在这个阴沉沉的地方并不算明显，然而其威力却一点不减——身处中央的撒加对此深有体会，灵魂状态下的他根本无从做出什么反抗，尽管多年养成的本能让他条件反射地跳离原地，却并不能避免最终被带离地面的结局。

“地上还有人在等着你呢，别辜负了他们的期待。”一头红发的女性站在原地，连脚步都没移动半分，异次元带起的风吹过她的发梢和衣角，银白色的小宇宙中仿佛有种似曾相识的气息，“死并不是终结，你的罪唯有神明有资格决断。”

而她要做的，不过就是将这个自作主张的罪人送到那位神明面前。

“还有——”贝格妮亚抬高了右臂，开启的异次元渐渐合拢，撒加从黑暗的缝隙中的最后一瞥中，觉得她应该是笑了的。

“代我向女神问好，很快……就能再见了。”

*

加隆听到开门的声音，快速地摆脱发呆的姿势，随手从桌边拿起一沓资料，头也没抬地问了句“解决了？”，目光专注地盯着纸上的字，好似对其它的一切都漠不关心，一副“我喜欢工作工作使我快乐”的样子，活像不想被家长发现自己的走神而强行装作在写作业的小学生。

“嗯，解决了。”贝格妮亚有点好笑地看一眼桌面，不用想也能知道在她推门的短短几秒钟内都发生了些什么，却好脾气地没有点破，而是走上去将加隆手里的资料抽走，在他对面拉开椅子坐下。

被抢走伪装道具的加隆略带尴尬地放下手，偏过头不去看她，只是扁着嘴嘟囔了句：“是吗那就好。”

不坦率的弟弟，明明撒加当众自裁那时候紧张得不得了，现在又装作全然不在意的样子。

“多亏了女神及时把他的灵魂捞住了，不然我大概就得冲进审判厅抢人。”贝格妮亚把手中一摞被加隆随手拿来的纸张码回原位，然后从托盘中拿过一个崭新的玻璃杯给自己倒水，边倒边说着，不甚在意的语气让人觉得她口中“冲进审判厅抢人”的行为和沏壶茶一样容易。

加隆心里清楚当真如此的话绝不会只是说说那么容易，然而贝格妮亚至少有句话没有说错——雅典娜的确是保护了他们。

“贝格妮亚……”“嗯？”贝格妮亚刚放下水杯，就听加隆有点欲言又止地问：“要是真变成那样，你真会冲进审判厅抢人？”

“当然。”她的毫不犹豫让加隆侧头看过来，而当事人却一脸平静，“我既然那么说了，就绝对不会让他死的。”

无论事情出了多么不可预测的意外，只有撒加，贝格妮亚是无论如何也要去救回来的——那毕竟是另一个双子座，哪怕是个再不称职的兄长，也是加隆唯一的亲人了，她怎么可能眼睁睁地看着他失去自己唯一的半身。贝格妮亚曾经说过的那句“为了你也不会让他死”不是在开玩笑，她的每一句承诺都是会去实打实地履行的。

“怎么了？突然问这个。”

加隆单手撑起下巴，倾身凑近对面的贝格妮亚，笑着答非所问：“贝格妮亚，你怎么不是女神呢？”他的话让贝格妮亚当场懵逼，许久才一脸诡异地看过去：“……你在想什么呢？”她甚至产生了伸手摸摸加隆的额头看看他是不是发烧了开始说胡话的念头。

“哈抱歉，开个玩笑。”蓝发青年就着话尾坐直身子，却被对方冷不丁地按住了手背，通透的金眸中映出他显得有些虚幻的笑容。这一次换贝格妮亚撑着桌面站起来，前倾着靠近他，一寸一寸地，同他额头相抵，气息相叠。

——“加隆，你在害怕什么？”

他本能地想要避开金眸的注视，这个女人的一双眼睛实在是好看到犯规，偏偏又危险得拥有看穿一切的力量，织成一张美丽的大网让猎物心甘情愿地跳进去从此再无路可逃，让他此时唯一能做的矢口否认都显得如此无力。

然而贝格妮亚说得对，他从内心最深处所产生的那种东西，应该是被叫做“害怕”的情绪。

大约就是最近发生的一切，让加隆曾经刻意忽视过去的那些事又重新回到了他的记忆里。他从不为自己做过的事而后悔，也不会为身上背负的一堆罪孽而担惊受怕，却不免忍不住地担心这些零七八碎的过往会把他的未来和贝格妮亚扯得越来越远——贝格妮亚应该是满身光芒的初代战士，她应该回到她该去的地方接受那些本就属于她的荣耀。

“你在瞎想些什么？”微微蹙起细眉，贝格妮亚轻易地猜到自己的后辈又开始了奇怪的胡思乱想，不由地想起那位一言不合就自裁的另一个双子座，同样喜欢拿过去折磨自己的做法不愧是一母同胞的亲兄弟。

“如果我没猜错，你哥哥的下场应该是被关上几天的禁闭。”谋杀教皇篡位还想干掉女神，这事往大了说或许的确能严重到死刑的程度，然而要是还活着的那个当事人兼最高领导有意压下来，也不算是罪无可赦，“至于你——”

她抬眉，吊人胃口般刻意停顿了一下，末了扬唇轻笑，坐回到座位上的同时伸手戳了一下对方的额头：“恐怕根本没那个时间关你禁闭。”

唯有那位神明才有资格审判他们的罪孽，倘若如此，在送她的后辈，这位真正意义上推波助澜的罪魁祸首去到断罪之庭之前，就让她好好地送给他、以及这个时代的圣域一份宝贵的大礼吧。


	22. Episode.19 海上不眠夜（上）

从一个普通的有钱人家少女荣升为更高级的圣域女神，城户纱织其实并没有多少真实感。从举办银河擂台赛到横闯十二宫，她所做的一切似乎都是在命运的逼迫下进行的，下一步该干什么的决定之所以会被做出，只是因为除此之外别无选择。而现在，当这名从小被当富家小姐养大的少女真正坐到偌大的教皇厅冰凉的宝座上，看着底下一群战士单膝下跪朝自己效忠，才终于恍然有种梦醒般的错觉。

现在好了，一切尘埃落定，该解决的都完事了。虽然可能只是暂时，但城户纱织终于得以放松心情，再没有紧锣密鼓的命运跟在后头催她来回奔走好保住性命，她反而不知道接下来该做些什么了——哦不，那些整整齐齐摆放在办公桌上的东西还等着她去挨个处理呢。

这些本来应该都是教皇的工作，女神真正的作用并不是处理文件而是站在那儿充当吉祥物偶尔卖个萌，不不不，请叫她“精神领袖”。闷头当了十三年教皇的双子座是个勤于政务的好领导，他任职期间积极履行职责，大小事务处理得干净利落，工作日志一直到十二宫战役前一天还写得认认真真，一看就是为自杀做好了充足准备——虽然他最后并没有死成。

既然没有死成，那么就回来继续干吧！城户纱织捧着一叠“只有教皇和教皇以上级别的大人物才能浏览的文件”不住叹气，越来越觉得下属口中那个“教皇以上级别”的定语是个多余的存在，更可怕的是，这些仅仅是十二宫战役之后至今，短短十几天内产生的纸张，却让她有种放假前看到老师发下来的假期作业清单时的恐惧感。

后悔，当初应该把撒加的惩罚时间再缩短一点。差不多要掰着手指头算日子的纱织在数到第二十天的时候险些拍手欢呼，直接上双子宫把人请了过来，为了不让大家多想，还得好说歹说地表示“别担心我没别的意思，就是看你之前干的挺有经验的样子，过来指导我一下，大家一起努力好让圣域尽早恢复繁荣奔小康”。

然而撒加一开始是拒绝的，偏偏其他黄金圣斗士清一色地沉默着没啥意见的样子，俨然一副“女神说得对你去帮帮她吧”的模样，而且穆那个家伙，竟然、竟然还开口帮腔了！——妈蛋，他想死。

“噗哧……啊抱歉抱歉，有那么不情愿吗？”紫发少女笑着摆摆手，在撒加的一再拒绝下坚持把办公桌后的座位让出来给他坐，自己则在对面不远处的一张单人沙发上坐下，“我最初是想叫穆过来帮忙——我毕竟还不是很了解你们，他又是之前那位教皇的弟子，所以就第一个想到他了——不过后来他最近一直忙着修复圣衣，没什么时间，算算时间又差不多到了你出来的时候，所以就……其实是穆说的，撒加当了这么多年的教皇，一定很有经验。”

撒加并无太大的惊讶，聪明人早在穆开口劝他的时候就差不多想到了这点。只是他当初被匆匆从冥界拉回一条命之后，根本没来得及同那些他曾经伤害过的战友交流些什么，就直接被扔进小黑屋了，二十天之后再出来，缺少了这段时间关键信息的双子座，根本无从判断十二宫上下的气氛现在成了什么样。

“没必要露出那种凝重的表情吧，现在又不是在打仗。”听到少女带着点无奈和宽慰的声音，撒加抬眼，这才发现自己又下意识地皱上了眉，端坐在对面的女神仍然保持着温和的微笑，“就和之前说的一样，我没有别的意思，你要不要多想了，之前的一切都已经过去了，接下来的未来更加重要呢。惩罚也惩罚过了，撒加你仍然是双子座的战士，要是还有什么想法，就从现在开始好好努力吧。”

少女双手合十拍了下手掌，大有“就这么决定了”的意思。撒加清楚纱织的意思，一番挣扎后还是没有辜负她期待地拿起桌上的笔，在紫发少女期待的眼神注视下，在休假二十天后再次开始了工作。

大约这就是那个人所说的，来自于这位神明的断罪了。

思及至此，撒加突然抬起头看向托着下巴的紫发少女，接收到对方疑惑的表情后试探般地询问道：“女神殿下……您认识一个叫做贝格妮亚的女人吗？”“贝格……什么？”“实际上……”撒加有点犹豫，但最终还是把自己在冥界的经历和盘托出，而纱织全程一脸茫然地听着，似乎这个名字并没能让她产生什么印象。

“出现在冥界？”城户纱织抿了抿唇，根据撒加所描述的特征快速地在脑海中完成了一个女人的形象，似乎她本就存在于记忆的某个位置，却始终无法形成更为完整的图像。

她应该是见过这个人的，而且——纱织忽地抬起头看向撒加，蓦然蹙起了细眉：“撒加，我们以前，我是说我来圣域之前——应该就是在不久之前，不、不止，我很小的时候也有——我见过你吗？”

撒加不知道话题为什么会被扯到自己身上，纱织的问题太过于诡异，诡异到撒加产生了某种微妙的错觉，然而他清楚这个问题的答案只会是否定的，在雅典娜回归圣域之前，他们的唯一一次碰面应当是十三年前的夜晚，黑发的他手执黄金匕首刺向襁褓里的紫发婴儿的时候。

然而假设城户纱织所言非虚……他不可避免地产生什么令人不安的猜测。

静默许久，似乎终于结束了思索的蓝发青年沉声否认：“我想没有，殿下，恐怕是您记错了什么。”

*

日色已低暗了，缺少月光的夜晚，星空就成了独一无二的主角，在这种特别的时刻，享受一场愉快的晚宴已是当今不少富家大族男女的最佳选择。赫赫有名的船王梭罗家向来出手阔绰，这一点光是从富丽堂皇的大厅里，精巧的吊灯和帷幔就能看得一清二楚；三拍子的舞曲带着柔和悠长的节奏，正是适合华尔兹的旋律。

大厅二楼的阳台边，挽着红发的女人将手臂搭在造型别致的金属栏杆上，手指间夹着的高脚杯中盛了小半杯香槟，她的视线微微低垂，宛如一片羽毛落地般轻盈地落在楼下大厅的某处，那里站了一位盛装的紫发少女，正同身旁一位亚洲面孔的妇人说着话。

睫毛微颤，女人将微微前倾的身子收回一些，忽地从身旁传来一个男声：“还真的来了啊。”她不着痕迹地偏了偏头，看向一旁廊柱的阴影处，轻声答了一句“那是自然”。

这毕竟是梭罗家的生日宴会邀请函，依着城户纱织的个性，她怎么也会给这个城户光政生前看重的合作伙伴一点面子。

话音刚落，女人像是感觉到了什么一样眯起了金眸，下一秒脚下微动，身子往旁边一倒，径直撞进了身旁男人的怀里，高脚杯里的液体在她的动作下微微晃动两下，却没有一丝溅出杯外。

“哎呀，我说怎么找遍了会场都不见您，竟然是和美人一起躲到这儿来了，海龙先生。”

举着酒杯的中年男人从回廊的另一边快速穿行而来，一眼便注意到倚在廊柱边的蓝发青年、以及他怀里的红发女人。这位自上一任当家还在世时便出任梭罗家的执行总裁至今的年轻人，在上流世界的圈子里算得上抢手货，偏偏女伴自始至终从没换过。他的视线瞥过被揽着肩膀的红发女人，不得不承认的确是个美女，脸蛋和身材几乎都完美得无可挑剔，就是气质上似乎有点难以接近的样子，表情永远都淡淡的看不出什么波动。

“下面太闹腾了，到这儿避避清静。”确认自己身处楼下城户纱织的视觉死角，加隆站直身子，一手搂着贝格妮亚光裸的肩膀，同中年男人点点头算是打招呼，“有事吗？克利夫先生？”

克利夫大笑两声，随意寒暄两句便表示自己只是路过，识相地告辞回了会场。

贝格妮亚看着中年男人后领口处没被压好的领带，兴趣缺缺地收回了视线，也懒得去好奇这人是谁，倒是重新靠上柱子的加隆先抱怨开了。“可是你说要来的。”对方没有放手的意思，她索性跟着缩进加隆的怀里，就着手中的高脚杯装模作样地抿了一口。

顶着梭罗家执行总裁的名头，加隆也压根改不掉我行我素的毛病，虽说朱利安少爷的生日宴这种场合的确重要，但如果他坚持不出席也没人能拿他怎样。

“我不来你怎么办？难不成还去当女仆，让那些臭男人对你动手动脚的？”蓝发青年冷哼一声，任由对方拿自己当靠垫。他可还记得当年同样是梭罗家的晚宴上，西装革履的男人自认为神不知鬼不觉地伸手去摸穿着女仆装的贝格妮亚的腰——虽然结果是那男人被她看了一眼就吓得缩回了手。

贝格妮亚显然也是想起了这些，皱了下眉没有做声，只是再次将视线移回楼下的城户纱织、确切而言是她身边跟着的石青色长发青年身上。

“那是卡妙，幸亏你没带艾尔扎克来。”跟着往那个方向看了一眼的加隆毫不犹豫地蹦出一个名字，事实上若是加隆当真死活不肯出席晚宴，贝格妮亚除了当女仆混进来，还能带上苏兰特或者艾尔扎克冒充一下哪家的姐弟。

“嗯。”贝格妮亚点点头收回视线，战士的感官都灵敏得很，看的太久难免会被注意到，“天蝎座也在——真是不搭调的组合。”加隆被她这突如其来的评价噎了一下，拿不准贝格妮亚所说的不搭调的组合是指天蝎座和生日晚宴还是天蝎座和水瓶座。

“我说你啊……”正打算吐槽的加隆突然看见贝格妮亚朝着那个方向举起酒杯笑了笑，大约是在掩饰自己过于关注对方而被发现了的事实，然而受到关注的宝蓝色卷发青年竟也好脾气地回了一个微笑，才将视线从楼上收回。

心里明白天蝎座的这个举动并无任何居心仅仅表示礼貌，然而某海将军还是忍不住咬了咬牙，产生了一种看见外面的野男人勾引自己女人的不快。

这时，海蓝发色的年轻人将两人的注意力吸引了过去，只见梭罗家的现任当家，年仅十六岁的朱利安少爷走近紫发少女，同她交谈了些什么后便领着纱织往会场外走去。

“他们两个不跟过去？”加隆有点意外地看着水瓶座与天蝎座仍然留在原地，而贝格妮亚却小幅度地皱了下眉：“恐怕是雅典娜女神的意思——我过去看看。”语毕，她把酒杯往加隆手里一塞，抬腿就要走，刚迈出一小步就迎头罩下来一件西装外套。

掀开一抬眼，就见加隆抱着胸朝她抬了抬下巴：“外面风大，小心别着凉了。”着凉事小，真被哪里来的野男人看见了才是大事。

然而贝格妮亚似乎没有多想，或者是她着急得来不及多想，点点头道了个谢就走了。高跟鞋敲得地板啪哒直响，加隆突然想起狄蒂斯开始让她试穿礼服的时候，贝格妮亚随口提过一句鞋子的后跟很磨脚。

*

“我总觉得，我们在上千年前就已相识，纱织小姐，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

爱琴海上的晚风吹来得恰到好处，星光与海边的元素也极其应景，唯一不够浪漫的大约就只有被求婚人过于惊讶以至于惊吓的表情了。

刚刚走过来就正赶上这句求婚的贝格妮亚，则差点被自己的口水呛到。


	23. Episode.19 海上不眠夜（下）

厚实的雕花大门将晚宴现场的所有灯红酒绿一应关在了金碧辉煌的舞会大厅里，落地窗被上等料子的天鹅绒帘子遮住，只能通过偶尔漏出来的一小点橙黄色的光线留给屋外的人一点遐想空间。城户纱织跟着朱利安从会场出来，一路绕到别墅的侧院，隔着一条窄窄的小街，已经能望见地中海一角的波浪，在不见月光的晚上却是黑漆漆得有点吓人。

她只当梭罗家的少爷同自己有什么商业机密要谈，为表礼貌才让跟着自己一起来的两名战士留在大厅，现下城户纱织却稍稍有点后悔，然而转念一想却又觉得没什么好怕的，若真是对方有什么不良居心，只消她闪一下辨识度极高的女神小宇宙，候在他处的战士即能立刻赶来。

冷静下来之后，已在心里暗想了几十种危急时刻脱身方法的城户大小姐，却万万没想到，自己等来的结局竟是被人一言不合就求婚。

“……抱歉，梭罗先生，我想您或许是……搞错了什么？”纱织只觉得自己脸上的微笑要挂不住了，良好的教养在这个时候本能地发挥作用，让她勉力维持着面上的礼仪，脑中却已经开始混乱，十几岁的小姑娘从来没遇到过这种事，让她一时间想不到合适的措辞来拒绝对方。

哪怕是遇上打算绑架自己的歹徒，有保镖在身的纱织都不会慌成现在这个样子。

谁来、谁都好，帮她打破一下这个尴尬为难的场面吧——“朱利安少爷。”

仿佛是她的祈祷应验了一般，薄冷的空气中突兀插进一道声音，女人平缓清晰的语调划过空中，似是擦出一道火花，映的海面都在一瞬间亮了起来。

鞋跟发出两下敲打声，回音掩盖在从窗隙中传出来的华尔兹舞曲中，同悠长的旋律完美融为一体；酒红色长发的年轻女人从回廊的拐角处现身，低调却优雅地扶着墙停下，她穿了一件深蓝色的抹胸晚礼服，手工绣花和镶钻从胸口以一个美妙的弧度延伸到腰侧，脚踩一双样式简约的漆皮细高跟；然而同这一切完全不相搭的是她上身套了一件明显属于男人的黑色西装外套，不合身的尺码过于宽大以至于长度都能垂到大腿，将本该裸露在外的手臂和肩头统统罩住。

朱利安显然是认识她的，在转身的刹那明显不是很愉快地皱起了眉，质问的语气显而易见：“你怎么……”“利安德尔先生有要事想要同您商谈，会场里却到处不见您的人影。”不卑不亢地同面前的两位大财团领导点头致意，红发女人解释了自己出现在这里的理由，无论是内容本身还是说话人的态度都给人感觉到毫无破绽的合理性，却依旧让朱利安有些半信半疑地问了一句“海龙又在干什么”。

女人颔首垂眸，敛在眼睫之后的金棕色瞳仁里似是有什么东西在暗潮涌动：“他正在接待那位先生，差我过来找您，这样的贵客，还是需要您亲自接待才不失礼数，万不要怠慢了……”

“好了知道了，我这就过去。”这位梭罗家的少爷似乎对面前这女人的话反感得很，大约是还顾及身后站着的城户纱织，他才勉强不让自己的不耐烦表现得太过明显，然而当他转过身面对着刚刚被自己求婚的少女时，立刻又换成了一副温柔公子的形象，“刚刚我说的那些话，希望纱织小姐能好好考虑一下。”

他自然是没得到纱织的什么回复，倒也不是非常在意，简单地道别就沿着另一侧的道路离开了，自始至终没有再看站在一旁的女人一眼，当真是将对方无视得彻彻底底。

纱织眨巴眨巴眼睛，看看朱利安消失的方向，又回过头来看看始终站在原地的红发女人，感觉自己从一个尴尬又陷入了另一个尴尬之中：“那个，不好意思……”听见她犹犹豫豫的开口，女人把金眸转了过来，却让纱织冷不丁地愣住了。

她见过这个女人！几乎是刹那间，仿佛全身的血液都加快了流速，不知是兴奋还是什么其它的情感让纱织的头脑空白了一秒，却已足够让她确信自己在某个不为人知的时间和地点同她一起经历过一段不为人知的岁月。

“你到底——”“纱织小姐？大小姐啊我们可是找了您……好久。”从后方小跑过来的青年打断了纱织即将问出口的话，她一转身，看见在自己面前站定的天蝎座和水瓶座，前者堪堪收住步子，越过纱织的肩膀看见另一头的女人，想起了什么一样诧异了一下，而后者没有多言，只是淡然地踱步过来，确认了要找的人平安无事，便安静地站住了。

“既然您的两位保镖先生已经到了，请允许我告辞了，城户小姐。”像是完全没注意到纱织的欲言又止，女人将双手叠在身前，朝着他们三人的方向微微倾了倾身，视线在那两位青年的身上一扫而过，最后落到站在最前方的紫发少女身上，“夜间的气温很低，请您也尽快回到会场里吧，打扰了。”

“请等一下……！”

女人垂到锁骨边的一缕鬓发倏地甩过一道淡红的弧度，微合的金眸划了二分之一个圆圈后消失在她的视野里，西装外套宽大的袖口和衣摆被风吹得猎猎作响，“啪嗒啪嗒”的脚步声也同她的背影一道渐渐消弭在夜色的尽头。

城户纱织放下伸出到一半的手臂，收紧五指的同时心有不甘地咬了咬下嘴唇。

“女神，发生什么事了吗？”首先注意到纱织情绪变化的卡妙低头询问，却见少女抿着嘴小幅度地摇了摇头，之后突兀地念出一个陌生的名字，只是她的声音有些过小，小到听觉灵敏的水瓶座战士也无法在涛声的伴奏中辨识出准确的发音。

那边天蝎座正好奇地看着前方不知道想到了什么——大约是不太明白刚刚还在舞会现场笑着对自己举杯致意的温婉美女怎么几分钟就换了一个高冷的画风——听见他们俩的谈话后随口接腔：“那好像是刚刚在会场的宾客，女神您认识她？”

“……贝格妮亚。”这一次两人都听清了，绕了两个弯的四音节词从紫发少女的口中吐出来，两名战士对视一眼，在彼此的眼中看到了同样的不解其意，然而没等他们再度询问，就见城户纱织抬起头，目光直视着前方的海面，似乎要透过一片漆黑看向最远处的地平线，坚定而又自信地重复道：

——“绝对没错，她是贝格妮亚。”

藏身于不远处，倚在墙边的红发女人仰头看向天空，星星点点的光辉柔和了金棕色的眼眸、以及嘴角扬起的笑。

*

“麻烦您了梭罗先生，只是我觉得这事，无论如何也得亲自跟您讲。”“这没什么，利安德尔先生，不必客气。”

“到底出什么事了？急急忙忙地让我拽个人把朱利安引回来。”梭罗家名头上的执行总裁把穿着自己外套的贝格妮亚揽在怀里，保持着这个姿势往门口的方向走，一边注意着路线一边偏头在她颈边耳语。

似乎是被加隆说话时吐出来的热气弄的直痒，贝格妮亚眯起眼睛动动肩膀，往他胸口上又蹭了蹭，也不管自己这个动作让搂着他的男人有多无奈，自顾自地把酒杯凑近嘴唇，小口喝上一点香槟：“其实没什么，一点小事——回去再跟你说。”语毕，她似乎往什么地方瞥了一眼，带着点不容易察觉的杀气。

“……你这反应可不像是‘有一点小事’啊。”撇嘴吐槽一句，加隆也没再追问，事关雅典娜，贝格妮亚一般，不，绝对不会敷衍，她既然已经这么说了，多半真是些无伤大雅的琐碎事，也就耸耸肩由她去了，“算了，还是快点走，一会儿城户大小姐他们该回来了……怎么了？”

加隆转头，不知道为什么贝格妮亚突然停下。他们已经出了梭罗家的别墅走到庭院里了，这个时候附近根本没有什么人影，微弱的星光底下虽不至于伸手不见五指但也的确让人有些看不清路，加上远离市区的选址，更是静得像是鬼屋。

“贝格妮亚？”她似乎有点烦躁地皱了皱眉，却只是停顿两秒便摇摇头打算继续走，却被一把抓住，回身就见加隆也跟着皱眉，视线往她的后脚腕上瞄了瞄，“脚疼吗。”

他说得肯定，让贝格妮亚有点惊讶于对方准确的猜测，而加隆却看似不以为然：“我之前就想问你了，狄蒂斯没给你换一双？”贝格妮亚听后，显然是想起来自己曾经随口的一句抱怨，却不想就这么被加隆给记住了。

“还好，大概是磨破了……”贝格妮亚下意识地抬了抬右脚，被高跟鞋裹住的后脚踝在这个动作下有种钝刀切上的刺痛感，还远不到无法忍受的程度，最多只是让她觉得有点烦。

“没问题的，几天就能好……”“要我抱你回去吗？”“可以啊。”

对方过于爽快的回答让加隆怔了一下，然后“噗哧”笑出了声：“你倒是也不矜持一下啊。”话是这么说着，加隆也没有多停顿地伸手环上她的肩膀，以一种一看就是进行过很多回的娴熟动作将人横抱到身前。

这个姿势似乎让怀里的女人有了点困意，她抬手打了个哈欠，边揉揉眼角边下意识地往里靠了靠，大晚上的就穿了一件衬衫出来吹冷风的男人身上却一点觉不出凉意，刚刚好的热度能轻易击破她身上所有的防线，十年间所记住的熟悉的味道让她能安心地合上眼睛。

等加隆抱着她熟门熟路地回了房间，贝格妮亚显然是已经窝在自己怀里睡过一觉了，这会儿正揉着眼睛：“唔……已经到了？”“到了。”加隆把她放下来，拨开一缕碎发的时候不经意间嗅到一股酒味，“不过你不是不喝酒的吗？”

“没关系，有加隆在。”贝格妮亚抬着手在自己脑后鼓捣了两下，不一会儿盘起来的红发就再度散了下来，她把缎带和皮筋都放到床头柜上，然后头一歪就砸到了枕头上。

这并不是第一次了。他的前辈似乎很擅长用轻飘飘的一句话就直接戳中加隆心里最深处的神经，连血带肉，在身上彻彻底底地剜开一道裂口，再用羽毛般轻盈的手指去挠他的骨头，带着瘙痒的疼痛就一道钻进心口，把心跳的频率弄得失常。大约是几年来所有的这种情绪在他心里边轮流过了一遍，又应该是刚刚喝进去的几口高度数波特酒起了点作用，总之，他觉得自己现在无所畏惧。

“……前辈。”碧眸一沉，海蓝的长发滑下宽阔的肩膀，在白色的被单上缠住散乱的酒红。他在对方将头转过来的时候忽然一笑，手肘撑在女人头侧压低上身，极其缓慢地、直到两人鼻尖相碰才停止动作，呼吸声与心跳声在耳边被放大，每一次喘息所带进鼻腔的薄荷香只能让人头脑更加混乱，他记得去晚宴之前贝格妮亚架不住狄蒂斯的好说歹说往身上喷了一点香水，还化了点淡到几乎看不出来的妆——她大约只当是必要的礼貌——然而这个距离之下全都能让他尽收眼底。

而被压倒在床上的女人自始至终没什么动作，不反抗也不迎合，那样子让加隆想起初见时伏在自己身上的那个女人，金眸平静而又清澈，却分明带着一股野狼般淡漠的杀机，那是种在鲜血里泡久了才能产生的醇香，也怪不得那个曾经妄图轻薄她的男人仅仅因为一个眼神就被吓得动弹不得——那味道是平常人享用不来的高档货，需得用同样凶戾的灵魂才能镇得住她皮囊底下潜藏的野兽。

“前辈就觉得我这么可靠？”加隆重心微移，空出一只手去拨开贝格妮亚套在外面的外套衣领，黑色的西装移开的时候留下一片光裸的皮肤，平日里她一直不离身的项链被主人在晚宴之前收了起来，黑与白带来的强烈色差刺激着他的全部感官，他突然意识到如果这是在战场上，大约自己现在差不多已经要心甘情愿地缴械投降了。

“我可是对你有企图的，你明明知道——你知道的吧，你什么都知道……”

——“你真的觉得，我不会对你干什么吗，前辈？”


	24. Episode.20 往生咒

“对我有企图？”

静默持续了约莫半分钟还多，在贝格妮亚终于出声之前的那一秒，加隆差点就要笃定了这女人打算将她无视到底——她肯定干的出来，再者只要她打定主意不理加隆突如其来的发疯，眼睛一闭就径自睡下，他也根本不能拿她怎么样——然而贝格妮亚却说话了，带着难得向上微扬的尾音，字字句句重复得没差别，却是显而易见的反问，让加隆能在一瞬间确定自己的心情无一例外全都被看穿了，时间恐怕比他所想象的还要更早。

“竟然说‘对我有企图’？”女人的下一个短句在他仍未完全回神的时候紧接而来，“——你打得过我吗？”

加隆几乎从未在贝格妮亚口中领教过的、过于浓重的轻蔑让他一晃神，却是身上感知危险的本能让他从原本该是暧昧的气氛中嗅出了一点浅薄的杀气。

身下的女人突然间发难，弯起膝盖朝上一顶，虽是一点小宇宙没用，这种距离下挨上一下也绝不会好受。没有更多的时间给加隆思考这种反应代表了什么，下意识地站起来避开一击，耳边倏忽一道布料开裂的声音，下一秒迅疾袭向他耳边的腿已经近在咫尺。

他很少真正看到贝格妮亚什么时候用上格斗术，早年在加隆还纠结着第八感的时候她就多次直言自己“一点也不擅长近身格斗”，当事人自己都这么说了他还能不信，更何况要是有朝一日上了战场，加隆相信贝格妮亚只会是“没有什么是一发大招不能解决的，如果有就再来一发”的凶残画风。

然而现下看来，当事人口中那个“不擅长”的程度，还要多少打个问号。当然也许贝格妮亚的确没有说谎，同她认识的哪位惯打近身的同僚比起来，她的这些架势说不定真的只能算是花拳绣腿。

一招接一招速度奇快的攻击者和只管闪避根本不还手还间歇性走神的被攻击者，这场毫无意义的对决，结果不言而喻。

只是这样的对决，实在是令人提不起干劲：用时一秒半，不超过五招，局势就完全反了过来。还穿着晚礼服的女人右边的裙摆被撕开一道不规整的裂口，从腿根一直到脚踝，几乎已经完全不存在遮盖的整条右腿和还严严实实裹在裙子里的左腿，在两边屈起压在男人腰侧，抬起的一条手臂弯曲着抵住他的脖子，比之前她自己的处境还要过分的、就这么让加隆平躺在床上动弹不得。

“你不还手吗？”贝格妮亚头一次有点迟疑，拿不准这个相处了十年的后辈这会儿究竟在想些什么，她始终看着加隆的眼睛，却发现那里面除了映出自己近在咫尺的影子之外似乎什么都没有。

“我打不过你的，前辈。”

贝格妮亚深知加隆又在一本正经地胡说八道，她一向有自知之明，用上小宇宙的情形另算不说，单论力气她怎么也不可能敌得过一个男人——她当年在训练场上被摔得头晕眼花，咬咬牙爬起来继续练，大晚上偷跑出去找人打架，到头来这一科照样连兄长的衣服角都碰不到。

抬起压在加隆脖颈上的手臂，贝格妮亚调整一下姿势，双手从他的肩膀外侧，沿着肩胛骨一路跃到领口，然后缓慢地弯曲手指，摩挲着温热的皮肤向上划过，用微微带着茧子的指尖和掌心，将他的喉咙整个拢在手中。“上一个敢做出这种事的男人，休养了一年才堪堪痊愈。”

——“你好大的胆子。”

加隆失笑：“现在才想起来感慨这个，太晚了吧，前辈。”从他的角度往上看，入眼的一切都能让他觉得就算下一秒被卡住喉咙的那双手剥夺了全部氧气也一点不亏。眉眼、唇线、锁骨、肩头、胸口、腰肢、大腿、脚踝，甚至于按住自己动脉的手指都带着不可思议的性感和致命的诱惑，似乎只要自己的脉搏能在她的手心里跳上一遭，即使前方是地狱深渊也能甘之如饴。

“也是。”浑身都是毒药的女人突兀地挪开手，转而撑到加隆的脑袋两边，就同他之前所做的那样，低下身凑得更近，近到她眨一下眼，睫毛仿佛就能蹭上加隆的脸颊，她缓慢地、像是用尽了一千年的时光、念出了足够让身下的男人彻底沦陷的咒语：

——“正巧，我也对你有企图。”

“？！前……”“别叫我‘前辈’。”

薄荷的清香从相触的唇瓣侵入加隆的口腔，如同鲜红的罂粟灌进大脑，让人失去思考能力的同时只管攫取它的香甜。这太要命了——压低了身子又放松了力道的女人几乎完全趴到他身上了，柔软的胸口和光洁的大腿贴上他的身体，衣服上的一层棉布阻挡不了体温散发出的热度——实在是太要命了。

抬手扣住她的后脑，加隆像是怕她突然反悔一样兀自加深了这个吻，从半张的唇间伸进去的舌头轻易撬开她的牙关，像是掠夺领地的雄狮般巡视了一圈，再缠上对方欲拒还迎一样小心翼翼凑过来的舌，直到吮够了清淡的薄荷味才放开，末了一用力又把姿势扳回最初的状态。

他的前辈，简直——“太狡猾了。”

“这赞美我就收下了。”贝格妮亚往唇边一舔，纠缠不清的不知属于谁的唾液被她全数含进嘴里，看得加隆眼神一暗，被她枕在脑后的手不由自主地下滑，指尖拨开密密麻麻的发丝，最后勾住她背后的裙子拉链。

加隆对天发誓，他犹豫过的——真的，只不过他的犹豫在发现贝格妮亚正认认真真地伸手解着自己的衬衫扣子时，一点不剩地全喂狗了。

去他妈的矜持。去他妈的正人君子。

衣料撕扯的声音像是冲破了最后一道封锁线。未经开发过的身体完美地融合了青涩和妩媚两个截然相反的属性，并从中诞生出另一个新的、美妙的性感，加隆从腰腹往上，一寸一寸地抚过细嫩的皮肤，似乎比婴儿更加柔软的触感下带着恰到好处的肌肉线条，以及深浅不一的细细伤痕。大概世间再没有比这更加完美的艺术品了，连最棒的艺术大师也无法雕刻出来的，是人类有着温度的身躯。

他把头埋下去，从唇角出发，嘴唇沿着精致的颈线滑过棱角分明的锁骨，越过胸前撩人的沟壑与一边的山峦，最后张嘴含住顶点的乳尖，伸出舌头一阵舔舐，感受着口中的茱萸被唾液润湿、几下就变得硬挺；另一边的胸口则被大手覆盖上，不急不缓地揉捏起来，像是正拿橡皮泥做手工的孩子，恶劣淘气地用手指夹住上方的红豆往外拽了拽。

“唔……！”这点小动作引来头顶上方一阵急促的喘息，随之起伏的胸口倒像是含蓄委婉的邀请了，不必再说泛了潮红的白皙皮肤和早就不剩多少清明的金眸。加隆余出的另一只手向下抚过小腹，从大腿内侧绕进腿根，入手的是一片粘稠的液体。

加隆低低笑出了声，抬头时嘴角带起一条细细的银线：“湿了哟，前辈。”金眸微动，这下子看上去倒是像餍足的小猫了，失了攻击力的爪子挠在身上，比起威胁更像撒娇。小猫似乎产生了点不满的小情绪：“呼……叫贝妮……嗯！”侵入腿间的手指似是让她喉间萦绕的声音刹那间放弃抵抗，微弱的呻吟声漏出齿缝，几乎要让加隆控制不住手下的动作，像是探索新世界一样的手指绕了一圈，又硬是挤进去第二条。“是是……贝妮，嗯？”没有回答，彻底被驯服的野兽合上眼，而在那之前所做的最后一件事是抬腿环上他的腰。

只是下一秒她的眼睛又倏地睁开，宛如受惊的小兽，环在加隆颈后的手臂瞬间收紧，指肚按过的地方大约都能隐隐看见泛红的指印，逼得加隆不得不顺势低了低身子——仅仅过了最开始的刹那，贝格妮亚似乎有意控制起力度，取而代之的是被她狠狠咬住，已经开始渗出血丝的下唇。

“张嘴，贝妮，别咬着……”加隆低头吻上去，入嘴的淡腥味撩得他一阵心疼；贝格妮亚的身体紧窒得很，好像之前几根手指的扩张完全没有任何效果，不过刚刚进入一点就让他倒吸一口气。“嘶——你要夹死我吗？放松点，没事的……让我进去。”贝格妮亚放下来的双手死死揪住床单，耳边几乎能听见棉线断开的声音，她根本不敢抬手，否则加隆的后背大约也只会是床单这样的下场了。

“我没事的……”闭了闭眼平复呼吸，贝格妮亚强忍着仿佛要撕裂身体的痛楚，努力照着加隆说的那样去放松身体，却不想她一句话过后对方一个挺身直接顶到了最深处，“唔……”那种感觉应该是不能单纯用疼痛来形容的，硬要说的话，恐怕是种精神和肉体上双重的满足与欢愉，是伊甸园里的蛇带来的禁果，眨眼间就把世间最初的一对男女诱进欲望的尘世。“呼……你要是想动一动……”

裹挟了淡红血色的液体沿着两人的交合处流下来，滴落到洁白的床单上像是盛开的罂粟花。“……那我动了。”加隆觉得自己实在是太虚伪了，装成一个温柔的男人去和声细语地征求意见，而事实却是身体根本就不听使唤，没等到女人回答些什么就直接当是默许，一手穿过她的腋下扣住后肩往自己的方向拢过来，同样不着寸缕的上半身相触所带来的温度令双方都僵了一下，随后他大力地摁下腰身，不知疲倦般抽插起来。

“嗯啊……慢……点……”不知不觉已经坐到加隆怀里的女人将下巴搭在他肩膀上，半合的眼有些无神地落在半空中，绵软得失了力气的手臂勉强在他的脖间挂住，急促的喘息所带来的热气全洒在背后，胸前的柔软随着她的动作上上下下地蹭着男人赤裸的胸膛，只让人觉得像是种甜蜜的折磨。

加隆歪歪头，刚刚好的位置能让他含住贝格妮亚柔软的耳垂，伸舌一舔不出意外地又听见一声短促的惊呼。“这里也很敏感呢——嘶！女人太小心眼了可不好……你给我住手！”还没从突然被夹紧的一波快感中缓过劲来，加隆猛地觉得有股电流一样的刺激从背后传来，反手一抓就将正沿着自己脊椎一路摸下去的手指收进掌心，“你这样可是要吃苦头的……”

不知道过了多久，时间的流逝在这个夜晚已经没有意义，贝格妮亚将脑袋搭在加隆的肩上，伸手拉住他按在自己小腹上的大手，闷声轻哼着开口：“在里面……也没事的……”后面的话无论加隆再怎么凝神也听不清了，他抬手按上贝格妮亚的后脑，绵长的呼吸声一下又一下地钻进耳廓——浑身上下被折腾了个遍，这会儿她应该是真的累惨了。

“会怀孕的，现在……可不行。”“以后会……有的……”她不清醒间断断续续的一句话，让加隆觉得自己的心跳停了一刹。

他低下头，吻了吻女人颈边的发丝：“嗯，会有的……睡吧。”

*

“……嗯，我知道了……一会儿直接送到我房间去……去吧……”门口断断续续的对话声传过来，虽然双方似乎都刻意压低了声音，但还是难免有漏网之鱼钻进贝格妮亚的耳朵里，把她从睡梦中拉回现实：揉揉眼睛，撑起上半身不情愿地爬起来，往床头柜的方向挪了挪。

关门的声音响起，贝格妮亚看过去，就见加隆一条腿保持着踹门的姿势，靠在墙上回身看过来：“真够早的，我吵醒你了吗？”“嗯。”她眨巴两下眼睛，面无表情地点头，“强烈谴责”几个字就差写在脑门上了。

加隆沉默一下，正打算说一句“那要不你接着睡”，就见对方已经拖着被子爬到了床头柜边上，拉开第一层抽屉拿出梳子，俨然是已经打算起床了的样子——加隆看着薄薄的被子沿着光裸的后背慢慢地滑下来，默默咽了口口水。

“……我去给你拿衣服。”说完，他猛地转身，直冲到衣柜前打开柜门，背影看起来颇有点落荒而逃的意味。贝格妮亚听话地待在原地，有一下没一下地拨弄着披散的长发，同时也不忘淡定地出声提醒：“内衣裤在下面第一层。”

何等恶劣的女人！

重新长出伶牙俐齿的野狼太难对付，求把昨晚那只温顺的小猫还给他！

没有人搭理加隆内心的呼唤，毕竟当他转过身的时候，看见赤身裸体的女人窝在床上一脸无辜。

“你要是不想起床，我是不介意——你那是什么眼神啊好像在说我是流氓一样……过来穿衣服，行了行了我帮你穿，伸手。”被“强行生活不能自理”的前辈彻底打败，加隆自我催眠面前的女人就是个洋娃娃。

给等身洋娃娃套完衣服，加隆长出了一口气，心累到无以复加。“你还是再睡会儿吧，或者去洗个澡？”他瞥了一眼被折腾得一片狼藉的床单被套，手一伸就把贝格妮亚抱起来，“回头让他们收拾，你先去我那里吧——谁是流氓啊？！”“……我可没那么说。”贝格妮亚打了个哈欠，顺从地把脸埋进加隆怀里，有些疲惫地合上眼，对这莫名其妙的诽谤持抵制态度。

“对了，刚刚是狄蒂斯回来了吗。”缩在自己胸前的女人半睡半醒地开口问道，说是猜测内容却一如既往的准，声音间带着点不太清醒的时候特有的沙哑和沉闷，听的加隆心尖又是一阵发痒。

“嗯，她今早刚到，别担心，一会儿我就过去。”贝格妮亚没回答，估计是困得没什么力气了，只是闷闷地“嗯”一声，再微微地点了点下巴。

“一会儿给你送早餐过来……啊知道了松饼总可以吧……”加隆拽了拽头发，突然感觉领口被人往下扯了扯，他嘟囔着“又怎么了”顺势低头，得到了一个温柔清浅的吻。

抬眼的时候作案的犯人已经微笑着缩进了被子里：“别让你的下属等得太久了。”

——这女人甩锅的本事倒是也挺大的。

神殿的办公室里，美人鱼的生无可恋脸终于被开门的声音打破，不过……稀奇啊，贝格妮亚大人竟然没有跟着一起来。


	25. Episode.21 来自大海的访客

从梭罗家的生日宴会回到圣域，城户纱织一起拖回来的还有来自身体与精神的双重疲惫，经历了太多诡异到不可言说的状况，她只想好好地爬上床睡一觉，无论是来自朱利安的莫名求婚还是身份不明的谜之女性，等第二天天亮她再按轻重缓急挨个处理过去吧，现在，她想自己需要的是睡眠，而不是思考。

然而纱织这样简单的愿望，因为一道风风火火传来的消息而无从实现。

“诶？！海皇波塞冬的……使者？”

前来通报的侍女恭敬地点了点头：“是，据白羊座的大人所说，那位访客是这样自称的，并希望能面见您。”“是吗……那位使者现在在哪儿？”“正在教皇厅等候，白羊座和双子座的大人也在，那两位命属下来询问您的意思。”

她的意思，无非也只有见或不见两种。对方派来的只有一个人，而她这边拥有一整个十二宫的完全战力，如此悬殊的对比之下，很难想象这位使者抱有的目的会有多少攻击性与侵略性——那会是什么目的？纱织皱起眉，倦意瞬间被驱散得一干二净，连她自己都没想到自己竟能在一瞬间想到这么多，不如说还是得感谢智慧神职的BUFF加成。

不过有时候想太多的确累人，纱织揉揉眉心，最终放弃了这种无端的推测。她还是去亲口问一问那位使者比较好，横竖这里是她的大本营，想来单凭一个人单枪匹马也没法掀出多大的风浪。

“……叫他们稍后，我这就过去。”

花了不到一刻钟的工夫略作整理，城户纱织在侍女的陪同下来到教皇厅，一眼就看见站在白羊座和双子座两人中间的金发少女，这让她小小的惊讶了一下，有些没想到海皇竟敢让一个和她差不多年纪的小姑娘孤身闯进圣域，更何况圣域同海界的关系向来不尴不尬，远达不到同与冥界那般的死敌，但总归也称不上多友好。

“雅典娜大人。”两名黄金战士在她进门的时候单膝跪下，金发少女也象征性地拿膝盖碰了碰地板以表示尊敬，她似乎也在默默地打量着坐上宝座的纱织，大约也是因为想象与现实微妙的落差而露出了点意外的表情。

“请起来吧。”从一开始的手足无措到现在的淡然接受，纱织表示自己对于战士们动不动就下跪的习惯已经无可奈何任他们去了，她将视线移向面容甜美的金发少女，目光在她身上紫红色的战甲上一顿，“你就是那位海皇派来的使者吗？”

“是的，海皇波塞冬麾下，美人鱼的狄蒂斯，初次见面，雅典娜女神。”狄蒂斯轻点下巴，左手怀抱着头盔矮了矮身。从她表现出来的态度来看，倒是感觉不出丝毫恶意。

临行前，贝格妮亚把狄蒂斯叫到办公室，委派给她一个相当重要的任务——至少狄蒂斯自己是这么觉得的。

“这样吗……那么就直接进入正题吧，海皇特意派遣使者前来是有何贵干？”

——听着，狄蒂斯，你此次前去，万不要显露什么敌意，规规矩矩地按礼仪便可，他们不会无端对你出手攻击，如果真发生这种意外，务必自保为先。

贝格妮亚的每一句叮嘱都被她完完整整地记在心里。论起正式的职位，狄蒂斯说不准这位身世成谜的女性到底是什么人，然而亲眼见识过贝格妮亚的实力的美人鱼已经不大在意这些，狄蒂斯清楚她的能力，并选择相信她的判断。

金发的美人鱼瞥一眼身旁两名战士警惕的目光，就在纱织以为她会要求单独谈话时从善如流地答道：“深夜打扰十分抱歉，波塞冬大人希望能邀请您前往海界一叙——三天后的下午，请您务必亲自前来。”

“邀请？为了什么？”“关于这个……我并不知情。”

——你只管传达这一邀请，他们问起别的诸如什么目的，就一概说不知道。

狄蒂斯按着贝格妮亚的提点一一照做，她话音刚落，就见一旁的双子座有些欲言又止地上前一步，那张同她顶头上司过分相似的面孔引得狄蒂斯多看了两眼，却赶在对方注意过来之前收回视线——她心下多少有些疑惑，但显然当下最好的选择是闭紧嘴巴不要多言。

无论看到什么，都别忘了你的使命——毕竟她是这么被嘱咐了的。

端坐在宝座上的紫发少女因狄蒂斯这句毫无情报价值的答话而沉默片刻，她闭了闭眼像是在冷静心绪，末了她站起身来，黄金长杖往身旁一杵，带出的浓浓威严竟同娇小的少女身躯没有任何的违和感。

她微仰下巴，本就身处高处的优势位置更是显得她的眼神中透出点居高临下的傲然：“我知道了，三天之后会如约应邀。”

“雅典娜大人？！”

这样轻易地得到应允，不仅是狄蒂斯，就连从头到尾听下来的两名黄金圣斗士都感到难以置信。他们短暂地对视一眼，几乎同时想要开口阻止，却在少女抬手的动作下哑了声：“好了，送这位小姐离开吧，穆。”

女神发话，其命令自然是优先级最高的指示。白羊座再怎么坚持也只能暂时服从，他妥协般地向纱织示意，转身的同时不忘给双子座一个眼神，大有“接下来就交给你了”的意思，看得撒加一阵背后发寒。

——对了，如果他们还是顾虑太多，稍微激一下也不是不可以。

“如果雅典娜女神担心安全问题，大可带上最强的护卫赴约。”——这么说就好。“那么，告辞。”

狄蒂斯的这一句话引来双子座看过来的一眼，让她恍然有种那位海将军之首的错觉，然而这双眼睛的颜色比起海界的那位要暗上不少，杀伤力却有之过而无不及，让美人鱼回过神来才发觉自己竟出了一身的冷汗，不由在心里暗道“长成这样的果真都不是好惹的货”。

穆带着海界的使者出了教皇厅，城户纱织像是终于松了一口气般一屁股坐回去，突然收力的时候还险些没拿住手里的黄金杖，多亏撒加上前帮了一把。“怎么摆出那么一副可怕的表情？”基本上从头到尾就一直保持着愁眉苦脸的双子座叹了口气：“恕我直言，您的决定……太过草率了，这么大的事，至少也该先通知下其他人。”

“你在质疑我吗？”“……没有那个意思，只是……这是陷阱，雅典娜大人。”“好了好了别一脸严肃的，我开个玩笑。”从刚刚开始一直保持着高度紧张的情绪，这会儿纱织身上的疲惫感又后知后觉地发作了，她微笑着摆摆手，最后低声附和一句，“你说得对，这是陷阱。”

从狄蒂斯出现在圣域的那一瞬间开始，无数堆叠起来的陷阱就如同一张网朝她罩了下来，密不透风、无所适从，一个接一个的，令人刚刚避开脚下的绳索就立马跌进下一个深渊。

城户纱织别无选择，她手头拥有的关于海界的信息过于稀少，少到无法预料对方下一步可能采取的行动，面对着这一次突如其来的邀约，欣然应许是对她而言唯一可能掌握住状况的选项。然而更多的问题又接踵而来，女神不可能独自前往海界，即使她有决心，她手底下的战士也不会允许，然而若是往海界调动了过多的战力，圣域的防守又该怎么办，圣战在即，每一个决定只要稍微走错一步就要万劫不复。所有的陷阱似乎都摆在眼前了，但她仍旧不知道从哪儿下脚才能安全走过。

她直觉这些不是波塞冬的手笔——“！”纱织猛地抬头看向前方，入眼的是教皇厅半开的大门，穆还没有回来。“雅典娜大人？怎么了吗？”她在撒加疑惑的眼光下跳下宝座，抱着比自己还高的黄金杖左右踱步几圈，同时嘴里还自言自语地念叨着什么。

“失策，我刚刚怎么没想到，应该问一句的……撒加！”突然回头时候的一声喊让双子座条件反射地应了一声，只见少女提着裙子噔噔噔地几步上前，气势汹汹的架势让撒加下意识地后退一步，“你说你在冥界见过贝格妮亚，是她把你送回来的，使用的招式和异次元空间非常相似。”

“是这样没错……”他点头承认，却不太明白女神为什么突然提起这个，没来得及问出口，下一个问题就催命般紧随其后。“你还记得她的小宇宙吗？”“我想是的，您要做什么？”

面前的紫发少女直起腰，握紧了手中的黄金杖，脸上的笑容有种坚决的势在必得。她满意地点了点头，开口下令：“那么，你就和我一起去海界吧，撒加。”

等着吧，贝格妮亚，就快要——把你揪出来了。

*

丝毫没有被惦记上的危机感，贝格妮亚盖着一件加隆的披风，趴在沙发上翻着狄蒂斯交上来的报告，美人鱼小姑娘是个很上道的下属，实力虽算不上多强但执行水准绝对是一等一的优秀，没有什么可质疑的地方。

“有什么好看的，不都是你教她说的吗。”手上的纸张被一把抽走，加隆皱了皱眉，伸手拉她起来，“一直趴着你也不累吗？”

“还好。”贝格妮亚也没拒绝，借着他的力道坐起来，揉揉有点发酸的手肘，抖开披风盖到腿上。“不过，那种挑衅的台词亏你想得出来哟，这激将法也太明显了。”加隆大笑着把订成一摞的报告书往前一扔，几张A4纸凌乱地落到前方的书桌上，砸进文件堆的时候倒是差点把原本就放在那儿的公文给挤下去。

全程目睹书桌变得更乱的贝格妮亚对公文们的遭遇表示了同情：“你应该温柔一点。”其结果是被罪魁祸首从后搂住肩膀，凑过来亲了一口脸颊。

“好，下回温柔一点。”“……有点紧张感海龙大人，要打仗了。”——幕后黑手又开始在这儿胡扯。“得了吧，你有什么资格说我。说正事，晚上吃什么？除了意大利面。”

贝格妮亚低下头，十分认真地思考了一番，最后严肃而又郑重地开口，俨然是一副讨论正事的样子：“真的要除了意大利面吗？”


	26. Episode.22 无可替代的价值

急促的敲门声咚咚咚地砸进安静的书房。“怎么了？”不多久便从里面传来一道漠然的男声，听口气似乎声音的主人心情还可以——前来通报的海界杂兵深吸了一口气，鼓足勇气竭力避免让自己的声调产生因恐惧而带来的颤抖。

“海龙大人，波塞冬陛下让您去见他一趟。”很好，没有停顿地把话完完整整地说出来了，杂兵在心里小小地松了一口气，却不成想这句话倒成了激怒对方的导火索，下一秒猝然被一股强力轰开的大门带起的巨响和浓烟成功吓得他腿一软，“咣当”一声跪倒在地。

身着鳞衣的蓝发男子面色不善地念叨着“真麻烦”从滚滚烟尘中走出来，看起来很有种反派登场的既视感，让杂兵颤颤巍巍地伏下身子，额头一直贴到冰凉的地面上，动都不敢动一下。“海、海龙大人……还有件事……”“嗯？”“十十十十十分抱歉！！！”

对方瞥过来一眼就让杂兵噤了声，颤抖着再把脑袋往下压了压，大气都不敢出一下，更别提继续把话说完了。好在某海将军并不打算为难一个小小的杂兵，见他一副马上就要哭爹喊娘的样子，自感无趣地丢下一句“没事就赶紧滚”便转身开步。

朱利安又在没事找事了。这富家大少爷自从被狄蒂斯接回海界之后就没怎么消停过，成天就知道对城户纱织的事问来问去，什么“纱织小姐真的会来吗”、“纱织小姐什么时候来”之类的问题循环播放，听的加隆觉得自己至少几个月之内都会对这个三音节组成的日文名字产生生理上的抵触，偏偏他作为海将军之首，还得耐下性子去安抚这大少爷的情绪——虽说这家伙的觉醒状态就是个能用用神力的半吊子，但他还是不得不感慨没想到波塞冬是这样的神。

确认听不见脚步声了，杂兵才敢小心翼翼地抬起头，这才想起自己因为方才的过度惊吓而忘了把重要的东西送到，手足无措间听到屋内响起一道女人的声音：“不是还有东西要送吗？进来吧。”

后知后觉反应了半秒的杂兵连连称是，恭恭敬敬地弯着腰进了书房，只见半躺在皮沙发上红发女人目不转睛地看着手里的报纸，头也不抬地说：“放桌上就行了。”“是、是！”杂兵动作麻利地呈上手中的一叠纸，见女人依旧没什么反应只顾看报纸，措辞谨慎地征求意见，“没别的吩咐，属下就先告退了……”

“啊，好，辛苦你了，出去的时候关下门。”简短的几个字差点让杂兵感激涕零，前后的待遇落差太大，他表示自己的心脏有些承受不来。他低头行了个礼，看见沙发上的女人收了报纸站起来，小步腾挪着离去，当然也没忘遵照命令把门关上。

贝格妮亚给自己添了杯咖啡，一手端起杯子小啜一口，另一手拿起刚刚杂兵送来的文件，一目十行地看完第一页，露出了点惊讶的表情。

*

“随行的圣斗士有六名，青铜五人，以及黄金一人。和预想的基本一致，你要哪个？”加隆心不在焉地摆了摆手：“我无所谓，哪个都行。”“那么就黄金圣斗士吧。”“哦好……哪个星座的？”“双子座。”

“……噗咳咳咳咳！！！”一口水呛到气管，加隆连着咳嗽好几下，赶紧再喝上一口压压惊，好不容易稳住了呼吸，这才用堪称惊悚的表情看向贝格妮亚，“你怎么不早说？！你故意的吧，绝对是故意的吧！！”

真是见鬼了，那小丫头带谁不好，非要带撒加——他都要怀疑是不是狄蒂斯说漏嘴了什么。

“嘛，冷静一点。”刻意回避了加隆犀利的提问，贝格妮亚拿过他的杯子，把水加满后又推回去，“就当作是……意外惊喜吧？”“老子才不要这种‘意外惊喜’！”“有什么不好，我还挺想看看的，他见到你时的表情。”

加隆撇嘴念叨了一句“恶趣味的家伙”就没了下文，几近默许的态度让贝格妮亚一挑眉：“只要拖住他就足够了，用什么方法都可以哦。”比如说冲上去抱住撒加一边哭一边叫哥哥什么的，不费一点力气只要演技就能达成目的——当然她要是真这么说了，估计要把加隆吓的再呛一口水。

“当然如果你实在不愿意就算了，我去把他拦住也行。”她说完，加隆就用诡异的眼神上下打量了她两遍，最后摆出生无可恋的表情把杯子往桌面上一搁：“算了，还是我去吧。”这件事上贝格妮亚是绝对无法信任的，没看她都快面露凶光了吗，为了他哥的生命安全，还是别放这只凶兽出来了——天哪这么一想他觉得自己好伟大，撒加那混蛋就该跪下来感谢他！

“那就这么定了。”贝格妮亚放下笔，把手里写满了对战安排的便签纸递给加隆，“去通知其他几个人吧，有什么意外的话再说。”加隆接过纸条，潦草地浏览一遍就兴趣缺缺地折起来，转头看向重新爬上沙发的贝格妮亚：“你不一起去？那几个小鬼可听你的话了。”

“啊……稍微有点困，我睡一会儿。”她朝加隆招了招手，在他不解地凑过来的时候一把将鳞衣的披风扯下来盖到身上当被子，顶着对方无奈的目光调整了一下姿势，最后舒舒服服地把披风一拉，“吃饭了叫我。”

加隆：“……”

*

子时已经过了，深夜时分的圣域显得过于死寂了，竞技场边森林的宽大叶片抖出一阵簌簌的响动。“喀嚓”一声——皮质短靴踩断了掉落在泥土上的一节枯木，红色短发的女孩抹了一把额头上的汗珠，脚下的步伐有些虚浮不稳，跑过的路线上留下一道深红的血痕。她咬了咬因为夜间气温过低而有些发紫的嘴唇，猫着腰钻进前方一个不大的岩洞。

刚一刹住步子，她险些腿一软扑到在地，幸好手上反应及时撑住了整个身体的重量。她堪堪缓了缓呼吸，小心地靠着岩壁坐下，伸手在地上摸索着将一把草叶连根拔起，连带着微微潮湿的土壤一起放进手心，用另一只缠满绷带的手指去拨弄了两下，最后抓起几片叶子放进嘴里，几下嚼碎之后再吐出来。

不知道是不是因为冲进鼻腔的泥土味道太冲，她扭过头不停地咳嗽了好几声，过了快半分钟才终于缓过气来。于是女孩屈起膝盖，伸手卷起裤腿，露出小腿上一道仍在向外渗血的伤口；她低头轻轻吹了两口气，用沾上叶子碎屑的指尖往伤口上抹去。

“大半夜不睡觉躲到这种地方，可不是好孩子该做的事哟，贝格妮亚。”清亮的少女音穿过低矮的洞穴，带着极具辨识性的特有尾音打破女孩轻轻的抽气声，被惊到的女孩猛地抬头，条件反射地往后挪了两下，却不小心牵动腿上和背后的伤口，痛得她抱着双臂蜷起身子。

“……雅典娜……殿下？”从虚弱的声音中听出淡淡的鼻音，雅典娜皱着眉上前，束成一股的紫发在身后扬起的弧线在夜色中十分显眼。她几步走到贝格妮亚身前蹲下来，不给对方拒绝的机会就伸手探上她的额头，触手可及的热度让雅典娜的眉头皱得更紧了：“果真是发烧了，病成这个样子了还打算跑到哪儿去啊？真像躲起来舔伤口的小动物。”

目光一转，翡翠色的双眼扫过贝格妮亚腿上露出来的伤口和染上一大片血迹的白色短衫：“珀伽索斯他们真是的，都说了要对女孩子轻点下手，打坏了可怎么办。”不由分说地按上女孩的肩膀，属于智慧与战争女神的神力倾泻而出，宛如温柔的月光在她身上一洒，顷刻间缓和了伤势。做完这一切，雅典娜拍拍手站起来，朝仍然抱膝坐在地上的贝格妮亚伸出手。

“回去吧，格兰蒂斯正到处找他妹妹呢。”一言不发的女孩在听到兄长的名字时竟出人意料地瑟缩了一下，环在肩上的手臂也兀自收紧，这副拒绝的姿态让雅典娜有些摸不着头脑，“怎么了？你们吵架了？还是他欺负你了？”这番猜测让熟知某位双子座妹控属性的雅典娜自己都觉得不靠谱，却偏偏眼前的这位妹妹看上去没有否认的意思。

“不会吧？那家伙干什么了？说出来我帮你欺负回去。”“……雅典娜殿下，为什么要把我带来呢？”“嗯？你说什么？”

一年前贝格妮亚和兄长被雅典娜以双子座战士的身份救下后一起带回圣域，一起住进落成不久的双子宫，一起接受训练——然而最后却是她先兄长一步倒下了。

刚刚六七岁的女孩子身体素质远远比不过同龄的男孩子，更何况训练场上才没人管你是不是女孩子，等级划分只有强与弱两种，兄长不可能永远护得住她，被摔在大理石罗马柱上破一层皮算是家常便饭，身子骨本来就算不上多硬实的贝格妮亚终于在昨天下午被打趴到地上连动一根手指头的力气都没有了，流血流到浑身发冷，当晚就高烧不下。

第二天早上过来叫妹妹起床的格兰蒂斯被吓得半死，十分强硬地阻止了她硬撑着去竞技场的打算，并在她好说歹说之下才放弃了留下来照顾妹妹，一步三回头地去训练了。

不、别丢下她……贝格妮亚竭尽全力忍住了伸手挽留的冲动，把头死死埋进膝盖里却没能忍住细细的抽噎。她像个贼一样偷偷摸摸地躲开所有人的视线一头扎进林子里，靠着树丛呆坐到天黑才想起来去处理又裂开了的伤口。

“哥哥他们太厉害了，我不管怎么努力都追不上……对于您来说，那时……我有被拯救的价值吗……”弱如嗫嚅的沙哑嗓音入耳，雅典娜倏地沉下脸打断：“别在那儿自说自话啊，你这傻姑娘。”她态度坚决地抓住贝格妮亚的胳膊将人从地上拉起来。

“你有没有价值，这种事由我来判断。你出生于双子星座之下，我既然带你回来了，就说明你有那样的能力，这一点不必怀疑。”说着，少女形态的神明缓和了脸色，抬手揉了揉贝格妮亚柔软的红发，“追不上也没关系，不必去追也没关系，你的价值不需要这种肤浅的东西去证明，你自己、并且我也相信着这一点，就足够了。”

“我有留在您身边的价值吗……”“当然了！单凭你是一堆糙汉子里头难得的女孩子，就价值连城了啊！诶诶诶你别哭啊，快过来擦擦吧……”雅典娜手忙脚乱地往口袋里掏了半天才找到一条皱巴巴的手帕，她大概没想到这条被她随手丢到兜里就忘掉的小手帕会成为安慰女孩子的重要道具。

第二天凌晨的时候，哭红了眼睛睡过去的贝格妮亚被雅典娜女神亲自送回了双子宫，同住的另一位双子座还没来得及感受到妹妹回来了的喜悦，就被不知为何发火的上司给揍了一顿——随后被揍的当事人一刻也不耽误地被命令去好好照顾生病的妹妹直至她痊愈为止。

*

闭目养神中的女人睁开了璀璨的金眸。闲下来头脑放空的时候，容易让人想起一些久远的东西，久远到人们所不能说出口的时间，只剩下一点点记忆的碎片还不死心地浮浮沉沉。

“真悠闲啊你，啊，他们来了。”翘腿坐在椅子上的加隆正有一下没一下地扔着手里的头盔玩，说完这句话后终于站起身，朝旁边的贝格妮亚抬了抬下巴，“走吧，得去迎接客人们了。”

“啊……走吧。”“……你一个人真的行吗，要不然还是我跟你一起去吧？”贝格妮亚心神不宁的样子看得加隆心里有点微妙的担忧。

红发的女人将垂到胸前的长发撩到背后，眯起的金眸宛若夜色弥漫下野兽的竖瞳。

——如同神话时代千千万万个昼夜那样，这一次也请用您的双眼好好地确认一下吧，看着她、直到配得上您口中的价值。

——“没问题的。女神殿下……由我来亲自招待。”


	27. Episode.23 沉默的猎狼（上）

前去迎接雅典娜一行人的依旧是狄蒂斯，同加隆一样，她似乎也意外于雅典娜带上的唯一一名黄金圣斗士竟如此巧地撞上了双子座，并在内心思考着这是否也是海飞龙将军和他背后的女人计划中的一环——然而这一次美人鱼的确是想多了。

轻轻出了一口气，狄蒂斯静静地走在前面领路，雅典娜本人十分配合地一句话没有多说，倒是有几个圣斗士沉不住气地问她海皇究竟有什么目的，那口气着实不怎么友善，狄蒂斯也不想给什么好脸色，奈何之前贝格妮亚一再强调不要过早地激怒他们，最后就只得板着一张脸重复着答“等见到波塞冬陛下自然就知道了”，一来二去圣斗士们大约也觉得没趣地消停了。

“到了。”金发少女突然停步，转过身面对着几人。她停下来的地方是一片荒芜的海底，零星的礁石和深海植物四散这分布在四周，往远处看过去时入眼的也全是想通的景色，让人无法相信这会是他们此次海界之行的终点。

“你在耍我们吗……纱织小姐？！！”已经攥上拳头的天马座少年正要发作，却突然被身边少女的一声惊呼打断。不知道从何而来，也不知道什么时候出现的异次元空间几乎将视线能及的所有地方一点不剩地席卷进去，如此熟悉的招式让星矢下意识地看了一眼同行的双子座，却见对方也是一脸意外地伸手去拉住紫发少女，然而撒加的动作像是被什么东西阻碍住了一样停顿了半秒——就在这转瞬即逝的时间中，在谁都没来得及反应的时候，城户纱织的身影消失在了异次元的尽头，随后几名圣斗士也相继不见。

“若是要见到你们的雅典娜女神，唯一的方法就是去破坏掉七根由海将军守护的柱子……感受一下七位将军的实力吧，圣斗士们。”美人鱼甜美的嗓音宛如报丧女巫的低吟。

城户纱织再次睁开眼睛，发现自己正身处一座金碧辉煌的宫殿大厅内，酒红色长发的年轻女性收回小宇宙，转过金棕色的眼睛看向她。纱织的心跳在那一刻产生了异常雀跃的搏动，她几乎掩盖不住内心倾泻而出的喜悦，那或许是来自星辰的光辉，又像是远古优美的长诗，总而言之那种感觉令这位女神转世头一次体会到命运的的确确是真实存在的。

“您看起来一点都不害怕啊，雅典娜……殿下。”女性首先开口了，她的声音混合了北伯罗奔尼撒和阿提卡地区的特有口音，消散后的尾音似乎把空气都染上了一股浓厚的古旧味道，有点像古籍馆藏里的书卷香和朽木的清气，醇厚却不腐朽。

被称为“雅典娜”的少女扬眉，翠眸里闪动的明光宛如精灵扇动的翅膀：“我可不认为，一个自始至终对我以敬语相称的人会伤害到我。”少女不加迟疑地走上前，伸出的双手牢牢握住对面女人的手臂，微微仰头对上那双曾出现在自己梦中的金眸，无数涌动着的情绪眨眼间将自己包围得彻彻底底。

城户纱织几乎要落下泪来。

“贝格妮亚——你是谁？”

女人动了动唇，没等她说出第一个字，突然出现的空间波动转移了两人的注意力。贝格妮亚不紧不慢地转身，懒洋洋地拢了拢被狂风卷起的衣摆，像是将一切局势都掌握在手中的顶尖棋手，淡然地看向从异次元中现身的蓝发双子座：“追过来了啊，比我预料的要快，本以为那种程度的结界能再困住你一会儿呢，双子座。”

“果然是你……”蓝发青年眼神复杂地看向这个从冥界救了自己一命的女人，在看到她身后站着的纱织时猛一蹙眉，“虽然还有很多想要问你的事，但是现在——请你先交出雅典娜大人吧。”

“等一下，撒加……！”纱织从贝格妮亚的身后小跑着探出身，有些匆忙地想要阻止自己的战士贸然出手攻击，却猝不及防地被身侧的女人挥手劈向后颈，带着不可置信的神色朝前倒下，被贝格妮亚环住肩膀带进怀里。

“你！”“我为我的轻敌道歉。”面对撒加堪称愤怒的口气，贝格妮亚竟然微微抿着唇笑了，“但是现在……请不要妨碍我。”话音未落，银白色的小宇宙毫无预兆地爆发，从抬起的左手心里涌向蓝发的双子座，威力卓然的物理攻击中是每一个双子座都熟悉到骨子里的招式，几乎让撒加瞬间愣住，好在超群的反应能力让他及时做出了防御的判断。

那是……银河星爆。

好像有什么东西将所有的线索串联起来了。撒加的脑中陡然闪过灵光，近在咫尺的攻击却被横插进来的另一个人打散了，所使用的招式……还是银河星爆。

“等等啊，不是说好了吗，这家伙由我来对付。”熟悉又陌生的声音仿佛穿越了十三年的时光，一样披着蓝色长发的青年缓步走来，懒洋洋的脚步却带起一阵杀伐的响动，一样泛着金光的战甲上是撒加不熟悉的纹路，唯有脸上特有的、同他不一样的笑容如昨日的光影般在他的心口上刻下一刀——锋利而又深邃的一刀，让他在瞬间意识到，某些他以为已经结痂的伤口其实还有血淋淋的皮肉向外绽开。

与双子座几乎一个模子里刻出来的男人噙着那种独特的略带嘲讽与狂妄的笑容，抬手朝他挥了挥：“好久不见啊，撒加。”听起来像是在同久别重逢的老友打招呼一样自然。

没能达成目、反而被横插一脚的贝格妮亚看了一眼被惊得几乎说不出话来的撒加，再看向另一边的加隆时正好同对方的视线撞个正着。“你生气了？”被金眸一眨不眨地盯住，加隆最后长叹了一口气，无奈地移开目光，摆手作赶人状：“没有……你赶紧带着那小丫头走吧。”

这回贝格妮亚没再说些什么，她轻轻点了点头，随后弯腰将怀里的紫发少女横抱起来，伸手一点拉开一道漆黑的空间裂缝，抬起的脚步刚刚落下时又侧身朝加隆微笑一下，这种不常出现在贝格妮亚脸上的表情显得有点神秘莫测。“那么就拜托你了。”“知道了知道了……你小心点。”加隆其实觉得这种提醒对贝格妮亚来说是很没有必要的，然而多说一句总没有错。

毕竟此番前去，她要对付的可不是什么杂鱼。

加隆打了个哈欠，慢悠悠地阻止了撒加想要追上去的动作：“省省吧，那家伙的结界都变态得很，你就是追上去了也没用。”“加隆……”“哟，还记得我叫什么，真不错。”

撒加突然有点后悔答应了跟着女神一起来海界——他并非害怕面对十三年前的恩怨情仇，只不过暂时还没想好怎么去面对，现实来得太过突如其来，打得他措手不及，加之一连串好几件搞得他一头雾水的麻烦事叠加过来，他一时间不知道该先解决哪个。

还是先解决正事吧，至于有关弟弟的那些家事，回来再好好收拾。

“有什么想问的你尽管随意问，不过要不要回答看我心情。”加隆往贝格妮亚离开的方向瞄了一眼，随手摆弄着的鳞衣头盔落到手心里，“而且狄蒂斯应该跟你们说清楚了吧……欢迎来到北大西洋神殿。”

“加隆……你竟然去做了海将军……”“让我给你详细叙述一遍过程也不是不可以，就是不知道那小丫头等不等的起这种长篇大论。”虽然贝格妮亚说了只要把撒加拖住就行，但加隆觉得除了打上一场之外没有更好的办法了，总归他是不可能像某个恶趣味的女人所想象的那样使什么奇奇怪怪的方法。

而且这是他最擅长的本职了——不就是激怒他哥哥吗，这种事他干的还少吗？

*

意识从黑暗中抽离出来，纱织抬手按了按后颈，刚刚贝格妮亚劈上来的那一下猝不及防，力道却控制的十分精准，以至于刚刚恢复意识的她几乎感觉不到任何的不适，就像是睡了一觉那样平常。

“您醒了吗。”听见动静的女人转过身，走过来在纱织撑着地面想要坐起来的时候扶了一把。“这里是……？”“生命之柱的内部。”她顿了一下，“从外面很难破坏，基本上是海界最安全的地方之一。”

贝格妮亚站起来后退几步，一道半透明的屏障突然出现在她面前，将两人分隔在两边：“时机到来之前，请暂时在这里稍等一会儿。”“什么意思？你要去做什么？！”纱织的动作因为身前结界的缘故而没能完成。“不必担心，您的战士很快就会来了。”

贝格妮亚最后的这句回答似乎别有深意。纱织将手掌贴上结界的表面，藏于其中的小宇宙有着银河般宽阔与温和的触感，丝毫不像其主人表现出来的那样冷漠不好接近——事实上纱织从未觉得贝格妮亚是个不好接近的人，虽然长得像个精致的人偶，但其实是个有血有肉有温度的人类。

从生命之柱离开的贝格妮亚首先用小宇宙向南大西洋的苏兰特询问了一下情况，得到的回答和她的预想几无出入，略一思索便有了下一步的决定：“苏兰特，海皇陛下觉醒之后，让所有人停下战斗，离开海底。”“好的，我明白了。”

“……抱歉，苏兰特。”海魔女爽快的答话让贝格妮亚有些迟疑，“也代我向其他人道歉。”“贝格妮亚大人？您在说什么啊？”“尤其是告诉艾尔扎克别做傻事。”——道歉是没有意义的，贝格妮亚深知，她唯一能做的，就是让这些孩子活着去到地面上。

她在苏兰特不解的追问下掐断了小宇宙的通讯，朝着波塞冬神殿的方向继续前进，这一次已经没有任何的犹豫了。


	28. Episode.23 沉默的猎狼（下）

神话时代的圣域是个人才辈出的地方。战争与智慧女神挑人的眼光十分之毒辣，凡是有幸被她选中带来圣域的，上至各个等级的圣斗士，下至殿中管事的侍女和守卫，几乎无一不是当时大地上所能找到的最优秀的人类。从希腊的各个城邦、到地球另一端的古国，这座位于小小的阿提卡半岛的圣城中，聚集了来自各个地方、拥有相同信仰与决心的人们。英勇无畏的战士在这里诞生，雷厉风行的领袖和厚颜无耻的谈判家自然也是出过的。

双子座大约能以一己之力独占这三种特性，其中一个在最后成功加冕为首任教皇，另一个虽然运气太差死的早，但在之前十几年的圣斗士生涯里也为了雅典娜女神的事业忙于奔命，靠着精明的脑袋和灵巧的舌头，坑过的国王甚至神祗两只手恐怕都数不过来，然而双子座暗星于神话时代并不漫长的岁月里，却独独没有和海皇波塞冬打过一丁点交道。

这或许是为了补上先前的遗憾。她想。站在千年以后的波塞冬神殿中，双子座暗星似乎找回了一点当年的感觉——捕杀猎物的感觉。

“许久不见了，海皇陛下。希望您一切无恙。”红发的年轻女人展开手臂，一前一后贴上前胸后背，随后俯身行了个跪礼。她这一连串动作中露出显而易见的尊敬，却仅仅是尊敬而已，挺直的脊背和高昂的头颅无一不在诉说着主人灵魂里自带的骄傲。

“假惺惺的礼仪就不必了，虚伪的双子座。”朱利安•梭罗、或者说是盘踞于其中的海神睁开眼，浓郁的海蓝色有如一道危险的漩涡。他一挥手中金色的三叉戟，带起的狂风卷起女人深红色的长发，却没能让她脚下移动半分。“用小宇宙阻止朕的人身同神器接触，拖延神力觉醒的时间——能想到这种方法真是值得称赞。”

波塞冬的话中分明听不出一点称赞的意思，阴沉的语气反倒是大海发怒的前兆。“这是加隆的主意，您的称赞我便先替他收下了。”重新站起来的贝格妮亚膝盖上没沾上一点尘土，她从善如流地接过话，对波塞冬愈加阴沉的脸色视而不见。

“费了这么多的心思阻止朕的觉醒，你们到底想要什么？”贝格妮亚的回答轻巧又平淡，而话中的内容却让波塞冬产生了一瞬间的惊愕——她可以肯定，这位怒气值几乎已满的海神的的确确在那一刻出现了那样的表情变化。

“我希望能获得您的帮助，从而——终止圣战。”

海皇在短暂的愕然过后，骤然笑了起来：“猜猜朕听见了什么？终止圣战？真是不得了的野心啊。”“人类都是有野心的，海皇陛下。”双子座暗星挑起了细眉，女性温软的声音却像是一把利刃划过空气。

“——就同您一样。”

海蓝的颜色陡然加深，带着深海特有的阴冷，笔直地扎向从容站立的女人，金棕色的双眼却毫不逃避，平日被好好隐藏起来的锋芒在此时此刻一应显露。波塞冬那过分冗长的记忆告诉他，千年前的某个黄昏时刻，他曾在另一个双子座的身上看到过这种属于捕猎者的天然野性，然后他得以确认，这一对从阿尔戈斯的森林里闯进人间的野狼本质上根本没什么不同。

“你都知道些什么？”海神沉声质问。“没有什么特别的，不过是您同诸神所不希望我们知道的那些。”

贝格妮亚将耳侧的鬓发别好：“圣战名面上的理由是雅典娜女神同冥王陛下争夺大地的战争，然而实际上是为了对付先前袭击我和埃雷的那个强大而未知的敌人——或许是来自远古的某种不为人知的力量？那都无所谓，重要的是奥林匹斯诸神不允许它的存在，却无法一次将其彻底消灭，只能将它封印至冥界的某处，再借由两大域主的战争所引发的小宇宙去消耗封印内那个东西的力量。

“而另外的域主，海皇陛下您，大概因为当年那种力量率先出现在海界而吃了不少苦头，不得不用转世的方法休养神魂。”贝格妮亚看向似乎表现的无动于衷的海皇，“然而这样一来海界的力量被大大削弱，您担心被雅典娜女神和冥王的势力超越，加上诸神有意维持三大域主相互牵制的平衡，便要求另两位也跟您一起前往转世。

“您和冥王陛下对我的提前苏醒干涉甚是紧张，无非是希望维持现状牵制圣域——您大概还想着鹬蚌相争渔翁得利。不过您应该没想到，在当初诸神的压力下圣域同意销毁有关的所有记录，而事实上它们还被留存在占星楼的最顶层，由女神和我哥哥亲手设下的结界所保护着。”

雅典娜和她的第一任教皇，打从一开始就没有听命奥林匹斯诸神的打算。从圣战开始的那个时刻起，他们就已经为结束这一切做好了充足的准备。

“……这不可能。”波塞冬眯起眼，兀自握紧了手中的三叉戟，似乎对贝格妮亚的所言毫无动摇的意思。然而那转瞬即逝的不自然确确实实让善于察言观色的双子座暗星捕捉到了。“如果占星楼上有结界……如果你破坏了结界……”如果她破坏了结界进入星楼的顶层，翻阅了那些隐藏着的古本，怎么可能一点变故没有产生，圣域、甚至是冥界怎么可能还安安生生的。

她当然没进去过。那是在雅典娜女神的授意下展开的结界，拥有下令解开它权力的也仅有女神一人。贝格妮亚向来是个有原则的下属，如非特殊的紧急情况，她不会草率地越职私自做主——这当然算不上紧急，就算她没有亲眼见到星楼顶层的内部又怎么样呢，她的主君和她的兄弟的所有考虑，她照样能知道得一清二楚——她知道结界里面会有什么，知道设下结界的那人在算计什么，也知道她应该做些什么去帮助完成这项史无前例的伟业。

而她迄今为止的所有行动，无需报备，身在另一个地方的某个人也肯定会猜得分毫不差——正如贝格妮亚了解自己的同胞兄长，格兰蒂斯也同样了解自己的半身。

这正是最好的时机了。敌人的力量经受了足够多的消耗，圣域的战备只差最后一步就能达到完美，唯一缺少的不过是另外两位域主的表态——仅仅中立是填补不了双子座的野心的，获得援助和盟友才是获得了最大的利益。

虽然只有一点点，但海皇觉醒时间的微小延后的确影响了他伤势的痊愈，只要这位海神在正式开战之前无法恢复到全盛状态，那么他就别无选择：“希望您谨慎考虑我的提议，海皇陛下，无限的拖延只会让奥林匹斯诸神得利，那应该不是您想要看到的吧。”

波塞冬的沉默比起默许，更像是暴风雨前的平静之夜。

不错了，能忍着怒气坚持到现在才出手，已经让贝格妮亚足够受宠若惊了——这时间比她预想的要长多了，也足够了。

充盈着愤怒与侵略性神力铺天盖地地朝着红发女人的方向席卷而来。波塞冬满脑子都想着撕碎面前这个双子座从容不迫的嘴脸，扯烂她看似谦恭实则轻蔑的微笑——不知天高地厚的人类，是谁给她的胆子，让她有自信在欺瞒、羞辱、威胁了神之后还敢如此淡然地站在地面上？！

正面遭受到海神充满怒火的一击，贝格妮亚却好似一点没有担忧，甚至一丁点感到吃力的表现都看不出来——这反应让波塞冬觉得有些心里发慌，双子座都是喜欢把一切掌握在自己手心里的变态，贝格妮亚敢在这时候还安安稳稳地站在那儿一动不动，不是虚张声势就是有十足的把握，后者的可能性更大一点，毕竟波塞冬实在想不出在这里虚张声势有什么意义。

“您不会是忘了吧——”属于另一位神明的汹涌力量不知道从什么地方冒出来，盖过了海神怒火中烧的一击，躲在暗处伺机已久的猎人一样捉住露出讶然神色的猎物。蛇一样的金色瞳眸合了合，仿佛在对海皇的傲慢与愚蠢表示最后的遗憾。

“这个时代的雅典娜殿下和双子座，可就在外边呢。”

这是雅典娜的小宇宙……但是这个时代的雅典娜根本没完全觉醒，就算他自己的状态也并不很好，但怎么可能——“我想您应该不知道埃雷留下来的笔记中都写了什么吧——您当然不会对这种东西感兴趣——神话时代雅典娜殿下转世之前，曾把一部分神力保存下来，被埃雷带去了海界，而后一直留在梭罗家某个不为人知的地方。当初在梭罗家第一次遇见您的时候，我还担心这件事早就被发现了，然而您却连提都没提一句。”

红发的双子座说着抬起双臂，交叠起手掌举过头顶。

为了因自己而死的老师？这种理由怎么可能是让第二代双子座暗星离开圣域来到海界的唯一因素。波塞冬既然那么讨厌双子座，当初接受埃雷成为自己的海将军本身就是极大的失误。

“别得意忘形了，双子座，就算你们算计得再好，别以为哈迪斯能轻易……”“冥界那边您就不必操心了，自然会有人去解决。”

“难道——？！！”

被摆了一道——被这几个双子座给联手摆了一道！

“太过自大以至于不把人类放在眼里，是会付出代价的。”双子座听起来像是天方夜谭一样的计划并非孤注一掷的豪赌，胜负从一开始就已被握在手中了，“很抱歉，海皇陛下，是您输了。”

粉碎星辰的绝招冲破了海神勉力维持的神力。

“请好好地冷静一下吧，希望下一次见面能得到让我们都满意的答案。”贝格妮亚看着雅典娜之壶的虚影在半空中闪现，将波塞冬的灵魂从朱利安的身体中抽离出来，“距离真正的战斗开始，还有时间……虽然不多了。”

*

贝格妮亚的那一发银河星爆真是实打实地用上了全力，仿佛震的整个海界都在微微发颤。加隆扔掉手里被捏碎了的贝壳——他不是很能理解当初雅典娜为什么要把神力存在这个东西里，是因为方便携带吗？甩甩手，加隆没好气地冲看过来的几个青铜圣斗士翻了个白眼：“愣着干嘛啊？去把那小丫头带出来啊，用来封印波塞冬的那个什么壶也在那里头，顺便都拿出来吧。”

少年们面面相觑了一下，试图往撒加的方向瞄一眼，对方却表示自己现在只想静静不想理人。首先反应过来的是天马座，虽然加隆觉得这一根筋的小鬼只是懒得再去思考了：“哦哦，谢谢你啊，撒加的弟弟。”“……滚你妈的老子有名字！”“噗……咳咳。”“撒加你笑个头啊想继续打架吗？！”

加隆脸色不佳地往墙上一靠，然而没想到刚一靠上去墙就塌了，碎成一块一块的石头轰隆一声倒下来，其中一块在下落的路径上被一只纤瘦的胳膊挡住，看上去一下子就会被折断的手臂却硬生生地发力将石块整个推开。

红色长发的女人被烟尘呛得咳嗽了两声，脚下稍稍有点不稳，幸好加隆手快地拉了她一把才没摔倒。贝格妮亚的状态其实远没有她表现出来的那般淡定，虽然没挨上那一下攻击，但硬抗着承受住海皇神力下造成的威压也足够她缓上一阵的。

“贝格妮亚！”刚刚被救出来的城户纱织一下子从天马座的怀里跳下来，吓得星矢连连叫她，却完全不理会地提着裙子朝贝格妮亚的方向小跑过来。她的步子在离目标十来米远的地方突然减慢，最后完全停了下来，隔着不远不近的距离张了张嘴，却不知道该从何说起。

纱织的这一下瞬间令所有人的视线都朝着红发女人的方向集中过去，撒加下意识地皱了皱眉，然而没等他开口，就见对面的女人已经伸手打开了异次元，将所有人带离了海底回到了地面上。

贝格妮亚的动作仿佛被拉慢了镜头的录像带——她一脚后撤，膝盖同时弯曲，一边朝向前方一边触到冰凉的地面，抬起的右手按住心口的位置——直至一连串的动作完成，人们才意识到，这个女人朝着城户纱织的方向，虔诚又恭敬地跪了下来。

——“千年不见了，殿下。”

来自阿尔戈斯的一匹野狼终于在她的主人面前垂下了高傲的头颅和眉眼，女性柔和温软的嗓音诗一样咏唱出千年以来希腊半岛上最动听的赞美诗。

——“双子座再度为您献上忠诚，我的主君。”


	29. Episode.24 平凡世界的镇魂歌（上）

来自遥远时代的双子座在那日当着一众人等的面向城户纱织下跪起誓的场面激起了在场人士们各种各样的反应，而这些当事人都不得而知了，因为贝格妮亚在强撑着说完了最后一个字之后，就眼前一黑，直挺挺地倒了下去。

她是被加隆一路抱回圣域的。纱织在一开始坚持要让贝格妮亚去教皇厅休息——她的首选其实是女神殿，然而在众人的极力反对下改成了离的最近的教皇厅——只是某人的后辈也同样坚持带贝格妮亚去双子宫。“她肯定希望醒过来之后第一眼看见的是双子宫的天花板。”在场的纱织后来形容说，加隆那时候的表情严肃的像是他哥哥。

于是在女神最终的应允之下，位列第三的双子宫算是又多了一个、或者说两个住客，不过现在其中一个还在沉睡状态，另一个又在刚刚被女神叫走了，只剩下撒加一个人坐在桌前发呆。他本是想同去的，但女神指名道姓地让撒加留下来以防贝格妮亚出什么问题——她对这个神神秘秘的女人几乎过分的上心，谁也不知道从何而来。从加隆那儿得来的关于贝格妮亚的信息既让人难以置信又无比的合乎情理，他不愿去怀疑好不容易重逢的双生兄弟，但又不敢轻易地信了全部。

撒加不知道自己究竟是怎么想的，也不知道接下来该想些什么。他颇感疲惫地叹了口气，放下撑在膝盖上的手肘打算换个姿势，这时后方传出的微小响动打断了他的动作。

右侧的第二扇门被从里打开，披散着酒红色长发的女人从门板后走出来，她用一只手虚虚撑在太阳穴的位置，转动似乎蒙了一层雾在前面的金眸往撒加的方向看了一眼，完全就是一副没睡醒的模样。

贝格妮亚的这个动作让撒加皱着眉站起身，他有些担心对方在这样的状态下把自己误认为加隆，不过很快撒加就抛弃了这个想法，因为女人已经收回了落在他身上的目光，仿佛刚刚那一瞥不过是低飞的海鸥掠过海面时轻轻的一点，然而就在这一点间，她应是已经从收入眼底的图像、以及周身嗅到的味道中找到了自己想知道的一切。

“早。”贝格妮亚慢悠悠地挪到对面坐下，朝撒加点点头，打了个不合时宜的招呼。“……现在是下午了，从您失去意识，已经过了一整天了。”“这样啊。”贝格妮亚眨眨眼，没有再过问其它，只是找了个舒服的姿势往后靠上椅背，“叫贝格妮亚就好。”

撒加重新交叉起十指，将手肘撑到膝盖上，抬眼看向此时此刻一点也不朦胧的金色眸子，沉声问道：“贝格妮亚……前辈？您真的是，来自于神话时代？”十三年间以教皇的身份示人的现任双子座大概自己都没察觉出来，他提问的时候下意识地带着与端坐于宝座上时一模一样的语气与气场。

而这一切显然对悠哉地坐在那里的女人全然没有影响。她并没有对这样的问题有什么意外，反倒非常自然地“嗯”了一声：“你们似乎是这样定义那个时间段的，而在之前我没有这种概念。”她说着站起来，揉了揉略微发酸的肩膀，在撒加继续用一连串的提问轰炸过来之前开了口，“其它的等有时间的时候再慢慢解释，我去冲个澡。”

“浴室在左边……”没等撒加说完，贝格妮亚就已经走过去推开了左手边的第一扇门，熟门熟路的像是这里的主人一样——哦不，某种意义上而言，的确如此。然而贝格妮亚其实没有别的意思，那完全是下意识的行动，听见撒加的声音时已经准确无误地打开了浴室的门——她只能感慨一下，根据她目前为止的观察，这么多年来双子宫的构造几乎就没什么变化。

*

贝格妮亚所说的冲个澡，真的就是字面意思上的“冲个澡”。至多二十分钟，她关上水，拉开浴室里的柜子，从底层找到了好几套未开封的浴巾，颇感满意地点了点头。少了水声带来的杂音，外面的对话已经能隐约听见个大概，她抖开浴巾往身上一裹，撩出半干的头发就推门走了出去。

“开什么玩笑！别想让我跟你睡一个房间，滚回你的教皇厅去……得了吧，你装什么装，你这家伙准对那地方日思夜想呢。”听声音不太容易区分，但这种口气一定是加隆从女神那里回来了，这会儿正和兄长针对房间分配问题讨价还价。

贝格妮亚想了想，觉得自己也应该参与讨论，于是她走过去，冷不丁地插话：“最里面的那个房间没有人住的话，就……”兄弟俩的争执被突然打断，让他们都条件反射地看了过来，被两张一样的脸同时盯住的感觉让贝格妮亚稍稍有点愣神，本该说下去的话不自然地顿住了。

“啊，那个房间……”

“卧槽你怎么不穿衣服就出来了！！！”

同时间用同样的声音说出来的两句话，关注点却截然不同。

加隆的喊声惊得贝格妮亚下意识地低头看了一眼自己：裹着浴巾的装扮的确不能算是穿了衣服，但该遮的地方也都遮了——至少她是这么认为的。还没来得及为自己辩解两句，就见加隆一个箭步冲过来，按着她的肩膀往回推。“回去回去你以为还在海界吗现在外面可多了个浑身散发着邪恶气息的混蛋……”浴室的门喀嚓一声被合上。

“浑身散发着邪恶气息的混蛋”倍感心累地看着地面上留下来的一道水痕，他还没说什么话阻止，就见弟弟异常自然地跟着全身只围了一条浴巾头发还在滴水的女人一起消失在了门口。

被强行推回浴室的贝格妮亚表示实力委屈：“衣服全留在海界了，没有换的了。”“真麻烦。”加隆靠着门抓了抓头发，他当初回来的时候光顾着担心贝格妮亚，压根忘了要让她住下去的话是需要生活用品的，他还能把撒加的东西抢来凑合用用，然而贝格妮亚没有能抢的对象啊。“……我去给你找衣服，你待在里头别出去。”他转身开门走出去，从门缝里钻进来的空气微微吹散了浴室里氤氲的雾气，让倚着洗手台站立的女人身形更加清晰了些。

眼前的景色太过美妙，美妙到让加隆的动作停顿了一下，然后想到什么了一样后退两步猛地撞上门，力道大得引来撒加诧异的注视，却是被恶狠狠地瞪了回去，与此同时某人还不忘隔着门再强调般地喊了一句“千万别出来！”。

撒加：呵呵。

加隆回来的很快，也许是他真的很不放心把贝格妮亚单独留在只有撒加在的双子宫，虽然他知道撒加既打不过贝格妮亚也黑不过贝格妮亚。他手里那一袋子从里到外一应俱全的衣服是从侍女长那儿要来的，长及脚踝的白色连身裙穿在贝格妮亚身上有点松松垮垮的，不过还没到会掉的地步，或许是加隆特地挑了最合适的尺码也说不定——对哦，他是怎么知道这些的？

当撒加再次听见开门的声音，出现在门外的是已经穿上了一身长裙的贝格妮亚和脸色不是很好的加隆——算了，他对刚刚浴室里发生了什么毫无兴趣，即使得到了答案恐怕受伤的只会是他自己。

“抱歉，久等了，继续刚才的问题吧。”贝格妮亚边擦着头发边坐下，在加隆明显没想起刚才有什么问题的迷茫脸和撒加的无奈脸下补充道，“最里面的那个房间应该还在吧。”她说着，视线往后面瞥了一眼，随后就着这个动作习惯性地往加隆身上凑过去取暖——侍女姐姐们辛苦了，这裙子真薄。

“那个房间，似乎是因为很久没有人用，被用作收纳杂物了。”撒加选择性地忽略了对面这俩人的小动作，淡定地解释完却见贝格妮亚一愣。“啊……是吗。”女人把毛巾披到肩上，幽幽地自语，“也对……的确、很久没有人用了。”

听出来她话里隐含的意思，加隆一皱眉，刚要说话时就被抢先一步。“那就没办法了。”贝格妮亚往旁边看了一眼，那明显就是算计人的眼神，让加隆嘴角一抽：“即使睡沙发我都不要和撒加睡一起……”一眼瞪向撒加，“你才该去睡沙发！”

“不要闹了。”撒加显然并没有睡沙发的想法，“你不跟我睡，难不成要跟贝格妮亚前辈睡？”“可以啊。”被问的人还没出声，被顺口提到的另一个人却先表态了。贝格妮亚很是淡定地转头，看似在征求意见。

“要和我睡吗？”加隆挑眉，瞥了一眼对面的撒加，炫耀似的一把搂过贝格妮亚的肩膀。“要。”

敢问前辈您知道“睡”是什么意思吗？撒加表示不想理他并向他丢了一只米罗——不对这是哪儿冒出来的？！

“咦？你们在干什么呢？这么严肃。”被丢过来……不对，前来拜访的天蝎座左右看了一眼蓝发双子座一模一样的两张脸，最后目光落到一身长裙的女人身上，红发白裙的搭配实在是和时下流行的鬼故事形象相差无几，如果不是某人的表情太过懒散的话。

眨眨眼，天蝎座有点惊讶地发现面前的人十分面熟：“诶？这不是上次在梭罗家的……加隆说你是从神话时代来的圣斗士？是真的吗？”米罗不提还好，这么一提，顿时让某个占有欲超强的男人回忆起当初天蝎座勾引（？）自己女人的好事，当即冷笑一声：“你来的正好，这事我还没找你算账呢。”

“啊？”天蝎座一脸懵逼，他记得自己没惹过这位爷啊，“到底什么事？别动手啊喂！——我去你以为我不敢还手吗？！！”

一样没搞清状况的撒加不解地问贝格妮亚发生了什么事，得到了对方一个干脆的“不知道”，随后她顿一下，又冷不丁地从嘴里冒出一个奇怪的单词。那是撒加从来没听过的词，足足有十来个音节的长度，乍一听给人感觉是从莎士比亚的作品里揪出来的生僻的自造词。

“您刚刚说什么？”撒加看见贝格妮亚抱着双臂微微地笑了，于是他猜测那是来自遥远的古希腊的某种特有表达。

“啊抱歉，稍微想到了些事情……”这时候那边两人的打闹也告一段落，天蝎座揉着肩膀呲牙咧嘴地抱怨加隆下手太重根本不手下留情，听见他们的谈话后瞬间转移了兴趣点，好奇地问贝格妮亚刚刚在说什么。

女人用璀璨浓郁的金色眸子直直看向米罗，口齿清晰字正腔圆地重复了一遍方才说过的单词，并毫不意外地收获了天蝎座疑惑的眼神。“现代希腊语里似乎没有这样的表达，用来形容可爱又可恨的笨蛋。塞菲尔喜欢用这个词形容费尔格。”

米罗反应了两秒也没想起这几个名字究竟在哪儿听过，还是撒加沉声提醒：“塞菲尔和费尔格……历史中记载的第一代水瓶座与天蝎座的名字。”“啊……竟然都记住了，真是听话。”贝格妮亚意有所指地看了一眼加隆，得到对方回过来的无辜脸。

恍然大悟的米罗夸张地“哦”了一声，开始继续好奇地追问自己的直系前辈是个什么样的人。贝格妮亚答得毫不犹豫：“正义感爆表的笨蛋。”“……结果还是笨蛋吗？！”“自以为很帅地站出来帮别人打走找麻烦的家伙，明明人家不想理他还要死皮赖脸地跟上去……全都是笨蛋会做的事吧。”

“啧，你到底来干嘛的？”并不想看见有不良前科的天蝎座和贝格妮亚聊的越来越开心，更重要的是加隆很不愿意看见她露出回忆往事时那种既怀念又悲伤的表情，要是对他也就算了，天蝎座还是滚一边去吧。

米罗在加隆不善的注视下撇了撇嘴：“女神嘱咐让贝格妮亚前辈好好休息，有什么事情等明天再说。”他觉得贝格妮亚看上去不是急性子的人，而且刚醒过来就悠哉地去洗澡然后一直窝到现在，恐怕也的确是没什么急事。这一点倒是不错，更何况贝格妮亚本就不打算大晚上的去打扰女神的休息。

顺路过来送口信的天蝎座在完成了任务之后就被两位双子座分别用客气的不客气的话请出了双子宫，米罗表示宝宝心里苦但宝宝不敢说。

贝格妮亚对于能在双子宫安稳地睡上一觉感到十分愉快，虽然晚上没能如愿吃上一盘美味的通心粉让她觉得有点扫兴，但这一点不影响她的兴致。因此当加隆进来的时候，正好撞上贝格妮亚缩在床上抱着枕头蹭了蹭的一幕，他只恨自己手上没拿着相机，否则就能记录下阿尔戈斯之狼孩子气卖萌的画面了。

“加隆？怎么站在那儿？”咳嗽了两声掩盖自己的不自然，加隆在心里告诫自己一定要把持住，随手把擦头发的浴巾扔到椅子上。贝格妮亚往旁边挪了挪给他让出位置，不知出于何种意味地感慨道：“有兄弟真好啊，我都穿不了哥哥的衣服。”

加隆一噎：“我倒是没发现哪里好。”“你哥哥会伤心的。”“……别恶心我了。”他把被贝格妮亚踢到脚底下的被子拽过来，侧过头吻了吻她的脸颊，“他就是羡慕——羡慕我有美女作陪。”头一次不费任何力气、不耗一兵一卒地让撒加吃瘪，真是干得漂亮。

美女打了个哈欠，一声不吭地钻进被子里。

“哦对了，里头那个房间，撒加说你要是想住……”尽管贝格妮亚什么都没说，但从她那时候的反应就能轻易地让人猜到，最靠里的第三个房间，是她曾经住过的地方。

一只手按上他的手背，加隆低头，金色的眸子正安静地合着，带着点卷的睫毛打出一道浓密的阴影，她却兀自出了声：“不用，现在这样……就很好。”加隆至今无法对贝格妮亚半梦半醒间带着鼻音的声音免疫，他觉得自己现在可能需要再去一趟浴室冲个冷水澡。

不过他怎么记得某人说过要跟他睡的？


	30. Episode.24 平凡世界的镇魂歌（下）

1985年年末，雅典的深冬如约而来。贝格妮亚对圣诞节这个西方世界中广为人知的宗教节日没有多少概念，唯一的认知来自于百科全书上密密麻麻的介绍文字。穿梭在雅典城内热闹非凡的大街小巷，行人欢快的笑脸和嗓音像是葱绿的圣诞树上随风而过的铃音，让她想到当年雅典娜出城巡视时那般盛大的场面，夹道迎接的队伍排了老长，有钱的没钱的男人全都换上自己最昂贵的衣服在队伍前挤成一团，后排霸占了高地的女人们远远地眺望，甚至还有冒着被打断腿的风险从主人家里偷跑出来的奴隶，谁都想一睹战争与智慧女神的模样。而现在街道和周遭的布景全都大变，人类身上那股与生俱来的热乎劲儿倒还是同过去相差无几。

“想什么呢？”加隆拎着两件衬衫无奈地在她眼前晃了晃，打断了贝格妮亚的回忆，在她看过来的时候拿掉衣架往她手里一塞，“试衣服去。”“哦……”接过手里的衣服，贝格妮亚一脸迷茫地翻开领口看了一眼标码，并没有看懂，但是还是要装作一副很懂的样子，“我觉得这个就可以。”

她和加隆正身处雅典市中心的大型商场二层女装专区，而之所以会在这里还源于城户纱织一个随口的提议：趁着临近圣诞时的大减价去好好采购一番生活用品。贝格妮亚很不理解纱织为何要特意强调“大减价”三个字，毕竟来到这个时代这么多年，她还没有一次为钱的事情而费心过，虽然她没钱，但她男人有啊，而且她也不认为纱织像是缺钱的类型。谁知纱织听后露出了堪称痛心疾首的表情：你不懂啊，这是属于一个女人的情结。

更何况贝格妮亚对于衣服向来是不挑剔的，唯一称得上是要求的就是材质舒服便于活动，能满足最好，实在不行也不强求，至于价格？抱歉她对价签上的数字毫无概念，那些就交给加隆去考虑了，反正目前还没遇到过买不起的情况，只要他在结账的时候在不知道几位数的总价下面不改色地亮出一张明晃晃的银行卡，通常店员的态度都要毕恭毕敬的——看来在出来之前被撒加强迫性地按着换下了那身穿了好多年的杂兵服还是有必要的。

“麻烦了。”从店员那里接过装好衣服的纸袋，贝格妮亚看着加隆随手把购物发票往里一扔，难得好奇地问了一句，“多少钱？”加隆闻言挑眉，低头凑近她的耳边：“够你还一辈子了。”不正面回答的原因很可能是他也根本没在意花了多少钱。

“噗哈哈哈你那是什么表情啊！！”加隆一副笑哭了的表情看着愣住的贝格妮亚，一把拿过她手上的袋子，“好了走吧，还有什么要买的？”他习惯性地伸手去搂女人的肩膀，结果出人意料地搂了个空，转头一看，贝格妮亚已经快步进了旁边的一家店，正在店门口扭头看他，似乎正在疑惑为什么他没跟上来。

这家伙……加隆抓了抓头发，随口应了一声就跟着走过去，然而刚一迈进门槛，整个人就僵住了。

看着店里摆着的清一色的女性内衣裤，他只觉得心中万匹草泥马奔腾而过，前脚还没落地就撤到了后面。“加隆？”“……你进去挑吧……快点挑完赶紧走……”他小步后退了几下，却意识到无论是跟着进去还是干巴巴地等在外面都很尴尬。虽然多年以前他为了给贝格妮亚买衣服进去过一次，但他一点也不想再体会那种被内衣店支配的恐怖。

贝格妮亚似乎还想说什么，然而加隆已经笃定了她再怎么花言巧语都绝对不会再前进一步的决心。所幸贝格妮亚的注意力被走近她的导购小姐吸引了，加隆往后缩了缩降低自己的存在感，反正他只负责付钱……说好的只负责付钱呢？！同导购小声交谈了几句之后的贝格妮亚眨了眨眼，求助般地看过来，颇有点可怜兮兮的样子，瞬间就让加隆好不容易建立起来的决心碎了一地。

加隆一边自我唾弃一边认命地往前走了走，一到门口就被突然拉住袖口往里拽了进去。他下意识地往四周看了看，没有其他的客人，还不算特别尴尬。“……怎么了？”贝格妮亚听后把拿着的一套内衣举到他眼前，无辜又认真地解释道：“我不知道尺码。”

从出生开始算起，这还是贝格妮亚第一次自己来买衣服。神话时代的时候无论在家里还是在圣域这种东西一直都有人帮忙置办，至于到海界之后……只要她没衣服穿了就跟加隆说，加隆是怎么搞定的就不是她关心的问题了，反正每回买回来的都特别合身就对了。

加隆深吸了两口气，在导购小姐吃惊的注视下沉默地看了一眼标签，然后毫不犹豫地转手挂回原处：“去找个大一码的。”导购从呆愣的状态回神，意识到这是在对她说话，连忙应下后打开柜子翻找。“请问大一码是指80B？还是……？”导购看着贝格妮亚问，然后贝格妮亚很自然地看向加隆，后者生无可恋地从嘴里挤出一个字母：“……C……”讲真，他是不是终于该重视一下某人的生活自理能力了。

尽管过程艰辛，但好歹两个人最后还是拎着好几袋子东西结束了一天的采购。“好累……”贝格妮亚往加隆身上一靠，眼神在旁边过过往往三五成群前来购物的人们身上扫视着。神话时代雅典的集市她并不是没见过，然而那种买卖奴隶和小孩子多过真正交易商品的地方让她没办法产生什么好感，穿梭在商户间的人们脸上也鲜少有真正愉快的笑容，唯一称得上的恐怕只有商人们在听见布袋里钱币碰撞的响声时的那种表情。然而到了千年之后，曾经崇拜着金钱和权力的人类竟只要同他人一起到商场里逛一逛，哪怕什么都不买就能让自己获得相同的快乐。

“怎么看都是我比较累吧。”加隆翻了个白眼，在冷风吹进来的时候把贝格妮亚的身体往自己怀里揽了过来，在透着一股子潮气的空气钻进衣领之前反应迅速地带着她退回了商场的大门里。

雅典冬天的雨真是喜欢突然袭击。“你有伞吗？”“没有。”加隆干脆地答道，听口气倒是一点不担心被困在这里回不去，当然他也并没有担心的必要，“走吧，找个没人的地方，用异次元……怎么了？”

贝格妮亚正看着聚集在玻璃门前避雨的人群，听见加隆的话后转头，冷不丁地问了一句：“那些人，没带伞的话会怎么办？”“嗯？”加隆皱了皱眉，“等雨停，或者直接跑回去。”

“你要等雨停吗？”“当然不……你想干什么？”话音未落，贝格妮亚就握上了加隆的手，比往常还要凉一截的温度让他条件反射地抓紧，与此同时女人往前两步，从正面撞进了他的怀里，毛茸茸的红色脑袋抬起来，金色的眼眸里带着难以言说的期待和狡黠。

“那……我们跑回去吧。”

她朝着前方伸出手，湿冷的雨点成群结队地被拢进张开的手心，再沿着边缘滑落到水泥地上，汇成一小股算不上清澈的河湾。这雨见过初代双子座童年时的嬉戏打闹，也见过希腊人的军队攻破特洛伊城门时枕藉的尸首。

“你确定要这么回去？会被淋成落汤鸡的。”加隆用外套把贝格妮亚的脑袋裹得严严实实，最后一遍劝说她放弃这个想法，然而对方却固执的不肯松口，即使不算那几千年也依旧奔三了的女青年一旦玩心大起，是不会轻易善罢甘休的。贝格妮亚示意加隆低头，捏着外套的一角往他头上罩了一半过去，整个人缩进加隆怀里。他叹了口气，无奈地接手撑住外套。“好吧……走了哦。”“嗯。”两个人就着这个姿势，奔跑着冲进了雾气腾腾的雨幕。

加隆的判断再正确不过，实际上当两个人很是耿直地靠着双脚从市中心跑回到地处偏僻的圣域时，用落汤鸡来形容都显得程度太轻。加隆看上去还好，贝格妮亚一身白色的衣服几乎已经不能看了，四处是溅上去的水珠和泥点，最糟的是一层薄薄的裙子已经完全湿透了，湿答答地贴在身上，明晃晃地写着“惹人犯罪”几个大字。

正因为如此当加隆发现撒加正好不在的时候松了一口气，顾不上自己一样湿的能拧出水来的头发和衣服，直接将贝格妮亚推进了浴室。他倒是不担心贝格妮亚会生病，至少这么多年来加隆还没见过她生病，不过全身上下被一条湿漉漉充满潮气的衣服裹着，总归也不会舒服到哪儿去。

打发了贝格妮亚去水里泡着，加隆从刚买回来的衣服里随手挑了一套扯掉标签，看样子是早就对这种差事干的得心应手。他连门都懒得敲一下直接推门进了浴室，扑面而来的湿热雾气氤氲了明朗的视线，白茫茫的仿若身在云间。

“加隆？”与熟悉的声线一道出现的是水流被撩起的响动，他压低了声音——他也不知道自己为什么要这么做，或许只是担心惊扰了水雾对面的某种特别的宁静——“没事，你不用出来，衣服放这儿了。”

啪。雾气中伸出来一只沾满水珠的手，准确地抓住了加隆即将抬起的胳膊。“贝……喂！”在他矮身的时候，贝格妮亚猝不及防地掬了一捧热水，往加隆身上撩了过去，完了还对自己的恶作剧作了义正言辞的解释：“穿着湿衣服出去会感冒的。”

“所以呢？”他被猛地一扯，靠的更近的距离让眼前的水雾已起不到什么遮挡视线的作用。女人趴在浴缸的边缘，白花花的胸口在她伸着手的动作下几乎要从透亮的白瓷后面跳出来，身后深红的长发散在水面上，似是一条流动的红河，又仿佛蛇一样钻进加隆的身体里，在心脏的地方绕了好几圈，勒得他喘不过气来。“所以你就在这儿诱惑我？”

“我没诱惑到你？”贝格妮亚似乎对此有些困惑，显然她不觉得自己身上出现了诸如魅力下降之类的问题。“怎么可能。”——哪怕许多年以后，这个女人的红发染上苍白，声音变得低哑，只要这躯体里的灵魂之光不灭，就永远能唤醒他心头最纯粹的爱与欢喜。他不知道能否有那么一天，他希望能有。

倘若这世界没有两个刽子手的容身之地，也总该容得下一对平凡的男女。

加隆扯掉上衣，崩开的扣子噼里啪啦散得到处都是，估计撒加知道了一定会后悔当初把这件全新的衬衫给了加隆。贝格妮亚看得无奈，好在他脱裤子的动作还算正常，至少知道给自己留一条完整裤子。

“你可能得快点，晚上还要去见女神呢。”“让那小丫头等着。”他伸脚迈进浴缸，足够大的空间容下两个身材匀称的人不在话下，只是要说一个人能获得多少活动空间就有些紧张了。贝格妮亚的话里浓浓的调侃说的他颇觉不悦，报复性地咬上她的耳垂：“在这种事上快点，我可做不到。”

撒加回到双子宫的时候，一眼就看见了被扔在客厅沙发上的纸袋，几件女式衬衫长裤乱糟糟地散了出来，地上还扔了几个被扯掉的标签。从这一片狼藉中推断出发生了什么的撒加倍感心累地唉声叹气了几下，认命地弯腰捡起地上的标签丢进垃圾篓，同时想着这俩人回来之后又跑哪儿去浪了——不对不对，浴室那边有声音。

刚一发现这点，浴室的门就被喀嚓一声打开，裸着上身的加隆身前抱着衬衫长裤穿戴整齐的女人走了出来，这强烈的对比反差看的撒加十分无言，尤其是自己的双生弟弟看见他，问的第一句话竟然是“还有衣服吗再给我一件”。撒加很想呵呵他一脸，干脆地说没有了你就一直这么裸着吧。

被放上沙发的贝格妮亚把毛巾披到肩上，无心搭理两兄弟的斗智斗勇，自顾自地倒腾起新买的靴子，直到最后加隆臭着脸把从撒加那里得到的短袖往身上一套，嘴里不住念叨着下次一定要去买几件最贵的衣服穿上在撒加面前晃悠，还是贝格妮亚听不下去这等孩子气的发言，默默地打断了：“可以吃饭了吗？”

这显然是在对撒加提问。“当然，根据加隆的建议，为您准备了意大利面。”意大利面几个字一落下，贝格妮亚的眼睛立刻在一瞬间亮了一下：“肉酱和番茄？”“……有的。”

撒加在那个时候突然想，这个一直让他有种不真实感的初代女战士，事实上应该比他想象中要更加鲜活——当然，如果她和自己弟弟能在秀恩爱的时候稍稍收敛一点，他想必也不用像现在这么心塞纠结。

雅典娜在上，要和这对抱在一起的狗男女一路走去教皇厅，他感觉压力很大。


	31. Episode.25 时间胶囊

黄金圣斗士已经很久没有像今天这样，一个不落地齐聚教皇厅，享受一顿丰盛的晚餐了。气氛并没有想象中那么尴尬冷场，倒是意外的比预料中和睦的多，不过二十出头的青年人们大多被餐桌上散发出的食物香气吸引了注意力——听人说现在管着十二宫的主厨是个手艺奇好的法国人，他们自然是不敢让英国人或是德国人掌勺的——主菜全都上齐了，不过长桌一侧的位置还空了三个，在人来齐之前，只要主座上紫发的少女还没说话，谁都没办法先吃一口近在嘴边的美食。

城户纱织似乎也急得很。不仅仅是心急，她抿住的双唇和交握起的十指都微微有些轻颤，手心里还渗出点汗水，那大抵是因为紧张而致。她终于按捺不住向一旁的白羊座做当晚的第三次确认：“他们已经回来了吗？”

“请别担心。”淡紫色长发的青年安然坐在餐椅上，不急不躁一派儒雅的味道，“撒加已经去催了，想必很快就会过来了。”穆在几个小时前亲眼看见浑身湿透的加隆搂着一样浑身湿透的女人路过白羊宫，只和他匆匆打了个招呼就走了，于是针对这之前发生了什么导致异次元空间使用纯熟的两个人不得不冒雨归来的思考，直到现在都让穆十分好奇。

话音刚落，教皇厅偏厅的门便开了，长着同一张脸的兄弟俩一前一后走进来，最末跟着的女人顺手关上了门。城户纱织“刷”地一下从椅子上站起来，越过一张长桌的距离看向门口。“很抱歉来迟了，雅典娜大人。”撒加用手肘不着痕迹地碰了一下加隆，对方却显然不想理会这种无聊的暗示，本就讨厌极了这种场合的双子座暗星抱起胸环顾了一圈，一点不在意在座诸位黄金战士各种各样的目光，抓起贝格妮亚的手往右边仅存的空座位走过去。

于是撒加不得不再次替弟弟为他的无礼道歉，好在纱织并未在意这些，摆摆手让撒加也赶紧坐下大家好开饭。全程没什么表情变化的女人十分顺从地在紧里面靠近纱织的位置上落座，才转头向少女略微颔首：“向您致意，女神殿下。”

“无须多礼，大家先吃饭吧。”稍稍平静下来的纱织笑着宣布开饭，最后一个字的尾音还没消散，餐盘上的盖子就在一瞬间被掀飞到不知什么地方，憋了十几年总算再次有机会品尝到此等人间美味的黄金圣斗士们一秒化身饿死鬼，在城户纱织呆愣的表情下开始了抢食行动。

她刚刚……是不是说错什么话了。

“妈的哪个不要命的敢和老子抢……”感觉到伸过去的餐叉被半路截住，迪斯马斯克想都没想就骂开了，一边抬起头想看看那个跟自己抢吃的人长什么样子。这一看不要紧，巨蟹座一眼撞上一双金棕色的瞳仁，太过于安静的颜色却有些杀气腾腾的。就在他愣神的间隙，餐叉底下的一盘意大利面已不翼而飞，始作俑者手腕一旋，截住迪斯马斯克的餐刀在半空中晃过一道银光，眨眼间转了个方向被一只素手牢牢握住，配合着另一边拿叉子的手开始享用面前的意面。整个一套动作下来，竟还显出了优雅的感觉。

可怜的巨蟹座猛地意识到自己被谁抢走了触手可及的美餐，撇撇嘴自认倒霉，不打算跟一个女人计较太多，谁知道不巧目睹了全过程的天蝎座十分没眼力劲地笑得前仰后合：“哈哈哈哈，太怂了吧迪斯，竟然被看一眼就吓回去了？哇——卡妙你拍我干嘛？”“好好吃饭。”迪斯马斯克狠瞪了一眼捂着脑袋的米罗，回击的话还没出口，就又收获了对面加隆同情的眼神。

“得了吧，跟她抢意大利面，你活的不耐烦了？”加隆朝旁边抬了抬下巴，红发的女人仿若置身无人之境，动作优雅地小口享用自己的战利品，对周遭发生的一切不闻不问——不不，也并非完全的不闻不问，她正侧过头看向手足无措的纱织，问她有什么想吃的。

说的好像问了之后就能立马端到她面前一样。迪斯马斯克满怀恶意地在心中不屑，却见下一秒贝格妮亚当真将一盘香煎鹅肝推到了纱织面前，显然是被抢了菜的艾欧里亚正满脸懊悔地说自己真是该死没有想到女神如果女神想吃请随意自己绝对没有抢的意思……

不过这么一出过后，倒是也让闹腾的几人不约而同地停下手上的动作看了过来，这让纱织觉得有些不自在地低声向贝格妮亚道谢，将餐具拿在手上却迟迟没有动作，过了几秒，她索性放下刀叉，环顾一圈后轻咳两声：“那个……正好，有些事，希望大家听我说。”见一语落下，十几个黄金战士很有默契地噼里啪啦放下餐具，而没有再继续上演之前混乱的一幕，她微微松了一口气，扬起温和的笑容。

“不必太过拘束，借这次晚餐的机会，想和大家讨论一下有关接下来的圣战。”这可是个沉重的话题，并且是个绝对不适合作为饭后谈资的话题。贝格妮亚抬了抬眼皮，她理解纱织不愿将此事放到太过正式的场合谈论以免徒增压力，但终究还是觉得现在不是个说话的好机会。毕竟有些事，到底是要顶着压力才能说的下去的。

然而既然话匣子开了，倒也无所谓。圣战的那码子事早在贝格妮亚还没醒的时候就借加隆的口传遍了十二宫，无需再重复一遍让她觉得十分满意，只不过——“只不过有件事恕我直言，殿下，那些有九成来自于我的猜测，若是想要得知更为详细的东西……”

“需要解开星楼顶层的结界吗。”“是的，那里面应该也有让您恢复记忆的方法。”她敛目，勾起茶杯喝了一口红茶，用叙述事实的语气缓缓道。

“你可以解开结界吗？”“只要您下令。”

“恕我插嘴一句。”长得过分好看的青年勾着鬓角水蓝色的卷发，泪痣边上好看的眸子微眯着看向贝格妮亚的方向，浓重的审视与打量意味让对方颇有兴趣地回望过去，好整以暇地等着他的后半句，“根据您的意思，那结界应存在了千年以上的时间，若是能如此轻易地被解除……”

“你这话说的有意思啊，阿布罗狄。”听出双鱼座的未尽之言，加隆一皱眉，抬手的动作却被贝格妮亚和撒加同时压了下去。眼见火药味蔓延得越来越远，纱织赶紧站起来打圆场：“阿布罗狄说的的确有道理，我没有别的意思，贝格妮亚……”

“这一点请您放心。”金眸微合，一向表情冷淡的女人似乎扬了扬嘴角，“若是单论结界，哥哥那点水准——还不够看。”

这等狂妄的言论，却硬是让她说的像是宇宙真理。

格兰蒂斯是个完美到门门优秀的怪物不假，他当年布下的结界几千年来依旧屹立不倒也不假，不过初代教皇在结界这科自始至终被妹妹甩在后头，虽然不至于甩一条街，但能在某种程度上把当年横扫竞技场的大魔王踩到第二的位置上，足够贝格妮亚骄傲到下辈子去了。

所以——算了吧，那家伙的结界能坚持到现在，不过是因为贝格妮亚不在。

自那一次在星楼之后，贝格妮亚第二次伸手碰上阻挡在通往顶层楼梯口的结界，相同的波纹伴着耀眼的光扩散到四面八方。她微微一哂，多活了那么久，结界还是跟以前一样漏洞百出。

“请退后些。”城户纱织顺从地退到撒加旁边，蓝发的青年下意识地上前一步将她护到身后。这一番动作看的贝格妮亚又是挑眉，对双子座过度紧张的表现置若罔闻，手底下也没有犹豫，小宇宙如一道清溪流淌而出，沿着结界的表面向四向滑过，像是掉进热水里一样发出呲啦呲啦的声音，两相碰撞下发出刺眼的强光，完全盖住了站在前面的女人的身影，让纱织被晃得睁不开眼。

瞅准了漏洞钻进去的小宇宙仿佛无数侵入庞然大物的细小病毒，眨眼间将整个结界瓦解得支离破碎，半透明的屏障不知从哪个地方开始，化成密集的光点飘落到半空，还未触到天花板就消散殆尽。没有想象中爆炸的声音也没有卷起狂风的呼啸，这过程比所有人想象中都要温和了太多。

感受到光线逐渐减弱，纱织试探性地睁开眼，贝格妮亚正将小宇宙收回手里，银白色的余亮从眼中褪去，原本被阻挡住的楼梯现在已能够清晰地看见它延伸的方向。

“请吧，殿下。”——请您来如数接收吧，这些古老的、千年来不曾为人所知的宝藏。

紫发的少女脚步缓慢地拾级而上，几千年无人问津的地方还带着一股新鲜的味道，越是往上越是厚重。她深吸一口气，用力推开了合起的门。

入眼的一切都太过震撼，震撼到让人不忍心睁大了眼睛去看。若是惊扰了于此地栖息着的时光与岁月的安眠，该是多么大的罪过！比起底下两层，这里的空间并不算大，倒像是被当阁楼使用了，然而这不大的地方却堆满了各种各样的卷宗，看不到一个书架或是柜子，仅仅是堆在那里，杂乱地占据地面，几乎让人找不到落脚的地方。

贝格妮亚蹲下来，捡起地上的一张羊皮纸，拂去一层厚厚的灰尘后露出一张绘制精巧的地图，旁边不清晰的批注中至少能辨识出五六种不同的笔迹，出现最多的是初代天马座写字母时喜欢在最后一笔上提的习惯。

“有什么发现吗？”纱织凑过来看她手上的地图，依稀从同现在不太一样的轮廓里看出了地中海的模样，然而那些排列诡异的希腊字母却是怎么也看不懂了。撒加也小心地拿起一本笔记端详片刻：“这是……古希腊语？”“你看得懂吗？”贝格妮亚点头，随手将手中的地图放下，顺口问道。她对于这位不同于弟弟的好学生稍稍有点期待，她不知道圣域对古希腊语是否有硬性的学习要求，虽然加隆对此是一窍不通，但没准撒加就好好学习过呢。

而对方显然也没有辜负她的期待：“略懂一点，以前史昂大人带着我们学过一些。”撒加在提到已故的前任白羊座时略微一顿，却很快又被手上的东西吸引了注意力，“但是这个，似乎也与我所知的古希腊语略有不同。”

贝格妮亚往他手上瞥了一眼，泛泛答道：“语言一直是不断演变的，大概这本的年代……的确与你们所能知道的时间差距太远。”

她叹了口气，环顾一圈堆了一屋的书书本本，仿佛已经可以看见自己未来几天日日熬夜的惨状。“时间紧迫，我尽量先从中找出关键的信息……”看过去，却见紫发女神皱着眉，小心地避开地上的书卷，往屋子的最里面迈过去，“女神殿下？”

“那里有什么？我似乎感觉到熟悉的小宇宙。”贝格妮亚顺着纱织手指的方向眯了眯眼，黑暗中隐约辨认出那是一个石棺的轮廓，被大大小小的书籍拥簇着，而纱织所谓熟悉的小宇宙……毫无疑问，是属于女神雅典娜的小宇宙。

她突然意识到了什么一样一缩瞳孔。

“请等一下，那或许是——”慢了半秒。随着城户纱织的靠近，石棺的表面开始震动，随后严严实实盖在上面的石盖竟自己滑落了下来，落到地上溅起不少尘土。

也露出了被掩盖在其中的，合着双眼安稳地躺着的紫发少女的身躯。

城户纱织被吓得向后一撤，脚后跟被一摞书绊住险些坐到地上，幸而离得较近的撒加先一步扶住了她。贝格妮亚看着石棺内少女同纱织一模一样的脸咬了咬下唇，警惕地确认了周围的情况，这才上前走到纱织身边，关切地问了一句。

她本以为那小宇宙不过是一些残留，却没想到神话时代的那些人，敢把雅典娜的神体就这么明目张胆地和一堆古本放在一起，草率地布个结界了事。那些书被发现了最多和诸神闹个矛盾，然而要是神体被发现了……贝格妮亚已经脑补了多种阴谋论，最后只能感慨一句“不愧是她亲哥的手笔”。

她还能说什么？嗯？？？

许是贝格妮亚一脸疲惫的样子被纱织注意到了，于是从星楼回到教皇厅之后，她很是体贴地让贝格妮亚先回去休息，毕竟接下来几天可能会有更多的事要麻烦她，向其他人解释的工作就交给她和撒加两个人了。贝格妮亚没有拒绝女神的善意，撒加乐得让这个毫无自觉的前辈赶紧先走以免被塞一嘴狗粮。

饶是如此，贝格妮亚还是不由地再次往星楼的方向看了一眼，她刚刚已经在顶楼重新布下了结界，能做的都做了，按理讲没有什么可担心的了，只剩下听天由命的部分了。

目送着纱织和撒加的身影离开大厅去往偏殿，她转身一头扎进加隆怀里。“你不过去听听？”在刚刚被忽悠着留在教皇厅里没跟去星楼的加隆哼了一声：“我过去了谁送你回去？”他抱起贝格妮亚转身就走，“而且听你说不是一样。”

贝格妮亚想吐槽一句“太不合群了可不好”，然而转念一想又觉得自己在这方面是没什么资格教训别人的。

“很困就睡吧，有什么事明天再说。”

愿第二天的阳光，照得见未来。


	32. Episode.26 远道而来的愚者

“只有这么多吗？”“从标题上初步筛选的结果，把你们能看懂的挑走——能看懂一点的也拿走。”

解读古籍是个很麻烦、技术要求很高的活计，全天下所有的文物工作者和历史学家都值得敬佩。贝格妮亚当然不是这两种人，她没有那种背负起过去和未来的超高觉悟，她只是有想知道的东西，而为了了解这些不得不埋头一拃厚的古希腊语词海。

这一次的工作量比起之前要大了不少，好在圣域到底人才辈出，不是所有人都和她的直系后辈一样不学无术——事实上，只要水瓶座这种人形活动图书馆在，不说事半功倍，但至少做起来有盼头。

她趁着喝一口咖啡的空闲抬头往另一边瞥了一眼，石青色长发的水瓶座青年一手翻书一手记录，旁边还放着打开了的一本字典以备查阅；对面坐着的是撒加和穆，装备配置几乎一模一样，这三个人低头写字时候的表情都是相似的认真。

这时正巧阿布罗狄推门进来，走到桌前又放下一本字典，拉开椅子坐到撒加的正对面：“雅典娜大人从书房找到的，她让我拿过来看看有没有用。”说着，他比对了一下两本字典的封面，“似乎不太一样，但聊胜于无。”耸耸肩，淡蓝色卷发的青年也从一旁堆放的古籍中拿出一本，加入了工作。

贝格妮亚给他们布置的任务是找到所有与圣战相关的描述，以及让女神换回神体恢复记忆的方法。后者能找到点蛛丝马迹算是意外发现，找不到就算了，圣域对这种极端机密重要的事情向来推崇口头传承，难能留下什么文字记录：不过也不一定，毕竟某初代教皇是敢把女神神体公然放在星楼保存的疯子。

她禁不住往那个方向看了一眼，轻轻叹了口气。

算了算了，还是先解决手上的这些吧。

“有关圣战的描述能找到不少，但关于女神的却是一点没看见。”“这很正常，如果是我也不大会留下这种东西。”贝格妮亚瘫在双子宫的沙发上打了个哈欠，随意地一瞥正见撒加往角落里堆着的书里看了一眼，那些也从星楼顶层里发现的古本，粗略地扫一眼后让她觉得内容上重要的优先级不高，于是索性先扔在双子宫，什么时候有时间了再好好研究。

有着轻微强迫症和洁癖的撒加总觉得就这样把书放着太过杂乱，自己却也没什么时间去整理，有时间的那个显然是不会去干这种事的。“那些暂时不需要吗？都有些什么？”“嗯？”贝格妮亚把咖啡杯放回桌上，重新把脚缩回沙发的靠垫下面，“回忆录啊，任务报告啊什么的，没有什么特别的。”

“任务报告……？为什么这些也被藏到星楼里了？”难不成这些报告书里头有什么不可告人的秘密？然而再机密的任务报告一般也不会被藏得这么严实，最多往教皇厅书房的书架夹层里一塞。当了十三年教皇做了不少见不得人的事的撒加表示，他对这些东西都没有那么神经紧张好吗？

对于撒加的随口一问，贝格妮亚听后很是无所谓地调整了一下姿势：“当然要被藏起来，毕竟有不少是我写的。”“……什么？”撒加一下子没能理解这两个半句间的逻辑。“就是说，某人既然想把我的存在藏起来，当然要把所有相关的东西都藏起来。”她的口气听起来颇感随意，却隐隐带着对所谓“某人”的一丢丢不满，末了还冲着窗户的方向抬了抬下巴，似乎是抱怨地说了一句，“没看见当年我种的花也全成光秃秃的杂草了吗。”

撒加：“……”不，他觉得即使那个“某人”把花都给留下了，现在也看不到了吧。

“对了，有件事跟你说。”歪掉的话题又被生硬地拽了回来，撒加看着贝格妮亚突然坐正的身子（虽然脚还放在靠垫底下没拿出来）和严肃的表情，很识趣地换成了谈论正事的样子。然后就听双子座的前辈用十分正经的神色和语气，说道：

“脱衣服，撒加。”

“……”他可能是最近太过劳累而产生了幻听。

然而接下来贝格妮亚再次清楚地重复了一遍之后，撒加一瞬间觉得自己被水淹没不知所措。他是谁？他在哪儿？他为什么在这儿？他要干什么？宇宙的边界在哪里？生命的意义是什么？

“……您再等一会儿，加隆马上就回来了。”您要是想看就去看他，反正都一样。撒加差点一个不留神后半句就脱口而出，好在最后关头险险刹住了车。

开门的声音响起的十分准时，就在贝格妮亚皱了皱眉刚想回答的时候。两个人同时看向门口，撒加明显松了口气的表情看得加隆一脸茫然：“怎么了？你们刚刚在干嘛？”

撒加摆了摆手，他决意不在此事上过度纠缠，然而他很想权当自己幻听，偏偏另一个当事人不这么打算。“啊，你回来的正好。”贝格妮亚朝加隆招招手，转头见撒加一动不动的样子很是不解，“你怎么还不脱？”

撒加：EXCUSE ME？？？

同样被吓了一跳没跟上这清奇的逻辑的加隆保持着黑人问号脸看了看旁边面无表情的女人，再看一眼对面生无可恋般的兄长，顿了两秒后若有所悟地“哦”了一声，同情地盯着撒加解释道：“她的意思应该是让你脱了圣衣。”贝格妮亚点头，脸上明晃晃地写着“难道还能是别的意思吗”，看的撒加又是一阵心累，正想叹气说“那样就麻烦说的明白点”，加隆就又不怀好意地插话了。

“不过你这么说的确有点过分了，你不知道，撒加他就那一件，圣衣里头就没了。”加隆用十分认真的语气解释着，就像是严肃的小学教师循循善诱地告诉孩子们哪里做错了，这装模作样煞有介事的架势直让撒加觉得手痒想揍人。然而贝格妮亚听后竟然露出了恍然大悟的表情，大概是意识到自己疑似性骚扰的行为从而一脸抱歉地看了过来——不想理他们啊这对狗男女。

“所以，你要干什么？”加隆用看外星人的眼神打量了两下撒加，啧啧啧地表示你竟然穿裤子了这不科学，被瞪了一眼后不甘示弱地瞪回去。另一边贝格妮亚蹲在地上，托着下巴盯着造型独特的双子座圣衣看，那眼神活像观察实验品的疯狂科学家，让撒加不由对圣衣心生怜悯，可能下一秒头盔上的两张脸就要哭出来了。

“早该想到的，那个小气鬼。”也不知道发现了什么，她低声念叨了一句，也不知道是说给谁听的。随后她站起来，将手搭上头盔的顶部，小宇宙从手掌里流出，不消一会儿就引得黄金圣衣产生了兴奋的震颤，金辉盖过了浅色的光芒，从一点开始逐渐向外扩散，最后在半空中形成一个近乎漩涡的形状。好像有什么东西在漩涡的中心。骤然变得起伏的小宇宙波动和肉眼可见的轮廓几乎就要让在场的另外两人惊叹出声，待光芒褪去，悬浮在半空中的，分明就是一套完完整整的双子座圣衣。

“……这什么鬼？！”加隆一副见鬼了的表情看了看地上放着的、天上飘着的两套圣衣，前前后后看了好几遍仍是没法说服自己这不是眼花产生的重影。然而他惊吓的感叹还没说完，就见半空中的圣衣已经迫不及待地分解开来，冲着贝格妮亚的方向奔了过去，那样子简直像是终于见到妈妈求抱抱的小屁孩。

然而圣衣并没有得到自己想要的抱抱。贝格妮亚似乎有所防备地后退了两两步，伸手阻挡住了圣衣飞过来的路线，十分冷漠地拒绝了它的拥抱：“别过来。”她说完，圣衣像是被定住一样停下了动作，竟让人觉得隐隐透出委屈的情绪，撒加又觉得它会哭出来了，然而坚强的圣衣忍住了眼泪。

“乖孩子，看那儿。”贝格妮亚双手按着头盔，仿佛已经进入了“妈妈”的角色设定。她手腕一动，将头盔转了个方向，正对着旁边加隆和撒加，确切而言是加隆站着的位置。

加隆猛地感觉到背后有一股寒气扑面而来，躲避危险的本能告诉他这会儿应该立刻逃走，没等他细想自己究竟为什么产生这样的感觉，就听贝格妮亚用哄小孩一样温柔的语气对圣衣说道：“你的主人在那边。”

撒加表示这哪里是哄小孩，分明是哄小狗。

“……这就是当年打造完成后的双子座暗星的圣衣？”撒加十分好奇地对两件圣衣进行了全方位的查看，并没有发现什么不同，不如说是完全一样的，也难怪摞到一起也没人发现任何不对劲的地方。只是猜出这件圣衣是什么并不困难，他反倒十分好奇明明有第二件双子座圣衣，为什么这么多年都没人知道，而且当初的那个双子座怎么想的竟然要把圣衣摞到一起？！

“别看我，我死的时候都没见到圣衣的完成品。”初代暗星飞快地撇清了关系，接过加隆递过来的杯子捧在手上，看着杯子里的液体微微摇动时产生的波澜，“不过大概也能猜出来，无论是我哥还是埃德——你知道他吧，第二代的双子座亮星——弟弟妹妹全都不在，索性就把圣衣也放到自己身上穿免得睹物思人。” 

“就因为这个？”“我不知道因为什么。”贝格妮亚看了一眼加隆明显不是很好的脸色，实话实说，“埃德敢这么干肯定有哥哥的默许在，或许中间某个年代的传承出了断层，这太正常了，毕竟已经几千年了。”

的确，这太正常了。也许当年那位双子座想到这个主意并付诸实施的时候也没有想到它会对后世产生多大的影响，如果真要为千年来双子座中产生的无数悲剧找到一个最终负责的人，恐怕只会是命运和时间。

“但它现在是你的了，别嫌弃，它会哭的。”她拍了拍加隆的肩膀，指指正安静地摆在地上的圣衣，话里的内容让他无言以对——明明这女人自己刚刚还嫌弃圣衣来着，拒绝的时候连好人卡都懒得发直接冷淡地摆手说不。

“你自己都嫌弃的东西就扔给我？”“我没嫌弃。”她只是不习惯有个东西突然要上自己身，感觉像是被怨灵附体了一样恶寒。更何况她要是敢嫌弃，保准格兰蒂斯分分钟从坟墓里爬出来好好教育一下自己的妹妹。

休息时间结束了，贝格妮亚是唯一不能偷懒的人，毕竟有些东西非得经过她的手才能被翻译成现代人能懂的语言。虽然很不愿意承认，但加隆不得不表示这种事上他一点忙也帮不上，突然就有点后悔当年没好好学习天天向上，当然后悔也没用，古希腊语速成学习都是不靠谱的。

在第一次尝试跟着一起去教皇厅美其名曰帮忙的时候，加隆连带着一个米罗被撒加和卡妙联手轰了出去。对此贝格妮亚并不知情，当事人一个觉得不能让她知道否则该把人放进来了，另一个觉得这事太丢脸不想跟她说。

为了方便随时查阅资料，翻译文献查找线索的工作基本上都在教皇厅的偏殿进行，隔壁就是书房。接近十天不间断的工作已经算是进入尾声，在贝格妮亚挑出来的那些书里，除了损坏太过严重的几乎都已解读完毕，她和撒加过去接手卡妙和阿布罗狄手上最后的两本。

贝格妮亚揉了揉太阳穴，把手里一沓文件纸整齐，合上书页的时候不禁长出了一口气。她看一眼撒加的进度，见他也剩的不多，便拿起两人的杯子倒上咖啡，一边从小抽屉里拿方糖和奶精一边顺口问：“你是要苦一点的还是甜一点的？”她先往自己的杯子里放了点糖，就听撒加温吞地答了一句“不需要加糖”。

手上的动作一顿，贝格妮亚无谓地合上抽屉，把散发着醇香的黑咖啡放到撒加手边：“你的。”“谢谢。”对方礼貌地朝她道谢，却并没有立刻尝一口的意思，贝格妮亚也不强求，只是小口饮了一口自己的咖啡。

安静了不到十分钟，侍女来报说女神在正殿等候，有些事想要同贝格妮亚商谈。正巧这时撒加结束了手里的工作，刚刚简单地整理了一下桌面。

“知道了，我这就去。”她隔着一张矮柜冲撒加点点头，“辛苦了，你先回去吧，早点休息……跟加隆说我马上就回去。”语毕，也不等撒加答应，就跟着侍女出了门。

撒加无奈地摇了摇头，将桌面上放着的一沓文件收到抽屉里锁好，最后一遍确认没有任何差错，才满意地离开了教皇厅。

*

“什么人？！”

“闯宫者？！这个时候？！！”

慌慌张张撞进教皇厅的杂兵被眉头紧蹙的初代双子座呵斥得缩了缩脖子，好歹磕磕绊绊地把话说完了：“……是、白羊宫的穆大人命我上来报告……

“闯宫者是——”

——“史昂大人？！！！”

驻守十二宫的战士们无一不被这突如其来的消息惊得目瞪口呆，谁也无法想象、无法相信那位已故的、令人尊敬的前教皇会在圣战将至的节骨眼上，以闯宫者的身份降临圣域。

“史昂大人他……到底……”“管他有什么目的？！”加隆从沙发上跳下来，咧嘴扯开一个极其恶劣的笑容，目光直指白羊宫的方向，从穆的小宇宙波动来看，很容易猜到发生了什么。向来唯恐天下不乱的双子座暗星一把打断兄长吞吞吐吐的话，刻意忽略撒加欲言又止的神情：“不过那位老前辈倒是有胆子，在防守严密的十二宫，竟然还敢……”

“——竟然不惜单枪匹马地前来闯宫吗。”城户纱织握着黄金权杖的手指微微有些颤抖，贝格妮亚见状上前安慰地拍了拍她的手臂：“天秤座的小宇宙在接近，暂且不必太过担心。”

撒加蓦地一蹙眉：“单枪匹马……？”

不对，还有一个人——加隆显然也发现了什么，抬起头震惊地看向教皇厅的方向。几乎在能够感受到一个力量庞大的小宇宙的下一个瞬间，突兀的一声巨响就在教皇厅的地方升起，猝不及防的爆炸随之到来。

“——谁？！”“离开那里——女神殿下！！！”

城户纱织的手臂被猛地一扯，眩晕中只听耳边嗡嗡作响，紧闭的双眼被呼啸的狂风刮得生疼。

——“冥王哈迪斯许诺我们，只要在这十二小时内为他带去雅典娜的尸体，便将给予我们再度站在阳光之下的权利。”苍绿色长发的前教皇轻易地打破弟子设下的水晶墙，神色里满是对新生命的向往和疯狂。

——“他们的目标是……雅典娜殿下。”

“等一下加隆！你不能过去！！！”“你闭嘴！！贝妮她还在教皇厅！！！”

纱织惊魂未定地看着挡在自己身前的女人，隐藏在白色衬衣之下的肩背瘦削挺拔，像是能扛过命运之轮的无情碾轧。而她的正前方，一个身披教皇法衣的高大男人步履缓慢地靠近，一下一下的脚步声恍若死亡之钟在敲响最后的倒数计时。

两位双子座前后脚迈出异次元，正听见男人微微附身凑到贝格妮亚的耳边，金色的眸光从额前略长的红色碎发中闪现，翕动的嘴唇开合间拼凑出一个好听的嗓音。

——“乖妹妹，去为我取来雅典娜的首级。”


	33. Episode.27 王与殉道者

人类可以死而复生吗？

穆在那熟悉的威严的嗓音响起时下意识地弯曲膝盖敬重一跪，发出声音的人满意地点头，一如很多年前那样向他下达了命令，其内容却让低垂着头的白羊座战士心惊地看向已故多年的师尊，明明早就形成了习惯的应答堵在喉咙里迟迟吐不出一个字来。

从各种意义上讲，人类的第二次生命都是几乎不可能实现的天方夜谭。若论从古至今有谁做到过这点，耶稣算是半个，释迦牟尼勉强算是另外半个——他们无法成为有力证据，毕竟在各种宗教经典里，能从死界逃出生天的人最后都不是人了。

守护第一宫的战士在那一瞬间，极其沉重地站了起来，面色复杂地同自己尊敬的老师对视。他一动不动地站在白羊宫前，用实际行动表示了明确的拒绝。

“天大的胆子！你竟敢挡在我面前吗？！穆……”“再借他一百个胆子，也比不上你啊。”忽然出现在现场的天秤座突兀地打断了前教皇堪称气急败坏的训话，童虎拄着老旧的木杖行动迟缓地上前，横插进对峙的两人中间，语调宛若老友间开玩笑却不乏讽刺，“许多年未见，真是世事变迁、岁月无常啊。”

可不是，当年的圣域教皇转眼间换了身战甲开始给冥王卖命了。

“你似乎带了个不得了的帮手啊。”童虎往后方一瞥，回头掠过穆身上时不着痕迹地使了使眼色，“不过女神那边也并非无人守护，看来我只需要拦住你就可以了。”

——“那边热闹起来了啊，你猜天秤座能坚持多久，贝妮？”

红发金眼的男人轻笑着退开两步，仿佛在他眼里黄金圣斗士间爆发的千日之战也不过一场高级别的角斗表演。虽然问题直指贝格妮亚，但他的眼神有意无意间看向后方的城户纱织，这过于深晦的目光让少女皱了皱眉，她解读不出其中包含的情绪和意味，尽管刚刚在一瞬间被男人那句话里显而易见的敌意惊到，这会儿却毫无后退的想法。

而贝格妮亚一直默不做声，从紧张地喊了纱织一句之后再没有一句话。她像个人偶一样站在原地，长发从双肩后面滑倒脸颊边，严严遮住了全部的面容，看不见表情，堪比太阳的明亮金色也无法透出一点光亮。

很难不让人产生什么不好的预感。

“该死的，贝妮？！——撒加你给我放手！没看见那家伙要干什么？！！”从一瞬间的震惊回过神来，加隆抬腿就要冲着贝格妮亚的方向跑过去，不想又被孪生兄长给抓住了胳膊。他头也不回地吼了一句，他没空回头，刀子一样锋利的眼神动也不动地剜在前方那个和贝格妮亚几乎一个模子里刻出来的、全身穿着黑漆漆的教皇法衣的男人身上——他的身份并不难猜，只要一张脸就能构成所有简单明了的提示，如果是一道解答题，绝对只配出现在全卷第一题的位置。

“哇哦，来的真齐，也不留一个守宫吗？”听见声音的格兰蒂斯看过来，挑着眉在两位当代双子座的身上一一看过去，最后目光停留在撒加身上，让正想开口劝弟弟冷静点的蓝发青年一个愣神。

“你就是那个没杀成雅典娜就杀了史昂和射手座，自己爬到那个地方坐了十三年，结果被几个青铜圣斗士给打下来了的撒加？”初代双子座兼教皇笑着朝教皇宝座抬了抬下巴，这犀利毒辣的概括实在是能听出几分贝格妮亚的影子，仅三个半句就让撒加瞬间变了脸色，偏偏用词还准确得让人没法反驳。

似乎对一句话还不满意，格兰蒂斯又满脸微笑地刺激道：“除了最后那里都干的不错，至少知道把射手座做掉这一点值得赞赏。”他嘴上说着“值得赞赏”，竟然就真的露出了赞赏的表情，真诚的样子简直就是影帝上身——这假模假样的演技倒也和那边那女人一个德行。

加隆没来得及同情一下兄长的遭遇，自己就接着遭殃了。“你是他弟弟？被亲哥哥关起来真是太惨了，虽然我挺想同情你一下……”“谁要你同情？！”“本来是有的，不过现在有点事，要跟你好好算算账了——？！”

格兰蒂斯的尾音结束的很不自然，像是刀子在玻璃片上猛地划过产生“刺啦”一声的刺耳杂音。他被猝不及防地打断，打断他的并非谁的说话声，而是从侧后方攻来的拳头。

“贝格……？!”“请待在那里不要动。”

贝格妮亚终于出声，一如平常冷静的声音让纱织和加隆都松了口气，之前贝格妮亚的状态实在太过诡异，诡异到他们不得不去想什么恐怖的可能性：好在格兰蒂斯虽然照着她的耳边说了那种可怕的话，但到底没有卑鄙到拿魔拳控制自己的亲妹妹——但谁知道，说不定其实是妹妹太厉害做不到呢。

加隆不屑地想着，他对贝格妮亚的实力可是有着莫大的自信的，这女人即使面对海皇都面不改色地下套，还敢悄没声地把雅典娜的行动算进计划里的一环。但是——如果这俩人非得死乞白赖地拼拳脚，他就十分没底了。

撒加在贝格妮亚出声提醒之后就会意地走过去护在纱织旁边，顺手把沉不住气想上去掺一脚的加隆也给强硬地拽走了：“冷静点，别上去添乱。”那边的初代兄妹的战斗结束得很快，仅仅在撒加和加隆停下脚步的刹那，胜负就已显而易见。用偷袭这种不太地道的法子占得了一点先机的贝格妮亚只并没有获得多少优势，反而被牢牢地抓住手腕控制住了动作。

这两个人从教皇厅的中央打到侧前方，没有激烈的小宇宙碰撞，整个过程对于一场战斗来说都安静得过头了，反倒像是事先约定好了一样在这儿比划比划。

“……你闹够了没有。”“这话该我问你不是吗，妹妹。”贝格妮亚不悦地皱眉，手上用力地挣了挣，同时膝盖一弯，硬邦邦的靴子头照着格兰蒂斯髌骨的地方狠狠地踢了过去。这招实在太过阴险恶毒，防不胜防，简直就是江湖上流传许久的女子防狼妙招。太多年没跟妹妹打过架的格兰蒂斯一时间竟然没反应过来，凭着本能松开了抓着她的手后撤，好在勉勉强强躲开了凌厉的一腿——被之前那几下堪比教科书标准的格斗动作骗了，他居然忘了贝格妮亚热衷于非常规出牌的险恶用心，他脆弱的膝盖骨可经不起这种折腾。

差一点点就能得手的贝格妮亚看上去很是遗憾，她回头冲围观了全程的另外三人点点头示意自己没事，这才揉着手腕再度面向自顾自地整理衣服的格兰蒂斯：“你还要装到什么时候，现在可没有那么多时间能给你浪费。”

她又上下打量了一遍兄长身上宽大的教皇法衣，兴趣缺缺地转身走向纱织三人的方向：“还是说你专程从第八狱爬出来，就为了过来炫耀自己当上教皇了？”格兰蒂斯闻言耸肩，看上去倒像是默认了自己的目的：“以前你可不是这么无趣的，贝妮，现在都不肯配合我看场好戏了吗。”“这不是看戏的时候……”“好吧好吧。”格兰蒂斯饶有兴趣的眼光从在场的所有人身上都绕了一圈，也因此让他最后冒出来的一句话显得十分指代不明，“你对他们可真好，真是好到……都要让我嫉妒了。”

说完，他看也没看两位当代双子座警惕的眼神，绕过他们走到城户纱织身前站定，教皇法衣宽阔的衣摆在地面上拖出一道深色的弧线，金棕色的眼睛看着只有自己肩膀那么高的紫发少女。

撒加皱着眉看向贝格妮亚，却见对方一扫方才严肃认真的神色，正抱着双臂靠在加隆身上，兴味盎然的视线落在自己的哥哥身上。

许久，身穿教皇法衣的红发男人叹息一样地长出了一口气：“多年未见，您依然这么有精神啊。”突如其来的敬语让纱织一双碧绿的眸中顿时被不可置信所充溢，而接下来，格兰蒂斯竟一展法袍，干脆利落地在纱织面前跪了下去。

……感觉这情景有些似曾相识。

“为我之前的失礼致歉，尊敬的雅典娜女神。”又是似曾相识的话让人不得不感叹这对兄妹遣词造句的风格都一模一样，然而说出来的感觉倒是完全不是一个味道，至少从格兰蒂斯嘴里分明听不出一点歉意，“为了不让我亲爱的妹妹继续生气，也为了不浪费宝贵的时间，闲聊就到此为止吧，我们得回到正事上了，女神殿下。”

男人抬起头，与贝格妮亚相似的金色眸子里是更加危险的锋芒，来自凶险的森林深处的头狼露出一个称得上是愉悦的笑容：

——“继续我们最开始的问题，容我冒昧地——请您去死吧。”

*

“所以，让女神恢复记忆的方法就是……先让这个身体死一下？这种事你怎么不早说！！”

“那多没意思，就不能欣赏你们那么有趣的表情了。”

贝格妮亚挑着眉往边上让了让，一副方便加隆随时冲上去揍格兰蒂斯一顿的样子，看的撒加无奈扶额，不得不自己伸手把气头上的弟弟给拦住了，同时很是不满地看了贝格妮亚一眼——刚刚是谁大言不惭地说现在不是看戏的时候？！！！这不怀好意的妹妹根本就是想整自己哥哥！！！

看透了一切的撒加在格兰蒂斯朝自己看过来的时候背后一凉，直觉不会有什么好事，果然下一秒自己的直系前辈一开口，他不仅想放开加隆，自己也想一起上去揍人了。

“难得的机会，正好能满足一下我后辈的愿望。”红发的教皇把不知所措的纱织往身前一推，冲撒加友好地笑了，满脸都写着“啊世界上怎么会有我这么为人着想的前辈”，“能借此体会一把夙愿成真的快乐真是太幸运了——你不用太感谢我。”

简直像是贯穿心脏的利箭，眨眼间就让撒加的脸色变得雪白。

来自前半生最最深邃的伤口被连血带肉极为暴力地撕扯开来，眨眼间就鲜血直流皮开肉绽。撒加竭力忍住从灵魂的内核传进神经中枢的痛苦，艰难地同直系前辈好看的金色双眼直视——他足以确信，这个男人是认真的。

撒加看向一脸无措的纱织，嘴唇翕动片刻不知如何回应。“……啧，我来行不行啊，反正当年是我……”加隆的手被贝格妮亚使劲一捏，这突如其来的动作让他脱口而出的话顿了一下，她趁机插嘴向格兰蒂斯问道：“没有别的方法？”

“至少当年的雅典娜女神，没有告诉过我其它方法。”这意思再明显不过了，“当年的雅典娜女神”，希望杀死“现在的雅典娜女神”。

贝格妮亚皱着眉深吸一口气，上前一步：“我……”“不行。”格兰蒂斯仿佛知道她想说什么一样干脆地拒绝，“你负责去星楼把女神的神体带过来。”“解不开我的结界就直说，我不会笑你的教皇大人。”格兰蒂斯耸了耸肩，一点也不觉得这有什么丢人的，只是走到她和加隆中间，十分自然地按上妹妹的手背往旁边一带，轻易地让贝格妮亚手心里抓着的人换了一个。

“我跟你过去，还有些关于圣战的事要跟你说。”

贝格妮亚看着收敛住恶趣味的兄长点了点头，却忍不住担心地朝纱织的方向看了一眼，少女若有所感地回望过来，给了她一个安慰的微笑。

“别担心，又不会真的死掉。”她说着也看了一眼撒加和加隆，前者依旧抿着唇不做声，后者则别扭地转过头去，“就当作睡了一觉，醒过来的时候——我就能想起关于贝格妮亚的全部了吧。”

——“到时候，我们就能迎来真正意义上的重逢了。”

少女露出了释怀的笑容：“啊，那就麻烦加隆……去取一下那个东西吧。”“雅典娜……”“嗯，没事的。”

贝格妮亚转头冲加隆微微点头：“我……很快就回来。”

*

初代兄妹两个人从教皇厅离开，最后从异次元中回来的却只剩下了一个人。教皇厅里的气氛很是微妙，加隆低着头靠在一边的柱子上，中央是撒加呆呆地跪在地上，手中握着的匕首上鲜血如注；面容甜美的少女倒在地上，眉间似乎带着安稳的笑意，她的双手本来也搭在撒加的手上的，但这会儿却无力地垂放在了冰凉的地面上，若不是胸口上一道骇人的刀口，看上去就像是睡着了。

格兰蒂斯抱着雅典娜的神体熟门熟路地拐进教皇厅的卧室，出来的时候看着还跪在地上的撒加叹了口气，伸手夺过了他手上尚在向下淌血的黄金匕首：“你要跪到什么时候，双子座？”撒加不语，看着城户纱织倒下的身体从手指开始变得透明，宛若泛起波浪的水纹一样，最后合起的一只眼眸也消失不见。

什么都没有剩下，连鲜红鲜红的血液也全都消失了。

而紧接着，熟悉的、确无疑问属于神明的小宇宙又平稳地出现在了内室的方向，提醒着所有人战争女神正确确实实地存在于此处。

简直像是做了场梦。加隆嗤笑一声，抬头却皱起眉：“贝妮呢？”

“去白羊宫了。”格兰蒂斯抄手眯了眯眼，手里的匕首不知道什么时候被搁到了教皇宝座上面，这动作像是有什么奇怪的寓意一样让撒加心下一跳，只听初代教皇不慌不忙地说，“女神还要过段时间才会苏醒，你过去守着她。”平缓又不容拒绝的口吻一听就是习惯了发号施令的上位者才有的魄力，如果是贝格妮亚……

撒加摇了摇头，他不应该做这种无意义的比较：“雅典娜大人她……”“好的很，看着小宇宙不就知道了，只是真希望她醒了之后不会吓到你们。”格兰蒂斯又带上了那种看似温和实则寒气逼人的笑，背对着撒加挥手赶人，转而朝着另一个双子座缓步走了过去。

“正经事都结束了，在贝妮回来之前，我还有点私事要办。”

他虽然在笑，但加隆直觉那双眼睛里全是危险的冷光。

“我想我有必要跟你聊聊，不介意占用你一点时间吧，贝妮的后辈？”

“当然——不介意。”

——他很介意。


	34. Episode.28 再会之日

“……那时候他就总是跟我说，要去当教皇然后把圣衣给我穿——事实上我根本无所谓，但上进心总归值得鼓励。”“哦，原来还有这么一段故事，看样子双子座喜欢当教皇这一点也是充满历史渊源。真不明白他们为什么钟情于这个吃力不讨好的苦差事。”“哈哈哈，真是庆幸当年女神没有把教皇的位置交给我。”

穆站在白羊宫的门前，看着面前这三个容貌年轻的前辈级战士无比和谐地闲聊，气氛融洽得就差一人搬个小板凳围坐到一起，再把背景换成老北京歪歪扭扭的胡同了。

或许这是老年人心灵沟通的渠道也说不定。白羊座战士在发现老师前来闯宫的紧张感被眼前的景象一扫而空，倍感无奈地提醒他们是否需要进屋喝杯茶。

“我就不必了，两位久别重逢，大可进去好好聊聊。”贝格妮亚摇头拒绝了穆的好意，向两位前圣战的遗老尊敬地弯腰示意——他们是真正能够称得上是“前辈”的战士，而她不过沾了点出生时间的光，本质上还不比撒加和加隆年长，“女神那边无需担心，哥哥他们会处理好的——史昂大人的时间毕竟宝贵，还是做些自己想做的事比较好。”

贝格妮亚的最后一句话让在场的所有人不得不从这虚假的梦幻般的重逢中清醒过来，自欺欺人的人们被迫直面现实。“……真是位直截了当的女性啊。”童虎看着贝格妮亚离开的方向摇了摇头，转而问一旁的史昂，“怎么样老友，你之前说是有十二个小时？”

“没错。”史昂好似一点也不在意地同战友在白羊宫落座，催促着弟子赶紧去泡茶，“天亮的时候就没办法继续烦你了，想想就觉得遗憾啊。”

端着茶杯的穆走进来的时候正好听见这句满是调侃的话，手却微微一抖，杯子里深色的液体一个不留神溅出来几滴，滚烫地落在手背上却仿若浑然不觉。

*

双胞胎兄妹比起双胞胎兄弟而言有一个好处，就是无论如何都不会产生认错人的尴尬。虽然格兰蒂斯的脸和贝格妮亚相似度高达百分之九十，但剩下那百分之十的不同也是显而易见的，加隆还没饥渴到看着一个男人去想另一个女人。

“没记错的话，撒加他才是您的后辈吧，要说有什么私事需要聊聊，该去找他才对啊，前辈大人？”也许世界上所有的兄长都是啰啰嗦嗦对弟弟妹妹控制欲强的存在，加隆冲着格兰蒂斯的后背翻了个白眼，嘴里尊敬的话说出口就变得有些阴阳怪气的，揣着明白当糊涂的当代暗星甚至开始在心里抱怨“为什么贝妮非得有个哥哥呢还要对付他真是麻烦”。

“他的那点破事我可没兴趣。”格兰蒂斯停住脚步回过头来，仿若对加隆刚刚的小动作无所察觉，“反倒是你——贝妮一辈子都和一堆男人混在一起，却从没见她对哪个产生过这种……非同寻常的兴趣，我都做好娶她的准备了，连十七岁那年突发的变故也不会改变这一点，反倒是你——让我无比好奇啊，你都对她做了什么？”

“这个问题有意思啊，该做的都做了，还能做什么……”加隆反应迅速地后跳，然而避闪不及的余波还是在他横着的小臂上划开一道伤口，紧接着领口被猛地拉紧，初代教皇一手还保持着出拳的姿势，另一手已经牢牢抓住了他的领子，只是在两个人差不多等高的情况下，这种姿势倒也没让加隆觉得有多难受。

“我从来不知道，她会喜欢这种胆大包天狂妄自大的类型。”“废话，你又不是她，怎么会知道她怎么想的？”加隆这句不假思索的顶撞不知道让格兰蒂斯想到了什么，不悦地“嗤”了一声，甩手放开了他的领子。

真是让人讨厌的嘴脸，好像全世界只有他自己能懂贝格妮亚一样。

“所以？你想跟我说‘你爱她’这种靠不住的空头支票吗？”格兰蒂斯显然对这种人们眼中浪漫的告白嗤之以鼻，“退一万步，即使你确如你所说，你知道你，或者说你们做了什么吗，双子座？从你进入那个水牢开始——你们毁了她的安宁。

“她本该安心地睡到战争结束，一切都尘埃落定，然后我去找她，从此后半生都在和平中享受宁静的日子，没有战斗没有死亡，没有什么再将我们分开。”美好的设想再也不能实现，煞费苦心的兄长简直就要恨透了这个时代搅局的两个双子座，“但是你知道发生了什么？你快要溺水而亡时的小宇宙唤醒了她的灵魂，为了救你她不得不提前苏醒，她的伤根本没好，小宇宙的恢复根本不完全，她又是那种不老实的性子，这种状态下去插手圣战……”

“行了前辈大人，自以为是也有个限度吧。”加隆听不下去地开口打断，懒得管在刚刚那一番拉扯中被拽掉的最上面两颗扣子，就任由领口大剌剌地敞着，把夜里的冷风全收了进去却也不觉得冷，“贝妮那种不老实的人哪儿会乐意一觉睡醒发现战争已经结束了？没来得及亲手给自己报个仇，她怎么会甘心？她肯定觉得遗憾……

“管太多的兄长是会招人烦的，贝妮可不需要你为她规划好的人生。”

真让人不爽……格兰蒂斯暗自咬了咬牙，这口气让他想到了某个装神弄鬼说话拐弯抹角时不时就冒出来教育别人的处女座，真搞不懂贝格妮亚为什么会和那种家伙关系那么好。

“……大道理倒是一套一套的，你当真爱她吗？”“爱”这种虚无抽象的东西是很难证明的，格兰蒂斯揉揉眉心，觉得自己真是为了妹妹的终生幸福操碎了心，虽然他觉得贝格妮亚的眼光应该不会错，“你喜欢她哪里？——算了当我没问，贝妮一向有人格魅力，我知道。”

这家伙明明是在夸妹妹，怎么好像是在夸他自己一样骄傲？！这是在干什么？炫耀亲情吗？！加隆表示他一点也不羡慕哦，一点也不。

胡思乱想间，眼前突然伸过来一个闪着光的东西，加隆凝神一看，发现格兰蒂斯的手上正拎着一个亮闪闪的项链，下面坠着一个金属制的双子座形状，同样的东西他也曾经在贝格妮亚的脖子上见到过。

“愣着干什么呢？伸手啊。”格兰蒂斯颇有些不耐烦地催促道，很是暴力地把项链塞进加隆慢悠悠伸出来的手心里，对上他诧异不解的眼神后又是一阵不快，“给你了，作为交换，答应我一件事。”

——“无论如何，陪在她身边。”代替他，让她幸福快乐地过完这一生。

千年以前，红发的双子座曾经对着这两条一模一样的项链许诺，无论发生任何事都会永远到她的身边去——直到十七岁的那个黄昏让这个诺言成了最可笑的骗局。就在贝格妮亚任性地在伤势未愈的情况下离开圣域寻找未归的弟子不久之后，圣域遭到不明敌人的进攻，双子座亮星奉命留守第三宫。支吾着为自己放走贝格妮亚而不住道歉的埃德，以及突然被异次元带回来的埃雷惊慌失措的样子让他一瞬间就要抗命去救人，然而被匆匆赶来的射手座绊住了脚步。

只这一下，他妹妹的小宇宙就如同丢进大海的石子，消失得无影无踪。

加隆看着手心里的项链，夜色下金属的轮廓让人有些看不真切，但那冰凉的触感确实同他见过的另外一条一模一样。他抬头看向身前的背影，格兰蒂斯说那句话的时候自始至终背对着他，一点没有求人办事该有的诚意，但那过于飘渺的命令式语调中的确有着接近恳求的情绪——他突然间意识到，这个男人不肯把正脸转过来的原因，或许正是因为他脸上有着连自己也不敢直视的脆弱。

“……我知道。不用你说，我也会的。”金属项链被收紧手心，温热的体温染上冰凉的双子座。

“不过我有个问题，前辈……你说如果贝妮没有提前醒来的话就会去找她，你明明有让自己复活的办法……”

平静的金棕色眼眸转向他的方向，让加隆的后半句硬生生地卡在了喉咙里。

*

撒加的肩膀突然间被拍了一下，淡然的女声从后方传来：“别担心，女神的状况很好。”他回身，红发的女性悄无声息地往半开的卧室门内看了一眼，再轻手轻脚地关上门，“这里交给我吧，麻烦你去通知一下其他人，还有就是……那位前教皇大人正等着见你一面。”

“……史昂大人？”“是的，我想他应该有些重要的话想要对你说。”撒加顿了一下，语调毫无起伏地表示自己知道了，正打算告辞的时候又听贝格妮亚轻声叫住了他：“哥哥说的那些话……别放在心上，他就是那个性子，其实——对后辈也挺好的。”

撒加摇着头叹了口气：“……我知道。”“我是说……”贝格妮亚欲言又止地抿了抿唇，最后像是放弃了一样以一句淡淡的“你以后就知道了”作结。

他忍不住皱眉，直觉贝格妮亚隐瞒了什么重要的信息，却见女人颇有些失神地望着门上繁复的雕花发呆，一时也不好出言问些什么。——她明明没有流泪，但就是让人觉得在哭，只是她有什么好悲伤的？一切都那么的顺利。

——“人一老，就容易变得念旧，这不是什么好事。”——“瞎说什么呢，偶尔想想过去又不是多大的罪过。”

垂首侍立在一旁的撒加听着史昂和童虎旁若无人地叙着旧，突然注意到不远处阴影里的红发女性。他皱了皱眉正想开口，却见那双夜色中格外显眼的金棕色眼眸虚了虚，酒红的发丝在半空中绕过一个烈火般的弧线，随后女人深色的针织衫和九分裤亦在夜幕的掩饰下远离了他们的方向。

似乎从刚刚——就是贝格妮亚同兄长从星楼回来之后开始——她的状况就很不对劲，这段他们不知道的时间内，这对兄妹间发生了什么吗？撒加在史昂的喊声中回过神来，不得已放弃了思考这个问题。

“……真是的，你这个样子，叫我怎么放心把圣域交给你？”“史昂大人，我觉得我……”“你哪儿那么多事？！让你当就当，磨磨唧唧的是不是男人。”

史昂语气不善地打断撒加的话，不用听也能知道这个固执得十头牛也拉不回来的男人心里在想什么，无非还是一套自我检讨的话说来说去，差不多都要听的人耳朵起老茧了。为什么他这个退休已久的老教皇还要负责后辈的心理问题啊，他又不是心理医生！——噢，都怪他当初在冥界时一时嘴快从格兰蒂斯那儿接了话茬。

“虽说任命教皇这种事最后还是要由女神定夺，但到时候你少矫情，听见没有？！”“好啦好啦，一把年纪的人了还吼什么吼呢。”童虎拍着手在一旁缓和气氛，也不忘冲撒加挤了挤眼睛示意他赶紧应两声安抚一下暴躁的前教皇。后者默了两秒，正要妥协地点头，就见史昂突然转过头，看着东方沉声道：“看这样子，就快要天亮了啊。”

——“天要亮了。”

听见声音的贝格妮亚正想转身，却被先一步按住了肩膀，从后方走来的男人伸出双臂搭上她的肩膀，黑底金边的宽大袖口在她的胸前交叉。“令人感动的友情，不是吗。”格兰蒂斯把几乎矮了自己一个头的妹妹搂进怀里，听着不远处史昂几人的说话声，难得不带任何嘲讽意味地感慨道。

贝格妮亚闻言动了动嘴唇，伸手按上兄长的小臂，教皇法衣上好的面料触感柔软又滑顺：“决定了？”意义不明的一句发问却毫不影响格兰蒂斯的理解，他轻抬下巴，往前一送搭上妹妹的头顶，轻松又漫不经心地答道：“是啊……抱歉了。”

“……道什么歉，你又没做错。”“那也得跟你道歉——唯独要跟你道歉。”

女人抿住下唇，言语间似乎在压抑着什么强烈的情绪：“只要你不后悔……”“我这一辈子只为一件事情后悔过。”格兰蒂斯笑着收回下巴，转而揉了揉她毛茸茸的发顶，“——后悔当年没能及时赶过去救你。”

“那不是你的错，你是对的。”

从任何意义上来讲，无论是格兰蒂斯还是当年的贝格妮亚，没有谁最后做出的选择是错误的。

——只是维持正确的选择永远是需要付出代价和牺牲的，一点点的，自我的代价。

“别担心，一切都会好的。”贝格妮亚回身一把抱住兄长，活人身上温暖的体温让她倍感舒适地眯了眯眼，微微发冷的脸颊贴上他领边裸露的脖颈，“一切都会好的，我保证。”

“因为有那个臭小子在？见鬼，你真的喜欢他？”“……你好烦。”“烦你还不松手？！”一个晚上之内接连被两个人嫌烦，其中一个还是打了骂了都心疼的妹妹，格兰蒂斯表示他只想呵呵，“喜欢他还是喜欢我？”

这是哪门子孩子气的发言啊？？简直像争宠的小屁孩。贝格妮亚叹了口气，一点也不想应付兄长诡异的画风突变：“这没有一点比较的意义……”“敷衍。”对方显然一点也不满意这种辩解，冷哼一声大力按了按妹妹的脑袋，“果然还是那个小鬼更重要吗？”

贝格妮亚嘴里说着“别闹”一边去抓在自己头上作乱的大手。

“——确切来说，是未来比较重要。”

格兰蒂斯的动作一顿，像是做了一番心理挣扎后极不情愿地环住她的肩膀：“……鬼东西。”狡猾的妹妹，她明知道这种回答根本让他没有任何反驳的理由。

“我会等着你——直到你来找我的那个时刻。”“那你或许需要等得久一点了。”“希望如此。”男人平缓的嗓音如同老唱片里流淌而出的贝斯的旋律，婉转动听的古希腊语划开夜晚薄冷的空气。

“晚一点来找我也没关系，又不差这一会儿。”

他为了这期许已久的重逢在那个照不见阳光的地方一直等了几千年，还会怕再继续等下去不成？

所以，务必——为了你所憧憬的未来，幸福地活下去。

此生的最后一次，他低头轻吻孪生妹妹的额头。

“我得走了，亲爱的，代我向女神问好。”“这么快跑掉，她一定会骂你的。”

格兰蒂斯耸了耸肩，宽阔的手掌抚过女人身后的长发。

东方悄然泛起柔和的鱼肚白，黎明将至。

——“再见了。”

臂弯里的触感一轻，耀眼的星芒恍若林间飞舞的萤火虫，绕过她的胸前、越过她的双肘，直至最后一道光点在指尖上隐去。

下一个轮回再见。

朝上张开的五指突然被包裹在黄金圣衣里的手掌抓住，贝格妮亚从呆愣中回神，抬头就见海蓝色长发的男人皱着眉看她：“贝妮？……你在哭吗？”


	35. Episode.29 一个人的胜利女神

看着眼前愈升愈高的光点，贝格妮亚突然想到了那个东方古国在祭奠死者时独特的习俗，那些明明不信仰任何宗教，却不知为何如此执着的人们在夜晚的十字路口上点燃一丛火，把金银钱币形状的纸张洒进火堆，然后看着它们最后燃尽成一撮灰烬。

她稳了稳视线，眼圈周围皮肤透出的一股潮湿的凉气让她略感不适，却因此得以使混乱中的大脑重启，隐藏在浓密睫毛之后的金棕色微微一虚：“……加隆？”她有些意外以及不确定的样子让对方不悦地抓紧了那只手，正想出言时却见女人突然上前，反握住他的手的同时环上他的腰身，一头扎进他的怀里抱住不松手。

地理上来讲，日出前后的气温是一天之中最低的，黄金圣衣的表面也一点不温暖，对比来看贝格妮亚身上一件针织衫显得有些太薄了，她却仿若毫不在意地兀自收紧手臂。

这番举动看得被抱住的男人无奈地放弃了让她松手的想法，索性一手按上她的脑袋一手搭上腰间。加隆回忆了一下上次贝格妮亚摆出这种公然求安慰的姿态是什么时候，然后发现那已经是好几年前的事了。

“贝妮……”“我没事。”刚吐出一个开头就被张口打断，贝格妮亚闷在加隆怀里，言语间的鼻音和颤抖几乎透过坚硬的铠甲直捣脆弱的心脏，虽然隔着一层圣衣让感觉不是那么灵敏，但他绝对确信怀里的这个女人的眼窝里正酝酿着咸湿的水光。

“没事的，就这样……待一会儿。”“我在呢。”他收紧双臂，圈住女人瘦削的肩膀按进自己怀里。他当然知道是什么促使这个向来平平淡淡的初代双子座表现得如此失态，毕竟能让她动容的事物着实不多——忙于翻译古籍的那几天，贝格妮亚偶尔在中午的时候回双子宫休息一会儿，往往加隆去房间拿个东西的工夫，回到客厅就看见她抱着膝盖缩在墙角，身旁靠着双子座的圣衣睡得正香。

女人闭合的眼睑和柔和的脸庞让人不忍心破坏，他最后还是放弃了一开始抱她回房间的打算，干脆给她盖一条毯子任她在那儿睡了。

“加隆。”“嗯？”女人身躯的颤动似乎略略平静了些，她把脸窝在加隆的肩窝上，额头隔着细碎的刘海贴上双子座圣衣的肩甲，金属熟悉的触感让她倍感舒适地眯了眯眼。“圣衣……”“怎么了？”感觉到女人收手转而撑上他的胸口，修长好看的手指沿着胸甲上繁复的纹路一一抚过。加隆下意识地低头去看贝格妮亚的眼睛，正想抬手去抹掉那些多余的水光，却见女人眉眼一弯，竟是扬起唇角笑了：

“不——很合适。”

这突如其来的夸奖和笑容让蓝发男人一怔，回过神来才发现自己呆呆地看了她好久，颇觉尴尬地咳嗽两声：“咳、这种事我当然知道——！”他刚刚答应穿上圣衣过来找她，只是受不了撒加的唠叨和那种无奈忧郁的眼神，绝对没有想在贝格妮亚面前耍帅的意思！绝、对、没、有！！

“不过你真的不要？你看它那么喜欢你……”贝格妮亚抬手揉了揉眼睛，哭笑不得地看向加隆撇嘴的表情，这话里的酸味简直快能扩散到整个圣域了，这又是吃的哪门子圣衣的醋啊？

“我没有不要……”她扯了一把加隆垂到胸前的长发，在对方不满的眼神下无奈地拍了拍他的肩，“你想看的话以后单独穿给你看，乖。”“……乖个鬼啊你那副妈妈的口气是怎么回事？！”

加隆哼着声按了按贝格妮亚的头顶，同时看她收起了那副哭出来的表情也在心里松了口气：“好了，走吧，你也不觉得冷吗。”随口的一句话过后，贝格妮亚十分会意地重新钻进加隆怀里，让他无可奈何地犹豫一下，还是很从心地伸手搂住她的肩膀——虽然他其实并不是这个意思，而且明明他身上更冷。

“啊对了，你哥哥他……”刚开了个头才发现自己哪壶不开提哪壶，加隆“啧”了一声有些烦躁地闭了嘴，转头却见贝格妮亚正盯着他身侧的另一只手看，那直勾勾的眼神让加隆动作一顿，妥协地张开手指把手心里拿着的东西展示给她看，“你哥哥给我的。”

“啊……你收着吧。”贝格妮亚看着加隆手中那条坠着双子座的项链，抬抬下巴示意他没必要特意跟她说，“既然他都给你了，那你就拿着吧。”

以贝格妮亚对她兄长的了解，她肯定知道格兰蒂斯有什么用意——虽然表面上很难看出来，但初代双子座亮星其实是个对某种“仪式感”异常上心的男人。“他要是跟你说了什么奇怪的话，不用理他。”贝格妮亚偏头垂眼，格兰蒂斯自始至终——恐怕直到日出的前一刻仍是如此——他自始至终觉得十七岁时贝格妮亚发生的意外是自己的错，然而他又矛盾地明白他当年的决定是正确的：他唯一无法原谅的是让那个由两条项链作为信物而维持着的诺言最后走向崩溃。

然而——这有什么无法原谅的呢？加隆那时候捏着手里的项链，突然就觉得面前这个男人的背影倒是有些像是撒加了。谁都知道贝格妮亚心里根本不觉得格兰蒂斯有向她道歉的必要，不如说多亏了这位兄长的任性妄为才得以让贝格妮亚活到了这个时代，何况他最后——不还是如约来见她了。

但是这些话加隆才懒得跟格兰蒂斯说，谁叫这个前辈对他那么不友好，而且不用他说格兰蒂斯也肯定全懂，真要他开口劝上一两句说不定还会被冷嘲热讽一番——他总算是知道贝格妮亚那又黑又毒的嘴绝对是基因自带的天赋，血浓于水这玩意儿说的还是有道理的——当然他和撒加除外，他不跟那种家伙血浓于水。

“奇怪的话倒没有很多，但瞧他那个样子差不多是把你交给我了的意思。”加隆顺着她的话接了过去，半认真半调侃地说了半句，当即就引得贝格妮亚挑眉看了过来，“所以……”他张着嘴停了下来，突然意识到自己想说的那些话其实全无必要。“哪怕格兰蒂斯不在，我也会一直陪在你身边的，所以别再露出那种悲伤的表情”这种道理，贝格妮亚一定都知道。

这种时候加隆就无比庆幸贝格妮亚不是撒加那种喜欢陷在痛苦里自讨苦吃、没日没夜自我谴责、动不动就想给自己胸口来一拳好了结一切的人。没有人离开了谁就没办法活下去，果真如此的话只能说这些人根本没有自我，而不懂得为自己而活的人严格意义上根本称不上“人”。

“所以——别离开我，加隆。”她猝不及防地停步，接着加隆的最后一个词兀自说了下去，覆在黄金圣衣上的手指仿佛让冰冷的金属都微微发热。贝格妮亚罕见的小心翼翼的样子惹得加隆轻笑着低头，俯身在女人半张的双唇上印下一吻：“想什么呢，离开你谁给我生孩子。”

这番不正经的回答倒也没让贝格妮亚产生多大的反应，虽然加隆并没有指望她露出一般女生会露出的那种羞涩的表情，但一点反应都没有也实在是太不给面子了——莫不是话还不够露骨，不足以让生于黄段子之国古希腊的贝格妮亚产生情绪波动？加隆有些忿忿地想着，突然就听身边女人轻声让他低头，顺从地矮下身后就见女人伸手拿过他手中的项链，从圣衣的领口里伸进去，灵巧的手指蹭过他颈边的皮肤，微微动了两下就将项链戴到了他的脖子上。

“姑且当是护身符吧。”“听上去你很不相信它的作用。”贝格妮亚闻言，无所谓地耸了耸肩：“怎样都好，反正你、还有我们都绝不会输。”

她话音刚落，一股强大的小宇宙倏忽间从教皇厅传来，耀眼的金色光芒从高大的建筑中散发而出，几乎将那一片夜空映得宛如白昼般明亮。那力量中完美地融合了居高临下的威严和天空般宽广的包容，强力的神威几乎使得整个圣域都震撼得颤抖。

被胜利女神所眷顾着的战士们，一直是无往不胜的。

“天秤座的老师刚刚似乎带着撒加一起去了教皇厅？”加隆随口提到的一句话显然很快就被证明是正确的，天秤座正通过小宇宙向十二宫内镇守的黄金圣斗士们告知了女神已经苏醒的消息，并命令所有人即刻前往教皇厅觐见。

“看来我们得快点了。”加隆咧着嘴拉过贝格妮亚的手，并不像他说的那样着急，反正离得比他们还远的人有的是，“觉醒之后的雅典娜啊，真是期待。”

红发的女人在熟悉到骨子里的力量下扬了扬嘴角：“是啊……真是期待。”

*

“……相信有关今次圣战的大致背景，诸位都已了然于心，时间紧迫，我没有精力再去重复第二遍了。”

紫色长发的少女手握高她一头的黄金杖，姿态优雅地提着裙子，从教皇厅中央一路走到宝座前转身，目光在相对而立的两排黄金圣斗士身上一一扫过，最后往宝座侧后方站着的贝格妮亚和被她强行拉着站在这里的撒加的方向看了一眼，在看见初代双子座暗星刻意垂下的眼帘时意味不明地挑了挑眉。

黄金杖往身侧一杵，雅典娜按着扶手坐下，宽大的宝座让她的身躯显得格外娇小，却看不出丝毫不协调的感觉——明明那张脸的的确确属于之前的城户纱织，却又能让人清楚地感觉到哪里不太一样了。

“战争即刻已然打响，冥王与海皇将成为我们的盟友，而我们的目标也只有一个——打败所有的敌人，为大地赢回胜利。”她回头看了一眼贝格妮亚，“至于我这两个神通广大的双子座使了什么手段说服了那两位主神——”

贝格妮亚正要开口，雅典娜又冷不丁地问道：“格兰蒂斯走了？”“是的，殿下，他希望我代为向您转达问候。”“跑的倒是挺快。”女神冷哼一声眯起眼，这番明显不悦的神情让底下因为好奇这不太一样的女神而忍不住开小差的几个黄金圣斗士也不禁收回思绪，“从冥界跑回来第一句话就张口要我的命，这账还没跟他好好算算呢。”

“女神殿下，哥哥他……”“你也一样！”碧绿色的眸子一眼横向红发女人，后者极为识相地闭了嘴，收回打算给兄长说的两句好话，转而朝着前方使了下眼色示意雅典娜记得底下还有十几个人在呢。

而雅典娜表示她才不在意这些：“你没有什么想说的？”女神旁若无人的训斥让贝格妮亚无奈地叹了口气，顶着或疑惑或看好戏的目光从侧面绕到正前方，走下台阶转身朝着雅典娜单膝跪下。

“恭迎您的回归，女神殿下，双子座贝格妮亚为先前诸多的失礼之举向您请罪。”——“请个鬼的罪！！！”黄金杖在地面上“当”地一敲，恍若午夜敲钟的大力让旁边的撒加下意识地呼吸一紧，就连底下一众黄金圣斗士也在女神难得大发脾气的时候齐刷刷地放轻了呼吸声：加隆皱着眉瞥了一眼贝格妮亚，那是在场唯一一个在神明的怒火之下纹丝不动，连眼睛都没有眨一下的人。

雅典娜向后挨上靠背，猛地闭了闭眼，红发女人这番坦然从容的模样倒是同记忆中里没有丝毫改变，都让人又爱又恨：双子座的礼仪无比完美，那张性感好看的嘴巴里能同时吐出最辛辣的讽刺和最得体的恭维，而雅典娜再明白不过，这女人表现的有多谦逊尊敬，她所能做出的事就有多不守规矩——说是请罪却一点没有改正的意思，那还有个屁用？！！

“算了算了，起来吧，这一代的都麻烦死了，我才没那个闲工夫罚来罚去的。”听出女神的意有所指，撒加刚想惭愧地跟着上去跪一下请个罪，却在雅典娜接下来的一句话过后惊讶地忘了动腿，“好好干活，你用幻胧魔皇拳对我的记忆动手的那码子事，就不跟你计较了。”

……WHAT？？！！！有这等事？？？

本以为只是围观一场单方面训话，没想到听到了这种大新闻——贝格妮亚对一道道突然集中到自己身上，混杂了惊讶诧异责备乃至敬畏的视线恍若不觉，慢悠悠地轻声应是后慢悠悠地站起来：“谨遵您的命令。”

“好极了。”女神满意地点头，环视一圈似乎在对大家说这些小事以后再说，成功地安抚了几位忠心耿耿的战士担忧的心情，“那么关于接下来的安排……”

急促且慌张的敲门声打断了雅典娜的嗓音，她略微一顿，末了意识到什么一样愉悦地笑了：“看来我们需要先行接待客人们了。——来的是谁？”

“禀告女神大人，有两位自称冥界的来人求见。”前来通报的侍卫隔着厚重的大门向内喊道，“是一男一女，据他们所说……是来迎接冥王哈迪斯的。”

“我知道——听见了吗，贝格妮亚？迎接你的老朋友吧。”“……恕我直言，殿下，我和他……”“废什么话，还不快去！”

女神伸手推了一把贝格妮亚的胳膊，当然被对方轻而易举地躲开了。红发的双子座面无表情地躬身行礼，对雅典娜的调侃与戏谑听而不闻。

十分钟后，被请到偏殿的冥界来客听见大门打开的声音，红发金眼的女人走进来。“许久未见，向您致意，潘多拉大人。”她先向黑发黑裙的貌美女性弯了弯腰，这才转头给了后方的金发青年一个毫无起伏的眼神。

“您也是，天猛星的拉达曼迪斯先生——别来无恙。”

——“冥王军的统帅潘多拉，那可是个雷厉风行的女人；还有冥界三巨头之一，天猛星的拉达曼迪斯，潘多拉的跟班：这个男人可不得了，和贝格妮亚怼了那么多年，明明回回被坑还是越战越勇。”

雅典娜的手指有一下没一下地敲着宝座扶手上精雕细刻的纹路，毫不在意地爆料某人的黑历史，这略有些不怀好意的口气听的加隆一撇嘴，假装没看见女神暗示般看过来的眼神，这让她很是没趣地耸了耸肩。

“好了，趁着贝格妮亚去和老友相会的时候，我们暂且来处理一下这个时代的某些……历史遗留问题吧。”


	36. Episode.30 时之轨

出于圣战将至的考虑，先前的城户纱织曾命令同她一道闯过十二宫打进海神殿的几名青铜圣斗士离开圣域。那时候年仅十三岁的大小姐那点心思并不难猜，那几个青铜圣斗士倒是的确战功卓越，圣战之前尽管让他们休息一下也未尝不可——不过城户纱织一片好心，几个青铜少年反倒看上去很不情愿。

不过现在情况又大不一样了。“让他们回来。”雅典娜揉了揉眉心，在心里抱怨自己当初不懂事的时候贝格妮亚也不知道阻止一下，旋即得到前去面见冥界使者的贝格妮亚传来的小宇宙讯息，不由又是一阵头痛，“他们到了之后，立刻、马上、让瞬以最快的速度过来见我。”

“……是的，明白了，我这就去安排。”贝格妮亚切断小宇宙通讯，转身冲等待消息的潘多拉点了点头，“被选为冥王陛下今世肉身的仙女座正在赶来的路上，雅典娜殿下请您去教皇厅稍候，她也有些事情想要同您商谈。”她说着朝拉达曼迪斯转了过去，“烦请拉达曼迪斯先生在此略作等候吧。”

这番自作主张的安排让天猛星略有些不满，反倒是潘多拉没觉得有什么问题，应下来后跟着引路的守卫进了正殿，留拉达曼迪斯一个人皱着眉很不情愿地和贝格妮亚大眼瞪小眼。

“喝点什么吗？不过恐怕没有红茶。”贝格妮亚仿佛对天猛星战士戒备警惕的目光毫不在意，自顾自地打开抽屉翻找起来，俨然一副女主人的做派，看的拉达曼迪斯不知道该说些什么。

“……你没必要特意强调‘红茶’……”“但你不是英国人吗——我是说这一次的转世。”贝格妮亚为自己倒了一杯浓缩咖啡，听见拉达曼迪斯的声音后有些惊讶地抬眼，“咖啡当然也可以，只是那个凯尔特人的神奇国度——恕我直言，英国的咖啡实在是太难喝了。”

继炸鱼薯条之后再度被黑，大英帝国吃的喝的算是全被嫌弃了一遍。这一世作为一个土生土长的不列颠人，拉达曼迪斯尽管很想为自己的故乡说点什么，但苦于自己国家太不争气而导致无言以对——他的确要承认，茫茫欧洲大陆上，美味的食物被法国占据了，醇香的咖啡则满溢了意大利的领土，曾经的日不落帝国在吃喝玩乐上永远比不过南欧诸国，甚至排名倒数，和同样可怜的德意志相依为命。

只是拉达曼迪斯从来没有想过，这难以摆脱的出身也成了初代双子座暗星嘴炮的对象，尽管他很早就领教过这个女人喷洒毒液的特技。

“你倒是一点没变，能言善辩又厚颜无耻。”拉达曼迪斯同贝格妮亚相识算来已有五年有余，自从第一次见面被摁到在地——他坚持认为那是由于自己一时的不慎才被对方用卑鄙的手段偷袭——他数次以夺回冥界三巨头之荣耀的理由公然向双子座暗星挑战，次次败在对手过于险恶的战斗方式和一张无人能敌的嘴下。拉达曼迪斯是看不惯贝格妮亚的，他不明白怎么会有一个战士以使用见不得人的法门见长，甚至因此自傲不休目中无人——有时候她看你一眼，你却发现那双金棕色的眼睛里根本没有你。

“反而是你变了不少，可以理解，毕竟你这些年不停地转世。”贝格妮亚面色平静地接受了对方话里明显的贬义词，从柜子上拿下另一副杯碟，“单这满是英伦腔的希腊语就让我听的很是别扭。”她也往另一个杯子里倒上咖啡，推到拉达曼迪斯面前，“希望你喝得惯意式浓缩，英国人。”

“口音这点，我不觉得你更有发言权，野蛮的伯罗奔尼撒人。”拉达曼迪斯刚说完就有些后悔，反唇相讥一向不符合他的风格，但这点人生信条只要一碰上面前这个恶劣的女人就全盘崩塌。说白了就是，他讨厌被牵着鼻子走，一再下决心不去理会她的挑衅也根本没用——用嘴打仗他还没见谁赢得了这家伙。

“至少我还在希腊的地盘上。”她还记得神话时代的拉达曼迪斯曾为自己那一口纯正的克里特口音而骄傲不已，尽管之后随着雅典的兴盛，阿提卡方言开始渐渐成为正统，但生于那个希腊文明的起源地还是让他获得了无上的光荣感。相反的是，以斯巴达为首的伯罗奔尼撒诸城邦总是被看作未开化的野蛮人，只会挥舞长矛而不懂文明。贝格妮亚对这些倒没什么太大的偏见，圣域里什么人都有，她那点混杂了多地方言的奇怪口音反倒没有谁在意，毕竟比她更奇怪的还比比皆是——然而拉达曼迪斯总是喜欢揪住这点不放，或许他觉得这是一个打压贝格妮亚嚣张气焰的好料子。

拉达曼迪斯冷哼一声，决心不再继续这无聊的诡辩：这往往都是他率先表示妥协的信号，虽然他并不肯承认。

打破这无声沉默的是凌乱的敲门声，没有规律的节奏和随意草率的响动令人觉得声音的发出者完全没有一点严肃的意思，甚至于没等屋里的两人做出一声回答，来人就悠闲地径自开了门。贝格妮亚和拉达曼迪斯同时扭头看过去，前者没什么反应，端着咖啡杯的手臂平稳得没有一丝晃动，而后者却为这不合礼数的行径不悦地蹙起眉。

“不好意思，打扰一下。”身披圣衣的蓝发双子座抱肘靠在门框上，饶有兴趣的眼光在天猛星身上一点，“您可以进去了，这位先生。”加隆刻意上扬的语调又令拉达曼迪斯无比不爽，这明明白白就是挑衅的口气，然而他一时又很不明白自己哪里惹到了这位当代双子座——天猛星不由地瞥了一眼端坐的贝格妮亚，暗想他也许是天生跟双子座有仇也说不定。

天猛星深吸了一口气稳住情绪，在圣域跟人发火并不是明智之举，他忍得了世界上最无耻的女人这么多年，想必也是忍得了她那仿佛继承了这种厚脸皮的后辈的。

“多谢了。”“不用——”拉达曼迪斯在加隆拉长的尾音中离开了侧殿，后者一直用说不出情绪的眼神盯着天猛星的后背直到他拐过弯去。

贝格妮亚放下杯子，转而用手托着下巴靠上沙发柔软的靠背：“无趣的英国人，倒是适合他那个同样无趣的性子。”“你们很熟？”“没有跟你熟。”加隆耸耸肩走过去，伸手把她整个人从沙发的料子里捞出来：“别瘫着了，还有一堆事呢。”

女人打了个哈欠借力起身，嘴上不停地念叨着“麻烦麻烦”，却仍旧一刻不停地随着加隆往门口走去，边走边问道：“其他人呢？”“回各自宫里去了，女神说等事完了再作下一步安排。”她闻言点头，突然回身看向教皇厅入口的方向，只见仙女座少年正往这边接近。

守卫看一眼瞬身上的圣衣便没有阻拦，长相秀气的绿发少年小跑着进来，看见加隆和贝格妮亚的时候有些惊讶地刹住了急促的步子。许是因为匆忙赶来，他的声音还带着点喘息：“加隆？啊，还有，嗯……贝格妮亚小姐？”

贝格妮亚点点头算是默许了这个称呼，然而被直呼其名的加隆则有些不满地挑了挑眉，只是没等他发牢骚，身边的女人已经拉着他侧开身，冲仙女座抬了抬下巴：“去吧，女神殿下等候多时了。”

“啊……好的。”瞬应声开步，突然回过头迟疑地多问了一句，“那个，请问是有什么事……”

“不用担心，一点小事。”仿佛看出了仙女座的担忧，贝格妮亚不紧不慢地回答，平缓冷静的口气很容易让人信服：至少心思单纯的瞬是信了的。

目送仙女座从正门进了大殿，加隆转头看了看贝格妮亚的表情，她一本正经的样子显然让加隆十分狐疑：“‘一点小事’哦。”“本来就是。”对方斩钉截铁地坚持己见，并好心情地解释了一番，“冥王转世的方式和女神殿下略有不同，他的灵魂需要以肉身为媒介觉醒，然而本质上和那个被选中的人类并不一样——总之他完事之后就跟仙女座毫无关系了。

“不过比起这个，我倒是更在意殿下她……”

她的话还没说完，汹涌的小宇宙波动先一步从十二宫底下传来。这陌生的力量里充盈了狂躁暴虐的气息，简直像海啸般霎时席卷了整个圣域。

——“又是闯宫者？！”“这次又是怎么回事！！”“穆？！！！”

白羊座素来温和儒雅的嗓音里带上了确乎可闻的严肃和凝重，在已经炸开了锅的十二宫小宇宙频道里格外清晰：“是敌袭——！竞技场的方向，青铜圣斗士与白银圣斗士们前往迎战，但是数量仍在增加，外围的结界已经被突破，抵达白羊宫恐怕只是时间问题——事态紧急，请您下令，雅典娜大人！”穆较之平常更加急促的语调让所有人意识到事情的严重性，他用简短的几句话汇报了情况，旋即展开水晶墙。

——“冷静——！”

施加了神力的严厉女声从教皇厅传到整个圣域，古老的建筑几乎震得发颤。回声还未消散，所有人就见一道明眼可见的淡金色光芒急速覆盖住了天空，随即又不断向外扩展，直至将竞技场的范围也包裹在内。与此同时，所有被笼罩的圣斗士们仿佛身上一轻，小宇宙顿时涨了不少。

“白银圣斗士迎战，文职人员尽快撤到后方，由青铜圣斗士疏通撤离路线，随后支援竞技场，在我下令之前都给我守住了！！”

这波突如其来的敌袭还算不上危急，敌军的先锋实力不强，而即将发生的才是正戏。雅典娜同潘多拉对视一眼，短暂的一瞬间算是让双方确认了彼此的打算，她忙不停地接着下令道：

“黄金圣斗士——穆、沙加、迪斯马斯克、还有加隆，即刻前往教皇厅随我赴冥界迎击敌军的核心；卡妙和米罗带上白鸟座前往海界，解开波塞冬的封印，务必亲自向他说明情况，必要时允许协助处理海界的入侵者，但千万不要让他离开海界！

“——其他人留守圣域，并且解决一切出现在大地上的敌人。”

大殿的门被从内推开，手握权杖的紫发少女走出来，正巧同贝格妮亚的视线撞在一起。

“地面上的指挥就拜托你了，没问题吧，贝格妮亚。”

红发女人颔首俯身——“明白。”

不假思索的回答让雅典娜颇为自信地扬起嘴角：“撒加和童虎从旁协助，在我们结束冥界的战斗之前，无论用什么办法都务必顶住！”

——“即刻起解除‘雅典娜之惊叹’的使用禁令，黄道十二宫内开启瞬移权限。尽管享受战斗吧，我的战士们啊！胜利属于我们！！”

——“是！”

无数声音汇成的一束响动有如鹰隼的长鸣在这座圣城的上空盘旋缭绕。战前动员称得上简陋的形式丝毫没有影响众人高涨的兴致，就连加隆都一脸兴奋——当然也许举他的例子并不能说明多大问题。

“去吧，我在圣域等你回来。”贝格妮亚拉着他的胳膊，踮起脚给了加隆一个轻柔的吻，即便大战在即眉眼间也看不出一点担心，“不必怀疑，胜利是我们的。”

加隆似乎还想说些什么，最后因为被点名的几位黄金圣斗士陆续到来而作罢，只是伸手按了按女人酒红色的头顶：“你也一样，小心点。”

隐藏在高大的女神像中的神衣被战争与智慧女神披挂于身，前去送行的初代双子座暗星隔着浓重的夜色朝着那个方向俯身跪下，目送女神和几位战士踏入巨蟹座开启的冥界入口。

潘多拉一行人落后一步，拉达曼迪斯抱着昏迷过去的瞬过来的时候，贝格妮亚刚刚站起身来。

“小心一点，那些东西……”“我知道。”

女人合了合眼，黄昏时的斯力奥海岬如昨日的记忆那样清晰，然而它们确确实实已经被抛弃在身后的某个时刻，再也不能唤起她感官上的共鸣了。

“你们也是。代我向你那两位兄弟问好。”

千年以前的贝格妮亚曾死于那个傍晚，然而这一次她必定为战争女神带来胜利——代替她的兄长，也为了将最后的凯歌呈给她那些长眠已久的战友。

……

“那些黑乎乎的东西……简单来讲是创世神造物时落下的余孽，或者说是单纯的‘恶’的集合体，它们长期被困在冥界塔尔塔罗斯的深渊，却在千年以前的某时因为不明原因挣脱了封印，于是诸神决意用‘圣战’的方式加以消灭。”贝格妮亚将一本古籍放到桌上，长话短说语调快速地解释完一切，“只要在冥界的核心被消灭我们就胜利了，所以在此之前——我们得守住大本营。”

女人抬眼，用镇静的金眸环视一圈留下来的几位黄金圣斗士，末了拿起钢笔往摊开在桌面上的世界地图的几个位置接连画上圆圈：这些是已经获得消息有敌人出现的地方。

“竞技场那里的情况怎么样了？”回答她的是距离最近的金牛座：“雅典娜大人的结界很有效，已经基本上压制它们住了。”“殿下现在不在，结界维持的时间和效力恐怕有限，麻烦你去支援——狮子座也请同去。”被点到的两位战士点头，随即消失在了原地。

“双鱼座、摩羯座还有童虎大人，请你们前往世界各地剿灭敌人，优先保护普通人的生命安全。”贝格妮亚的声音依旧不急不躁，她把钢笔往旁边一搁，与童虎交换了一个眼神，继续道，“具体的调度由童虎大人安排，允许从竞技场调走一部分青铜或白银的战力。”

“没问题。”十八岁模样的天秤座点了点头，朝阿布罗狄和修罗一抬下巴，看了一眼自始至终一言不发的撒加，最后神情严肃地提醒贝格妮亚，“敌人很可能派出实力强大的人手直接进攻圣域，你们这里也多加注意。”

“我知道，任何状况都请及时汇报。”

待所有人走后，贝格妮亚才转头看向撒加：“你就跟我留在这里……”

——“贝格妮亚前辈！还有撒加！”

水瓶座罕见的失去了冷静的声音让撒加心神一震：“卡妙？出什么事了？”

“海界这里有些意外——”“贝格妮亚大人？！您在听吗！！”

横插进卡妙的声音里的是少年焦急的呼声。——“艾尔扎克？！别慌，慢点说清楚。”

“是波塞冬大人他不见了——他很可能去冥界了！！！”另一个少年的声音，是苏兰特，语气却是同样的焦急。

贝格妮亚的呼吸一窒，过于敏捷的头脑让她几乎瞬间意识到了这位海洋之主想做什么，她全身的血液仿佛在那一刻凝固，指尖冰冷得几乎失去感觉的能力。

该死的，她怎么没想到波塞冬能发疯到这个地步，为了趁着这场三界的浩劫收点渔翁之利，不惜把海界的安危置之度外：他笃定了贝格妮亚不会放着那些她看着长大的孩子们不管。

“……撒加。”

僵硬的嘴唇一张一合，最终拼凑出一个微弱的单词。

“你去海界……”“不行！！”她话还没说完，立刻就被猜到她打算的当代双子座干脆地拒绝，“不能让您一个人留下来，圣域的防守不能如此空虚，更何况您连圣衣都没穿……”

“下面还有金牛座和狮子座呢，而且即使只有我一个人——也决不会把圣域拱手让人。”“贝格妮亚前辈！！！”“快去吧。”

命运一直是喜欢捉弄人的，她仿佛看见莫伊莱手里的纺线把自己那并不丰富并不漫长的人生轨迹缠绕得密不透风，而她的双脚正迈过那头尾相接的部分。

如同千年以前的斯力奥，大开的异次元裂口背后，庞大的黑影将女人的身形笼罩。

——“贝格妮亚前辈！”

——“安心地完成你的任务，撒加。这东西由我来亲手杀死。”


	37. Episode.31 命运不夜

天空的光线是昏黄的，大块的乌云在大抵上打下一层浓暗的阴影，如同色调冷漠的写意画，随性恣意的笔锋和泼墨漫过了大半边的苍穹。雨滴终于冲破了厚实的云层，雹子般砸在裸露的岩层上，狠戾得像是打在仇人的胸前，浸湿了的世界一片灰蒙蒙的，看不见太阳——看不见希望。

贝格妮亚伏在格兰蒂斯背上，湿透了的深红色刘海颓然地贴在她的额前，后方被遮盖住的双眼已是半合的状态，透过空隙隐约能窥见的金棕色几乎已失尽了光泽。她浅米色的短衫已被血染得看不出原样，背后被撕裂成布条状的衣料底下已是血肉模糊。

“哥……放我下来……”失血过多让她意识愈加模糊，勉力靠所剩不多的求生意志支撑着沉重的眼皮，用尽了全身所有的力气挤出来的几个字在旁人听来就如蚊虫的轻哼，如果不是距离如此之近，格兰蒂斯大概根本就听不清她在说些什么。

“你别说话。”自己也有伤在身的格兰蒂斯收紧了箍住妹妹腿弯的手臂，急促的喘息所带来的热气扑在她搭在自己身前的手臂上，松垮凌乱的绷带惨白得像是死尸的脸颊，鲜红色的血痕仿若夸张的腮红。

“就快要到了，我们会回去的，我会带你回去的——再坚持一会儿，只要一下，别闭眼，贝妮！”

——“贝格妮亚前辈！！再坚持一下！！！女神大人他们很快就回来了，您会没事的！！”

仰面倒在血泊里的女人眉眼间还是那股淡漠的线条，仿佛死亡也不能打动她的灵魂——对啊，她早已经历过相仿的程序，如同在身体里注入抗体一般。连塔纳托斯的镰刀都碰过的人，还有什么能让她感到动容的呢。

这一次的致命伤大约是在前胸。她不能确定这席卷全身的剧痛源头究竟是哪儿，但她记得自己是怎么落到了现在这个模样的——在距离自己的身体不到一寸的地方使用银河星爆，这种两败俱伤的结果多少也在她的意料之中。

只是她没想到撒加折返得会如此迅速，好巧不巧让他看见自己这副狼狈的模样。

女人将脑袋微微偏开一个角度，朝着她最后的敌人消失的方向看过去：她赢了，而且这一次她还活着——虽然可能不知道在哪个下一秒这句话就要成为一个伪命题。

祸不单行，厄运总是喜欢在困境中现身。贝格妮亚从未有过送死的想法，也无意打一场必输无疑的仗，手握半成胜算是她最后的底线，毕竟筹码太少连开局都成困难，更别说放手一赌了。当然她不是个赌徒，如非万不得已走投无路是不会轻易上赌桌的——她这一辈子只遇到过两次这种情况，赌桌另一头的对手是同一个，第一次她输得彻彻底底，第二次虽算不上赢得利索，但好歹没输。

贝格妮亚偶尔也觉得自己的运气实在太差——她打着银河星爆一脱手就跳进异次元逃开的算盘，不成想最后因为空间禁锢这种开挂的阴招给暗算了一把。

兄长的后辈脸色焦急地半跪在她身边，悬在她伤口正上方的手掌心里源源不断地朝下输送着小宇宙，以此维持她身体里让能生命运转的最基本机能。贝格妮亚又想起很久以前的事了，那时候格兰蒂斯也满脸慌张地按着她肩上不停流血的伤口，对自己染血的裤管不管不顾，大声招呼天蝎座赶紧过来帮忙止血——斑驳的光影碎屑走马灯一样闪过，只是单是这么想着，就好像她这一次也能和先前一样挺过一切的苦难。她毕竟一路挺到这个时代了，当是命运女神的垂怜也罢，如若阿特洛波斯尚肯给她下剪的时间留出一点余地，她便要感激不尽了。

“撒加……冥界那里……”每挤出一个字身上就漫过一阵剧痛，从心脏的位置顺着神经和血管扩散至全身上下。她尝试着动了动手指以活动僵硬的肌肉，大脑中枢却已经快要对此毫无知觉。

“一切都很顺利，雅典娜大人命令您无论如何坚持到她回来——加隆也会回来的，一分钟，只要数六十个数的时间。”撒加本想先劝她不要说话，但在女人坚持的样子下仍是先回答了。话音刚落，教皇厅的门被暴力地从外撞开，却显然没有人在意这粗鲁无礼的行为。

“撒加！！你是说贝格妮亚前辈她……”风风火火跑进来的天蝎座一眼看见满地触目惊心的血迹，“……这么严重？！！”“别吵吵嚷嚷的。”阿布罗狄从米罗撞出来的入口走进来，对天蝎座的聒噪和大嗓门很是不悦，抬起手肘撞了他一把让他别说废话赶紧过去帮忙，与此同时有些复杂地冲撒加使了个眼色，“雅典娜大人刚到，安置好那边的伤员就过来，童虎老师他们正帮忙清理战场急需人手，你最好也过去。”

耳边嘈杂一片的说话声听得她有点耳根发疼，在米罗和阿布罗狄之后修罗也走了进来，加上撒加的应声简直像是一群叽叽喳喳的鹦鹉。以往再混乱的对白也能让她很快抓住关键要点，而现在她一个字也听不进去——更没有心思去关注为什么她的后辈兼恋人不是第一个冲进来大喊大叫的。

撒加的声音听起来倒是和加隆很像，但她还没虚弱到犯下错认这种荒唐的错误：哪怕撒加的语气再焦急担心，在她耳中也和听见米罗或是其他人的声音是一样的感觉。

——她只想听见加隆的声音。她不知道自己能坚持多久，以她现在的头脑状况已经无力去计算这种复杂的可能性，但她知道自己要坚持到加隆回来：亲眼看见他平安无事地将胜利呈到她面前之前，哪怕是阿特洛波斯的剪刀也带不走她的灵魂。

“撒加……外面下雨了吗？”她好像听见了雨声在耳边嗡嗡作响。

双子座的后辈还没回答，就听一道清亮的女声抢先一步给了回应：

“没有，外面的天气好得很，有蓝天白云也有太阳。”

紫色长发的女神把权杖往地上随手一扔，清脆的撞击声再一次刺激着女人混乱的听觉。还未褪下战甲的雅典娜半跪下来按上贝格妮亚冰凉的手背，另一手抬到她胸前不由分说地压住触目惊心的伤口，浓郁的金色如溪流般温和得令人不自觉地想要合眼入睡。

“雅典娜殿下……？”

“是我，没事了。我们胜利了，你做的很好，我的双子座。”

“……其他人呢？加隆他……”

“你该休息了，现在闭嘴，什么也不许说，什么也不许想。”

她实在是无暇顾及其它，否则雅典娜刻意的闭口不谈早该被她察觉得一清二楚。战争女神从神话时代开始就不擅长隐藏情绪，她向来喜欢直来直去的，在谈判这等事一概交出去之后更是懒得看别人脸色。

“行了行了，接下来交给我了……愣着干什么呢都赶紧下去啊，现在可没时间让你们休息。”

*

贝格妮亚醒来的时候是在医院，在人手倒不过来的情况下，确保了生命安全之后雅典娜自作主张把重伤人员都送去医院了。大约在她昏迷的时候已经享受过一圈现代化的医疗技术了，她那可怕的伤口没遭医院的拒收和怀疑恐怕还多亏了雅典娜动用了点城户家的权柄。

不知道自己失去意识已经过了多久，但她已经觉得四肢用不上力气，最重要的是嗓子火烧一样的口干舌燥。从前胸腰腹再到大腿膝盖缠着的厚厚一层纱布令贝格妮亚觉得很是很不舒服，松垮垮的宽大衬衣似乎是医院统一派发的病号服，刺鼻的消毒水味更是让她想要即刻逃离。

见鬼——单间的病房里没有其他人，巡视的护士似乎还没走到这里。贝格妮亚忍住咳嗽的冲动，翻身一手撑着床沿一手伸长了去够床头柜上的按铃。然而她显然高估了自己此刻肌肉的力量，用来支撑的手肘在身体的重量压上来的下一秒便无力地一歪，失去了平衡的另一边手臂轨迹偏移，手背一下子打在柜子上的陶瓷花瓶瓶身上，将花瓶直愣愣地砸到地上。“砰”的一声过后，赶忙收手侧身摔在床上的贝格妮亚往地上看过去，只见一堆大大小小的瓷片中混着泥土和浅粉色的康乃馨花瓣。

……她这是闯祸了？

还没反应过来的初代双子座呆呆地看着地上的碎花瓶，突然听见门口传来响动。她不是很自然地扭过头，正同开门的护士对上视线，对方好似也惊愕了几秒，随即猛地尖叫了一声，门也不关地跑进走廊，边跑边不停地叫着“医生！医生！！”，声音过了好久还能传到贝格妮亚的耳朵里。

标准的东京腔日语让贝格妮亚知道了自己身处何地，却为自己没来得及先要一杯水而懊悔。

……

“恢复得比预想中要好多了，大约只需要再过一个多月，身体状况就能回到受伤之前了。”“多谢您，中村医生。”

大和抚子般的年轻女医生推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，合上手里的病历本交给坐在一旁的城户纱织，见她点头之后看向病床上手捧着一杯热水的红发女性，伸手为她调整了一下垫在背后的枕头的角度，温和地笑着道：“有哪里不舒服的话请及时告诉我们。”

贝格妮亚张了张嘴正要道谢，走廊里的一阵骚动打断了她的思绪。先是听见一阵急促的脚步声朝这个方向奔来，护士焦急的阻拦也起不到任何效果。“请等一下！这里暂时不接受家属之外人员的探望！”“啊啊阿姨你好烦啊，不是说了我们也是家属了吗？”“我说……这样不太好吧。”“有什么不好的，反正现在不是也……”

推门而入的北太平洋海将军张着嘴，大睁着眼睛地看过坐着的城户纱织和贝格妮亚以及站着的医生，愣愣地吐完后半句：“……没有……别人……”

“快别在这儿丢人现眼了，我说什么来着。”另一个紫红色头发的少年从拜安身后钻出来，一把勒住他的脖子往后拽，同时向屋里盯着这边的三个人点头致意，“不好意思啊，我们没拦住他，这就走，贝格妮亚大人好好休息，等您好一点了我们再来看您。”“伊奥你个没良心的！是谁说要翘班来抢当第一个见到贝格妮亚大人的？啊？！”拜安一边掰着架在自己肩膀上的手臂企图拯救自己被拉住的头发，一边对同伴见风使舵心口不一的虚伪行径表示了极大的鄙视。

“关心你的人可真多呢。”雅典娜首先站了起来，“既然来了，就好好聊聊再走吧。别担心，都安排好了，有什么事随时叫护士来。”在贝格妮亚欲言又止的表情中说完了后半句，雅典娜笑着抬手拍了拍她的头顶，只是顶着一张少女皮囊的女神做出这样的动作实在是违和感满满。

她给了医生一个眼神，后者识趣地跟着离开了病房。

“晚些时候再来看你，圣域那边事情还多得很，乖乖的别胡闹啊。”

丢下这么一句话后雅典娜便出了门，留下满脸无奈的贝格妮亚和还维持着打闹姿势的两位海将军尴尬地站在原地，片刻，她叹了口气：“不要在医院里闹这么大声。”

“是……”“对不起……”瞬间立正站好的两人宛如低头认错的小学生，后面的几句自我检讨还没说出口，门就又一次被打开了，只不过这一次来客倒是很有礼貌地敲了门，拧动把手的动作也十分小心。

“不好意思……听说您醒过来了，贝格妮亚大人？”少年清秀的脸庞首先钻出门缝，“请问伊奥他们是不是……啊！你们两个！”待门完全打开之后一眼看见门后站着的两人，苏兰特惊叫出声，不过他大概也知道在医院要压低点声音。

“嘿！苏兰特！”拜安似乎对于海魔女的出现并不意外，熟络地打了个招呼，也不忘抬肘捣了捣身旁的伊奥，“你们这些嘴上说一套手里做一套的家伙，一个小时前还说工作很重要，这不是也来了吗。”贝格妮亚放下水杯的动静让他下意识地看了过去，见女人没什么表情变化才放心地补充道，“不过你来晚了，最先到的可是我。”

伊奥翻了个白眼，吐槽了一句“明明是护士”，话音未落就听苏兰特颇有点气急败坏地朝海马将军咬了咬牙，也不知是因为心思被戳穿还是不甘遭到诋毁：“你们两个不但在这么需要人手的时候公然翘班，还跑过来打扰贝格妮亚大人的休息，实在太过分了——赶紧回去！大人她才刚醒……”

“别说的那么严重，苏兰特，我没有那么虚弱。”垂着眼帘的女人缓慢地理了理鬓角的发丝，把空掉的杯子放到柜子上后往里推了推，被离得最近且眼尖的伊奥一下接过，忙不迭地说着“我再给您倒一杯”转身去拿墙角的保温壶。

慢了一步的拜安在心里默默嫌弃这个时刻不忘讨好的小婊砸，而全程静静围观的苏兰特表示你们都太天真了不知道大人她其实最喜欢安静的美少年吗。

“其实其他人也很想来看您的，不过最近实在太忙，以后等您好些了我们再一起来，这一次真是打扰了。”苏兰特想起在海界时几人为了争夺“到医院去带回那两个翘班人士”的唯一名额而采用了猜拳的方式，欧洲人苏兰特最终获得了这一殊荣，而某位差一点就能获胜的美人鱼当时恶狠狠的表情仿佛下一秒就会扑上来咬他一口。

大约是真的意识到时间不早了，伊奥将倒满的水杯递给贝格妮亚，重新勒上拜安的脖子，不顾后者的抗议转头朝病床上的女人笑道：“嗯，苏兰特说的对，以后有的是机会，今天看见您没有大碍就放心了，您就好好休息，早日康复。”

“就是说啊，不管怎么说还是抢到了前几个探望的位子，尤其是让加隆那个混蛋羡慕去吧。”拜安撇撇嘴，而另外两人在听见他提及某人的名字时同时脸色一变，愣住动作的伊奥轻易让他海马将军挣脱了，他们阻止的话还没冲出喉咙，刹不住话匣的拜安毫无自觉地继续说道，“活该啊，谁叫他把自己搞成那个样子……”

“拜安！！”“喂——！”

苏兰特和伊奥同时的制止声让他也瞬间意识到自己说漏嘴了什么，一把捂住自己的嘴巴，快速地想着如何补救却为时已晚——苍白纤细的手指极快地扣住他的手腕，这速度和力道简直不像一个刚刚恢复意识的重伤员，然而冷冰冰的温度和微小的颤抖，让拜安意识到这本达不到的力道到底是刻意集中来的。

“那个，贝格妮亚大人……”

“从刚刚开始我就想问了……”一点力量没恢复的瘦弱女人眉头一皱，瞧过来的眼神一点不减凌厉的味道，哪怕在场的所有人都清楚现在的贝格妮亚只要一根手指头就能按倒。

“您先冷静一下……”“加隆在哪儿？他怎么了？”

一针见血接连两个问题让拜安霎时卡壳，紧张地吞了口口水，好在他混乱间听苏兰特故作镇定地解释：“您别担心，最近圣域那边也很忙，加隆他一直没机会过来。”

伊奥反应迅速地帮腔：“他们现在恨不得一个人掰两半用，吃饭睡觉都要按秒算，简直比海界还恐怖。”

眼神不对，语调不对，停顿不对，肢体动作不对……

虽然很努力地让自己看起来平静，但几个少年到底还是比她嫩了一轮，破绽百出的转移话题和掩饰让贝格妮亚一眼看穿。她沉默着挨个看过去，最后在少年们大气不敢出一声的紧张气氛中轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

这一声“嗯”让三个人都瞬间松了口气。

“抱歉。”她说着松开了抓住拜安的手，有些疲惫地躺下去，三人相互对视一眼，同时伸手帮她把垫在床头上的枕头摆好。

“回去吧，你们还有好多事要忙吧，别耽误了。”金棕色的双眸微合，微卷的睫毛把明亮的光辉掩在阴影之下。苏兰特收回手，看不出她的什么情绪，有些迟疑地点了点头：“那……我们就先回去了，您休息吧。”

海魔女突然又抿了抿唇，想说什么却又中途放弃了：“还有……不，没什么……您别想太多，养好身体。”

自醒来之后不知道听了多少次“好好休息养好身体”这种话，差不多要耳朵起老茧的贝格妮亚和三个少年道了别，心情复杂地缩进被褥里。

独自呆在空荡荡的病房里发了一会儿愣，久未工作的大脑即刻飞速转动起来。自护士尖叫着闯进病房开始发生的一切快速地在她的脑海里重来了一遍，不放过任何一个细节地试图从所有这些人的反应中解读出她想要的端倪，奈何信息过少的情况下她再神也无从得知究竟发生了什么。

下唇上传来的刺痛让她后知后觉地移开牙齿，思索间没有注意其他，听见开门声的时候才诧异地抬头。

——从门边闯入视野里的蓝色发梢如引线般点燃了某种压抑许久的情绪。女人猛地推开盖到胸前的被子坐直身子，她不顾被牵扯到的未痊愈的伤口，下一个动作几乎就是掀被子下地。

然而她的手指刚一捏上被子边就停住了。

来客被这种强烈的反应吓了一跳，往前迈了两步想要伸手扶她一下——只是刚伸出去的手臂在半空悬了片刻，最后还是迟疑地放了下去。

“……贝格妮亚前辈？您……”

“抱歉，我没事……没事……”大口喘着气倒回去的女人闭了闭眼稳住心神。

“你怎么来了？——撒加。”


	38. Episode.32 罪与罚

不大的单间病房里一片静默，以往的贝格妮亚是不会在意这些的，至少她不会在这种特别的沉默中觉得有什么尴尬的。但此时此刻，她却无比迫切地想要打破这气氛——她真是觉得自己的精神快要耗尽了，站在门边的那个蓝发青年长着一张熟悉到她不认得的脸，仿佛重叠着某种不真实的虚影，在她眼前晃来晃去，如同催眠师的怀表般产生令人发疯的作用。

“……撒加？”双子座亮星在听见这迟疑不决的声音时下意识地皱起了眉，竭力压下了即将脱口而出的单词：“是，雅典娜大人命我们过来看看您，一切还好吗？”

——她刚刚分明透过自己看着另一个灵魂，而撒加以为这个仿若铁打的一样的女人永远不会露出如此脆弱的神情。

撒加话里特指的人称代词让贝格妮亚转头看向他旁边站着的另一位青年，或者说，从外貌上来看，至多算是十几岁的少年。她动了动嘴唇，在对方尴尬得手足无措欲言又止的时候收回了视线。

“射手座？”同艾欧里亚相似的容貌让她能轻易猜到这位未曾谋面的访客姓甚名谁，而艾俄洛斯的点头承认显然印证了她的猜想是正确的。

“啊，是的，您就是贝格妮亚前辈吧，初次见面，我是射手座的艾俄洛斯。”“这么快就回来了，冥界的办事效率还真高——史昂大人也还好吧？”艾俄洛斯被这突如其来的问话打了个措手不及，尚未见识过双子座前辈惊人嘴力的射手座一时没能反应过来，求助地看向身旁的撒加。

“史昂大人他近期事务繁忙抽不出空来医院，就让我们代为向您转达问候，等这一阵过了之后他会亲自来向您道谢。”双子座青年沉稳的嗓音让艾俄洛斯从尴尬中回过神来，附和道：“是这样，前辈，这次我过来，也是想要当面跟您致谢……”

“为什么要谢我？”女人垂着头抿住双唇，金眸掩盖在酒红的碎发之后看不真切，“我什么都没做，你们没必要这样……”“可是贝格妮亚前辈，我和史昂大人都是多亏了您才能……”

“没有什么多亏了我——”

她突然拔高的音量打断了艾俄洛斯的话，见情况不对正想说两句的撒加也条件反射地把话咽回了肚子里。贝格妮亚猛然起身的动作牵动了前胸未愈的内伤，喉咙被掐住一样呼吸不畅的感觉让她捂着嘴咳嗽了两下。艾俄洛斯见状忙想拿水给她，却被女人抬起的胳膊制止了：“没有什么需要向我道谢的……既然你们回来了，就该知道——”

——“谁才是理应得到感谢的那个人。”

艾俄洛斯和撒加不约而同地一怔。

射手座的脑海里突然回忆起第八狱的冰原，透亮的冰晶折射出冥界昏暗的苍穹，夹着雪花和冰屑的冷风打在皮肤上刮得生疼。身材高大的古希腊男人抄着手站在冰面上，在双子神审视的眼光下依然不肯收起脸上游刃有余的笑容，深黑色的教皇法衣仿佛为他量身定做的礼服，垂到背上的深红色长发如蟒蛇吐信。

艾俄洛斯和史昂站在后面，不近不远，却听不清他们说了什么，直到最后格兰蒂斯转身，冲他们两人一招手，抬着下巴用下达命令般的口气通知道：“可以了，你们现在可以走了。”

“格兰蒂斯前辈……？”艾俄洛斯隐约听出了什么深意又不敢肯定，正要开口确认的时候修普诺斯先插嘴解释道：

“神话时代的第一次圣战结束后，哈迪斯陛下曾许诺雅典娜女神给予她最后一代战士复活的权利。”他转头看向艾俄洛斯，“射手座虽然死于本次圣战正式开始之前，但符合‘最后一代战士’的条件，至于白羊座您……”

史昂的眉头突然一皱，他明白修普诺斯的话是什么意思，但也清楚地记得刚刚格兰蒂斯所指的对象是明确的复数：早在十三年前的那个夜晚就已将生死置之度外的前白羊座兼教皇，自然是不在意这原本就不在计划之内的重生名额的，然而他也不认为面前这位雷厉风行的前辈级领袖人物会犯这种低级的口误。

“您自然是不在这范围内的。”修普诺斯似笑非笑地瞥了一眼面无异色的红发男人，语调温和地接着说，“不过鉴于这位双子座大人让出了本来属于他自己的机会，便正巧能给您了。”

“给他们讲那么多干什么，快点解决完这些圣斗士的麻烦事，哈迪斯大人还等着我们去复命呢。”向来对兄长那种优雅有礼的表面做派不感兴趣的塔纳托斯开始不耐烦起来，他直接冲吃惊得瞪大了眼睛的艾俄洛斯冷哼一声，“所以我才说圣斗士都是傻子，当年设了个大局让哈迪斯大人破例松口，等了三千多年就为了去找妹妹，最后竟把这么难得的机会拱手让人，简直……”

“死神阁下，您的话未免太多了。”教皇法衣的宽大袖口一展，红发男人向前两步横到塔纳托斯身前，不悦地眯起眼，“时间有限，希望您还记得向冥王陛下复命一事。”

他转身，向欲言又止的艾俄洛斯点了点头，这才看向一言不发的史昂，不紧不慢地开了口：“不用想太多，放心回去。”他的语调和缓得没有起伏，哪怕当了两百多年教皇，学会了上位者的察言观色的史昂也听不出多少隐含其中的情绪——也可能是那些情绪太过复杂，自相矛盾地交织在一起就抵消得什么也不剩了。

“……格兰蒂斯大人，您没必要为了我们……”“我当然没必要，我应该也说过对你们那些混乱的破事没兴趣。”格兰蒂斯毫不留情地挑明态度，“并不是为了谁，我不过是——”

“——他不过是从不做亏本的交易。”

射手座从回忆中恍然回到现实，和那个男人有着相似脸庞的女人仰头靠上立在背后的枕头，一样的金棕色瞳仁里仿若带着同样的深沉和宁静，就连说话的语调都维持着惊人的一致。

“我不过是觉得，还是让您回去比较好，毕竟有那么多人都在等着您呢。”

这位在最残酷的时代存活下来、凭借一己之力开创了一个纪元的男人，直到最后也倔强地不肯像个真正的英雄一样说着大义凛然的话奔赴终途——他不愿承认自己是个为了道义和信仰牺牲一切的圣人，而只管摆出双子座一贯的做派，无法无天目中无人自私自利的样子才像第三宫的守护者——然而再固执的言行也改变不了栖息于殉道者灵魂里的傲骨，如果他的故事不能被史诗传颂至下一个时代，世上便再无英魂之歌的旋律。

照的见阳光的大地上有一群战士正等着他们伟大的先代教皇回归，但等着格兰蒂斯的不过一个人：他为了一个世代的期待牺牲了血浓于水的胞妹，为了当守的荣耀放弃了近在咫尺的重逢。

“他就是那种人，别在意，也没必要自责。”贝格妮亚的话显然是说给撒加听的，“虽然这么说可能不太好，但他所做的一切都不是、至少不全是为了你。”

那时候在女神殿前的空地上，格兰蒂斯一字一句地对她说：他得负责守住双子座的骄傲。他是在那个时候，抑或是更久之前，就下定决心——他的后辈所犯下的罪孽、所背负的耻辱、所承受的枷锁……所有这些一切，由他来负责偿还。

——不为任何人，不为任何利益，只为让双子座的骄傲从此无人再能践踏。

也是直到艾俄洛斯和史昂重生归来，从女神那里得知了事情的来龙去脉之后，撒加恍然大悟那天晚上贝格妮亚的不对劲究竟为何，也恍然大悟那句“他其实对后辈挺好的”。

完美结局，皆大欢喜，撒加却始终高兴不起来——唯一应该悲伤的那个人正坐在病床上捧着一杯热水，唯一应该哭泣的那个人正云淡风轻地说让他不要自责。

“贝格妮亚前辈……”“你们看上去很清闲啊，把事情都推给史昂大人做吗？他应该已经不打算当教皇了吧。”贝格妮亚“喀”一声拉开床头柜的抽屉，从中拿出一本杂志放到腿上，随手哗啦哗啦地翻着。

“前辈，关于您的兄长，我……”“啊，是这样没错，事实上，史昂大人已经决定退位，新任的教皇由撒加来接任。”眼看撒加不肯轻易跳过这个话题，对贝格妮亚刻意的避而不谈也仿佛视之无物，艾俄洛斯连忙会意地接过话头，走上去拍了拍他的肩膀，俨然一副哥俩好的姿态，同时自认为不着痕迹地冲撒加挤了挤眼睛。

“女神大人也对此没有异议，不过正式的继任仪式还是等您康复之后再举办，无论是雅典娜殿下还是我们大家，都希望您能够亲自出席新任教皇的加冕礼。”

贝格妮亚瞥一眼笑得灿烂的射手座，在她的印象里神话时代的阿尔伯德斯从没这样傻笑过，那位年长他们三岁有余的射手座前辈总是喜欢板着一张脸训人，格兰蒂斯永远对此摆出一副嫌弃的样子，实际上心里头到底还是怀着尊敬的。

她最后也不过感慨一句物是人非岁月流逝，正要点头表示按照这样的安排来就好，偏偏撒加又横插一句出来秀存在感：“事实上，关于教皇的问题……其实这次我们也是来征求您的意见。”“我没什么意见……”“女神大人希望您能接下教皇一职。”

话一落下，不止贝格妮亚，就连艾俄洛斯都一副被惊吓到的样子猛然松手。

“等等撒加……”这跟说好的剧本不一样啊。

贝格妮亚见此，面不改色地反问：“这是原话？”

当然不是。艾俄洛斯在心里叹了口气。他还记着在撒加一脸想要拒绝的表情下，雅典娜“宽容大度”地表示：你不想干也行，但她的教皇得有个人当，史昂的确该退位了，再剩下的一个她觉得可以胜任的人就只有贝格妮亚了。

言下之意就是让撒加自己想办法去把某位初代双子座忽悠回来当教皇，当然大家都心知肚明这事基本上没戏，毕竟某个习惯性不想沾上麻烦事的女人对于实现让初代双子座包揽教皇一职的成就并没有多大兴趣。

“前辈……”“我不干。”她干脆利落地打断了撒加进一步的劝说，兀自灌了一口温水，“让多年以前的前辈替自己收拾烂摊子，未免太残忍，也太过无能了吧。”

“不不不！！我们绝对没有那个意思……”艾俄洛斯一噎，如此不留情面的评价让耿直的射手座吓在了原地，根本来不及去理一旁撒加心累到险些扶额的样子，连忙辩解开了。

只是他没说两句，对方便再度看了过来：“比起这个，还有件事要问你们。”明亮的金眸中仿佛涌动着某种晦暗的浪涛。

撒加和艾俄洛斯像是预料到她的问题一样默契地对视一眼皱起眉。

“告诉我实话——加隆人呢？”

*

“……我知道你现在很生气……但是相信我，不会有事的，一切都会好的。

“你一向知道分寸，这次也一样对吗？答应我——什么都不要做，不要去海界，不要接触波塞冬的灵魂，一切都结束了，别再想其它的，安心养伤。——知道吗？你得答应我，贝妮……贝妮？你在听吗？”

“……是的，我听着呢，雅典娜殿下。”女人抬手整理一下耳边的深红色鬓发，葱白的手指垂到长椅冰凉的座位表面上，另一只手拢了拢被风吹乱的衬衫领口。“什么听着呢……你一直在发什么呆。”“看风景。”

贝格妮亚指了指对面的花坛，一旁不大的草坪上正坐着一群身穿病号服的孩子，最大的看起来也还没成年，而最小的恐怕还不到十岁。不知道他们坐成一堆聊着什么，也可能是做游戏也说不定。

坐在长椅另一侧的紫发少女话音一顿，瞥了一眼旁边身穿同款衬衫单裤的红发女人，突然长叹了一口气，合着少女甜美的面容颇有种故作老气的感觉。

“别想着转移话题，看风景归看风景，答应我的事才是最重要的，知道了吗！”“是是……我知道的，请别担心。”雅典娜撇嘴翻了个白眼，她一向信任双子座超强的能力等同于信任他们厉害的搞事技术，她虽然觉得这事上贝格妮亚不至于胡来，但总归就是放心不下：尤其是现在这女人俨然一副有想法的模样，雅典娜可不想明天就有一份大新闻送到自己的桌上。

“……算了，走吧。”深吸了好几口气，雅典娜最终还是放弃了再唠叨两句的想法，站起身拍拍裙子，递给还坐在长椅上的贝格妮亚一只手，“别看风景了……带你去看你男人。”

贝格妮亚早就知道会出事。当初她气若游丝间看见女神完好无损地回来时确实松了口气：她知道波塞冬在那种危急关头抛弃海界前往冥界，目标绝对只有雅典娜一个，不过出于某种原因没能得逞——现在她知道这个某种原因是什么了。

——波塞冬想杀雅典娜。从撒加口中听说当时海皇的三叉戟不偏不倚地朝着战争女神的胸口掷去的时候，贝格妮亚无法说服自己那只是一个小小的捣乱和教训。

当然他没有成功——蕴含了强大神力的神戟被随行的双子座挡住了。

“我去一趟前台跟护士说点事，一会儿回来。”

贝格妮亚点点头，目送雅典娜合上门离开，自己拉了一把椅子坐到床边，正巧看见床头柜上花瓶里新鲜的剑兰。她点了点仍有些湿润的花瓣，想来大约就是刚刚有什么人来过了吧——到底是什么人也显而易见。

“我似乎来的有些晚了……但也不要紧，反正你不知道。”她把手收回来，指尖上的水珠很快在干燥的空气下蒸发掉了。女人向后靠了靠，酒红的长发被挤在脊背和椅子中间，乱糟糟地缠成一团。她微微偏头，调转金棕色的双眼，目光在一旁病床上合眼安睡的男人脸上停留许久。

说是安睡怕是有些自欺欺人了，毕竟真正睡着的人是不会如此安静得没有生气的。贝格妮亚自嘲地笑了一下，右手沿着压在床脚上的被单扶上床沿，隔着单薄的一层棉布摸索着按住加隆掩藏于其下的手背。她碰的很小心，也不敢用力，害怕扯到了周围一圈一圈复杂精密的仪器管线——她读不出仪器显示屏上晦涩的医学名词，看不懂一串串字符数字所代表的含义，自然也无法通过它们得知加隆的状况。然而在这些现代科技产物的包裹下，她甚至做不到去触摸爱人的脸颊，去吻他的额头，去用自己的感官来亲自确认他的心跳和呼吸。

“不要紧的，反正你不知道……”贝格妮亚把手往回收了一些，指尖绕住被单上海蓝色的发梢，俯身凑近昏睡中的男人的耳边，每一次吐息的热气扑上他裸露在外的侧颊，轻声细语的嗓音恍若要在寡淡的空气里破碎，“反正你什么都不知道……你错过的比我还多了，再不醒过来的话……”

女人的手指猛地攥紧，抓起掌心下的浅色被单，隐约感觉到搭在一旁的输液线碰到了自己的手腕，她触电一样赶忙收回动作，紧张地确认两遍没出大事之后才松了口气。

“再不醒过来的话……我……”

贝格妮亚抿住干涩的嘴唇，抬手扣住前额，手指间的缝隙里透出的金棕色隐约闪烁着晶莹的光亮。

她深知自己这一辈子所背负起的所有罪名，成千上万条性命在她的手里终结，成千上万条谎言从她嘴里吐出，她为战争与智慧女神征战四方，为了大地一域的和平安宁与人类的尊严这等崇高的理想而闯过了二十多年的腥风血雨，但终究再多的荣光也无法为既定存在的恶行辩护——她知道有朝一日自己会以死者的身份降临审判厅的大殿，那时，无论高居判官席位上的天贵星做出何等判罚她都能欣然接受。

但唯有此时此刻——她祈求一个卑微的奇迹。

愿众神宽恕她的罪孽，愿命运垂怜她的灵魂。

战争已经带走了她唯一的兄弟，便不要连另一个重要的存在也夺去了吧。

“快点醒过来吧。”

紫发少女的手搭在门把上，却迟迟没有动作。

“你说过不会离开我，所以拜托——不要丢下我一个人。”

雅典娜听着门板另一面哽咽的嗓音，收回手靠上墙。


	39. Episode.32 狄希斯的冠冕

日本，东京综合病院。

并肩坐在庭院长椅上的一对男女在这个人流密集的时间段里极为引人注目，大概归结于两人西方化的面孔和高得像是从油画里跑出来的颜值，哪怕女的身上还穿着住院部朴素的条纹衬衫，男的也不过随意休闲的打扮，也遮掩不住他们身上那股仿佛来自另一个世界的光辉。

他们看上去同那些带家属出来透气的患者没什么两样，专注又闲适地看着风景，不时交谈几句。但倘若有人懂得巴尔干半岛上通行的官方语言，那个被认为是仅次于中文的世界第二难语言的话，就能从他们口中一串串希腊字母的排列组合中听出些令人惊愕、甚至足以称之为“骇人听闻”的内容。

“……那么就拜托你了，苏兰特那里，我会给他写信说明情况。”女人整了整垂到胸前的红发，目不斜视地为自己一连串的叙述做了个简要的总结，这副淡定的样子让坐在另一旁的听者倍感无言。

“……前辈，我想您还是不该瞒着女神大人……”“我没有要瞒着她，你可以跟她说。”撒加被冷不丁地打断，只见贝格妮亚坦然地转过头来，“告诉她也没关系，女神殿下不会阻止的——又不是多么严重的胡闹，不过是使个小小的心眼，她不会在意的。”

撒加听着这番义正言辞的辩驳，不由叹了口气，妥协道：“我明白了，就按您说的做吧。”

他就知道。以撒加同贝格妮亚几个月来时间不多的相处，他已经充分认识到了这个女人小心眼的记仇程度。这次波塞冬的行径搅乱了她精心策划了十几年的计划不说，竟在最后让加隆伤成这样，贝格妮亚绝对不可能就此善罢甘休——尽管海皇的灵魂已被雅典娜重新封印，百年内不会有重见天日的可能，后者也告诫她不可为了报复惹下大祸，但初代双子座险恶之至，什么都不能阻止她尽可能再给这位海洋之主添点堵。

撒加拿着手里的一份贝格妮亚亲笔写给海魔女将军的手信，调整了一下表情敲响了梭罗家当家办公室的大门。

雅典娜的反应倒是在贝格妮亚的意料之内，虽然她表现出了点心累和不赞同，但到底没有明令阻止她的计划。撒加就更加无所谓了，说到底能给波塞冬添点麻烦也是钦定的下任教皇喜闻乐见的。

“打扰了，朱利安少爷，您的文件已经送来了，请签字吧。”

苏兰特神情复杂地捏着手里的信纸，看着失去了海皇记忆的少年对着圣域未来的教皇一口一个“加隆”地叫着，最后还是摇摇头没有说话。

“致苏兰特，

“许久不见，希望海界的一切都好。我这里不必担心，医生已经坦言至多有一个礼拜就可以出院了，加隆那里的情况也十分稳定，虽然他还没有苏醒，但恢复得很好。

“此次来信是有一件重要的事情想要向你和你们大家交代。关于你之前提到的，朱利安希望梭罗家跻身慈善的事，我很是赞同。他是个称职的当家人，你虽说自己犹豫是否应继续追随失去了记忆的朱利安，但毫无疑问你认可作为人类的‘朱利安•梭罗’更甚于作为神明的波塞冬不是吗？狄蒂斯在那之后也来过我这里，她也赞成朱利安的想法，并且希望从我这里得到些具体实行的建议。我近期无法亲自登门，加隆又仍昏迷不醒，或许撒加是个不错的人选。当初加隆为梭罗家担任执行总裁的时候，朱利安倒是很乐意听他的话。撒加近日将带着我的建议和问候登门拜访，还请看在我的面子上关照一番。当然，最后的决定，还是遵循朱利安自己的意思。无论如何，衷心地祝福你们所有人，亲爱的孩子们。

“贝格妮亚，敬上。”

一个月后，船王家族的现任董事长，年仅16岁的朱利安•梭罗对外宣布解散家族产业，将全部家产用来支持三个月前全球性的大灾难中的受害者，同时和几位朋友一起开始了环游世界慰问演出的旅途。这一新闻在全世界引起了轰然大波。

谁也不知道的是，虽然的确打算支持慈善，但本并无解散企业这么疯狂的计划的朱利安•梭罗，在一次同某个蓝发青年——有人认出那是几个月没露面的CEO先生——的谈话后，便下了此坚定的决心。

“最新的消息，已经成了大新闻，几乎所有报纸的头条都是这个。”宝蓝色卷发的青年把报纸摊开到桌面上，翘起二郎腿饶有兴趣地看着面前这个幕后推动者。撒加越来越忙之后，天蝎座就成了病房里的常客，一来二去的倒是同贝格妮亚聊得不错：也许是初代双子座暗星对天蝎座有种谜之吸引力，当初费尔格也总是喜欢缠着她不放，即使她摆出冷漠脸也打消不了天蝎座求认识求玩耍的热情。

贝格妮亚拿起报纸，看着上面的一张照片：照片上紫色头发的少年正专注地在简易搭起的舞台上吹着长笛，一旁的金发少女和蓝发少年也笑得很是开心。

“说起来啊，前辈。”米罗托着下巴，修长的腿晃来晃去，“你这一招干的，真是漂亮。”

她恰到好处地在朱利安的计划上推波助澜了一下，让撒加成功说服了这位当家解散企业专心投身慈善——这一结果毫无悬念，毕竟失去了海皇记忆的朱利安再成熟也不过是个十几岁的少年，这分明还是个孩子的董事长怎么可能玩得过掌权十三年的教皇大人。而最后，朱利安他们完成了愿望，贝格妮亚也成功地达成了坏心眼的目的：波塞冬在大地上的依靠被彻底削弱，将来——无论几百年后——的转世恐怕都要有所影响。

“不过啊……”却还是有一点令米罗百思不得其解，“您真的，只是为了报复一下波塞冬吗？”

他不信贝格妮亚一点没有其他的私心，因为他不信这个女人在看见海界的那些孩子露出的笑脸时欣慰的神情是装出来的。于是那时他就有了个猜想：或许当初她通过撒加向朱利安提出解散家族的时候，也是存了心想让这些孩子好好去过一个孩子应该过的生活——没有战斗的日子里，也不需要承受世俗的压力，尽管去追求自己喜欢的事。

米罗看着贝格妮亚把报纸放回桌上，嘴角含蓄的微笑恍若比晚霞更加灿烂。

“嗯？抱歉，你刚刚问我什么？”

“不不，没什么，您休息吧。”

她恍然觉得有什么东西在天蝎座的脸上重叠起旧时的影子，某种如出一辙的、带着阳光味道的笑容时隔几千年再一次出现在面前，然后她猛然意识到当年自己那位最初的友人是不在这个时代的。

哪怕世界对你恶语相向，也仍有人看得见你的温柔和善意。这或许是诸神所给予她的最大的奇迹了吧。

加隆苏醒的时候是晚上，贝格妮亚遵循遗嘱早早睡下，直到第二天早上才得知这个消息。她先是愣了两秒，听着撒加那句“他似乎对于睁眼第一个看到的不是您感到十分遗憾”半天没反应过来，直到对方提高了音量，用确信不疑的口气对她讲：“他一个晚上都是一副不高兴的模样，我想您最好过去看看……等等前辈！医生说您还不能剧烈运动……小心一点！”

——感谢众神。

跟在后面的撒加看着女人半推半撞地跑进楼下的病房，几乎一个趔趄就要摔到地上，吓的撒加的心脏差点蹦出胸口。“……贝妮？”本来打着哈欠侧卧在床上看风景的病人也被这突如其来的状况吓了一跳 ，他转身伸手刚打算扶她一把，却见步伐不稳的女人“扑通”一声双膝着地，手肘“啪嗒”砸上柔软被单，整个人跪着趴到了床沿上。

“贝妮？怎么了……哎怎么了你怎么哭了？！”

加隆这辈子从来没见过贝格妮亚哭成这个样子：像个小孩子一样趴在那里嚎啕大哭，涌出来的泪水氤湿了眼眶四周的床单，蜷缩成一团的身体颤抖不停。他头一回有些不知所措地抬头，却看见刚刚还站在门口的兄长给了他一个意味深长的眼神之后就关门离开了。

“贝妮？贝妮？”加隆抬起能自由活动的右手臂搭上贝格妮亚的肩膀，从肩窝探上她的脸颊，不出意外碰到了一片湿润，“哭什么呢？你都没看看我，抬头，看着我，我在这里。”

他的手被一把抓住，指尖冰冷的温度让加隆条件反射地回握过去，同样刚刚恢复尚不灵活的手指顺着熟悉的触感抚过每一个关节，棱角分明的手感让加隆略一皱眉：他怎么觉得贝格妮亚又瘦了。

“……加隆。”“嗯，我在呢。”几乎溢出眼眶里的脆弱和痛苦在琥珀色的瞳仁里不停打转，从未见过她这副模样的加隆突然有些慌了神，想给她擦一擦眼泪的手却被牢牢抓住不松开，他甚至觉得，如果不是顾及到自己胸前的绷带，贝格妮亚下一秒就要扑过来抱上他的腰了。

“我差点以为，我就要失去你了……”

“的确是差点……不过哈迪斯看不上我就给退回来了。”

她被加隆带着浓浓调侃意味的话逗得“扑哧”一声破涕为笑，后者刮着她的鼻头“啧啧啧”地说着“我知道你特别想我但也别一上来就哭啊”，然后对她这种孩子气般的反应表示了嘲笑，最后在贝格妮亚不悦的表情下大笑着一把揽过她的肩头。

“放心吧。”

他低头凑到女人的耳边，好看的唇呢喃着念出的句子，每一个字都仿佛敲在她心口上致命的位置，每一个音都像是动人的十四行情诗。

“我怎么会、怎么忍心离开你呢。”

——时间之神一定在那一刻走了神，否则这一分一秒怎会如此漫长。

“我还要用余生去爱你呢，直到哈迪斯肯收下我的那一天。”

——感谢她生命中所有的希望、所有的遇见、所有的爱。

——感谢众神给予她的一切。

*

“吾——战争与智慧女神、大地与人类的守护者、圣域之最高领袖——帕拉斯•雅典娜，在此任命双子座撒加为新一任教皇，行使吾之地上代言人之职权，执掌圣域各项事务。”

神座上的紫发少女神情庄严地站起身，一人多高的黄金权杖在地面上一敲，全场肃然。她在全圣域几百号人的注目下伸手将黄金杖交给一旁的侍女。蓝发的双子座步履沉稳地走到她的面前，身上的黑袍和脖间串着各色珍贵宝石的长项链是只有教皇才能获准穿上的衣服，他低垂着眼帘，从善如流地单膝跪下。

少女双手接过另一位侍女递来的三重冕，捧托着移到撒加的头顶，再微微向下，精致的冠冕即刻压上微卷的蓝发。不知是因为头顶上突然施加的重量还是其它，撒加在那一刻仿佛轻轻地颤抖了一下。

收回手的战争女神却像是什么都没注意到一样扬起笑脸，轻声说道：“那么就拜托你了，当然，我的双子座是从不会让我失望的。”

撒加似乎还想说些什么，但他动了动嘴唇，最后像是放弃了一样吐了一口气。

“遵命，雅典娜殿下。”

站起来转向众人的新任教皇在底下一片“万岁”的欢呼声中始终保持着脸上礼貌温和的微笑，他的视线在最前一排的战士身上一一移过：他看见史昂和童虎，看见艾俄洛斯和他的弟弟，看见修罗，看见那些几乎是他看着长大的孩子们，他们无一例外地笑着回望他，仿佛过去的伤口早已愈合得看不出痕迹，仿佛一切还停留在十三年前，什么事都没有发生过的时候。

——最后他看见自己一母同胞的孪生兄弟，以及站在他身边面色平静的红发女人。

前者仅在察觉到他视线的时候不情愿地回了一个算不上友善的眼神，后者那金色的眼眸却仿若一虚，嘴角恍然勾起一个柔和的弧度。

此起彼伏的声音有些渐弱，高台底下的几百号人，从黄金圣斗士到杂兵使役，统统齐刷刷地朝着撒加的方向跪了下来。

“——向您致以最真挚的敬意，教皇大人。”

脑海里突兀响起一道清亮的女声，撒加顿时朝右前方看过去，却只能看见女人低下的头颅和垂到两侧的红发。他猛然意识到，这个因为本代双子座而大改命运的女人，当着雅典娜女神和全圣域的面，用敬重的跪礼对他所带来的一切表示了最为宽容的原谅。

“以及，希望您知道，加隆他从刚刚开始就一直在笑呢。”

“……是的，我知道了。——谢谢。”

*

1987年3月。

漫天的晚霞染红了整片天空，微微起伏的海面上映照出模糊的色彩，长鸣着的海鸟留下浮光掠影般细细的水波，往外扩散两圈后便又同无垠的浪涛融为一体。硕大的落日在整片大地上投下她的倒影，那必定是狄希斯女神头顶精巧的冠冕，黄昏的残阳就是正中间最耀眼的宝石。

加隆从后面拍上贝格妮亚的肩膀：“就知道你在这儿。还不走？该吃饭了。”

“再等一会儿。”靠坐在礁石上的女人头也不回地抓住他的手，“让我看完日落。”

“你不饿吗？那会儿天都要黑了……好吧好吧陪你看。”

红色长发的女人倚靠在爱人的肩膀上，朝着落日的方向伸去手臂，张开五指：如果这样做，她就能把晚霞抓住了吗？

她到底是抓不到的。

最后的一抹光亮在地平线上消失，她在漆黑的夜幕里睁开金棕色的双眸。

“我们走吧。”

——她已迎接过了斯力奥最后的落日。

——远方，第二天的黎明正在悄然酝酿。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结，番外共8大章，包括两大章神话时代部分、三大章角色番外和剩下三大章后续剧情，下接第二部。  
番外会在开头note里注明本章大致内容，可以根据口味选择性阅读。


	40. Extra Episode.01 以痛吻心（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 神话时代番外1，是兄妹&女神亲友向

夜色浓重了，深灰色的阴云遮蔽了群星，空气中弥漫着令人窒息的味道，阴云如一张大幕罩住绝望的天与地。这样的天气持续了很久，却一滴雨也不下。乌鸦和兀鹫低飞着掠过半空，凄厉的鸣叫声如同鬼影的哭泣，压着嗓子那样的尖利；它们落下的翅羽飘落到荒芜的大地上，轻易地沾上黏稠的猩红色液体，顺着一道蜿蜒的红河漂泊到不知何处的远方。

除此以外，入眼可见的范围里，唯一还“活着”的人站在被一柄匕首贯穿胸口的尸首前，将不断涌动着、仍带有体温的血泊踩在脚下。她——那是个女孩子，最多不过十来岁的模样——从上到下全都被那种铁锈味的液体沾染了遍，从脸颊到小腿、亚麻色的衣裤和皮靴，手指尖上的鲜血还在一刻不停地往下滴落，就连一双透亮的金色眼睛里倒映的都是暗红的血影，她的头发上应该也沾到了，不过因为颜色太过靠近而不好分辨。

卡特琳娜……？你是来接我的吗？你原谅我了吗？

很遗憾，国王陛下。她直到死——也没能原谅您。

十年前，阿尔戈斯最勇敢的战士，有着野狼之称的男人，被国王缇丢斯以篡权谋反的罪名处死，留下年轻的妻子和两个孩子隐居到边境的村子里躲避追兵；十年后，他十二岁的女儿回到阿尔戈斯，为了母亲生前最后的愿望，杀死了这位年迈的国王。

于是第二天一早，全圣域都传遍了双子座暗星为一己私欲在外杀人，挨了十鞭子之后被关起来反省的大新闻。

“你们听见了吗？听见了吗！那些人嘴里的话简直越来越难听！”深紫色头发的少年手一挥，眼见拳头就要砸在矮柜上价值不菲的花瓶上，“他们根本什么都不知道……”站在他旁边另一个看上去同龄的男孩子蹙起修长好看的眉，赶忙一把拖住他的胳膊，及时地拯救了无辜的花瓶：“冷静点，费尔格，别像个疯子一样大吼大叫的。”

“瞧瞧你，说人家什么都不知道，你又知道什么啊？”金色长发的少年坐在高台的边缘上，悬空的两条腿晃来晃去的，过分好看的眼睛里像是盛开了一朵鲜艳的蔷薇花，他撑起下巴，讽刺又不失优雅地笑了起来。

“我当然知道，贝妮她……”“算了吧，你才不知道。”没等费尔格把话说完，金发少年从高台上跃下来，失了兴致般背过手去，“那家伙才不会在意别人怎么说她，搞不准就连这些风言风语——都是她计划好的一出戏。”

双鱼座伸了个懒腰，转身开步的同时轻飘飘地再丢下一句话：“那家伙明摆着自己找罪受，你再愤愤不平，也根本是浪费时间，人家还不领情。”

“……赫尔斯！你给我回来赫尔斯！！！” 费尔格愣住半秒，拔腿就要追上去，刚刚迈了一步就被边上的两人给联手钳制住了双肩。银发的巨蟹座翻了个白眼，耐着性子安抚道：“好了好了，赫尔斯他就那个样子，你又不是不知道。”

更何况，双鱼座说的那些话虽太过露骨，但字字在理。这次贝格妮亚在外出任务回程的途中，用魔拳攻击了同行的两名青铜圣斗士，然后独自改变方向去了阿尔戈斯刺杀国王，闹出来的动静不是一般的大。偏偏贝格妮亚还一点没有掩饰的意思，所有的一切都光明正大就怕别人不知道是她干的，明明只要她稍稍留点心，不说毫无痕迹，至少也不用无端受这么多罪。

这下可好，袭击同伴、违抗命令、动用武器、私自杀人……卡帕多西斯真是长见识了，一个人竟然能在一个晚上就把这么多罪名给一口气安到自己身上，若不是她认罪态度良好，只怕下场比现在还惨。

“贝妮姐姐她才不是这样的人。”年幼的狮子座鼓着腮帮子，拿磨尖了的石头一下一下地敲在地面上。

“我倒希望她是。”确认天蝎座不会再突然发疯，塞菲尔松了手，压低的声音中听不出什么情绪，“那样的话，事情就简单多了。”

这话没错，倘若贝格妮亚只是个为了给父母报仇而不顾一切的冲动的傻瓜，压根不会搞的十二宫上下人心不宁。而她偏偏不是，不仅如此，贝格妮亚与这种定义简直是天差地别，难以想象那个什么时候都冷静到不可思议的少女会不假思索地做出这种事。

双鱼座说的再正确不过，谁知道双子座在想什么。

不过说起双子座——“格兰哥呢？”费尔格猛地从地上跳起来。昨晚上双子座亮星难得不顾形象地同珀伽索斯大声争论了半天，最后却在妹妹淡淡的一句“别说了”下败下阵来。

费尔格想想都觉得那是场噩梦：年轻的暗星双膝着地跪在那里，她身上满是血的味道，浓烈到怕是地狱里最可怕的杀人魔闻见都要吓得两腿发抖；她低着头，脸颊边垂下的红发挡住了比琥珀更明亮的金眸。她用与平常无异的淡漠语调，对自己的所作所为供认不讳。

证据确凿，真相没有值得争议的地方，律法上的条目也写的明明白白。天马座长出了一口气，依照律法命人带下去行刑，然后关进地牢里等出访的女神归来后再作后续处理。贝格妮亚步伐不稳地被拉扯着出了大殿，自始至终没抬头看过任何人，另一个双子座被珀伽索斯的小宇宙压制得动弹不得，眼睁睁地看着孪生妹妹在视线里消失，身上散发出的阴沉的气息像是要把在场的所有人都生吞活剥。

然而第二天的时候，格兰蒂斯却不知所踪了。“不会是去找珀伽索斯大人拼命了吧。”天蝎座为自己这个猜想打了个寒颤。

“去珀伽索斯大人那里才是毫无意义，他又不傻。”卡帕多西斯对此嗤之以鼻，他抱起胸，从鼻子里哼出一口气，“倒不如等女神回来，去那位大人那里求求情比较靠谱吧。”

费尔格撇撇嘴：谁知道这种时候格兰蒂斯会不会犯傻？再说了，女神回来至少还要三天，他哪里等得了那么久。

这时，一直蹲在地上的阿雷纳一把丢掉手里的石子，任由它在地上发出撞击与摩擦的杂音，听得费尔格又是一阵心烦。只见狮子座眨着眼睛站起来拍拍衣摆：“我赌格兰哥哥去偷钥匙了。”

少年嘹亮的嗓音消失在巨蟹座和天蝎座同时捂住他嘴的动作下。

*

当天黄昏，雅典娜的提前归来让所有人都吃惊不已，却并不包括早有预料的天马座。“您回来了，雅典娜大人。”深褐色长发的青年躬身行礼，仿佛对紫发女神紧锁的眉头视而不见，“热水已经备好了，您随时可以……”

雅典娜挡住了侍女伸过来手，兀自解开披肩丢到一边，抬眸打断了珀伽索斯的话：“不必了，我先去把别的事处理了。”一向自在随性的战争女神身上，正罕见地充斥了一股明显的怒火，也不知到底是针对谁。她眼角一挑，翡翠色的眸子“刷”一下看过来，像是要攫住谁的灵魂让自己出口气。

珀伽索斯沉默不语，看着面前的女神冲自己摊开手掌，一字一句地命令道：

“给我地牢的钥匙。”

天马座给了侍女一个眼色让她先行退下，这才叹了口气，将一把生了锈的钥匙放进雅典娜的手心。谁知冰凉的古铜刚一碰上少女温热的皮肤，就被她一把攥紧，转了下手腕将钥匙头冲着珀伽索斯的胸口狠狠戳了过去。

“雅典娜大人……”“瞧瞧你干的好事哦！”雅典娜像是要咬碎一口银牙，面露凶光。“……很抱歉，我没想到那孩子会这么的……偏激。”“哼。”见珀伽索斯不躲不闪，雅典娜也适时地收了手。

“你没想到的还多着呢。”她将钥匙收进口袋，最后恶狠狠地瞪了自己的护卫一眼，“而且要我说多少遍你才能记得？珀伽索斯啊，你什么时候能学会爱惜女性？”说完，雅典娜转身就快步往门口走去。

贝格妮亚这次堪称疯狂的行为事出有因。不为别的，一切的根源都在半个月前的那次精神力修炼。虽然让一个十几岁的女孩子去直面内心最痛苦的东西着实有些残忍，但那时候她的状况看起来正常得很，一点微小的动摇在这个年纪实属正常，更何况还有一个紧张妹妹要死的孪生兄长在一旁安慰，珀伽索斯又自觉下手有分寸，后遗症什么的绝不可能存在。

谁知道过度执着的双子座暗星自己偏偏就在意那一点点小瑕疵，半个月来瞒过了兄长瞒过了所有人，就那么钻进牛角尖里出不来了。

她想以最为暴力的手段杀死过去的亡灵；用刻骨铭心的疼痛来克服噩梦般的恐惧。

珀伽索斯不是没想到这一点。他开口，叫住了正欲推门离去的女神：“但是雅典娜大人，请您无论如何，记得您当年亲自定下的律法——”哪里都需要规矩，为了让生性复杂的人类守得住善恶的平衡，而规矩需要它的尊严。

雅典娜背对着天马座挥了挥手，脚步却是一步也不曾停顿。

*

贝格妮亚保持着蜷缩的姿势，将耳朵贴上冰冷的大理石，在看不见光的地方，声音是她所能获得的最好的礼物。

有脚步声从远处传过来了。她敏锐地注意到了这不同寻常的节奏，之前来送饭的杂兵不会有这么轻盈的步伐，他们也总是慢吞吞的，不似这么的……急切。

来人在金属栏杆挡住的牢门前停下了脚步，一言不发地注视着如初生婴儿般蜷缩在地上的少女，从头到脚，不放过任何一个细节地看过去——她的脸色有些苍白，身上的血腥气淡了不少，衣衫还算干净，伤口应该也被好好地处理过了，平时连手指也要缠着绷带的习惯这会儿倒是不再坚持了，难能暴露在空气中的小臂和脚踝有着不可思议的嫩白肤色。

单从外观来看还好。雅典娜在心里感慨了一番珀伽索斯还算有点良心，没把浑身是伤的贝格妮亚简单粗暴地扔进来，就是不知道精神状况怎么样。

正要说话试探一下，侧躺在地上的女孩却先一步注意到了来人的身份：“女神……殿下？”她转了转金色的眼珠，在有些长了的刘海后头若隐若现。然而她的身体却是一动不动，没有起身的意思，这对于向来注重礼节的贝格妮亚而言实属罕见。

她只是蜷缩着身子，以一个不至于牵扯到伤口的姿势侧躺在地上，长及肩膀的红发慵懒地散落。她就着这副模样——极其不敬的模样——用一双金棕色的眼睛从下往上看向栏杆之外的女神，看她皱紧的眉心和紧抿的嘴唇。

哪怕是这样灰暗的色调也盖不过她双眼里过分澄澈的金棕色。她只说了一句话，用一般疑问句的标准格式：

“女神殿下，您是在生气吗？”


	41. Extra Episode.01 以痛吻心（下）

如先前的许许多多次一样，这一次狮子座的直觉又准确地应验了。格兰蒂斯避开了所有人，自认做的天衣无缝，却在最后关头被一个意想不到的人发现了。或许那也不该称之为“被发现”，因为黑头发的少年显然已经在这条必经之路上等了好久，看见他的时候还十分自然地微笑了一下，就差说一句你终于来了。

“晚好。”噙着柔和微笑的少年十分礼貌地问了好，纯黑色的发与眼是整个巴尔干半岛上都很难看见的稀奇货。格兰蒂斯和眼前这位处女座没什么太大的交情，一时间不是很明白这个难得迈出处女宫大门一步的战士今天起了什么兴致。

“伊西多尔？你在这儿做什么？”“受你妹妹之托，前来阻止你接下来的行为。”伊西多尔不紧不慢地答了一句，然而这个解释让对方无法满意。

格兰蒂斯皱了皱眉，从旁边绕开挡在面前的处女座，口气中不无嘲讽：“我妹妹？伊西多尔，我怎么不知道你们什么时候关系这么好了？”伊西多尔嘴上说着自己是来阻止他的，然而却仿佛对他的动作视而不见，只是在同格兰蒂斯擦肩而过的刹那，轻飘飘地所问非所答道：“如果你什么都知道，她现在就不会被关在里面了。”

处女座脚下微动，避开一道犀利的拳风。

待站稳后，黑发的少年似乎颇为满意地再补上一刀：“真是不得了的反应，难怪贝格妮亚什么都不愿意跟你说。”

“你最好闭上你的嘴，少管闲事，处女座。”“如果你现在掉头回到你该去的地方的话，我保证一年之内不会出现在你面前。”

现在他看出来了，伊西多尔的确没有退让的意思；但是很遗憾，他也一样。被激怒的双子座扯出一个讽刺的笑容，他没有时间在这里耗下去，沙漏里每一秒落下来的细沙上都可能沾着他妹妹的血。

“两个冥顽不灵的自大鬼。”伊西多尔很是无奈地低声叹了一句，若不是欠了贝格妮亚一个不小的人情，他是一点也不想牵扯上跟双子座有关的麻烦事。别看这两个怪胎在人前的形象仿若天差地别，实际上还不是一个臭脾气——做什么事从来不考虑后果，或者说看似考虑全了一切，以为单靠自己的肩膀足够承担一切，抱着大不了抵上一条命的可怕觉悟，却一点没想过它可能对别人造成的伤害。

这两个家伙一起磕磕碰碰也就算了，现实中可没人像自己的亲人那样被砍了一剑还能大笑着喊：“来啊！来互相伤害啊！”

“你现在过去——假设你真的成功了——只会害了你妹妹。”处女座的嗓音悠远得像是从远处的云雾中飘渺而来，“她那种人根本不会在意别人说她的话多难听，就算竞技场上那些人早都习惯了往她身上泼脏水，恐怕她还觉得被人讨厌是个摆脱麻烦的好办法。”——但是那是另一码事了，“但是你不在意吗？”

说完，伊西多尔侧开身，伸手比划了一个“请”的动作。“如果你作为一位兄长，真心实意、毫不犹豫地回答‘是’，那我也无话可说。”幽深的黑眸从刘海的缝隙里露出来，“不过最后容我多嘴一句，格兰蒂斯，贝格妮亚不是你的人偶。”你不可能保护她一辈子，她也不可能一辈子心甘情愿地被你保护着，总有一天你们要走上不同的路，谁也料不准未来会发生什么，到时候你总得学会把她当成一个人去信任。

这些话要是一字不差地全说出来，就的确是太过多嘴了。“如果没有意外，雅典娜殿下应该会提前回来处理这件事。”伊西多尔兀自摇了摇头，带头转身，“倘若你无法信任那位大人，倒也就一意孤行去吧。”

离去的处女座没有再回头看一眼，只是揉了揉眉心，倍感疲惫地看向天空。

*

雅典娜一直是奥林匹斯山的怪胎，从她出生开始就是如此了，她从宙斯和盖亚那里赢得了大地的管理权，然而谁也不能理解她为何要如此爱惜人类。“没了那些生命，守护大地就毫无意义。”她是这么解释的，当然，一样无法得到理解。

但她一点不觉得有什么好伤心的，唯一遗憾的是那些愚蠢的神明自诩无所不知，却看不见人类灵魂里头经久不息的火光——而有的人身上的光太过耀眼，耀眼到能刺痛双眼。

“站起来，贝格妮亚。”雅典娜攥紧了手中的钥匙，金属的棱角咯得皮肉发疼却浑然不觉，她的目光越过一道道竖在面前的栏杆，在几近匍匐着的少女身上停留片刻又离开，用措辞的微妙变化低声重复了一遍自己的命令，“站起来跟我说话，双子座。”

沉默没有蔓延出一分钟，在第六十一秒的时候，贝格妮亚终于开了口，第一句话为自己的失礼道歉。与此同时，她缓慢地挪动手臂，十分艰难地撑起遍体鳞伤的身体，背后浅色的布料上隐约透出殷红的血痕，她却仿若毫无察觉，调整了一下姿势跪了下去。

“别让我再重复第三遍。”

又是一分钟。

她颇为吃力地站起来，为了保持平衡不得不伸手抓住前面的栏杆，刚刚勉强站直了上半身，脖间就猛地一紧，背后传来的疼痛让她下意识地咬了咬牙，脚下向前踉跄两步，不得不顺着力道前倾，若不是因为手上还抓着栏杆怕是要腿一软跌到地上。

雅典娜的左手从缝隙里伸过去抓住贝格妮亚的衣领，强迫她“站”到自己面前。战争女神一直以来明媚而充满自信的碧眸里，此时此刻全是暗得能滴出黑水的阴云。

“咳……殿下……”“真该找面镜子，让你好好看看自己的眼睛。”没那个必要，她能从女神的双眼里，清晰地看见自己的样子，“自大的小女孩，你看起来完全不觉得自己做错了什么。”

“我……”“早在你们刚来的时候我就说过，你们有随心所欲去做任何事的自由，想要为什么而活着都无所谓，但是在那之前——在你们做任何事之前，记得先想想结果，给我抱着承担一切结果的觉悟动手。”

——“倘若你脆弱到承受不住因为你的选择而带来的后果，就给我趁早断了这个念头。”

“我没有逃避的意思……”“对、对，你当然没有，你多么诚恳地认了罪、挨了罚，以为一切都在你的掌握之中？醒醒吧，我亲爱的双子座，如果世上所有的罪业都能用罪人的一条命来抵消干净，哪儿还会有仇恨，哪儿还会有战争？”

雅典娜怒极反笑般扬起嘴角，松开攥着贝格妮亚衣领的五指，看着她捂住喉咙大口喘气。

“你有自信能承担所有的后果？那么告诉我，贝格妮亚，你觉得因为你的这次胡闹会带来什么后果？”自然，心思缜密的双子座从来都会在行动之前计划好一切，她也确实将雅典娜的忠告一字不落地记住了，她考虑了后果，所有的后果——她自认为。

“你聪明过头了，贝格妮亚，你能想到一百种方法让自己在胡闹过后还能独善其身，但是太过自我中心会让你看不见别的——其他人遭受的影响——你知道让伊西多尔去劝格兰蒂斯勉强算是个值得夸奖的行为，但也仅此而已了。”

雅典娜第一次在她面前露出这种表情，悲天悯人般的，神明的表情。

“我知道你想用这种激烈的方式刺激自己，让你时时刻刻记得你已经给压在肩上的亡灵和噩梦执行了死刑，但是一剂猛药所带来的副作用是混乱：竞技场上那些无用的闲言碎语你可以完全无视，但是只怕我那怒不可遏的天蝎座已经打算去给所有人开十五个洞了。”

贝格妮亚几近惊恐地睁大了眼睛：“我……我没想到……”

“你没想到的多了！”雅典娜压着嗓子喊了一句，深吸一口气，再次睁开双眼的时候碧眸又恢复成了她熟悉的样子，“至于我，为了趁早解决你干的好事，推掉了最后三天的行程，恐怕已经惹得那几个游手好闲的女神不太满意了，我是无所谓，但万一对圣域有什么影响就麻烦了——虽然我不觉得单凭她们能掀出什么风浪。”

她幽幽说完，像是讲了个故事，结束了，等着听者的想法：“现在告诉我你的决定，贝格妮亚。”

少女温润的音色穿透了窄小昏暗的空间：“您本来的预定是？”

“阿弗洛狄忒的宴会。”雅典娜一笑，知道贝格妮亚已经全明白了，这种时候聪明的孩子的确讨人喜欢。

“我明白了。”她矮身跪下，低垂的眉眼恭敬却不卑微，那是双子座一贯的做派。

——“乐意效劳。”

战争女神的右手从口袋里拿出来，将钥匙插进锁孔，转动一下，“咔嚓”打开了牢门。

*

贝格妮亚不知道自己昏迷了多久，醒过来的时候发现自己被带到了女神的卧室，唯一的一张床正被自己压在身子底下。“哦？醒的真够巧的。”她闻言朝着声源处看去，只见紫发的战争女神一手拿着药一手捧着绷带，慈眉善目地冲她抬了抬下巴，“好了好了坐着别动，换药了。”

她下意识地想反手往背后探过去，然而袭来的痛感让她放弃了这个高难度的动作：“我可以自己来……”“是吗。”雅典娜眯起眼，“你自己脱还是我给你脱？”

“……”

雅典娜坐到床边，小心地一层层解开厚厚的绷带，扑面而来的血腥气让她略感烦躁地皱起眉。她按上少女圆润的肩膀：“很痛吗？……你在发抖。”话音刚落，贝格妮亚的身体猛然一僵。“不、我没事……很抱歉。”

“为什么要道歉？”女神将换下来的绷带扔到脚边，一手拿过药膏，对贝格妮亚的反应甚是不解，“疼就是疼，忍着不说又有什么好处？”“对不起……”“你看看，又在道歉了。”

好在雅典娜并未对这个问题太过执着，她看上去心情很好，难以想象刚刚瞪着自己的双子座大发脾气。手法娴熟地上好了药，她拿过干净的绷带，手下的动作和之前一样轻柔。

女神的手臂从后绕过她微微起伏的胸前，指尖擦过皮肤时的瘙痒似乎缓解了伤口的阵痛，雅典娜犹豫一下，轻叹着在她耳边叫了一声：“贝妮。”

“殿下？！”贝格妮亚条件反射地想要转身，还未付诸行动就被身后的女神按着肩头阻止了回去，她把一只手臂横揽过贝格妮亚的前胸，从一旁看似是把她的身体虚虚收进了自己怀里。

“怎么？那是哥哥的专属称呼吗？但是费尔格不也整天这么叫。”“那是他擅自……”“真受欢迎呢，贝妮。”一只手从背后伸过来，两截绷带在肋下完成了最后的接触。

贝格妮亚一直很受欢迎，雅典娜从很久以前就知道了，那种精致漂亮的外貌和不温不火的性子很容易让人产生好感，前提是你有那个资格碰得到这些美丽的东西。格兰蒂斯的锋芒太过耀眼，耀眼到盲目，盲目到能遮盖一切的缺憾，他适合坐在王座上接受底下一众臣民的顶礼膜拜，反正狂热的信徒永远相信他们信仰完美的一切；然而贝格妮亚的气息平和过头了，真的像是缩在兄长的影子里悄无声息的暗星，却兀自酝酿着某种奇异的风暴，敏锐的人能透过那层雾霭看见骤雨，愚人只能被挡在外面冲着灰蒙蒙的高墙发牢骚——天蝎座看见了，处女座也看见了，应该还有人……接下来还会有谁呢？

会有那么一天吗？这个年轻的女孩子磨掉了杀气，收起了伤痕，把那双曾经沾满了敌人鲜血的手伸向另外的方向，从此不再、只属于战争与智慧女神。

“女神殿下？您怎么了吗？”——难以想象啊，她的女孩有一天会成为别的男人的妻子，单是想想都让人想要把那个家伙碎尸万段。“没事、没什么……”雅典娜把头搁到贝格妮亚的肩膀上，手掌按到她左胸的位置，心脏的搏动仿佛把手心震得生疼。

“你是我的，贝妮，你是……属于我的。”贝格妮亚是命运送来的宝物，为了给战争与智慧女神漫长而苍白的生命添上色彩。

女神的小臂被温柔地握住了，红发的少女将手覆盖上雅典娜的手背，只听得清丽好听的音色低低道：“我不属于任何人，女神殿下。”——你看，她果然这么说了。

“但是我的忠诚——以我的尊严、我的荣耀、我的名节起誓——

“此生只献给您一人。”

时间在此停滞，命运在此断片，万物在此沉寂。

雅典娜倏忽间，有些无措地挣开了她的手。“这可真是……多么不得了的诺言啊。”她将手放到额前，贝格妮亚的体温用这种方式朦胧了她的双眼，她试图用欢快的语气掩饰自己即将落泪的事实，“怎么突然间这么严肃？”

“您看上去很紧张。”双子座垂下眼，拿过一旁的上衣，边往身上套边说。

“我是在为你紧张啊，毕竟要把你丢去对付那些难缠的女神。”“不必担心。”她终于完成了转身的动作，澄澈的金眸认真地看向自己的主君，一字一顿吐字清晰：

——“无论如何，只要是您的愿望，我就必定——为您带回胜利。”

她知道、她当然知道啊。

“比起这个，贝妮怎么总是喜欢把头发剪短？格兰蒂斯的头发都比你长了吧。”“……哥哥只是懒得剪……而且短一点的话会方便行动和打理。”“那点小事难不倒你的吧？我想看贝妮留长头发的样子……刚刚还说会满足我的愿望，现在不会就想反悔了吧？”“不要拿这种事开玩笑啊，殿下……”

人类所能许诺的“此生”，于神祗而言太过渺小。然而战争与智慧女神此刻，正为这个渺小的诺言心生喜悦。

你给予她一生的忠诚，她所能奉还的，除了自由以外别无他物。


	42. Extra Episode.02 特洛伊启示录（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 神话时代番外2，特洛伊战争相关，写的时候没认真考据所以bug很多，为了凑一下完整情节还是放上来了  
瞎看看吧

“又要下雨了。”叹着气的少年百无聊赖地拨撩了两下额前深紫色的碎发，手上有一下没一下地绕着天蝎座圣衣头盔后长长的蝎子尾巴。他转过头，正看见另一旁的红发少女半蹲在一个不大的箱子前找着什么。

片刻，少女从中拎出一张斗篷，站起身利落地往肩上一披。

“你要出去？！”这一系列动作让天蝎座倍感惊讶地跟着站起来，一把拉住了少女的胳膊。被阻拦的少女看着对方的手皱了下眉，颇为敷衍地回了句“随便转转。”，显然无法让人满意：“非要在这个鬼天气？别开玩笑了，你准是听了今天那些希腊人的话，想去……”他还没说完，后半句最为重要的内容就在对方突然盯住自己的眼神下硬生生地咽回了肚子里。

僵持须臾，一如往常般又是天蝎座首先败下阵来。费尔格摆了摆手，赌气般地一屁股坐下：“好吧好吧，随你的便了，小心点。”

贝格妮亚听后点了点头，只是看那表情也不知道有没有把忠告听进去，兀自抬手扣上兜帽，掀开帘子的同时回过头再嘱咐了一句：“哥哥他们先回来了的话，你就随便找个借口敷衍一下吧。”

她得到了天蝎座的嘲笑：“你还真是喜欢偷跑，格兰哥也不能说？”“很明显，尤其是他。”打算背着哥哥偷溜的双子座暗星坦然地承认了，并加以补充，“还有赫尔斯，他太听哥哥的话了。”说完，她便迈出了营帐，图案精巧的门帘一晃，严严实实地挡住了双子座暗星的背影。

被独自留下的天蝎座愣了几秒，突然想到了什么可怕的事情一样，伸出手掌大力扣住了自己的脸，痛苦地叫了一声。神啊，他怎么能就这样放人？！这下子万一露馅，最先遭殃的可是他啊！！

或许是费尔格的祈愿和提心吊胆了一个下午的经历让命运女神也心生怜悯，结果并不像他想象的那样糟糕，因为贝格妮亚回来的很快，快到有足够的时间来掩盖她偷跑的事实，加上当事人演技超群，因此在傍晚再度聚集的几位黄金战士中无一人发现什么端倪。

这让天蝎座大大地松了一口气，沉浸于有惊无险的劫后余生中以至于没听见对面的人在叫自己。

“啊？什么？”被坐在旁边的狮子座在桌子底下踹了一脚，总算回过神的天蝎座一抬头就撞上了射手座不满的眼神，不由缩了缩脖子。“这可是关乎接下来行动的重要会议，稍稍认真一点啊，费尔格。”“啊……抱歉。”年长了不少的阿尔伯德斯前辈训起人来还是那么严厉。

斜靠在墙上的红发少年见缝插针地补了一刀，英俊的脸上扯开一抹温和完美的微笑，满是戏谑的金眸却看的费尔格浑身一抖：“呼……搞不好是在想罗德里奥的那个小孤女，最近我可是听说了不少传闻，十分有意思。是吧，贝妮？”他说着，侧头去看坐在一旁的孪生妹妹，不出意外看见对方同自己相似的金色眼睛眨了眨，面不改色地接过话茬：“噢，是叫莉莉莎。”

“我知道我知道！是那个很会酿酒的……”“别乱说啊！阿雷纳你凑什么热闹！！！”恼羞成怒的天蝎座一巴掌拍在桌上，力气大到震起纸张。他瞪了一眼靠着兄长闭目养神的贝格妮亚：亏他为了给你想借口绞尽脑汁了一下午！这臭白眼狼真是有了哥哥忘了战友！

“真是看不下去了，要闹到什么时候？”一朵鲜艳的红玫瑰擦着天蝎座的肩膀快速飞过，带着极其强劲的力道没入地面。金发的战士一手抬起十分秀气地打了个哈欠，另一手指间夹着另一枝玫瑰，与那鲜花同色的眼睛十分锐利地剜向费尔格——也多亏了这犀利的眼神，才让人不至于被那张过于美丽的脸庞迷惑，以致误认其性别。

莫名其妙被偷袭的费尔格本想回嘴两句，却听射手座不轻不重地敲了敲桌面，轻咳一声将所有人的注意力集中过来：“打闹就到此为止吧，我们还有不少事要讨论。关于今天希腊诸位将领所提及的，保护着特洛伊城的结界，据传是特洛伊人的祖先获取了神的力量后所布下的。”刚一解释完，就听无不好奇的狮子座托着下巴感慨道：“听上去很厉害啊。”

“别插嘴，阿雷纳。”阿尔伯德斯没理他，狮子座在这些事上一向不具有发言权，而白羊座和处女座又不在的情况下，射手座理所当然地看向红发少女，“你怎么看，贝格妮亚？”

双子座暗星兴趣缺缺地打了个哈欠，揉着眼睛答道：“自作聪明的小把戏。”一点不留情面的评价让格兰蒂斯若有所思地瞥了她一眼。“什么获得了神的力量，只要那结界确实出自人类之手，就绝无可能坚不可摧。”喝一口水，她舒服地眯了眯眼，“大约是比一张废纸，稍稍结实点的程度吧。”

“那便是……毫无威胁的意思了？”“是‘毫无兴致’才对吧。”格兰蒂斯浅笑着给贝格妮亚的杯子盛满水。

那边双鱼座和天蝎座对这样的对话司空见惯，只是费尔格在没人注意到的时候悄悄撇了撇嘴——他就知道下午的时候贝格妮亚准是跑去特洛伊那里查看结界了，为了让自己装逼装的万无一失也真是拼了。

“即便真的坚不可摧，就能保护的了特洛伊吗。”双鱼座噙着一惯充斥着嘲讽的笑容，一刻不停地摆弄着手中的玫瑰，“进不去又出不来，不就是自取灭亡吗。”听到这里，阿尔伯德斯忍不住往桌上其中一张纸上瞥了一眼，点头总结道：“没错，以现在的情况看，最多不过能坚持到明年初春吧。”

天蝎座无谓地耸耸肩：“那有什么？反正着急的不是我们。”

第二年的初春，正如阿尔伯德斯所料，希腊军队在围城苦战十年后，一举攻下了特洛伊城。

费尔格把手搭在前额，看着中计的特洛伊人将巨大无比的木马抬进城去，为此还特地破坏了城墙的一部分。“这可真是……”他纠结了很久，也没想到该用哪一个合适的词来形容特洛伊人的做法，还是一向嘴毒的赫尔斯接过了话：“任人宰割。”

“的确是妙计。”“他们得好好感谢贝妮姐姐呢。”射手座和狮子座一先一后地说着，那边格兰蒂斯听着喊杀的声音从城内一波又一波地传来，冲阿尔伯德斯点了点头，说了句“我先过去了”，没等来回答就一个闪身不见了。

费尔格对天翻了个白眼：死妹控。

“好了好了，别管他们，我们也差不多得开始干活了。”

*

贝格妮亚站在被破坏了一半的城墙上，从高处俯视着城内城外的整个战场。战况惨烈无比，希腊人毫无疑问占了上风，那位来自伊塔卡岛的王设想的计谋让一切都事半功倍，此刻特洛伊人几乎失了抵抗的士气，胜负已定，没有悬念。

这场耗了希腊人十年时间的战争，就同特洛伊城外粗制滥造的结界一样让人毫无兴致。她抬了抬视线，掠过高处的特洛伊王宫，想来成为战争起因的那个女人，现下正在宫殿里祈祷着特洛伊的胜利吧——然而，没有用的，阿弗洛狄忒早在城破的时候就离开了，这会儿应该被赫拉追的四处逃窜呢，至于另一个选择在这场战争中庇护特洛伊的神明嘛……

她在瞬间起跳离开原地，来势汹汹的小宇宙撞在她刚刚脚下踩着的城墙上，一声爆炸后仅存的断壁残垣也没了踪影。可惜了这么棒的建筑。她想着，从溅起的尘土中走出来一个手执长矛的高大身影，见到她时似乎很是惊讶：“雅典娜的圣斗士……女人？”

至于选择庇护特洛伊的战神阿瑞斯和他的战士，也很快要被打败了。

“双子座？！”“阁下好眼力。”

贝格妮亚避开直取自己眉心的矛尖，单手撑地跃开几步距离，眯起眼快速地判断对手下一步的攻击路径，右手横挡以备防守，左手指上暗暗聚集幻胧魔皇拳的力量：哪怕全世界到处都是不和谐的声音，她也完全、一点不打算改变自己的战斗方式——别开玩笑了，她可一点不打算拿自己的胳膊腿和坚硬的铠甲刚正面。

未及她出手，熟悉的小宇宙波动从身后的方向传来，敌人攻击的招式眨眼间被瓦解，紧随而来的长矛对准她的额头刺下。贝格妮亚一凝神，竟是迎着武器的方向上前两步，指间准确无误地点上对手的眉心，同时右臂上抬，手腕被什么人从斜上方拉住，借力带起她的身体，堪堪擦着因惯性而前冲的矛尖跳上半空。

“来的真快，竟然还抢了匹马？”被拉上马的贝格妮亚很是吃惊地扭头看向身后的格兰蒂斯，后者无奈地把她的脑袋扳正：“随手抓的，正好省的在城里一步一步走了。”“我们先进城了，本阵那边怎么办？”“有阿尔伯德斯在呢。”

不假思索地将责任一律推给射手座，格兰蒂斯满意地和妹妹一起悠闲地骑马在特洛伊的街道上溜达，慢悠悠地——胜利者的派头。

特洛伊已经完了。如若被轰开的城墙无法证明，眼前的一切已足够成为最确凿的证据。城里到处都是杂音，哭泣的、尖叫的、求救的、呼喊的声音，它们来自男人女人老人小孩，就连没有自由可言的奴隶都在为自己接下来的命运忧心——倘若他们还拥有这种情感的话。

比她想象中还要更糟，十年来特洛伊城被希腊的军队围困，没有援军没有补给，战争所需要的开支和消耗，来自于何处已清晰可知。贝格妮亚背后贴着着双子座圣衣冰凉的胸甲，不知名的倦意突然涌了上来。

“看那边，贝妮。”兄长的声音让她回过神来，贝格妮亚看过去，微不可察地皱了皱眉：“……小宇宙？”

凭空产生的小宇宙不可能来自阿瑞斯的战士，况且那太过微弱，简直像是垂死之人临终前最后的喘息——垂死之人？！

格兰蒂斯把缰绳往她手里一塞，先一步跳下了马。

*

双子座从特洛伊带回了两个孩子。

得知这个消息的时候费尔格正在和阿雷纳讨论晚上希腊人的庆功宴会有什么好吃的，进来提及这件事的阿尔伯德斯话音刚落，天蝎座差点吓得从椅子上滚下来。

“他们这又是发什么疯……”“听说是一对兄弟，父母都在战争中死了，两个小家伙在街上被希腊人劫住……”“所以说其实是那两个家伙善心大发？”打死他都不信。

“不，重要的是，那两个孩子中的一个，似乎自己觉醒了小宇宙——就在刚刚。”阿尔伯德斯的这句话，让阿雷纳也感兴趣地瞅了过来：“所以……嗯……是要带去圣域吗？”

“总不能送他们回科林斯。”金发的双鱼座掀开帘子走了进来，正巧接上阿雷纳的疑问，他不紧不慢地解释道，“弄清楚了，那两个小家伙的父亲是希腊人，来自科林斯，不知道为什么大老远跑来特洛伊。据他们自己说科林斯那边还有亲戚，不过谁晓得是真是假，说不定是父母安慰小孩子的借口呢。

“更何况——”赫尔斯拖长了尾音，“带着一身小宇宙，科林斯还是特洛伊都无所谓吧。”

“是无所谓。”费尔格耸了耸肩，“所以喽，到时候让女神大人决定吧。至于现在——去好好享用一顿美餐才对。”

*

“阿伽门农的庆功宴过后，阿尔戈斯的国王陛下想请我们去他的营帐一叙。”格兰蒂斯轻描淡写地吐出一句邀请，话音刚落就看见妹妹晃了晃神。“国王……狄俄墨得斯？”她一瞬间几乎就要脱口而出“这不可能”，她在三年前亲手了结了阿尔戈斯王的性命，却在最后反应过来兄长所指是谁——哪个王都不会缺了继承人，哪个城邦都不会缺了国王。

“是他。”“……我没兴趣。”她漠然地回答，伸手给睡熟了的两个孩子盖上毛毯，“随便带点什么吃的回来就好。”

像是对她这样的反应并不意外，格兰蒂斯也没说什么，只是嘱咐了一句“好好休息”，将贝格妮亚的要求满口答应下来，如常地吻了吻妹妹的额头，便动身前往阿伽门农的宴会去了。

他可是兴致高的很——他倒是想看看，那位现任国王陛下打了什么主意。

*

门口的呼声让假寐中的红发少女掀开了眼皮，她忍着被打扰的不爽给自己倒了杯水：“什么事？”

“贝格妮亚大人，阿尔戈斯王，狄俄墨得斯陛下求见。”

握着水杯的手指陡然收紧。


	43. Extra Episode.02 特洛伊启示录（下）

人一生也无法摆脱的东西有三样：葡萄酒、爱情、过去。

那一刻，贝格妮亚脑中突然浮现出了这句话。前二者暂且不提，但来自过去的幽灵，确确实实在此时现身了。

“……他在外面？”“是的，要请那位陛下进来吗？”贝格妮亚看了一眼仍在熟睡的两个孩子，长相相似的双生子相拥在着，像是在取暖一样。她叹了口气，把被踹开的毯子重新掖好，这才平静地下了决定：“不用，我出去见他。”

守卫点点头，侧开一步为她掀开帘子，又听红发的双子座低声道：“去叫赫尔斯过来，他现在应该在自己的住处休息，就说哥哥让他来帮忙照看一下那两个孩子。记得，跟他说是双子座格兰蒂斯的意思，别的事一个字不准提。”语毕，得令的守卫看着她迈步出门，鞠了一躬应下。

贝格妮亚看着守卫朝双鱼座住处走去的背影，终于松开了攥紧的左拳，一丝微弱的小宇宙波动也即刻消弭。她猛地闭了闭眼，让眼前的黑暗盖过卑鄙的念头——这一次姑且让她，如临行前战争女神所嘱咐的那样，多少“信任一下他人的善意”吧。

“在想什么？”未曾耳闻的声线和缺少实感的脚步声应和着从身后传来，声音浑厚又略显低沉，步伐稳健利落，毫无疑问属于一个青年男人，身体精壮有力的青年男人。

她定了定神转身，金色双眼不着痕迹地打量走近的男人。他一头深褐色的卷发长度约到肩膀，额前的碎发十分自然地向两侧分开，没有同那些更年长的国王或是将领一样蓄起时下流行的胡须，倒是让他看上去比实际年龄稍加年轻——年轻到，竟能看出几分少年时模样的影子。

“……失礼了，狄俄墨得斯……国王陛下。”她稳住情绪，冷静地垂下眼帘，弯腰行了一礼，动作标准，无可挑剔，“很抱歉无法在帐内招待您，那里还有两个不懂事的孩子，希望您不介意我们去别处……”

“——贝妮。”她语意未尽，就听阿尔戈斯的王出言打断，他脱口而出的称呼令双子座身形一僵，呆愣愣地任由男子按上自己的头顶，动作温柔的摩挲了两下柔软的红发，轻笑的嗓音宛如情人的喃语，“你可从来没对我用过这么……尊敬的口气，还是小时候更可爱。”

狄俄墨得斯的这句评价登时令少女抿了抿唇，后撤一步避开了对方的触碰，不冷不热地说：“今非昔比了，国王陛下，一切都不一样了，人不能总停留在过去。”

“但有些事不会变，永远。”他在少女逃开的时候微微一怔，复杂地收回了手，似有所指般接道，“比如你和格兰的关系还是同从前一样好得让人羡慕，比如我的骑术依旧出类拔萃，再比如——我亲爱的贝妮应当还是那么的心高气傲、还是那么的……”

“狄俄墨得斯——如果你仅仅为了在这里同我进行无意义的叙旧，那么恕我没有兴趣奉陪。”少女猛地提高音量插话，终于抛弃了惹人厌烦的敬语，骨子里那股目中无人的架势暴露无遗，这让狄俄墨得斯的颇感胜利地挑了挑眉：“听我说完，贝妮——说完后我保证立刻离开你的视线。”

他上前两步，没有理会少女明显拒绝的姿态，抬手捧住了她的脸颊，而身经百战的双子座战士竟呆住了一般没有任何反应。

“看着我，贝妮。”金棕的眸色比起上等的琥珀石还要纯净，这种美得令人心醉的颜色很是少见，“也让我看看你——得知卡特琳娜夫人去世的消息，所有人都说你们准是被森林里的狼叼走果腹去了，但是我一直相信你们还活着。十年间一点消息没有，我就说服了自己十年。

“众神保佑，我没有错，雅典娜女神又将你带到我的身边了。你，和你的同伴刚刚加入战争的时候我就想来见你，无奈那会儿实在太忙，你和我都是。而现在战争结束了，我们胜利了，但是——告诉我，贝妮——你为什么在躲着我？”

不远处的空地中央响起一阵欢呼叫喊的声音，好斗的希腊人最喜欢用勇士间的角斗作为军营里的余兴节目。

双子座暗星的声音在这样的背景下格外突兀，如同混进汹涌海浪中一股安静的水流，明明是眨眼间就能被吞没的存在，却不知有何种力量盖过嘈杂，准确清晰地被阿尔戈斯王所捕捉，如塞壬的歌声中最美妙致命的音符在耳膜上顽皮地跳跃。

——“我想你说完了，国王，依照你的诺言，请回吧。”

少女披在背后的红发火舌一样点燃了某种压抑许久的情绪，眼窝里沉默却又璀璨的金棕色中充满了陌生的冷漠。狄俄墨得斯险些忘了，这个少女父辈的血液中满是狰狞又寂静的疮疤，至今没有任何一味药、任何一个医生治得好它——至今。

三年前的那个暮色沉沉的黄昏，她应该就是用这样的一双眼睛看着他的父亲，看着前任的国王，用当年阿尔戈斯之狼留下的唯一一把匕首，捅进了缇丢斯的胸口。鲜血淋漓，满目疮痍。

碰巧在外的狄俄墨得斯收到消息匆匆赶回，仍是错过了。

“我对十年前的事向你致以最真诚的感激，感谢你为了替我和哥哥争取时间所做的一切。”她知道——这些事，原来她都知道。“也对我三年前的行径致歉。”“……你明知道我……你没必要为这件事道歉……”

再一次躲开触碰的贝格妮亚看了他一眼，对狄俄墨得斯刻意闭口不谈的内容心知肚明：她当然知道，这个男人巴不得自己的父亲早点去冥府报到，王宫里到处都是争权夺利的戏码，这早都算不上什么新鲜事了，更何况这对父子关系疏远僵硬几乎人尽皆知。

“但原谅我除此以外，无法回报更多。”

你的感情和你的愿望，她哪一个都满足不了。

“请回吧，国王陛下，让您的王后和哥哥聊得太久着实不妥。”阿尔戈斯国王在出征时执意带上王后，这在整个军队都一直是一段佳话。狄俄墨得斯特地用那个女人来引开格兰蒂斯的注意，自己来找贝格妮亚，能成功多半也亏得双子座亮星想闷头看场好戏。

双子座转身，红艳艳的发丝如退潮的海浪般消失，末梢却在即将完全离开视野的时候被强迫性地留住了——

“！”头皮上感受到的突如其来的疼痛让贝格妮亚条件反射地一刺肘向后打去，出其不意速度飞快的攻击却又被挡下。“该死的你想干什么？！！放手——狄俄墨得斯！！！”

她终于发怒了，终于不在用那张面无表情敬意浓浓的脸来敷衍他了。

“这才对，贝妮，这才是我认识的幼狼。”男人从身后凑近她，一如幼时的少年从后蒙住女孩的眼睛，吐在耳边的轻语却不再是那时候的游戏，“我没说完呢，贝妮。”

——“我说过有些事永远不会改变，比如我一如过去那样对你迷恋得不能自拔。”

人一生也无法摆脱的东西有三样：葡萄酒、爱情、过去。

她沉默了很久，久到让狄俄墨得斯产生了她正认真考虑自己说的话的错觉，直到贝格妮亚抬手抓住他的手腕往两边一扯：“感谢您的厚爱，国王——现在您可以走了。”

“……贝格妮亚？！”“再靠近我一步就打断你的腿，哪怕你是国王，别以为我不敢……”“你不敢。”狄俄墨得斯快速躲开踢向自己腰侧的腿，斩钉截铁地道，“你不敢的。跟我回去贝妮，嫁给我——待在神祗的领域能带给你什么？财富或是地位？我一样可以给你，并且发誓用余生来爱着你，保护你……”

“你凭什么觉得自己了解我？！你以为你是谁？！！”

这一次狄俄墨得斯没能躲开，施加了小宇宙的拳头直直砸在他的前胸，他被迫向后踉跄两步，若不是事先有所防备恐怕这会儿已经倒下去了。

情绪激动的双子座抿着唇收手，大口呼吸了好几下才勉强让自己的声音颤抖得不那么厉害，

“即使是你，狄俄墨得斯，也没有富有到能买得起任何东西。”她看着这位年轻国王的目光中仿若充盈了一股怜悯，“你能给我存在于此的价值吗？你能给我活下去的意义吗？”

贝格妮亚摇了摇头，径自转身：“你最好立刻去找医生，但我不会为刚刚的事道歉——对我的主君出言不逊就得付出代价。”男人的额头因疼痛而渗出了些冷汗，他赶在最后一缕红色从自己的视线里安然褪去的前一刹那开口，像是自语又像是轻喃：“……真是可怕的执念，贝格妮亚，我到底怎么做才能让你记住我？”

要剖开少女的胸口，攫住那颗跳动着的心脏，用匕首在上面一笔一划地刻下他的名字吗？是用爱，抑或是恨，要多大剂量的情感，才能让她一辈子忘不了这个疯狂的灵魂？

百思不得其解。而现在他的红色已经远去了。

“你尽管可以当我死了，阿尔戈斯的贝格妮亚和格兰蒂斯都死在了十年前的森林里，被狼叼走了，或是其它。总之，我们已经不在一个世界里了。

“至于别的——你没必要做任何事——历史会记得阿尔戈斯最伟大的国王，全希腊最好的骑手，我自然也不会忘了。”

阿尔戈斯人是最早离开的军队之一，阿伽门农与一众将领到港口去为他们送行。立下了赫赫战功的国王狄俄墨得斯和他的王后站在甲板上同岸上的人们挥手告别，直到看不见人影，他才揽过女人瘦弱的肩膀：“起风了，回船舱去吧，库拉。”

深赭色长发的阿尔戈斯王后姿态优雅地行了一礼，甚是罕见的琥珀色眼眸在午后的阳光下映着海浪的波涛。

*

“求婚？真是有胆子啊，那位国王陛下。”雅典娜眯了眯眼，话音刚落就觉得身后那人的动作一顿，从面前的镜子里看过去，红发少女拿着梳子的手虚虚搭在女神的长发上。雅典娜一哂，耸了耸肩：“不过也不奇怪，我要是个男人，肯定也想娶你。”

“……请别开玩笑了，女神殿下。”贝格妮亚制止了她的乱动，从抽屉里拿出一根发带为雅典娜绑好马尾，无奈地答道。

“我可没开玩笑——好吧好吧说谎倒是有一点，即使作为女人也一样想娶你。”

贝格妮亚叹了一口气，没有再同女神纠缠更多，却听雅典娜不依不饶地托着下巴笑道：“我说真的，贝妮，随随便便就嫁给别人可不行，你可是我得意的战士。”“那是自然。”贝格妮亚满口答应下来，反正她不觉得结婚这种事会出现在自己这辈子里。

她把首饰盒收回架子上，听着那边雅典娜还在念叨个不停：“如果不嫁给我，最最最多允许格兰蒂斯把你娶走吧，双子座就算了，好歹肥水不流外人田。”

今天的战争女神似乎格外忧郁。

直到离开女神殿，贝格妮亚还满脑子都是雅典娜的那堆令人头疼的碎碎念，以至于格兰蒂斯问她女神说了什么的时候，她脱口而出：“让我嫁给你。”双子座亮星得知始末“噗”地一声笑出来，咳嗽两声煞有介事地问道：“当然没问题，贝妮，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

孪生妹妹回以他一个凶狠的瞪视和不留情面的拒绝：“不愿意。”

“这可真是令人伤心。”“少来，可没人会一边伤心一边笑的那么幸灾乐祸。”

紫色长发的女神抬手抚了抚脑后整齐的发带，倚在窗前看着两个红发的背影并肩离去，淡笑着饮了一口酒。


	44. Extra Episode.02 特洛伊启示录（If）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外2的IF线剧情，含有女神x贝妮的百合CP表现，含有年龄限制内容，谨慎阅读

“求婚？真是有胆子啊，那位国王陛下。”雅典娜眯了眯眼，话音刚落就觉得身后那人的动作一顿，从面前的镜子里看过去，红发少女拿着梳子的手虚虚搭在女神的长发上。雅典娜一哂，耸了耸肩：“不过也不奇怪，我要是个男人，肯定也想娶你。”

“……请别开玩笑了，女神殿下。”贝格妮亚制止了她的乱动，从抽屉里拿出一根发带为雅典娜绑好马尾，无奈地答道。

“我可没开玩笑——好吧好吧说谎倒是有一点，即使作为女人也一样想娶你。”“您是神……”“对哦。”雅典娜一下子站起来，转身扣住贝格妮亚的手腕拽到床边，轻轻一下就将一点不反抗的双子座推倒，兴致勃勃地从上方凑近她的脸颊，“你提醒我了贝妮，我可是神，所以——要不要我暂时变成男的，然后……”

“……请允许我拒绝。”“那就是用女人的身体也可以的意思咯？”“您在想什么……女神殿下？！”

雅典娜把手往脑后伸过去，轻轻一拉就扯下了刚刚才绑上的发带，紫色的长发再度倾泻而下，从肩膀垂到床上，蹭过身下少女的小臂和腰腹。她心念一动，拉过贝格妮亚的手腕压到她的头顶，用手上的发带绕了一圈后打了个结，并不牢固地绑住了她的动作。

“可别乱动啊，贝妮。”“别闹了殿下，这种程度的……”自始至终不曾反抗的双子座终于皱了皱眉，却在雅典娜的下一句话过后顿时停住了试图挣扎的动作。

——“你要把它弄坏吗？这可是你送我，我最喜欢的一条发带了，你要——你忍心把它扯坏吗。”

近在咫尺的翡翠色眼眸里浓重的心痛和渴求几乎要将她淹没，如同沉入深海中窒息致死。

雅典娜突然神色一凛：“他碰到过你吗？”“……他？”不明确的人称代词让贝格妮亚一愣。“向你求婚的那个男人，他碰过哪里？”

她张了张嘴，看着女神突然变了的脸色有些犹豫：“……眼睛……还有脸……”“臭男人。”贝格妮亚还没说完，雅典娜就低声咒骂了一句，末了压低身子，吻上了少女略带冰凉的嘴唇。

贝格妮亚睁大了双眼，诧异、不可置信、以及一点点难以察觉的惊喜在金棕色的眸子里形成一道深邃的漩涡。理智告诉她应该反抗，这不对，自己身上的这个外貌与自己同龄的紫发少女，是她要用一生去效忠、尊敬、侍奉的对象，而不是——

“哈……”突兀钻进衣服里的寒意让她一个激灵，来不及应付唇齿里纠缠不休的舌尖和唾液，少女光滑柔软的手心就摩挲着从腰腹滑上了胸前。贝格妮亚后悔来女神殿之前把身上的绷带全数解掉了，这会儿连个能阻挡的东西都没有，只留下毫无防备的肌肤赤裸裸地暴露出来。

感觉到下方身体的轻颤，雅典娜凑到她耳边安慰道：“别紧张，贝妮，别怕。”她说着顺势咬住了少女饱满的耳垂，伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐，惹得她身躯又是一僵。“别……女神……哥哥还在等着……”“那就让他等呗，又没什么大事。”女神抽空心不在焉地答了一句，手掌已顺着皮肤的纹路攀上了贝格妮亚胸前的山峦，已经推到肩上的衣服被轻松地扯掉。

十五岁少女的身体虽称不上发育完全，但该有的线条倒是也一个不剩地全都有了。雅典娜挑眉，双手分别在两边勾住肩上的吊带，反向一拉，纯白的长裙应声褪下。更为饱满的胸口压住贝格妮亚的身体，不知何时已然变得挺立的乳头相碰，摩擦时瘙痒的触感闪电般击中两人的头脑。

呼吸声顿时加重。

贝格妮亚的双手不知何时已逃离了束缚，而那根发带还完好无损地躺在一旁。她向上抬起双臂，常年隐藏在绷带底下的肌肤白皙得不可思议，纤长的手指按上雅典娜的腰侧，近乎迷恋地、小心翼翼地一路抚到脸颊，还是突然伸进自己两腿中间的手掌让她停住了动作——“唔、殿下……那里……嗯啊！”

一根手指从窄小的入口探进去，在黏稠湿润的包裹下轻轻转动两下，这种细小的动作还是让少女倍感不适地动了动。“嗯……”“乖，没事的。”雅典娜一边拉过她的手放到嘴边吻了一下，另一边瞅准时机伸进第二根手指，再然后是第三根。

“别害怕，贝妮，这是多快乐的事。”女神的手指不规律地抽动起来，由缓到急，由轻到重，像是拍打在岸边的海浪，而贝格妮亚就是被裹挟在其中的碎沙和贝壳。

“唔……”呻吟声淹没在雅典娜再度吻上来的唇瓣间，柔软的、温暖的、绵长的吻几乎让她迷失了自我，沉没在快意的海洋里浮浮沉沉，却永远看不见岸边。下身突然一阵痉挛，剧烈收缩的通道将女神的手指死死夹住，骤然涌出的液体润湿了身下的被褥，四处都是黏稠的触感。

紫发女神浅笑着抽出手指，所过之处留下一道清浅的水渍，她把手伸到自己面前，用舌头将手指上沾到的液体舔了个干净。 “贝妮的味道非常可口哦，要尝尝吗？”“殿下……”少女弯着眼角捧住女神的脸颊，手指描过她的眉眼，“我可以……尝尝您的味道吗？”

雅典娜一怔，随即也勾起嘴角笑了：“当然，来吧，我的女孩——允许你，尽管来取悦我。”

“——遵命。”

眨眼间占据了上位的少女温柔地抚过女神完美的身材曲线，身体灵巧地钻进她的两腿之间，跪着双膝低下头，伸出舌尖在湿润的穴口转了两个圈。她听着上方传来的喘息声，用舌头在柔软的穴内抽插着。手下扶住的弯起的大腿上已是潮红一片，源源不断的热度从手心松进心口，让她分不清自己究竟身处梦境还是现实——那都无所谓了，只要她还能感觉得到身躯的热度。

“呼……哈……”高潮过后，雅典娜眯了眯眼，任由贝格妮亚趴在自己胸口上，一下一下地摸着她的红发，“真的……把头发留长了呢。”“只要是您的愿望，殿下。”

“我的愿望……吗。”她的动作一顿，悠远的嗓音中恍若带上了无尽的悲伤和寂寞——她有什么好悲伤的？有什么好寂寞的呢？她手下有整整八十八个奉她为主的战士，她日日有人陪伴，日日有人使唤。

“你会为我实现所有的愿望吗，我的双子座暗星？”“会的，殿下。”——说谎，你明明不能，你明明做不到。

——“我希望你、你们能一直在我身边，直到诸神不在，直到世界荒芜一片，直接我的灵魂消失殆尽——你会为我实现吗，贝格妮亚？”

——“会的，殿下。”她的战士仍旧毫不犹豫地肯定。

“撒谎！明明……”明明总有一天你们要孤身奔赴冥土，然后抛下她独自待在空荡荡的神殿里，她的恸哭传达不到那个黑暗的世界，她的祈愿到达不了命运和法则的彼端。

“会的，殿下。”暗星的口气斩钉截铁，不容置疑，“我……我们一生都会陪在您身边，守护您、辅佐您，直到灵魂灭亡——只要那一天尚未到来，哪怕是肉身尽毁、踏入轮回也绝不会离开您。”

少女执起战争女神的手，在手背上落下一吻。

——“请您相信，我们为此而活，为此而战。”


	45. Extra Episode.03 平安果的召唤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 战后番外，日常向纯糖，没啥特别的

“再往上一点，然后把左边摆正……往另一边！不对！不是这边！”“啊啊紫龙你怎么那么多事儿！你自己来挂啊！！”

日本东京，城户家宅邸的客厅一角，棕色短发的少年脚踩在一人多高的梯子上，身体前倾探出，在这种看起来就很危险的动作下，少年竟还游刃有余地保持着完美的平衡。他手上拿着一堆铃铛彩带和其它乱七八糟的装饰物，正挨个挂到面前高大葱翠的圣诞树上，听见地面上指挥的同伴不断指错，星矢终于不耐烦地转过头瞪了一眼黑发少年。

被瞪的紫龙一脸无辜，手上还拿着打算递给星矢的两把彩色丝带，正要开口时见瞬抱着几个包装精美的礼盒朝这边走来。

绿发少年冲两人打了个招呼，对于星矢明显不悦的神色很是疑惑：“怎么了吗？”“不，没什么。”回答他的是紫龙一贯温和的笑脸，看的星矢有气没处发地哼一声，转头继续自己先前的工作：装饰圣诞树。

“你那边准备的怎么样了？”“已经基本准备好了。”瞬说着，把怀里的礼盒堆放到圣诞树下，“就等一会儿大家到齐，一起吃晚饭了。”

在城户家一起过圣诞节这个主意，起初竟是史昂和童虎两位老前辈提起的，在一次闲谈中被女神听去了之后就记下来了，最后倒是真的有模有样地搞起了圣诞派对——之所以选在城户家而非教皇厅举行，其实还是因为女神觉得在那里太过严肃，倒不如来东京这个繁华热闹的市区，让这些把生命早早绑在了圣域庄严的石像前的年轻人们享受一回常世人的俗气。

下午的时候不少在外的黄金圣斗士已经陆陆续续地到了，史昂跟童虎两人倒是好几天前就一直在公馆里待着了，撒加作为教皇，哪怕是平安夜也得认真工作直到下班再来，而正值守宫期的修罗又是死脑筋的工作狂，必定也是不肯早来的。

除此之外，就只剩下两个人还没有到了。

“你们没有忘了通知他们吧？”米罗拿了一罐饮料在沙发上坐下，正看见对面卡妙身边的冰河被星矢一脸坏笑地拽走，他好奇地跟着看过去，见两个少年并肩站在圣诞树下，天马座正威逼利诱着白鸟座使用看家绝技来为圣诞树添上飘雪的特效。

“当然没忘，我今早才提醒过他们。”一袭连身长裙的紫发少女姿态优雅地扶着扶手从楼梯上走下来，她的出现让在场的所有人都不由停下手里的动作问了好，有几个眼见还想下跪，连忙被少女抬眉制止，“这种场合不用那么大阵仗，叫‘纱织’就好。”

雅典娜——或者暂且称其为城户纱——冲众人点点头，也拿了一杯果汁在单人沙发上坐下，接着答道：“虽说是今早，不过考虑到时差问题，他们什么时候收到的我就不知道了。”她接着环视一圈，在看见靠在墙边的凤凰座少年时摸摸下巴，“这两个人真是，比一辉还要无组织无纪律。”

“……所以他们现在在哪儿？”“上次说是在伦敦，拉达曼迪斯还请他们吃了一顿饭。”“这个组合……我仿佛想象出了圣域和冥界的修罗场。”

卡妙一巴掌拍向天蝎座的后脑上，无奈地阻止了他的习惯性扯淡。

话说圣战结束，一切都安定下来之后的某个清晨，大家醒来之后突然发现本代双子座暗星和他的前辈一起消失了，留下来的只有一张被放在双子宫餐桌上的纸条，上书：“贝妮和我打算一起出去环游世界了，玩腻了就回来。”

这张留言语言简单得只有短短一行，纸大概也是从便签本上随手一扯，撕口还极其不整齐，没有署名没有日期，但这不妨碍撒加认得亲弟弟那龙飞凤舞的字迹。

很快，圣域上下就传遍了“教皇大人的弟弟带着女人离家出走了”这等稀奇古怪的谣言，以讹传讹不知道多少次后还出现了诸多神奇的版本。

然后两年就过去了，这俩人半点消息没有，逢年过节也不知道回来问候一下，仿佛沉浸在小情侣的二人世界出不来了——撒加对此深感心累，属于双子座的工作已经积压了许多，一开始他还抱着“他们也不容易难得没事了就让他们好好放松一下吧”这种想法任劳任怨地包下了属于加隆的工作，后来累得连撒加都想掀桌大喊“这日子没法过了”——放松也放松够了，哪家子度蜜月还度了两年？！！是时候回来工作了吧弟弟！！！

了解了情况的雅典娜女神也表示支持撒加这不能忍：贝格妮亚算是闲人，干什么去她管不着，但加隆好歹是双子座的圣斗士，一天到晚就知道陪女人不工作是什么毛病？！更重要的是——她想自己的初代双子座了好吗！！加隆你算老几整天霸占她的得意下属？！

所以这次的圣诞派对，雅典娜通过小宇宙向不知道在世界哪个犄角旮旯里浪着的狗男女下达了死命令：给我回来一起过节——当然一回来就别想走了。

与此同时，冰岛，雷克雅未克。

一条葱白的手臂从被子里伸出来，散落在浅灰色枕头上的酒红色发丝开始随着主人的动作缓缓游动起来。被子底下的女人惺忪着一双茫然的金眸，微微弯肘撑起上半身，薄薄的一张棉被在她的动作下从肩头滑落，赤裸白皙的皮肤刚让人得以窥见一角，就被突然出现的另一双大手给拉了回去。

“醒了？先喝口水。”蓝发男人从床头柜上拿起刚刚倒好的温水，在女人转过身来的同时递了过去。

“唔……几点了？”贝格妮亚一手拿着杯子，另一手往床边摸索着什么，然而她的手指刚刚碰上衬衫的一角，衣服就在她还没来得及拿住的时候被一下子扯走了，取而代之的是上方的一片阴影和男人陡然压下来的身躯。

加隆把到手的衣服随意往地上一扔，随即两手从侧面探进被子里：“还早着呢，不用着急。”嘴上随口敷衍了两句算是回答，底下略显粗糙的手指灵活地摩挲过女人光洁的皮肤，钻进大腿内侧的幽林深处熟练地在拨弄两下，感受着指尖上被温暖的液体浸湿，正想抬头说句话的加隆却猝不及防地被泼了一脑袋水。

“……”他看看拿着空杯子保持着泼水姿势的贝格妮亚，再看看自己耳边往下滴水的几缕头发，呆愣中突然感觉侧腰被猛地一顶，整个人翻身滚到了床底下。

“卧槽你够狠的啊。”加隆捶了捶被对方一膝盖袭击过来的地方，呲牙咧嘴地爬起来，扒拉两下自己的湿头发，自觉地拿过搭在椅背上的毛巾擦了擦。

而在起床途中被打断的贝格妮亚正打着哈欠慢条斯理地穿衣服，对加隆夸张的表情反应平淡：“女神说要我们早一点到，不要耽误时间了。”“知道了知道了。”加隆一边穿着外套一边翻了个白眼，摆着手念叨着“又不会放她鸽子至于泼我一身水吗”，然而抱怨归抱怨，他最后还是没打算再继续某些“耽误时间”的事，从衣柜里拿出一件深灰色的大衣给贝格妮亚递了过去。

事实证明，真正无组织无纪律的只有加隆一个人，某位前辈对于自家女神的命令还是甚为看重的。

东京时间12月24日晚上九点整，一众圣域高层人士加上几名战功卓越的青铜圣斗士们终于在城户公馆聚齐了，几年来虽算不上没有聚过，但人来的一个不差倒也是难得的头一回，毕竟以前总是有那么一两个人会以各种各样的原因无法出席。于是当天马座少年首先提议大家一起拍张照片留念的时候，得到了上到纱织女神下到贵鬼的一致同意。

女神拍板，那这事儿就算是这么决定了，贵鬼自告奋勇提出他可以用念动力控制相机来为大家拍集体照，被穆微笑着驳回了，理由是他不希望女神家的相机“意外摔坏”。

结果还是纱织叫来了辰巳帮忙拍照。大大小小一群人很是自觉地分几排站到纱织身后，虽然有几个自始至终臭着脸一副不情愿的样子，但这张照片到底还是令人满意的——值得一提的是，终于见到自己初代战士回来了的战争女神十分兴奋地拉着对方站到了自己旁边，于是当代双子座暗星本来就不怎么好的脸色瞬间更差了。

“啧啧啧，连女神的醋都吃，你拉着贝妮前辈消失了两年还没过够二人世界啊。”不知道又哪里惹到了水瓶座战士的米罗闪身凑到加隆所在的沙发边，对卡妙扔过来的眼刀视而不见，没事人一样笑嘻嘻地换了一个招惹的对象，“女神这两年可想她了，你又不是不知道，她们关系一直挺好的……哎哟别乱扔东西啊！”

天蝎座歪头躲过从正前方袭来的一只空酒杯，伸手一抓捞过来放回茶几上，嘴上依旧欠揍地说着“砸坏了要赔的这可是女神家的东西”，听的加隆一个瞪眼扫过去：“几年没见，你皮痒了？”还有那个“贝妮前辈”是怎么回事？！这种称呼也是这臭蝎子能叫的？！！

“别闹了。”正好听见这一番发言的撒加无奈地把手上的几个酒瓶放到茶几上，“女神着急找贝格妮亚前辈单独聊天，肯定是有重要的事情要说。”他说着看向窗边，正看见紫发少女正拿着手机靠在贝格妮亚身边自拍。

撒加觉得自己的脸有点疼。尤其是随后，纱织似乎还往他们这边看过来，露出一个胜利者的挑衅笑容。

“……”能不能成熟点，几千多岁的神了。

加隆不屑地哼了一声，不能对战争女神怎么样的他只好将负面情绪一口气往无辜躺枪的米罗身上倾倒了过去。

据说当晚，带着美女在外浪了两年的双子座暗星被几位同僚合力押送回了圣域，现任教皇兼其兄长微笑着勒令他次日立即开始处理积压许久的工作，直到处理完之前都不得离开圣域一步，并且在那之后还要记得在每年的双子月按时回来守宫，不答应的话就别想再来日本见贝格妮亚——对，贝格妮亚已经被纱织晓之以理动之以情地说服留下来帮忙打理一下城户财团的大小事务。

“女神殿下，我觉得……”紫发少女瞥了一眼皱着眉满脸担忧的自家战士，心情复杂地撇了撇嘴：“行了我知道，让他回去给做哥哥的撒撒气，完了撒加准比我还先放人。”看刚刚加隆嚷嚷的架势，好像她和撒加是要拆散他们的恶人一样。

“不过到时候可不能再一口气失踪那么久了，圣域那边没事，我这里事情可还多着呢，总不能撂下这么大个财团撒手不管。”纱织边上楼边说，“看撒加忙成那个样子我也不好意思去打扰他，正好让加隆过来给我打下手，你随便挑个职位待着，干不干事无所谓。”

于是一个月后，被教皇大人从双子宫打包扔回日本的某暗星，捧着据说是自己顶头上司“迟来的圣诞礼物”，再一次无法忍住骂娘的冲动。

“利索点，加隆，一企业的人等着你的，总裁先生。”

……总比待在圣域围观撒加众星捧月还得给他做牛做马的日子要好，至少还能天天见到自己女人——虽然来这儿也是换个人给做牛做马就是了。

一旁的贝格妮亚皱了皱眉似乎想说些什么，然而没等她开口，就见加隆摆着一副英勇赴死的表情，大笔一挥在文件上签了字。

“女神只是想帮财团找个明面上的领导，毕竟她在档案记录上的年龄还小，即使你拒绝也没关系……”加隆靠在门边，等着贝格妮亚把账目簿拿上后接过来一起走出办公室，摇摇头对她话里的担忧不以为然：“我知道……答应都答应了，找点事干倒也没什么，总归比呆在圣域有意思。”

加隆的逻辑也简单得很，反正待在圣域也会被撒加逼着工作，待在日本也是工作，还不如选个轻松又有贝格妮亚陪着的环境：并且平心而论他的事真心不多，除了撑撑场子告诉大家城户家的头头虽然是个年轻的小姑娘但也不是好惹的之外，就是……好像也没什么别的了。顺便一提，贝格妮亚现在是他的秘书，当然加隆觉得比起他自己，她更像是城户纱织的私人秘书。

“说真的，我觉得财务这种事……”突如其来的几声枪响打断了加隆的话，并成功地吸引了两人的注意力。他们抬眼看去，就见大厦入口处闯进来几个蒙着脸的黑衣人，每人手里都带着至少一把热武器，黑洞洞的枪口四面八方地对着大堂里的各个方向。

“哇哦，大场面啊。”在大堂里其他人都抱着脑袋开始尖叫，生怕子弹飞到自己跟前的时候，站在中间的一男一女却是看不出一点慌乱的样子，加隆甚至饶有兴趣地吹了一声口哨。

“别废话，乖乖把你手里的账目本交出来，否则别怪我——”

“哟，否则你要怎么样啊？”

加隆双臂环胸，一副看好戏的样子，好像看不见距离贝格妮亚的后脑不到一拃的枪口。

许是他这副过度冷静的样子让匪徒有些慌张，不由握紧了手里的枪，自我催眠一样告诉自己这东西能在瞬间打爆人类的脑袋，他没有理由要害怕对面那个手无寸铁的男人：“否则我就立马让这个女人脑袋开花！”加隆眯起眼，似是不悦于这种粗暴的措辞被用在贝格妮亚身上：“有本事你倒是试试啊——”

砰——

一声枪响过后，紧随而来的却是蒙面男人撕心裂肺的尖叫声。

——“是，是，这边已经解决了，您那里怎么样？”

另一边公馆里的城户纱织随手抛着一把匕首，转头正巧看见天马座一手按着一个黑衣匪徒，另一手冲她比划了一个“OK”的手势，于是点点头在小宇宙频道里回道：“刚刚完事，等着你们回来帮忙套出点细节情报，所以记得别把人弄死了。”

“明白了。”贝格妮亚松开手里那条已经被扯脱臼的胳膊，俯身正想捡起掉在地上的手枪，突然伸手一抓，将男人垂死挣扎的偷袭轻松躲过。她往加隆的方向看了一眼，见对方正兴趣缺缺地踩在一个人的背上，也倍感无奈地伸脚踢走手枪，同时手指略一用力，男人的惨叫和腕骨碎裂的声音几乎同时响起。

“这个赏你们了，不是想要吗。”加隆把手里的账目本往地上随手一扔，扔垃圾一样的动作硬是被他做的有点帅，“是那个叫新濑的让你们来的吧，他还真以为毁了这个就没有挪用公款的证据了吗？简直傻到家。”

他拍拍手朝贝格妮亚走过去：“要我说，小丫头也真够狠的，逗老鼠很好玩吗？”“偶尔当余兴节目调剂一下生活也不错。”“这哪里像慈眉善目的女神，简直是女魔头。”

……

“我说纱织小姐。”

星矢小心翼翼地看了一眼霸占了整个沙发还搂在一块时刻不忘秀恩爱的某对男女。

“……您真的打算让他们两个一直待在这里了？”

这不但是杀伤力恐怖的猛兽，而且还是一对杀伤力恐怖的猛兽啊。


	46. Extra Episode.04 献给未来的奇迹（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 战后番外，养孩子的故事

加隆去了美国出差的第十天，无聊。

贝格妮亚推开董事长办公室大门的时候，城户纱织明显在她还未完全褪去困意的脸上看见了这样一行字。这让正牌老板雅典娜女神大人感到有些被忽视的不满，孩子气地鼓了鼓脸颊，看得一旁的撒加不觉叹了口气，像是围观小朋友耍性子的幼儿园老师。

“醒醒了，贝妮。”紫发少女抱着胸，单脚一蹬利用反作用力让椅子往后滑了一些。她窝在舒适昂贵的皮质老板椅里，翘着二郎腿，脚尖距离地面还有不小的距离，无论从高度还是体积来看，纱织都显得太过娇小了，简直是爬上爸爸座位恶作剧的女儿——哦当然，贝格妮亚没有暗示什么的意思，还请宙斯大神不要把这随口的比喻放在心上。

刚进来的女人还顶着一头有些杂乱的红色长发，衬衫的衣角也皱巴巴的没有塞好。撒加正坐在旁边的沙发上等候，冷不丁地抬头看见前辈这副模样，仿佛又看见当年只围了一条浴巾就从双子宫浴室里出来的女人一样。他对此见怪不怪，贝格妮亚总是很少露出像个女人一样的特质，比如把自己打扮得光鲜亮丽这一点。加上这几天加隆还不在，像这样能收拾得干干净净出来见人比起以前已经算是极大的进步了。

“早，贝格妮亚前辈。”“……是撒加啊，早。”贝格妮亚似乎对于本该待在圣域的教皇大人会出现在日本而略感不解，撒加见此对她示意了一下手上的文件，解释说他是来为女神做例行的工作汇报，汇报结束后马上就会回去。

红发女人点点头，又想了想东京和雅典的时差，最后对撒加露出一个称得上是同情的表情，并用饱含敬意的语气回道：“你辛苦了。”

撒加：“……”

“比起这个，之前交给你的东西都怎么样了？”不甘心被两名双子座一起无视的战争与智慧女神重重地咳嗽一声，成功地找回了自己的存在感。她拿过桌面上的一个文件夹，边翻边向贝格妮亚示意，后者很有默契地走上前，将手中的一叠纸张分成两部分，转了个方向摆到纱织的办公桌上。

“已经全部完成校对了，基本上没有大的问题，针对这几份合同中很少的一些不明确之处，还请您稍作查看，确认了您的意见之后我再去同他们协商。”

纱织闻言拿起薄一点的那摞文件，果然看见上面用笔作了一些标注。她满意地点点头，对初代双子座的工作效率表示赞赏：“好，那我再看一下，明天给你答复。”

随着毕业季的开始，近期同城户财团一直保持着合作关系的好几个日本家族都纷纷换了新一代的掌权者，交接时期的谈判一项一项开启，加上海外的业务又只增不减，这一阵子的财团可谓是忙得前所未有——先是加隆不情愿地被派去美国，就连挂了个闲职处于半养老状态的贝格妮亚也不得不重操旧业，留在日本代表城户纱织挨个拜访名门望族的新继承人。

对当年游说过各个城邦统治者、甚至忽悠过诸神的初代双子座而言，从几个她眼中还乳臭未干的小孩子手中尽可能为城户家争取到更多的利益实在是毫无挑战性的任务。贝格妮亚本人完全没有作为一个老狐狸的自觉，反倒是她露面的机会多了，媒体渐渐开始盯上了贝格妮亚——杂志社总想着搞出一个大新闻，深挖出这个眼光毒辣口齿犀利的女人更多信息。偏偏她本人对此爱理不理，城户财团又一贯口风严实，董事长亲自出面替贝格妮亚拒绝了一切采访，这等待遇却好像让生怕事情风平浪静的记者们有文章可做了。

“暂时没有别的事了，撒加也是，辛苦了，都回去休息吧。”纱织边把合同文件放到抽屉里锁好边说，刚一抬起头却正撞见贝格妮亚抬手揉着太阳穴，那是她感到疲惫时的习惯性动作，便不由皱着眉多问了一句，“贝妮？你还好吗？看起来精神不太好。”

“不……没有大碍。”红发女人在撒加也试图开口的时候先一步答道，“今早起来的时候稍稍有些不太舒服，大概只是昨晚没有睡好。”

城户纱织清楚贝格妮亚不像撒加是个喜欢自虐的工作狂，但是却是个责任心极强的好下属，因而纱织开始思忖最近是否交给了她太过繁重的工作，以至于让向来生活安排得妥当合适的贝格妮亚都快被压垮了。

“没有什么特别紧急的工作，你就先回去好好休息吧。”纱织说完，撒加紧接着也提议道：“洗个澡睡一觉，会好一些的。”现任教皇大人的口吻听起来对于过度劳累睡眠不足这种事情早已十分熟稔，话音刚落就见那道同情的眼神又落到了自己身上，让他不由苦笑。

“贝格妮亚前辈……”“撒加你啊，完完全全——是自找的，别想把锅推到我身上。”紫发少女哼哼两声打断工作狂教皇的辩解，环着胸从办公桌后面绕出来，却在拐过桌角的时候手肘碰到了叠放在那里的一大摞本子，一不小心将它们扫落到了地上。

在场的另外两人听见动静之后齐齐回头，看的纱织一脸窘迫，忙蹲下来有些手忙脚乱地收拾起来。

撒加摇摇头叹了口气，好脾气地把手里的东西放到玻璃茶几上，走过去准备帮忙捡东西。那边贝格妮亚离得更近，在撒加小心翼翼地踮着脚，试图不把地上散落的纸张踩脏的时候，红发女人已经弯下腰，伸手去捡脚边倒扣起来的文件夹。

然而就在那个时候，贝格妮亚伸出来的右手突然小幅度的颤抖了一下，整个动作停顿了一刹，紧接着，她却突然抬起另一只手猛地扣住前额，指尖按住太阳穴的位置，最后竟直愣愣地朝前倒了下去。

“贝格妮亚前辈？！”“贝妮？！怎么了！”

正好抬起头来打算说话的圣域教皇将这一幕收入了眼底，他没来得及弄清楚是怎么回事，先条件反射地快速伸臂一捞，扶住了贝格妮亚的肩膀，成功避免了她整个人摔到地上的结局。

听见撒加的那声惊呼，原本专注于捡文件的纱织才转过头来，看见一秒钟之前还好端端的红发女人正紧闭着双眼、浑身无力地半靠在撒加身上，而后者皱紧的眉头和脸上焦急的表情也让人极度不安。

“——怎么回事？！！”

撒加没有回答，他撩开昏迷的女人酒红的刘海，用手背探了探她额头的温度，最后抿着嘴将贝格妮亚横抱起来，用听不出情绪的、冷静到不可思议的语气决定了接下来的安排：“我立刻送前辈去医院，请女神大人安排一下，现在的状况，最好不要被媒体捕到什么风声。”

他的用词毕恭毕敬的，却是一副发号施令般的口吻。纱织有点不太情愿就这么听凭指示（尤其还是自己下属的指示），但却不得不承认这是目前最佳的安排，她还不至于任性到分不清主次，心里却不住地回想起自己那位个性更为强势的初代教皇，嘀咕着这个家伙倒是为后辈做了个好表率。

纱织不放心地又叮嘱几句，目送抱着贝格妮亚的撒加直接瞬移离开，匆匆拿起办公室的座机拨通辰巳的电话。

智慧与战争女神在那一瞬间，脑子里闪过了无数种可怕的预想，最可怕的无外乎有什么未知的敌人偷袭了初代双子座战士。虽然最近总是能听见星矢他们甚至前来拜访的黄金圣斗士抱怨战后的生活平静到无趣——他们到底生活在另一个世界，一个截然不同的、烽火和硝烟的世界，他们作为武器被培养长大，而武器需要血的滋养才能保持锋利，被冷落太久的武器会生锈——但雅典娜清楚那是不会发生的，因为危险的嗅觉已经成了他们这些人的本能，不需要任何条件。

撒加在贝格妮亚倒下去的时候也是这么想的。这个来自古希腊的女人看起来弱不禁风，但好歹也是个战士，身体素质足以碾压普通人的平均水平一大截。因而虽然他当时便发觉了女人的额头有种不正常的滚烫温度，但比起生病，似乎受伤才是更加合理的解释。

他的这种担忧一直持续到他被一脸凶相、看起来因睡眠不足而脾气暴躁、却穿了一身白大褂的中年男人用手中的中性笔指着鼻子骂的前一秒。

纱织是在半个小时之后赶到的，她第一时间用财团的名义给医院打了招呼，前台接待她的护士熟门熟路地带她去了贝格妮亚的病房，而刚刚那一幕就发生在病房门外。

“撒加？怎么回事？”紫发少女走上前打断了医生滔滔不绝的话，却看见撒加一反常态地半低着头，样子看起来有些……尴尬和窘迫？纱织被自己这个形容吓得恶寒了一下，但她威严满满说一不二的教皇大人这回竟是连一句反驳的话都不说，只管站在那里像是个做错事的小孩儿，任凭对面比他矮了半个头的中年医生数落自己。

纱织没太听清医生具体都说了些什么，他大概是因为情绪激动而使得吐字不是那么清楚，话也毫无逻辑条理可言。她皱着眉转向撒加希望得到一个解释，而后者却支支吾吾不知道如何回答。

“事实上……”“没什么大不了的，只是那位女士怀孕了。”看不下去这种磨磨唧唧的样子，医生推了推眼镜替撒加回答，随后冲纱织打了个招呼。

“只是因为过度劳累，加上可能是着凉带来的发烧的症状，才会就那么晕过去了。现在的情况也很稳定，她只是缺少休息和必要的营养，相信很快就能醒过来。”

医生继续解释着病情，纱织却一个字也没听进去。她在来的时候慌慌张张，没注意护士带自己来的竟是妇产科的科室。此时此刻“怀孕”两个字已经充满了战争女神的整个大脑，像是坏掉了的磁带一样不停在耳边回放。

她刚刚好像听见了什么不得了的话。

——卧槽贝妮怀孕了！哪个不要命的臭小子干的？！！！

下一秒——他妈的这还用说吗！！！

“女神……纱织小姐，您冷静一点。”看着纱织从呆滞变为震惊，最后再变为一副想打人的可怕模样，撒加及时开口试图让似乎黑化了的女神殿下重回理智。

“呵呵，我冷静着呢，撒加。”纱织怒极反笑，却是皮笑肉不笑的看着瘆人。

而一旁的医生却满怀恶意地又烧了一把火：“虽说只是小问题，但这也太不小心了，若不是送来的及时恐怕也会出事。说到底还是做丈夫的太不称职，这都八个礼拜了，早孕反应早该出现了，竟然都没发觉？！”

应该说，一般的早孕反应出现在第六周左右，正好应该是加隆刚刚去美国之后的事。撒加在心里叹气，觉得这简直是不幸的巧合。当然他知道这并不是加隆的错，毕竟在这之前谁都不知道这事，但被医生当作贝格妮亚的丈夫骂了很久的撒加，不可避免地和纱织一样都对自己的弟弟产生了不小的怨念。事实上他之所以没还嘴，完全是觉得如果说“她真正的丈夫现在在外面出差”的话，医生绝对会更生气。

这也直接导致，在加隆接到这个晴天霹雳般的消息后匆忙赶回来之后，不仅首先挨了雅典娜女神的一顿揍，他的双生哥哥更是把那天医生说的话——连带当时的语气——原封不动地传达给了真正应该被念叨的人。

贝格妮亚在当天下午就恢复了意识，并在纱织的质问下承认她从加隆离开的第二天开始就一直觉得难受。她总是睡不好觉，而且毫无食欲，几乎吃什么吐什么：而她只当是最近太累，而且比起以前受过的那么多严重的伤，这种程度也就是让人觉得心烦，总而言之就是，贝格妮亚完全没有把这些（她眼中的小事情）放在心上，直到她今天早上因为低血糖晕倒了。

而纱织听后窝了一肚子火，却又不知道怎么对自己一脸无辜的初代战士发作。正是因为她明白，贝格妮亚这并不是为了不让自己担心而刻意隐瞒病情之类的行为，而是她确确实实——觉得这不是问题，完全没有说出来的必要。没错，纱织差点忘了，这个女人来自一个古老到让人无法想像的时代，即便她拥有卓越到令智慧神也不由肃然起敬的智慧和头脑，也并不是无所不知的。

确认了贝格妮亚目前的状况一切正常，只是有一些感冒的小问题之后，她便被纱织接回了公馆。纱织当天便命令撒加前往美国，亲自向加隆说明情况，务必阻止那位可能、不，绝对会因这一消息而高兴到不知道自己是谁的准爸爸做出什么发疯的举动，亲自押送加隆回到日本，然后接替他继续完成那边的工作。至于圣域那边，正巧轮到艾俄洛斯的守宫期，教皇的职务就只得由射手座暂时代理一下了。

顺便一提，得知贝格妮亚怀孕这一消息之后的艾俄洛斯兴奋地直接一巴掌拍在了撒加背上，射手座甚至习惯性地施加了点小宇宙，这力道让猝不及防被偷袭、只是来送个信的教皇大人差点吐血。撒加当即决定也要将这一来自战友的祝福原封不动地交给弟弟。

当然这一过程是很快的，从头到尾几乎只用了不到一个小时，毕竟瞬移一直是个方便的技能。

于是加隆回来的也很快。他回来的时候看起来已经十分冷静了，只有撒加知道刚刚得知自己即将当爸爸的双子座暗星都做了些什么——这已经成谜了，因为教皇大人对此三缄其口，一副不愿提起的嫌弃模样，另一个当事人就更别提了，加隆为了不让撒加说出去什么，直接拿“敢说出去就让你好好看看星星粉碎的样子”这种话来威胁，他一个人当然是威胁不了撒加的，但是加上另外一个开挂的初代共犯说不定真的能成真。

撒加表示自己惹不起那个女魔头，更惹不起女魔头背后的另一个女魔头。

“贝妮！”直接瞬移到房间里的加隆一落地，直接忽略了坐在旁边的纱织，一个箭步冲到床边，“你怀孕了？真的？这么说我要做爸爸了？这么棒！”已经步入三十岁门槛的蓝发青年表现得像是个得到糖果的小孩，高兴得嘴角几乎咧到耳根了，他凑到贝格妮亚身前语无伦次的样子又好似一只毛绒绒的大狗，摇晃着不存在的尾巴一样。

得到了肯定的回答，加隆又按捺不住兴奋地看向贝格妮亚的小腹，当然现在还是什么都看不出来的，他似乎有些不甘心地把手掌盖了上去，自然应该也是感觉不到多少响动的，但加隆的表情看起来就像是真的能觉出来里面有东西在动弹一样，或许他还运用自己丰富的想象力脑补出了一个不成形的小生命的模样。

紫发少女在一边抱着胸看了半天没找到插话的机会，最后索性摇摇头走了出去，当然那边那两个沉浸于二人世界的小夫妻完全没注意到她的离开。

虽然她之前打算先好好教训一下这个搞大贝格妮亚肚子的臭男人，但是……今天还是算了。


	47. Extra Episode.04 献给未来的奇迹（中）

事实证明，战争女神向来说到做到。第二天一早，趁着贝格妮亚还没有起来的时候，紫发少女将加隆约到院子里教训了一顿，在此过程中女神还专门瞄准那张帅到惨绝人寰的脸打，可怜的加隆偏偏完全不敢还手。虽然后来，机智的女神为销毁作案证据而十分“热心”地帮自家双子座治好了所有的伤，但加隆鼻青脸肿的样子还是被路过的瞬和一辉撞了个正着，后者完全是一脸幸灾乐祸地表示这画面够他笑一年。

随后醒来的贝格妮亚对晨间发生的这些一无所知，只是加隆的脸色看起来臭臭的不太对头。这两天贝格妮亚看起来精神多了，大概是因为加隆在的缘故，虽然当代双子座也是个不让人省心的主，但好歹能照顾好自己，顺便再照顾好贝格妮亚以防她毫无常识地乱来，再闹出晕倒这种吓人的结果。

“贝格妮亚小姐，早上好。”赤脚踩着拖鞋的红发女人懒洋洋地走进餐厅，看见几位青铜战士一个不落地聚集在此的时候小小地惊讶了一下，却随即反应过来今天是休息日，几位少年不用苦逼地待在学校昏昏欲睡。

回想起战后纱织拍板做主送他们去上学时，几个少年仿佛看见天外来客的惊恐神色，贝格妮亚摸着下巴感慨了一句“青春真好”。她记得天马座少年立刻大嗓门地指着对面（看起来）年纪最小的白裙少女，质问为什么她不需要去学校，而纱织则不慌不忙地朝旁边看热闹的贝格妮亚抬了抬下巴，笑眯眯地回答：“作为财团大小姐，我有私人家庭教师啊。”

……这个逼装的他给满分。

城户家休息日的早饭时间从来没有安分过，但这回却格外反常，见惯了饭局上少年们（有时甚至包括加隆和纱织）打打闹闹的贝格妮亚一时很是不解。而且——“……为什么你们一直盯着我？”初代双子座放下汤碗，用餐巾擦了擦嘴。

“当然是为了监督前辈你好好吃饭，别再低血糖了。”没等加隆或是纱织回答，心直口快的星矢竟是抢先一步，他嘴里还嚼着半块奶酪面包，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，“前辈你上次直接晕过去，还进了医院，纱织小姐还以为你被什么敌人偷袭了，把大家都吓了一跳……”天马座口无遮拦的爆料被纱织暗示性的咳嗽声制止了，少女模样的神明一脸赌气地别过头，以此掩饰自己心事被戳穿的尴尬。

加隆耸耸肩，往贝格妮亚的盘子里放了一块慕斯蛋糕，示意她别去理会对面的小闹剧，专心吃饭。

气氛似乎又回到先前令人司空见惯的常态了。早餐快结束的时候，辰巳照例送过来最新的报纸，素来懒得关注这些杂七杂八的事情而一概推给加隆的甩手掌柜纱织大小姐，这回大抵是因为跟天马座少年吵得心中不悦，竟反常地从辰巳手中抢了报纸来看。

伸手接了个空的加隆翻了个白眼，他撇撇嘴正想嘲弄一番，却见紫发少女的脸色“刷”一下变得僵硬，隐了笑容，捏着报纸边缘的手指兀自收紧，指节也开始泛白，最后甚至整个人都开始不住地颤抖起来。

“纱织小姐……？”离得最近的星矢咽了咽口水，大着胆子想凑过去瞄一眼报纸上写的字，纱织却在他还没来得及看清的时候突然站了起来，椅子腿在大理石地板上划过的时候冒出一阵不和谐的杂音，她的动作大到撞上了餐桌，震得纱织面前的玻璃杯“哗啦”一声掉到地面上碎了一地，醇香的温牛奶蔓延出一片污迹。

虽然纱织常常威风凛凛地为了一点小事跟星矢吵来吵去，但大多数时候还是开玩笑居多，真正愤怒成现在这个样子还是很少见的。在几位青铜战士眼里，紫发少女尽管偶尔任性不讲道理，但总归是个温和又懂得为别人着想的好女神，今天这架势着实让见惯了她大小姐画风的几人有些不知所措，面面相觑了一会儿，最后连星矢也乖乖噤了声，却不停地往加隆的方向使眼色。

接受到眼色的双子座抽了抽嘴角，瞥一眼旁边的贝格妮亚，却看见红发女人正镇定自若地喝着红茶，眼皮都没有抬一下，好似在另一个世界似的，全然没看见方才战争与智慧女神愤怒的举动。

贝格妮亚无疑是他们之中最了解雅典娜的人，她这样的反应让加隆不由吃了定心丸一样松口气，大大咧咧地撑着下巴问道：“喂喂，怎么回事啊，小丫头？”

看上去也稍微冷静一些了的紫发少女没好气地冷哼一声，攥着报纸转向大气不敢出一声的辰巳质问：“我记得我让你告诉过医院，贝格妮亚的事情务必要严格保密！”“是、是的，大小姐，属下的确是跟医院说过……”

“那为什么媒体会该死的知道这个消息？！！！”“这……”“现在！立刻！给我去把那个泄密的家伙揪出来提到我面前！”

纱织说着又激动起来，几乎是吼着下达了命令，她把手中已经皱巴巴的报纸往辰巳身上一甩，后者手忙脚乱地接过，低着头连连应是，最后在纱织不耐烦的催促下小跑着离开了餐厅。

听见事情和贝格妮亚有关，加隆不禁皱了皱眉：“媒体知道了贝妮去过医院？知道她怀孕了？”

这可是两个份量完全不同的新闻。最近纱织已经停了贝格妮亚所有的动作，这个老狐狸突然之间消失在了城户家的公关舞台上已经足够媒体引起重视了，对其原因的猜测也屡见不鲜，但大多因为没有确实的证据而缺少说服力，而现在医院的消息似乎泄漏出去了，鬼知道不安分的媒体又会整出什么幺蛾子。

当然现在看纱织的反应，就知道他们大概是没说什么好话了。

“加隆，你跟我过来。其他人都别管了，回去写作业吧。”纱织说着冲正想起身的贝格妮亚一瞪眼，阻止了她试图跟过来的想法，“你也是，回房间去休息吧，这事儿交给我们。”

贝格妮亚一噎，还想说些什么，却见纱织已经匆匆拉着加隆离开了，后者也只来得及无奈地朝她挥挥手示意别担心，撂下贝格妮亚极为不悦地眯了眯眼，看得几位青铜战士讪笑两声，胡乱打着哈哈四散而去。

加隆一直被拖进了纱织的董事长办公室，期间被女神的小宇宙压制得根本反抗不能。刚一进门，紫发少女就紧张地把门反锁，利落地连着展开三道带有隔声隔影效果的结界，完了还特别不放心地又用神力加固了一遍。

“好，这样即便是贝妮也束手无策了。”

蓝发青年撑着头靠坐在沙发上，抬头环视了一圈这夸张的阵仗，暗自感叹真不愧是奥林匹斯主神的手笔。“我说小丫头，虽然我能理解你不想让贝妮担心的心情，但是还是告诉她比较好吧？”加隆懒洋洋地翘起二郎腿，顺手抄起茶几上的汽水，两下扣掉易拉罐拉环往嘴里灌了两口，“反正最多是她怀孕了的事情传了出去，那些多事的记者就写了个大新闻吧。”

“问题是，你知道你口中那个‘大新闻’里，写了多么令人无法容忍的话吗？”

“哈？写了什么？” 

纱织闭了闭眼，狠狠地深呼吸了几口让自己尽量平静下来，然而那张报纸上如此显眼的大标题仍时不时地出现在她眼前。加隆似乎也认识到了事情的严重性一样，他把汽水放回桌上，好整以暇地坐直身子。

半晌，城户纱织沉声道，她的声音听起来仍有些微小的颤抖：“他们说贝妮是你的情人，靠着勾引人的手段混到公司高层的婊子，还有……加隆你冷静！”

及时制止了双子座怒拆房子的举动，纱织好像已经完全忘了自己在餐厅时发怒的表现不比加隆要轻多少。

“总而言之这件事绝对不许跟贝妮说，那家伙从以前就把这种诋毁的话一概当耳旁风对待，全不把名誉这种东西当回事，这一点跟格兰蒂斯简直截然相反。”纱织好像回忆起了什么令人头痛的往事，警告地瞪了加隆一眼，“为了避免麻烦，这件事由我们来解决就足够了。

“至于解决方法也简单得很……”紫发少女轻蔑地勾了勾嘴角，“既然他们不相信，那么就让他们看看好了——”

——“看看对于我们来说，贝格妮亚究竟是多么重要、多么不容他们信口胡诌的存在。”

*

“……结婚？”

“就是这么回事了。”草萱色长发的前代教皇抱胸坐在沙发上，笑眯眯地看着一脸茫然的初代战士，“最近女神提出来的，以前没想过这一点，不过现在孩子要出生了，不去登记一下结婚可不行。”

“登记倒是可以，没必要特地办婚礼吧？而且要回圣域去办？”“这可是必要的仪式啊！”童虎从与徒弟的棋局中抬起头来，爽朗地插了一句，“女神她说了，不好好完成婚礼的话，她可没办法放心把你交给加隆。”

贝格妮亚听后眨了眨眼，仍有些不明所以地点了点头。

既然是女神大人的意思，那就按她说的办好了。

彻底放弃再去考虑这些复杂的事情，贝格妮亚的日子又变成了吃饭睡觉偶尔看看书的节奏中。加隆和纱织还有包括撒加在内的一些人被叫去了圣域帮忙准备婚礼。事情很紧急，毕竟要在贝格妮亚的肚子显出来之前搞定一切，最多也只有两个月的时间了。

贝格妮亚本打算一起回圣域，最后却被阻止了。纱织认为她现在虚弱的状态不适合长途的旅行，异次元或是瞬移这些招式所伴随的强大小宇宙波动，则极有可能伤害到刚刚开始发育的胎儿。当然无论是纱织还是加隆都不放心把贝格妮亚一个人留在日本，正巧这时候卡妙和童虎借着看望徒弟的机会留了下来，顺便帮着照顾一下贝格妮亚。附带的还有跟过来的史昂和米罗——据说艾尔扎克被工作压得抽不开身，只是代表海界的大家一起送来了祝福就匆匆离去。

“卡妙和贝妮前辈相处的特别好。”米罗在每天例行的小宇宙通话中向加隆汇报道，“前辈无聊的时候就借卡妙的书看看，顺便还和他学了法语，然后他们就一起看法文书。最近前辈的脸色看起来也好多了。你们那边准备的怎么样了？”

加隆四下看了一眼几乎要被玫瑰花海吞没的双子宫，拿起手中画了好几张纸的礼服设计图。

“准备已经大概没问题了，就是还缺了点……”

“需要伴郎的话，我很乐意哟！”

“不是那个！还有你少自作多情！”

加隆嘲讽着两句打发了天蝎座的追问，关掉小宇宙通讯后往后一倒，整个人陷入柔软的皮沙发里不动弹了。

撒加和阿布罗狄进来的时候，正看见蓝发青年仰面躺着，两条长腿懒懒搭在沙发扶手上，他抬起来的手似乎拿着什么闪闪发亮的东西，而加隆正盯着它发呆。

不是啊。缺少了的不是伴郎伴娘司仪证婚人甚至给予祝福的神明，只是没有一个能带着新娘走完那段铺了红毯的路、将她的手交予自己的人而已。

他的手心里躺着一枚银色的金属吊坠，造型同双子宫门上雕刻的符号一模一样。


	48. Extra Episode.04 献给未来的奇迹（下）

第八狱的看守人踏上光洁的冰面，抬眼瞥了下昏暗无光的天空，远方仿佛绵延出一道没有尽头的通路。但天哭星毕竟在这样的环境下工作了上千年，加上他要寻找的人拥有相当显眼的特征，巴连达因只是往侧前面看了看，一眼便找到了那个人。

“教皇阁下。”浅紫色长发的冥斗士眯了眯眼，边走过去边开口叫他。

听见声音的男人转过头，从倚靠着的冰柱上直起身，右手端着的玻璃杯中盛满了橘红色的龙舌兰日出。他笑着回道：“是巴连达因啊。”随即又抿了一口冰酒，第八狱几乎能够冻结灵魂的寒气在他看来仿佛只是夏日空调房那般的舒适。

巴连达因皱了一下眉。

第八狱是不少冥斗士都不愿光顾的不毛之地，这里的温度之低远远超过他们人类所能够理解的范畴，就连巴连达因——这个第八狱的看守者——也并不喜欢在这里多待，因为那种直接刺激灵魂深处的寒意实在是令人毛骨悚然。然而这个男人以区区灵魂之躯，竟能在这个鬼地方待上几千年还如此游刃有余。

他第一次见到格兰蒂斯是在神话时代的末尾、第一次圣战结束的时候。从那时开始直到这个时代，几千年的时间，他一直待在这里，虽然大部分时间都在沉睡，但他确确实实从未离开过第八狱。他等待了太久的时间，久到时间的计算已经失去意义，那对于人类而言早已超越了绝望的程度，但他似乎总是心存希望，自始至终相信自己的等待是有意义的。

巴连达因发现自己无法为这种行为做一个准确的定性。当年这位圣域教皇同冥王的交易天哭星也仅是略有耳闻，冥王许诺给圣战时代最后的圣斗士以新生的权利，归还双子座暗星已进入冥界的一半灵魂并帮助修复，甚至准许格兰蒂斯在圣战结束、贝格妮亚苏醒的时代同她在大地上团聚。

冥王哈迪斯绝不是肯轻易许诺的神明，巴连达因总是时不时地猜测格兰蒂斯付出了多么可怕的代价才换来了这些，后来他不再在意了——天哭星突然意识到，对于一个人类来说，这过于漫长的时间本身就是一种代价。

“酒还对胃口吗？”

“非常不错，多谢款待。”

格兰蒂斯将杯中剩下的鸡尾酒一饮而尽，冰块磕碰的响声似乎在冰面上跳跃着愈来愈远。红发的男人抬手将空了的酒杯递给巴连达因，教皇法衣宽大的袖口在他眼前拂过。

天哭星一言不发地接过，闭了闭眼：“我从拉达曼迪斯大人那里听说了您的事，您该接受哈迪斯陛下的建议，我认为那是相当值得的交易。”

“多嘴的翼龙。”格兰蒂斯好像总喜欢拿冥衣称呼他们冥斗士，米诺斯曾不怀好意地猜测，那是因为把对方比作动物之类的东西或许会让这位傲慢的上位者有种征服的快意，然而谁知道是不是如此。

“我可不觉得这个交易哪里值当。让我交出全部小宇宙以换取新的生命，莫不是把我当毫无自尊可言的狗。”

巴连达因听后脸一黑，红发男人咄咄逼人的暗讽着实让人心中不快，连带着劝说的语气也僵硬了些：“您仍执意继续在第八狱等下去吗？这种强度的寒气总有一天会让您的灵魂承受不住的——您想同亲人团聚不是吗？若是在那之前……”

“你以前可不是这么啰嗦的，鸟妖，是那只翼龙叫你来做说客吗。那么你去回复他，无论如何我都不打算改变自己的决定，那种重逢也不会让贝格妮亚感到高兴的。以及，听说他也会去参加我妹妹的婚礼，代我向她——还有那个该死的蓝发小鬼问好。”

冥界的天空依然昏黑。冥斗士无声地叹气。

*

圣域，双鱼宫。

整个宫殿大厅里摆满了装饰用的无毒玫瑰，地上凌乱地堆了几套白色的女式礼服，看样式和用料应该是婚纱。大厅正中间立了一把天鹅绒矮凳，赤脚踩在上面的是一个红发的美丽女人，她的身上也正穿着一套婚纱。

湖蓝色长发的战士点了点眼角的泪痣，绕着女人转了两圈。抹胸的设计完美地展露出女人白皙的颈部皮肤和圆润的肩头，脖间绕着的那条有些古旧了的金属项链本该是阿布罗狄这样的完美主义者所不容许出现的，却因为贝格妮亚本人执意不肯摘下来而最终作罢，转而将原本设计的华丽繁复的婚纱款式稍稍改得朴素些，最后整体上看来倒是更为相得益彰，不那么张扬却简约得能令人看出不一般的档次。

不得不说阿布罗狄在这方面是个行家。为了照顾带着身孕的贝格妮亚，阿布罗狄还刻意将婚纱腰身放松了些，不过贝格妮亚的身材本就标准匀称、甚至说是有些偏瘦也不为过，因而最后的效果倒也不错。何苦有个身材好的对象对于服装设计师而言是最大的福音，这意味着他不需要绞尽脑汁地去想着如何弥补对方的缺点，尽管发挥出自己的一切想法即可。

好比现在，这个女人从头到脚几乎都完美无缺，如果她稍稍换个表情的话。

“我说贝格妮亚前辈。”双鱼座的战士无奈地抱着胸走到女人面前，“不要摆出一副冷冰冰的表情好不好？这可是婚礼，你可是新娘啊，稍稍表现得高兴一点，嗯？至少笑一笑吧。”

“……”金色的眼眸毫无感情地瞥了一眼阿布罗狄，随即眼眸的主人冷哼一声，不悦地把头扭到一边不再看他。

“哎呀前辈小心一点！别把好不容易固定好的发型弄乱了！”

阿布罗狄扶额摇了摇头，他多少也能理解贝格妮亚现在不爽的心情，毕竟她早晨的时候刚一到圣域，几乎就是被女神以押送犯人的手段送进了双鱼宫，让正准备着迎接女主角的阿布罗狄也吓了一跳。

但是雅典娜女神的理由似乎也不无道理，毕竟如果让那位懒散惯了的前辈知道自己需要花上几乎整整一天的时间用来打扮自己，说不定最后会毅然逃婚。为了不影响孩子的发育，贝格妮亚已经被明令禁止动用任何一点小宇宙，尽管在从白羊宫到双鱼宫的途中不断抗议，但她倒也乖得可以，让见识过这位双子座前辈搞事水平的阿布罗狄省心了不少。

又在整理裙摆上耗了一会儿，贝格妮亚终于能够休息一下了。阿布罗狄回房间去换衣服了，他让贝格妮亚自己去一趟后面的教皇厅，说是女神有结婚礼物要送给她，也顺便熟悉一下那双新鞋。

说什么相信她的平衡能力，十厘米的细跟礼服鞋也绝对没问题……贝格妮亚有些疲惫地叹了口气，认命地踩上高跟鞋，不太自在地想要摸一摸垂到肩头的鬓发，却发现它们都已经被一丝不苟地别到了脑后，用镶着珍珠的发夹夹在头顶，固定着脑后一直垂到腰间的半透明头纱。

她只好有些尴尬地放下手，转而提起蓬松宽大的婚纱裙摆，朝着教皇厅的方向走去。

这完全不像是新娘、而且是怀孕中的新娘的待遇啊。

*

“——新婚祝福这种话，你还是亲自去传达比较好。”

天猛星的战士从暗处现身，一身西装革履的样子让巴连达因和格兰蒂斯都有些愣住了，后者先反应过来，没忍住“噗哧”一声捂着嘴笑了起来。

“呼，你这真是……”身穿教皇法衣的红发男人满怀恶意地打量着与平常不一样的拉达曼迪斯，“这副凶恶的模样，是要去哪里砸场子的黑手党啊？”

“……”“虽然我也看不惯那个叛逆的双子座小鬼，但破坏别人的婚礼可是要遭报应的，翼龙。还是说——”野狼兄妹一贯的那种准备使坏的眼神让拉达曼迪斯脑中警铃大作，果不其然又成真了。

“还是说——你只是看不惯自己喜欢的女人结婚而已。”

……

“好了，开玩笑的，你可别当真啊。”

沉默过后，初代教皇耸耸肩开口，视线瞥过拉达曼迪斯和巴连达因僵硬的表情，最后半自嘲半讽刺地轻笑一声，双手拢着袍子宽大的袖口，转身打算离开。

“关于之前冥王陛下所说的那件事，我的态度不会改变的，你也别再徒费口舌了，翼龙。”

“现在不一样了，哈迪斯大人允许你保留力量回到大地上。”

“这又是哪一出？我可不需要你们的怜悯……”

“这不是怜悯，双子座。”拉达曼迪斯的话让红发男人的脚步一顿，“这是哈迪斯大人——以及天界的那位大神给予你们的嘉奖。”

——“你现在只需要闭嘴，跟我走。去带着你妹妹完成她的仪式。”

——晚霞漫过教皇厅别致的窗户，在深色的帘布上投下曼妙的影子。大厅里的挂钟敲响了下午五点的报时，身穿燕尾服的高大男人站在那张宝座前，过肩的红发被低低绑住，而他伸出的手似是跨越了比一个世纪更加漫长的时光。

停在了原地的女人失神地松开了双手，层层叠叠的裙摆落到地面也浑然不觉。她动了动嘴唇，却不敢轻易地说出什么，唯恐那会打破这过于美好的梦境。台阶上的人一步一步走下来，在她面前停下，视线停留在女人脖颈上的项链上。

“我的贝妮可真好看，这下子更加不想把你交给那臭小子了。”

“……哥？”

“怎么？不认识我了？我知道你看见我回来很高兴，不过……”格兰蒂斯伸手接住突然扑上来的妹妹，听着她一声又一声重复着叫着“哥哥”，像是确认他的存在一样紧紧抱住不松手。

“好了好了，别哭了，妆都要花了。”

格兰蒂斯拍拍妹妹的后背，随即捉住她的手，如同在襁褓里相拥而眠的那时。

——“要叙旧的话还有一辈子的时间呢。”

——“现在我们得走了，到你的未来那里去。”

*

那一天是1989年的2月初，距离本代水瓶座战士的生日不到一周，天气凉爽又晴朗，是个冬天里不可多得的好日子。

身穿洁白婚纱的新娘挽着长相相似的兄长，另一手抱着捧花，从铺了一层红色长毯的大理石台阶上缓步走过，层叠的裙摆抖动得疏落有致。他们脚下踩着门德尔松谱曲的节奏，两侧的石阶上铺满了粉红色的香槟玫瑰。

他们越过两侧的宾客，越过潘多拉和天猛星，越过那些在她的庇护下成长起来的海界战士，越过女神的战士们，看着他们仿佛就看见了神话时代的那些战友。

路的尽头是古老的黄道十二宫第三宫，两侧绘着婴儿形态的天使浮雕。

入口底下的阴影处，站着手执长杖的战争女神，站着身着法衣的圣域教皇，靠后一点的地方是兴奋挥手的天蝎座青年和微笑致意的美人鱼。

然后，正中间的位置，白色西装的蓝发新郎目不斜视地盯着前方，看着他的新娘一步一步地接近自己。从阿尔戈斯的森林到斯力奥的海岬，从北大西洋的神殿到双子宫的石阶，加隆偶尔会觉得遗憾，这个女人十七岁以前的生命中没有他的身影，但好歹后面更久的时间里全部是属于他的。——人总该知足，贝格妮亚把他从罪孽的泥沼里拉回阳光底下，给他以前从未想过可能拥有的爱，至少他已经能够认为自己是世界上最幸运的人了。

那么，此时此刻——

加隆伸手，金色的眸子在眼前一闪而过，抬眼的时候正见穿着燕尾服的男人将握着的那只手放进他的掌心。

“去吧，妹妹，未来……”

——由他来接收这个女人的未来。

*

献给未来的那份奇迹诞生于1989年6月22日。贝格妮亚从前一天晚上折腾到第二天早晨，纱织在医院的产房里陪着她，外面格兰蒂斯负责看着孩子的父亲不让他一时着急就冲进去，撒加被抓去处理加隆在公司的工作而不得不缺席，得到消息后来凑热闹的还有几位黄金圣斗士、以及常住称呼公馆的星矢他们。

大晚上的一众各具特色的男人聚集在妇产科的科室前着实引人注目，不过因为时间的缘故倒是也没有别的患者，只有路过的值班护士偶尔好奇地往这边瞥上两眼，小声猜测着谁是那位被医院如此看重的夫人的丈夫。

“好慢啊，还没好吗？贝格妮亚小姐已经进去好几个小时了吧。”天马座少年打了个哈欠，抹掉眼角挤出来的眼泪。

他旁边金发的白鸟座同伴没好气地回道：“你当这是做饭吗？”

“哟，小鬼这就困了的话还是回家睡觉吧，我们会替你好好看看刚出生的宝宝的，带着你那份一起。”米罗也毫不留情地嘲笑了一番星矢，却被卡妙低声念叨了一句“安静点”。

眼看就要打闹起来的几人齐齐看向后面，只见红色短发的孩子正侧躺在候诊室的塑料长椅上睡得正香。穆伸出食指在嘴唇前比了比，抱起贵鬼向众人轻声道别：“我先带贵鬼回去了，吵着要来看小婴儿，自己却先睡着了。”

格兰蒂斯向白羊座的战士点了点头，示意有消息再联系，随后穆便瞬移离开了候诊室。

“专门挑了这么个时间出生，我看多半也是个麻烦的孩子。”艾欧里亚半开玩笑地说着，抬起手腕看了看表，还有五分钟就到午夜零点了，“说起来，今天是21号吧，岂不是双子座的最后一天了。”他突然看着日期惊叫一声。

“真的哎！那这么说的话……”

瞬间被十几双视线集中的迪斯马斯克翘着二郎腿挑了挑眉：“不错啊，这孩子有前途。”

“你少得瑟。”阿布罗狄抱着胸泼冷水，“说不定那孩子正为了不成为像你一样的巨蟹座，正努力在这五分钟出来呢。”

“喂阿布罗狄你把话解释清楚！什么叫‘像我一样的巨蟹座’？！！”

“给我安静点，这可是医院呢。”

初代教皇不悦地呵斥一声，也不知道是因为他们太吵还是因为孩子错过了双子座而觉得不高兴。

“比起这个，难道不应该先起名字吗？”冰河往加隆的方向瞄了一眼，见那位双子座的爸爸正摆着一张扑克脸坐在正对着产房前走廊的座位上，看上去已经平静多了，完全没了贝格妮亚刚刚被送来时那副打算硬闯产房的架势。

“嘿，加隆，冰河说的对，是该想想名字了。”紫龙摸着下巴附和道，“不如叫‘吟啸’？那是苏轼的一首词里的，童虎老师最近很喜欢，总是挂在嘴边念叨……”

“喂喂不太对吧，怎么说也需要一个希腊名字？我看珀伽索斯就很不错，又有典故又有气势……”

“咳咳！”“亏你想的出来啊？饶了我吧……”

格兰蒂斯和加隆几乎同时打了个寒颤，幽幽看向提出建议的天马座。少年，你这样糟蹋你家前辈，你的良心不会痛吗？

“等等等等，没有人考虑过可能是个女孩子吗？”艾俄洛斯插了一句，突然让所有人都若有所思起来。

“呼，我倒是希望是个女孩子。”最后阿布罗狄首先开口，他笑着用指尖绕着肩头的卷发，眼珠子转了转，“你们想想看啊，都说男孩像妈妈，如果真是像贝格妮亚前辈的男孩子的话……不觉得效果很可怕吗？”

话音刚落，所有的视线“刷”地一下聚集到了某位初代教皇身上。

“呃……”米罗吞了吞口水，脸色突然变得很难看，“的确……很可怕啊。”

“……把你的想象收起来，不然我不介意亲自替你清洗一下脑子。”

无意义的讨论又过了很久，星矢那边又开始抱怨“这时间都够闯一遍十二宫了”，产房的门终于被打开，护士面带微笑地走出来通知家属这桩喜事。

没发生米罗想象中可怕的画面，贝格妮亚为双子座一家子添了一位女孩，一个不小心错过了双子座，跑到下一个星座去的女孩。

格兰蒂斯这回没再阻止加隆冲进产房的举动，他摇摇头，跟着护士去前台办手续，填表的时候在新生儿姓名那里卡住了。

他推开门打算进去征求夫妻俩的意见，却在门口被正往外走的纱织拦住了。

“嘘，睡着了。”纱织隔着一道窄窄的门缝指指屋内，红发的女人正抱着被子呼吸平稳，她身旁的椅子上坐着蓝发青年，握着女人的手将额头抵在床边也睡的正香。

格兰蒂斯笑一下，轻手轻脚地关了门。

“但是孩子的名字怎么办？外面那几个倒是给了不少不正经的建议。”

“那个啊，就叫‘加妮亚’吧。听说把两个人的名字组合起来会更幸福。嘛，贝妮是这么说的，不知道她是从哪个奇奇怪怪的网络小说里看来的。”

……这也是个懒到底的母亲啊。


	49. Extra Episode.05 掌灯的光辉女神

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 格兰蒂斯兄长单人番外，亲情向

格兰蒂斯又做了梦，梦见那场战争。

深红色长发的男人揉了揉眉心，点上蜡烛，握着三枝烛台走出卧室。教皇厅是整个圣域最为崭新的建筑，它建于战争结束之后，侥幸没有同竞技场和十二宫一起经历那次严重的破坏——所以格兰蒂斯总有种不真实的感觉，翻修重建后的圣域哪怕同先前一模一样，也让他觉得陌生，无论是建筑还是建筑里的人。

他顿了顿，最后踱步到大殿后方的宝座前，站定，举起手借着烛火细细端详起上面的每一道纹路。

格兰蒂斯从未想过自己有一天会坐上这个位置，尽管他多年前曾对双生妹妹说自己想成为这个雅典娜女神决定设置的新职位，然后把双子座圣衣交给她穿，因为那时候竞技场上总有人因为圣衣的事对贝格妮亚说些难听的话。但那都是开玩笑的，无论是说出这话的他，还是嘲笑他这“了不得的野心”的贝格妮亚，谁也没有当真。

然而最后他竟是一语成谶了。因为原本该享有这一殊荣的那个人去了冥界，护送战争女神一路杀进了极乐净土，最后甚至伤了冥王的真身，如此重要的战功本应更能让珀伽索斯的加冕成为众望所归——如果不是他没再回来的话。

不仅是珀伽索斯，那些他熟悉的人几乎全都在那场战争中离开了：他曾经敬畏着的长辈、他看着长大的孩子、还有他的血亲。

而他毕竟还活着。

死者拥抱长眠，生者来背负痛苦——他来守护这份长眠的宁静，在这场该死的战争彻底划上句号之前，哪怕是最深处的地狱他也绝对会爬出来，为战争女神、为战友和胞妹、为圣域的无数英灵、为大地与人类的所有牺牲，讨到他们应得的补偿和光荣，夺回和平与安宁，必不会让他们的付出白白浪费。

“教皇大人？这么晚了，您还没睡吗？”

格兰蒂斯抬头，看见另一道烛光从偏殿的方向一路靠近，伴着轻盈的脚步声和温润的女声。一身白色长裙的金发少女端着烛台在他身前停下，仰着头用一双碧色的眸子，毫不避讳地直视当下圣域最高统治者的眼睛。

“很抱歉，吵到你了吗？”“为您服务是我的职责，请不必道歉，教皇大人。”

红发青年确信自己没在对方的眼睛里看到哪怕是一点紧张的情绪，他明白就算圣域上下再传言说他是个多么温和优雅的人，那些年轻的圣斗士和候补生见到他还是会紧张得舌头打结，更别提杂兵和小侍女们了。

然而这个看起来根本还是个孩子的小姑娘显然一点也不怕他，这让格兰蒂斯稍微产生了那么一丝好奇：“你是新调来教皇厅的？”

“是的，大人。我昨天刚刚过来，为了补上亚莉克希亚小姐的位置，负责在晚间给您掌灯。”

格兰蒂斯想起原先的侍女亚莉克希亚前些日子辞职嫁人去了，侍女长便从其它宫调来了另外一个侍女取代她的位置，他记得名字应该是——“你就是阿格莱娅？”

少女听后惊讶地微微睁大了双眼，露出些许受宠若惊的神色：“您知道我？”“从侍女长那里听来的。”年轻的教皇挑了挑眉，“而且这样特别的名字实在令人印象深刻，光辉女神阁下。”

“我暂且就当这是您的称赞了，教皇大人。”阿格莱娅笑了起来，明媚的眸子里闪着年轻女孩特有的狡黠和活力，“比起这个，夜已深了，为您的健康着想，还请尽快回房就寝吧。”

“我再待一会儿，你先去睡吧。”“您和我那位前主人可真像，一点都不懂得爱惜身体。”

仿佛若有所指般的话语让格兰蒂斯眉头一皱，他不喜欢这种神秘兮兮的感觉，好像有什么不在自己的掌控中一样令人不安。

“你的前主人？”

她们两个明明一点也不像，但圣域教皇却硬是在这个金发侍女的身上看见了另一个人的影子，一个同他自己相似的影子。

“——我的前主人是埃雷大人。”

少女一脸奸计得逞的坏笑，和贝格妮亚算计人的时候有十二分的相似。

圣域的史料中记载，双子座暗星和教皇大人因为观点不合而大吵一架，隔天留下圣衣便消失得无影无踪，连他的兄长也不知道双生弟弟的去向。随后教皇宣布埃雷叛逃，向全圣域下达格杀令，仿佛全然不顾及一份师徒情谊。据当时在场的几位黄金圣斗士描述，红发青年那副怒火中烧的样子让埃德也根本不敢开口为弟弟求情。

“呼……我以为没人敢在我面前提起这个名字了。”

“然而如实回答您的问题毕竟是我应尽的义务。”

“小小年纪，哪里学来的油嘴滑舌？”

阿格莱娅重新点燃一支被风吹灭的蜡烛，笑眯眯地看着坐在桌前批阅文书的红发青年，将烛台往他的方向移了移，以便格兰蒂斯能更好地看清纸上的字迹。

她秀气地捂着嘴轻笑道：“比起您的段数，我还差得远呢。”

男人手上的动作停了一下，片刻也带着嘲弄般的笑意附和了一句：“的确，你还差得远呢。”

比起她的段数，还差得远呢。

*

教皇是个很令人痛苦的差事。格兰蒂斯一直觉得自己是个很会享受生活的人，最后却硬生生被这个折磨人的位置逼成了一个工作狂——若是翻翻后世的记载，不难发现这已经快要成了历代圣域教皇的必备属性。他身上承受了太多太多的重任，曾经并肩作战的那些人的过去，还有必须拼上全力才能开辟出的未来，稍有不慎走错一步就可能万劫不复。

他仔细一想都觉得不可思议，格兰蒂斯其实没有那么高的觉悟，他清楚自己不是什么伟大的人，也从来不打算成为救世主。如果当年不是贝格妮亚首先死在了“那个东西”手下，格兰蒂斯恐怕也不会存有如此强烈的、想要活下去的欲望：他所有行动的初衷，无论是帮助雅典娜下套欺瞒诸神，还是设计好让圣战在千年以后终结，全都不过是为了能亲手送葬那个害死妹妹的家伙，让罪魁祸首付出应有的代价，然后在一切结束之后陪她过完那本不该过早夭折的后半生。

只要是为了达成这个目的，要他亲手掩埋至亲的存在，亲眼看着他们珍视的那两个孩子分隔两界，或是要他独自度过漫长的孤独，直到被时间抛弃也没问题。

“教皇大人？教皇大人！”

回过神来的红发青年意识到自己对着手上这一份文书发呆了好久，旁边守着烛台的金发侍女担忧地蹙眉：“想必您是累了，现下也已经很晚了，您该睡了。”

“把蜡烛留下，你回去睡吧。”格兰蒂斯敏锐地注意到烛光底下少女眼中的疲倦，难得良心发现地觉得让一个女孩子陪自己熬夜实在是太不人道了。

“那可不行，我还有工作要做呢。”

阿格莱娅朝烛台抬了抬下巴，固执的模样让格兰蒂斯觉得相当无奈：“你就不能当这是命令，然后乖乖地去执行吗？”

“我认为主人的身体比命令具有更高的优先级。”少女毫不退让，态度强硬，“这是埃雷大人教的，他说您以前可不是这样的。”

这个倔到不行的小丫头是全圣域唯一一个敢公然在他面前提起那位曾经的暗星、甚至还带着敬语称呼的人，格兰蒂斯以前没听埃雷提起过关于阿格莱娅的事，这倒也很正常，那孩子本身就不在意这些，然而格兰蒂斯可不觉得埃雷会和一个侍女回忆什么往事。

“你们的关系似乎很熟。”“抬头不见低头见，自然要熟的。”阿格莱娅起身拿水，不紧不慢地顺着格兰蒂斯的疑问又解释了一通，“我本来被派到埃德大人手下，不过他似乎不太喜欢我，所以后来又去了埃雷大人那边。不过说到底还是在双子宫，没什么改变。”

“他还对你说过什么？”“一堆琐事，您肯定没兴趣的。好吧好吧……不过是时常提及一位很重要的人，对那两位和教皇大人您……”阿格莱娅及时咽下了后面的句子，在对面男人眯眼露出堪称危险的眸光时收了脸上的笑容，话中的玩味不曾减少，却显得有些勉强，“看您的样子，莫不是我知道了什么不得了的秘密，要杀人灭口了。”

她好像终于露出一点害怕的样子了。

圣域的最高统治者撑着下巴，似笑非笑的金眸盯着她看了一分多钟。阿格莱娅毫不怀疑，倘若这个男人真想要取她的性命，那便只是一瞬间的事，怕是她都来不及发觉就已人头落地。他的身上带着极端浓重的血腥气，完美温和的笑容底下其实是能让人不寒而栗的冷漠。阿格莱娅很清楚的，她一贯胆大包天的作死行径能被宽容至今实在令人受宠若惊，但无奈于她对作死总是乐此不疲，人活着总该让自己开心，尝试未知的事物，探索未知的人，恰好格兰蒂斯是个让人好奇的存在。

然而红发的教皇最后只是起身，将烛台往她手上一塞，万分轻蔑地对阿格莱娅刚刚的表现进行了全方位的嘲讽：

“少自以为是了，小女孩。你以为你能知道什么。”

阿格莱娅眨眨眼，突然“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，然而心里的某个地方又觉得悲伤——她能知道什么，她进不去那个世界。

“恕我失礼，不过我倒的确是十分好奇——那是您的恋人吗？”

“不是。”格兰蒂斯想也没想地否认，却又想到什么了一样，一本正经地补充道，“是结婚对象。”

*

城户纱织习惯性地把圆珠笔在指尖上转了两圈，动作利索地在每一张文件的最末都签上名字，文件的内容却是看也没看。几分钟就全部完成了，随后她把一沓纸整齐，拿起来递给坐在对面闭目养神的红发青年：“给你，都签上字了，拿去吧。”

“您也不看一下写了什么吗？万一是卖身契呢。”青年懒洋洋地抬起眼皮，伸手接过被随意对待的合同文件，象征性地翻看了几张后便放到一边，顺口开起恶劣的玩笑。

纱织懒得理他，径自往后一靠：“你少来，嘴巴这么贱可不讨人喜欢。现在贝妮又嫁人了，你就孤独一辈子去吧。”心直口快地把话说完，她才突然发现自己的用词有些过分了，对格兰蒂斯而言，“孤独”一直是个十分敏感的字眼。雅典娜懂得漫长悠久的时间是怎样的，但那于一个人类来说是远超神明所能想象的残酷。

她有时候都觉得，自己和这两个说话犀利的双子座混久了，也被传染上了戳人软肋的坏毛病。正想为自己的失言道歉，却听格兰蒂斯先笑了起来：“我看分明是您的诅咒要更加恶毒。”初代教皇把纸张都塞进文件夹里，夹到腋下后起身，“那么我先走了，午休时间打扰万分抱歉。”

“那倒是不要紧。”紫发少女摆摆手，“不过就是还没习惯没有小宇宙……这不是你的错，格兰。”她随口说到一半见格兰蒂斯扭头看过来，下意识地皱眉改口。

距离女神失去小宇宙已经快要五年了，那时候她为了格兰蒂斯复活的权利而去找了宙斯，要求奥林匹斯给予她这位在圣战中立下大功的初代教皇特殊嘉奖，她清楚冥王或是诸神不愿首肯的原因无非是担心把这圣域实力强大的一员大将完完整整地送回大地上之后，三界会出现不平衡的力量差——尽管宙斯认为一个人类不会对奥林匹斯产生威胁，但曾经领教过双子座手段的另外两大域主显然觉得这是很大的问题，尤其是让格兰蒂斯一回去，两个初代双子座加起来的破坏力将难以想象会有多恐怖。

雅典娜提出以她自己的力量为代价，她将重新封印神体和全部的小宇宙，但保留记忆，以城户纱织的身份度过人类的一生，这一世结束后再回到众神之所。

这完全就是胡闹。要是被她的圣斗士们知道了这一计划一定会全员反对，所以她在没有告诉任何人的情况下偷偷摸摸解决了一切。先斩后奏，这下子再多的意见也都没用了。当然她有考虑过这么做的后果，万一圣域在这时遭到敌袭，失去女神的力量将会变成致命的弱点，但雅典娜相信自己下属的能力，冥王或是海皇在短期内应该不会发生大规模的、必须有神明力量支持的战争，其它的小打小闹，相信以她战士们的能力就可以轻松解决。

无论如何，事到如今大家也只能接受现实，并表示一定好好保护女神。贝格妮亚为此生了她很久的气，觉得这么大的事情不事先商量一下实在是不妥。她大概还有那么一点点自责，觉得女神为了他们而做到这个地步实在不值。自责情绪更加严重的是撒加，他觉得这一切的起因都是自己当年犯下的大错，最后才让女神不得不做出这种牺牲。

反而看的开的格兰蒂斯和加隆难得非常一致地觉得撒加这种什么错都爱往自己身上揽的性子，实在是令人心累。

“您放心，跟我那个精神有问题后辈不同，我可不愿意拿愧疚折磨自己。”格兰蒂斯丝毫不顾及同星座情谊地把自己的接班人嘲讽了一番。人是要向前看的，比起陷在泥泞的过去里出不来，想想怎样仔细保护好他们的城户大小姐才是正途。

“不过下次您可别这么任性地自作主张了，贝妮会生气也是因为这个。”红发青年弯腰行了个礼，“但还是感谢您，女神殿下。”

“我得感谢你，这么多年真是辛苦了——还有最近也是。”

格兰蒂斯接手加隆的工作已经有三个多月了，原因是正牌的CEO先生回圣域陪伴怀孕的妻子去了——没错，贝格妮亚又怀孕了，预产期在今年6月，这次倒完完全全是个命中双子座的日子，只要肚子里的小家伙肯乖乖待到足月，一切便就没有意外。

“您若真这么想，就乖乖当个精神领袖，被我们保护着就好了。”“那是自然，反倒是你，可别就这么嫌弃我了。”

“这话可真让人寒心，殿下，我可不是因为那种理由才会追随您的。”红发青年闭了闭眼，转身的时候又说道，“至于那些年——倒也没有我想象中那么无聊。”

毕竟还是出现过有趣的人的事的。

*

“……舅舅？”抱着书的女孩抬头看向旁边牵着自己的人，她感觉红发青年已经走神了很久，不由好奇地出声叫了他。

“嗯？”格兰蒂斯闻声低下头，正对上女孩一双碧绿色的大眼睛，眉眼间隐隐能看见贝格妮亚的轮廓——好吧，说白了就是跟他自己也有那么点像。

“刚刚那个大姐姐叫菲奥娜，是大伯的新侍女。”女孩眨了眨眼，头顶上镶了水钻的发饰在一片纯粹的海蓝色上闪闪发光，“舅舅你好像很在意她，在教皇厅的时候一直往那边看呢。”

这鬼丫头……格兰蒂斯抬手压了压女孩的脑袋，看着她想要挣扎却无奈于怀里抱着书而腾不开手的模样一阵愉悦。加妮亚在长相上还是更像加隆一些，那精明的脑袋和恶劣的个性显然更多来自于贝格妮亚，再加上她父亲不安分的反骨基因，天知道这孩子将来会长成什么样。

没看她小小年纪，不到五岁，就敢出言调侃自己的亲舅舅了。

格兰蒂斯想着眯了眯眼：“没什么，不过是让我想起一位故人。”“故人？谁？”

“光辉女神。”

加妮亚不解地歪了歪头，她不太记得神话里是否有这样一位女神了，也许应该去问问妈妈。这么想着，突然眼前出现了一盒巧克力棒，紧接着低沉还带点笑意的男声从头顶传来：“乖孩子，别跟你妈妈他们说起这事。”

蓝发女孩眉开眼笑地收下贿赂装到外套口袋里，笑盈盈地点点头：“嗯，没问题！”

至于后来，不知道从什么地方得知八卦的蛛丝马迹，再联系那天在城户公馆办公室里格兰蒂斯意味深长的话而断定有情况的女神大人，再加上包括贝格妮亚在内好奇的吃瓜群众们，拎着整整两份零食大礼包前去行贿加妮亚的事情，暂且就不提了。


	50. Extra Episode.06 反向救赎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雅典娜女神单人番外，亲友向

用完早餐，准备开始每日例行修炼的处女座战士刚刚在那株沙罗双树下盘腿坐下，就看见某位鬼鬼祟祟的不速之客缩在对面不显眼的小角落里，抱着膝盖灰头土脸的样子看起来有些可怜兮兮的。

事实上在紫发少女进入处女宫的时候，沙加就感觉到了来人的气息。他的第一反应还觉得有些疑惑，但很快意识到这位智慧与战争女神已经失去了所有的小宇宙，虽仍旧拥有神明的灵魂和记忆，本质上却已经同一介普通人毫无区别，自然是无从逃脱感知能力数一数二的处女座的法眼。

至于雅典娜女神会跑来他这沙罗双树园的理由，沙加多少也算是心中有数。

“咳……不好意思，沙加，借我稍微躲一下，不会打扰你的。”见金发青年面色平静地将头转向自己的方向，纱织讪笑着解释说。他始终维持着合眼的状态，但纱织却觉得那样的“注视”比起睁着眼的时候更加令人心虚。

但她宁愿待在这里面对捉摸不透的处女座，也并不想承受初代双子座暗星沉默的怒火——贝格妮亚绝对生气了，雅典娜敢打包票。虽然早在战争女神决定同宙斯谈条件的时候就已经预料到会发生这样的事了，但当真正要在贝格妮亚面前交代事情经过的时候，雅典娜又很没骨气地怂了。

一天前的傍晚，加隆突然瞬移出现在城户家的办公室，脸色奇差地说着“大家都知道了麻烦您立刻回去把事情解释清楚”，然后也没等紫发少女的回答，直接将人像拎小鸡一样拎回了圣域。当时就站在旁边的格兰蒂斯也难得和妹夫站在同一战线，挥了挥还拿着一叠文件的手，那样子仿佛在说“没关系您放心去，我会处理好财团里一切事务的”。

被加隆带回圣域的时候这边还是下午，迎接她的是聚集在教皇厅的黄金圣斗士全员外加史昂，每个人脸上都是异常严肃的表情，看得纱织下意识吞了口口水。只是她环顾一圈没看见红发女人的身影，倒是令人松了口气。

还算维持着圣域最高统治者的威严，理智又冷静地向在场的各位解释了一遍事情经过，并着重强调了此举也是她经过深思熟路后的结果，纱织觉得自己已经发挥出了全部的口才，总算是让众人勉强露出了不那么可怕的眼神——虽然撒加这样想得多的明显还有话要说，但她在赶在那之前便以时差没倒过来想先回去休息为由逃出了那个气氛压抑的地方。

直到第二天早上，来女神殿叫纱织起床的侍女告诉她，前一天下午贝格妮亚在菲奥娜的陪同下一起去了雅典买东西，傍晚回来的时候纱织已经睡下了。昨天错过了见面，现在贝格妮亚正在教皇厅等着见女神一面，说是有重要的事情要当面讲。纱织听见这话下意识地问侍女贝格妮亚的心情看起来怎么样，对方则莫名其妙地表示和平常一样。

然后紫发少女沉默了一下，最后竟是趁着侍女没注意的时候溜出了女神殿，不知道怎么的就在谁也没发现的情况下从后山绕到了处女宫去。

“女神突然失踪，教皇怕是要着急坏了。”打坐状态的金发青年将视线从城户纱织身上移开，语调平缓地开口。沙加仍是那种似笑非笑的模样，话里听不出什么谴责或是忧心，仿佛自己毫不在意只管陈述事实。

少女听后咬了咬下唇：“我只是不知道该怎么和贝格妮亚说，还有撒加昨天那个样子……”撒加的反应至少还在她意料之中，但她清楚这些都不是能轻易糊弄过去的人。

沙加见她这副模样，叹了口气正要开口，就听不远处发出了些响动。红色长发的女人单手推开半合的石门，她身形纤细，却是已经能看出怀着身孕的模样。几下门框和地面摩擦的声音过后，她抬起头，金棕色的眸子沉静又淡漠地扫过沙罗双树园内仅有的两人。还未到沙罗双树开花的时节，园内静得只听见风吹起叶子的声音，纱织觉得很是尴尬，便鼓起勇气打算先打个招呼。

然而最后却是贝格妮亚先不轻不重地冲处女座战士点了点头：“打扰了，我来接女神殿下去用午餐。”沙加合着双眼，微微偏过头点了点，也淡淡地回了一句“不碍事”。

十分和谐又礼貌的交流，纱织有种他们之间达成了什么心照不宣的意见一样——这一点在她注意到两人紧接着便同时将视线转向自己的时候得到了证明。

“就快到正午了，我想您也该饿了。”

“……你说的对。”根本不觉得肚子饿的女神殿下违心地回答道，语毕无奈地同沙加道别外加道谢，乖乖地同贝格妮亚一起离开了沙罗双树园。

红发女人再度向处女座点头，石门也再度被合拢，树下的金发战士姿态未变，蔚蓝色的双眼朝两人离去的方向轻轻一瞥，很快又被掩藏起来。

他看起来心情不错。

*

菲奥娜在处女宫的大厅里等着贝格妮亚，看见同红发双子座一同出来的紫发少女，她提起裙摆行了礼。

纱织对这位教皇厅的小侍女并不熟悉，毕竟她是圣战结束后才被任用的，而这些日子里纱织基本上都待在日本。第一次听说菲奥娜的存在是在某位游手好闲的弟弟关于同胞兄长的八卦中，加隆在圣域教皇的终生大事上表现得像个身经百战的恋爱大师，虽然某种意义上，再过几个月就要荣升爸爸一职的双子暗星的确是个真真正正的人生赢家。

而在恋爱大师加隆的观察下，撒加好像在……单箭头暗恋。

心疼一秒。

纱织在贝格妮亚的提醒声下回过神来，上前同年轻的金发侍女打招呼，并决心一定要同菲奥娜搞好关系。

到教皇厅的时候撒加和加隆已经在餐桌边落座了，只是这对兄弟间的气氛看起来颇为微妙，就像是在贝格妮亚她们离开的时候吵了一架、现在正在互相生闷气一样。一路上纱织和菲奥娜聊得很是愉快，贝格妮亚偶尔插上那么几句，对于昨天或是今早的事情提都没提，看上去根本没有生气的意思，让纱织不禁松了口气，想着大概贝格妮亚已经气消了、或者打从一开始就能理解她，这样这件事也能就此结束了。

然而现在看见撒加皱紧的眉头，她又觉得头痛了起来。

那边加隆脸色不太好地跟旁边的贝格妮亚抱怨，说撒加就是“死脑筋钻牛角尖的自虐狂”，他劝了半天让他不要太自责，不但没用还反过来被教育了一番。

贝格妮亚宽慰地拍了拍他的肩，很体贴地咽下了对于自己丈夫劝说方式的质疑。

“没关系，他总不至于再来一出自杀谢罪。”女人顺手端起桌上的咖啡杯，却在下一秒被加隆飞快地拿走，转而将一杯温热的脱脂牛奶推到她手边。

“这才是你的，别拿错。”

贝格妮亚立刻做乖巧状：“……好。”

对面的金发侍女被逗笑了，忙着帮他们摆好了餐具后便打算告退，撒加一副欲言又止的样子，加隆嘲笑地哼了一声，显然没有要帮他说话的打算。

最后还是纱织挽留下了菲奥娜一同用餐，尽管对方直到在撒加旁边坐下的时候还不停地说着这太不合适了。把所有都看在眼里的贝格妮亚放下干净的玻璃杯，抬眼看着紫发女神不太情愿地一步一步挪到主座上。

*

午饭结束后，撒加一刻也没停地去了书房继续批改文件，工作狂的本质展露无遗。菲奥娜则招待加隆和贝格妮亚，外加一位雅典娜女神进了偏殿，现下去准备茶点了。

纱织先在沙发上坐了下来，却看见后进来的那两人凑在一起小声说了点什么，随后加隆就摆着手离开了偏殿，只剩贝格妮亚一个人慢悠悠地走过来，坐到纱织对面。

“加隆去做什么了？”纱织皱着眉发问，对面的女人一副神闲气定的模样，垂着眼随口解释道：“去日本。”“……什么？”“去把我哥找来，哄一哄撒加。”

哄、哄一哄……？纱织惊悚地打了个寒颤，觉得几个月不见，贝格妮亚的用词风格变得更加诡异了。

“至于您——”女人金色的眼眸转向纱织，平稳如镜的澄澈里却仿若盛了一汪复杂又深沉的杂质，看的纱织抿起唇，抓在裙摆上的手指也禁不住收紧。

贝格妮亚通透的嗓音绵延出一阵悠长的回声，她起了个话头，却停顿了许久。纱织觉得她有好多好多话想说，她正襟危坐地等着，不论是责备还是忧虑她都已经准备好面对了，然而最后对方却是什么都没说，不过有些疲惫地合上眼舒了口气。

“算了，也没什么，您别再瞎担心了。”她拢起披在肩后的长发，用套在手腕的皮筋松松绑了个低马尾，“撒加那边就交给哥哥，菲奥娜也多少能帮点忙，至于我……您似乎觉得我生气了。”

“我……”“您刻意瞒着我们自作主张，的确是太过冒险了。”女人靠上沙发松软的靠垫，右手手掌顺势放上微微隆起的小腹，这个动作似乎已经在这几个月里成为贝格妮亚的一个习惯，“不过倒是没有出事，我也就不计较了——即便出了事，我也不会生您的气的。”

战争女神在这样的发言下不由一愣。她想起了神话时代的记忆中那个单膝跪在自己面前宣誓效忠的红发小姑娘，那个时候的她也曾做出过相似的承诺。

光荣归于战争与智慧女神，而她负责将光荣呈到殿前。

“我信任您的一切决定，接受您的一切希望，您保护您想要保护的东西，我来保护您。”

很久很久以前的雅典娜曾问过自己的双子座暗星为何会效忠她。格兰蒂斯比起贝格妮亚要有想法得多，未来的第一任教皇大约是当年正值叛逆期，他对这个把自己和妹妹从一个火坑里捞出来，却转头丢进另一个火坑的战争女神没有多大好感，然而贝格妮亚却对这份救命之恩抱有非同寻常的感激。

——您大概不明白，这份恩情对我而言有多珍贵。

“女神殿下？加隆他们回来了，我过去看一看。”

“啊、啊！好……”

从回忆中反应过来的纱织有些恍惚地点点头，目送贝格妮亚走出了房间。她前脚刚走，菲奥娜便端着茶水和点心进了屋，见只有纱织一个人坐在沙发上还有些疑惑：“雅典娜大人？您一个人吗？”

“噢，贝妮刚刚出去。”“呼……难得我给贝格妮亚大人做了全麦饼干，前几天过来的医生说吃点这些对孕妇的身体好。”

纱织眨了眨眼，笑道：“辛苦你了，我想她很快就会回来，你也坐下来休息一下吧。”

*

“我听说了哟，纱织小姐用小宇宙换取舅舅复活的那件事。”

城户纱织从桌前的文件中抬起头，一眼便看见将将比办公桌高上一头的小脑袋。海蓝色头发的小姑娘勉强将手肘撑到桌面上，托着下巴，继承自父亲的碧绿色双眼一眨不眨地看着前方的紫发女性。女孩的脸蛋还带着点婴儿肥，却是已经能隐隐露出略显英气的轮廓和棱角分明的阴影，毫无疑问来自于她父母二人的完美融合。

“是加隆告诉你的？还是撒加？”“是妈妈说的哦。”纱织提笔的动作一顿，似乎对于贝格妮亚会主动和孩子提起这种事情而略显惊讶：“贝妮？她说了什么？”

“妈妈说她一直忘了正式来向您道谢，纱织小姐救了他们呢。”

救了他们……吗？

“……不是这样的，加妮。”战争女神放下笔，站起身走到办公桌前，伸手将年幼的小女孩抱了起来，让她得以和自己平视，四目相对，“不是我救了他们，事实上——我才是被拯救的啊。”

战争与智慧女神此生，从未像现在这样觉得能够成为大地的守护者是一件幸运的事。她这一生遇见了许多人，看过了许多的事，最终还是觉得这里是最为鲜活的领域。

“是这样吗？”加妮亚的眼睛里露出了些许怀疑的神色，“但是您是神啊，那应该是很厉害的存在吧，那样的话……也会被拯救吗？”

“正因为是很厉害的存在，才会觉得寂寞啊。”

加妮亚被放回到地面上，纱织牵起她的手，随后在座机上按了几个按键，通知辰巳叫加隆来接女儿。

“您觉得寂寞吗？”

“现在不觉得寂寞了，因为身边有很多人在关心着我啊。”

紫发女子柔和了眼神，与加妮亚色系相同的绿色双眸眨了眨，心情愉悦地微笑起来。

“所以加妮也不用怕哟，你将来成为很厉害的人之后，也不会寂寞的。”

雅典娜松开女孩的手，看着她小跑着冲进父亲的怀抱，坐在蓝发男人的臂弯里扭头朝她挥了挥手。

最终——她才是真正获得了救赎的那个啊。


	51. Extra Episode.07 归乡之路

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉达曼迪斯单人番外，总的来说是友情向

清晨的竞技场没什么人，虽然圣域大部分的候补生都有着早起锻炼的习惯，但现在显然也还没有到早高峰时段。靠角落的位置聚集了几个候补生打扮的少年，或坐或站地围观着前方的战斗。

一场相当安静的纯格斗对决，最后以身材娇小的红发少女被捉着手腕摔到地上而结束。

后背着地的巨大冲力让少女闷哼一声，却是翻了个身就又利落地站了起来，平静地拍了拍浅色衣裤上的尘土，好像对自己的落败毫不在意——不如说是习以为常了，毕竟她的对手是个看起来年纪更大些的褐发少年，高上她整整一头，各种意义来看，少女在这场格斗比拼中都没有什么胜算。

“呼……贝妮你没事吧？”观战队伍中的一个少年见战斗结束，赶忙小跑过去打算拉红发少女一把，不成想对方像是没事人一样自己就站起来了，“好吧，看起来是没事，你也别伤心，输给阿尔前辈不丢人。”

紫发少年拍了拍对方的肩膀，他比贝格妮亚还要小上几岁，却差不多和她等高，这个动作做出来倒也有那么点安慰人的意思，可惜贝格妮亚活动着有些酸痛的手腕，冷漠地回了一句“我没伤心”，让费尔格委屈地大呼她太不领情让他的玻璃心碎了一地，得到场外看完热闹挥了挥手正准备撤退的巨蟹座一个嫌弃的嘲讽笑。

“进步很大，反应能力和速度已经足够了，体力还要跟上。”旁边完胜了贝格妮亚的褐发射手座没搭理几个人的随口互怼，一本正经地侧头同少女说起了战斗的事，他的手肘和小臂上有些不太严重的擦伤，显然完全没有贝格妮亚那么灰头土脸的。

阿尔伯德斯的话音响起，贝格妮亚整理绷带的动作一顿，蹙眉答道：“我知道。”“……没必要太在意，你已经做的很好了。”射手座沉默了一下，难得带着安抚的口气说了些鼓励的话，就是面上仍板着一张脸，让他口中的夸奖显得有些敷衍。

“嗯，多谢——还是麻烦对我哥保密。”

褐发少年没说话，但到底算是默许。阿尔伯德斯知道面前这个暗星小姑娘有着一股子倔强的好胜心，这一点倒是和她一母同胞的兄长是一个模子里刻出来的。格兰蒂斯是个成长速度令人害怕的天才，兼具天赋与勤奋的双子座亮星身上几乎找不到什么绝对的弱点。然而拥有同样基因的贝格妮亚也绝对不弱，她有着比格兰蒂斯更加出色且作风谨慎靠谱的战略头脑，懂得用最具效率的、损失最小的方式获得最大的利益，个人战斗力也足够达到以一敌百的黄金水平，虽然格斗一如既往垫底，但女性天生的体力和力量弱势占了大部分原因，若是在实战中用上小宇宙便完全可以弥补。

送走了阿尔伯德斯，天蝎座抬肘戳了戳旁边的红发少女：“一会儿我去西伯利亚找塞菲尔，你来不？”“不了，我要去冥界，你们玩得开心。”

冷不丁听见“冥界”一词，费尔格顿时愣住了，许久才反应过来贝格妮亚说了什么，一脸不可置信地看了过去：“稀奇啊，你最近倒是老往那个鬼地方跑，珀伽索斯大人说你和一个冥斗士交了朋友？真的假的？格兰哥知道吗？我听说是叫拉达……”

“吵死了。”贝格妮亚毫不留情地打断了费尔格的长篇大论，打着哈欠从他身边走过，“是去做正事的。”

没等天蝎座再追问正事是什么，小宇宙的波动一闪，红发的双子座已经踏进异次元里消失不见了。

*

要说是去冥界谈正事倒也的确不假，双子座暗星是雅典娜女神钦点的谈判官，在圣域的外交事业上贡献颇多，此次也应冥界的意思去搞些例行出访，多半也只是和潘多拉一起用个餐。

和拉达曼迪斯约个餐后散步倒也算是计划之外。天猛星算是潘多拉最最亲近的直属部下，自上次和贝格妮亚结下梁子后，一来二去两个人愈发熟络起来。拉达曼迪斯对于在战斗上输给一个小姑娘耿耿于怀，坚称那是自己疏忽大意才会被贝格妮亚用卑鄙的招式阴了一把。不过在后来的屡次挑战中他算是明白了，双子座少女的战斗风格一贯如此，精神攻击和战术反应都已炉火纯青，即便如此她还是在进步，这已经不能用“天才”，而该用“怪物”来形容了。

“你又去……打架了？”拉达曼迪斯敏锐地注意到这一点，尽管少女的手臂和小腿都严严实实地被绷带缠住，但从衣衫的破损程度上还是能轻易看出不久前发生的事。他犹犹豫豫地说出“打架”两个字，而事实上拉达曼迪斯还是觉得这个词用的很不准确，奈何双子座少女自己习惯为这种行为做如此的定性。

“嗯。”“又输了？”“输了。”

她答的简短又从容，用叙述事实的口气，毫无情绪起伏地说着，丝毫不介意在拉达曼迪斯面前掉面子，这让天猛星很是烦躁地皱了皱眉。

拉达曼迪斯从前以为贝格妮亚不过是个有些实力，耍点小聪明就不知天高地厚的小姑娘，年轻又自以为是，傲慢得谁也不放在眼里，他一度不明白这种人如何称得上是战争女神的战士。然而事实是他错了，双子座暗星的勤奋远超他的想象，贝格妮亚在她绝对有资本的那些方面称得上目中无人，却又在那些真正技不如人的地方以超乎常人的毅力奋力追赶。

此种似乎是完美主义者的执着令拉达曼迪斯都有种打从心底的钦佩，偶尔也会劝她别太拼命，他不知道贝格妮亚用了什么方法瞒过了自己哥哥，虽然拉达曼迪斯觉得贝格妮亚自己有分寸，但小小见识过那位亮星少年妹控程度的天猛星觉得，格兰蒂斯可不会这么认为。

“你这家伙，就算这样也总是达不到完美的。”“这是当然，谁都是有弱点的。”金棕色的眼睛里仍是淌着安稳的流光，“完美是不可能的，但是接近还是可以的。”

她又瞥了一眼拉达曼迪斯，天猛星这回倒是没有在她面前披挂着冥衣，或是摆出一副拿她当假想敌随时戒备的姿态，而是穿了一套与圣域训练装相似的短衫和裤子，手臂上结实的肌肉暴露在外。

不动声色地观察一番，暗星少女毫不怀疑地得出结论：“若是单纯比试格斗，哪怕是用上小宇宙的情况，我恐怕也不会是你的对手。”

闻言，拉达曼迪斯一愣。他下意识地转过头去看贝格妮亚，她将耳边的发丝别了起来，瓷白的皮肤在冥界昏暗的天空下似乎也染上了一层不太真实的雾气，显得有些灰蒙蒙的。她还很年轻，她还在成长，而假以时日，拉达曼迪斯也无从预测贝格妮亚、以及同被雅典娜选中加入圣域的那些战士会成长到何种地步——战争女神的战士无一不是纯粹的人类，不像他们拥有天生的血脉优势，但那种毫不输于半神的可怕天赋依旧让人望而生畏。

天猛星微微合了合眼。

“或许会是那样，但这种情况不会发生。”他沉声答道，“我只会和使出全力的你战斗，而像你说的那样，并非我所期待的。”

贝格妮亚是他所承认并尊重的对手，说是宿敌有些过分了，因为他们各种意义上来说都算不上敌人，然而也绝不是同伴。他们有不一样的目标，有各自的理想，在不违反这一切的前提下他们友好相处，但若是有朝一日信仰相悖道路相左，那就是敌人。

拉达曼迪斯也始终是这样来解释他与初代暗星的关系的，对米诺斯和艾亚哥斯他们，他那两位兄弟总是喜欢多管闲事，一边担心他和雅典娜的战士走得太近会让上司们不高兴，一边又爱暗自怂恿他早点把那姑娘搞到手。他从怒气冲冲到无可奈何不予理会，随口反驳说他没有那样的心思，时间久了偶尔自己也会想，他到底有没有那样的心思。

扪心自问也没有问出什么，他倒清楚贝格妮亚是的确没有那样的心思，似乎是真的把哥哥当后半辈子的伴侣了一样，直到千年以后的圣域出现了一个更加不得了的男人。

“啧啧啧，没想到你也挺有钱的。”翘着二郎腿的男人环视了一圈宽阔的庭院，最后视线落在喷泉前面的几个身影上，抬手拿起旁边小桌上的易拉罐往嘴里灌了一口啤酒，咂舌对桌子另一头的金发男人评论道，“酒也不错，你日子倒是过的好。”

说完，加隆又想起什么一样摸了摸下巴，不等对方反应就补充了一句：“不过还是没我好。”

拉达曼迪斯懒得理他，也跟着看向前方的三个人。红色长发的女人在草坪上半蹲着，身前是跌跌撞撞学走路的男孩子，她的手臂向前伸过去，一双金棕色的眼睛专注地看着男孩，他每前进一步，女人就稍稍后退一步，始终完美地保持着最佳距离。而旁边大一些的女孩子正背靠着喷泉坐在地上，手里捧着一本精装画册看得入神，安安静静的。

的确是——比他过的好。

天猛星想着，回过神来就见旁边坐着的人换了一个，红发女人把儿子抱在自己腿上，另一手拿起自己先前放在这里的果汁喝了一口。他转头再往前看去，加隆也跟着加妮亚一起坐到了喷泉边上，两个人似乎在说着话。

没过多久，蓝发女孩放下书抬起胳膊，朝向天空的手心里汩汩流淌出一团金色的光，不过这力量似乎尚不稳定，仅是明灭了一小会儿就又消散不见。

拉达曼迪斯突然皱起眉，看向旁边似乎对此毫不在意的贝格妮亚，她正专心用手指逗着怀里的男孩。

“那孩子……”他有些欲言又止，贝格妮亚听出来了，不咸不淡地帮他把话补齐：“很厉害吧，我们什么也没做，只靠着自己的摸索，就到这个地步了。”

确实，加妮亚不过将将六岁，这其实是个尴尬的年纪，说大不大说小不小，却已经是能清清楚楚展现一个人天赋的时候。就拉达曼迪斯的观察，这对夫妇似乎在孩子的教育问题上完全是放养模式，永远一副任其自然发展的态度。

他们不过是都想让孩子们体会到和平的硕果，在没有硝烟和铁锈味的环境里长大，这很好，拉达曼迪斯想，他完全可以理解，但有些事不会是理想中的那样完美。

“我必须提醒你们，圣域和冥界可不一样，你们得想想以后。”人类的一生总是有终点的，哪怕是贝格妮亚这样的人，也总是会死的，“雅典娜和神王做了那样的交易几乎人尽皆知，这样下去总有一天——大地一直是一块肥肉。”

贝格妮亚的手停顿了一刹那，快得几乎注意不到，但拉达曼迪斯知道她听懂了，他没有再继续说下去，在女人的沉默下转回了头，仰头小抿了一口红酒。归根到底这是圣域的事，他的话说到这个地步，已经算是多管闲事了。圣域和冥界有太多的不一样，他偶尔也挺羡慕，羡慕那是个充满了无限未来、无限希望和可能性的地方。

然而也正因为如此，圣域最担心出现人才断层。雅典娜在交出小宇宙的时候不担心圣域的安危，因为现在她的圣域里还有充足的战斗力，但是贝格妮亚他们能保护得了大地十年二十年甚至一百年，却没办法护得了永远。

“……我知道。”贝格妮亚沉默了许久才沉声应答，她把怀里的男孩往上抱了抱，又重复了一遍，“我知道的，但是这种事还是要顺其自然。”

她抬了抬眸往加妮亚的方向看去：“至少继承这种事，圣衣也是有选择权的，贝隆和艾弗伊斯他们……”她没再说下去，但拉达曼迪斯也大致明白了他们的打算。

被她所提到的那两个有望成为下一代双子座的两个孩子，其中一个正坐在贝格妮亚怀里吃手指，另一个大概正坐在圣域教皇大人的怀里……吃手指。

有可能这也是命运的安排。教皇大人辛辛苦苦暗恋多年，总算在三年前把妹子追到了手，并且极其迅速地搞大了人家的肚子，两个小家伙在两年前初夏的同一天诞生，时间相距不超过一个小时。更加戏剧性的是——加隆家的儿子是年纪大的那一个，这让本代暗星自豪了许久，并在之后的很长一段时间内都拿这个梗嘲笑多年来一直压了自己一头的兄长，算是借着小辈狠狠扬眉吐气了一回。

在心里叹了口气，已经懒得去感叹“贵圈真乱”的拉达曼迪斯最后深深看了一眼加隆的方向，见他们已经站起来，正牵着手往回走。

他们对未来的规划里似乎并没有那个小女孩的存在，然而所有人大抵都确信加妮亚将来也会是不得了的存在。

临到告辞的时候，蓝发女孩被爸爸牵着，乖乖和拉达曼迪斯道别：“再见，拉达曼迪斯叔叔。”他有一瞬间想起很久以前在冥界的贝格妮亚，他们谈起战斗的事，拉达曼迪斯很是坚决地表示定会全力以赴，而对方却是拿那双无波的金眸盯着他片刻，才一脸不解地挑眉，道：“那是肯定的，我本来就没有想要输给你的意思。”

拉达曼迪斯冷笑，觉得白瞎了自己刚刚的一本正经。

“刚刚你们说了什么？”离开了拉达曼迪斯的别墅，加隆从贝格妮亚怀里接过贝隆，低头在儿子额头上亲了亲，随口问道。

对方则满不在意地帮身边的女儿别好头顶上的水钻发卡：“他问我们接下来有什么打算。”随后，她在加隆饶有兴趣的追问下略一思索。

——“大概是……回故乡去看看吧。”

她轻飘飘的话引来了身侧女孩好奇的抬眸。

*

2004年3月，希腊，阿尔戈斯。

街边的小咖啡厅接待了本日第一位客人。那是一位蓝发碧眼的白裙少女，长发用镶了水钻的发夹随意地夹在脑后，瓷白的皮肤和优美的颈线展露在空气中，微卷的刘海堪堪遮住额头。刚刚初春，早间的气温还算不上暖和，她倒是只穿了一件看起来薄薄的吊带长裙，同样洁白的披肩盖住肩头和手臂，光脚踩着一双深棕色的绑带凉鞋，似乎丝毫不见冷的样子。

她在露天座位上吃了简单的早餐，桌上的盘子里还遗留着一些面包和奶酪的碎屑，还有一盒开封的黄桃味果酱，而少女正用修长纤细的手指勾起咖啡杯，递到嘴边小饮了一口杯中双份的意式浓缩。

没有其他的客人，咖啡厅店主就拿着抹布擦着旁边的几张桌子，路过少女的时候正好听见她招呼自己结账。

店主点头应下，回店内洗了洗手，拿着票据返回交给客人。

“说起来，古代阿尔戈斯城的遗迹是在这附近吗？”少女边翻着钱包边随口问了一句，她的样子看起来像是个独自出游的旅人，店主虽不太明白怎会有父母放心她小小年纪就无人陪同地离开家门，但也没有多言。

“古代遗迹的话，还要再往山上走一些。”他边说边指了指身后的盘山路，耸了耸肩，“不过说是遗迹，现在倒也只剩下一堆石柱了，若说有些看头的，那边的阿波罗神庙倒是值得一去。”

“这样啊，多谢您。”少女眨了眨眼，最后从钱包里翻出一张面值二十的纸币放到桌上，她抬起眼，翡翠石般的眸子里反射着晨曦柔和的光，“不必找钱了。”

店主愣了愣，须臾才反应过来和她道谢，手上捏着那张超出餐费太多的钞票，觉得自己好像还没睡醒，做了个梦一样。

梦里出现的这个蓝发少女，有着刀刻般深邃的五官轮廓，嘴角却扬着礼貌温和又略带疏离的微笑，那身古典气息浓重的衣着让人联想到博物馆里陈列着的神像。

加妮亚在盘山路旁站定，抬起手朝向山上的方向，食指和拇指间捏着一枚小巧的吊坠，透过吊坠的那一头是隐隐可见的山巅和古代遗迹。

她如约来了——来到您的故乡了。


	52. Extra Episode.08 未完的时代

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后一篇番外，承接第二部剧情，主角是加妮亚

菲奥娜又一次失眠了。她揉着太阳穴从卧室里走出来，打算给自己倒杯水喝，失眠的感受并不好，尤其是她现在这样，觉得自己已经困极了，眼皮上下打架，但往床上一躺偏偏就是睡不着，脑子里快速地窜过很多混乱的东西，抓不住摸不着的。

教皇厅实在是有些太大了，而且空旷得令人不安，白天倒是还好些，可一入夜，侍女们将落地窗的帘子严严实实地拉上，像是一张密不透风幕布，把里面的人裹得要窒息。菲奥娜曾经是不怕这些的，不怕黑也不怕这偌大冷漠的宫殿，因为那时候——毕竟身边有人陪伴着。

她拉紧了外套的衣领，圣域依山而建，晚夏的夜间带着白天没有的冷意。菲奥娜正要放下杯子回卧室，抬眼一瞥却看见有灯光从书房半掩着的门缝隙中透出来。

有人……？菲奥娜的呼吸一窒，指尖不由收紧。她抿着唇犹豫片刻，还是谨慎地放轻步子慢慢朝着书房的方向靠近。

小心翼翼地将门推开，橘色的灯光让她的双眼有一瞬间不适应地眯了眯，随即注意到背对着自己站在桌前的身影，黑衣蓝发，打着卷地垂到腰间。

“！”视线突然模糊，恍惚进入了另一个世界一样，眼前的影子听见声音转过身朝她走来，某个默念许久的名字几乎就要冲出喉咙。

“伯母？”

一声轻唤将菲奥娜拽回现实，视野逐渐清晰，蓝发少女伸手接住了刚刚从菲奥娜手中掉下的水杯，微蹙着眉关切地看着她。

“……加妮？”她准确叫出少女的名字，语气却带着一丝不确定，好像在期盼着对方给出否定的答案。听出这点的加妮亚沉默一下，将水杯递还给菲奥娜，才寒暄似的开了口：“抱歉，这么晚了，是我吵醒您了吧。”

“不、不是，我只是睡不着，出来喝杯水。”金发女人摆了摆手，试图扬起轻松一些的微笑，扯开的嘴角却是相当的僵硬，“倒是你，回来了也不事先说一声，而且大晚上的，我还能给你预备点吃的……”

“不必麻烦了，我来找些东西，拿了就走。”眼看菲奥娜一刻不停地说着话，语无伦次又手足无措的样子，说着说着似乎有立刻去生火做饭给自己侄女接风洗尘的意思，加妮亚赶紧阻止了她。

被这话兜头浇了一盆冷水的菲奥娜愣在了原地，张了张嘴急切地想说些什么，最后却只是垂下眼微微动唇：“这样啊……”

“您……”“不多待几天吗？贝隆和艾弗伊斯也都很想念你，虽然他们嘴上不说，但是……”

“伯母。”

少女握上她冰冷僵硬的手，安静又平缓地打断了她的话。加妮亚和加隆长的很像，所以和撒加也很像，她的眉眼很深邃，鼻梁挺拔，五官的轮廓里透出一股子冷冽的英气，不笑的时候就显露出无形的威压——这和他们两个实在是像极了。不过加妮亚爱笑，笑得温和又充满善意的样子，让她脸上那些继承自母亲的柔软线条被放大，更像个温文尔雅的大家闺秀。

菲奥娜等着她开口，忍住落泪的冲动，而加妮亚却笑了：“已经很晚了，您还是尽快回去睡吧。还有就是，我觉得您还是搬去双子宫比较好，毕竟这里、教皇厅这里——不是个适合住人的地方。”

“……我不会走的。”这不是她第一次拒绝这一提议了，菲奥娜明白加妮亚纯属好意，但她同样有自己的坚持，“如果我也离开这里了，那撒加大人，还有大家……”

“我会把他们带回来的。”握着她手的人收紧了力道，眼前的少女还挂着和缓的微笑，不像加隆也不像撒加，也没有贝格妮亚难得笑起来的时候那样淡淡的，和着眸子里的一汪暗绿，有种红酒般醉人的味道。

“我会找到他们的，然后一个不缺、完好无损地带回这里。一定会的，我和妈妈约好了的——要找到未来。”

*

“夸下了那样的海口，但现在还是对妈妈他们说过的话毫无头绪。”蓝发少女长长地舒了口气，捧着温热的茶杯苦笑着说，“爸爸也是，他走的时候说，要我们乖乖在家里等着，他很快就回来。感到迷茫的话，不知所措的话，就回故乡去看看，只要家还在，就一定能找到希望的——这是妈妈说的。”

但是她找不到。出事后的几个月里，加妮亚几乎跑遍了世界，从阿尔戈斯到日本，没放过任何一个角落任何一个细节，却近乎一无所获。

“……唉。”对面传来一声叹息，随后是陶瓷磕碰的声音，棕红色长发的年轻男子把茶壶放回桌面，兀自饮了一口杯中的普洱。他抬起眼，灰蓝色瞳仁上方的两点豆子大小的奇异眉毛格外显眼。

“你去了阿尔戈斯？”“当然，若是我没记错，那就是妈妈的故乡，贵鬼哥也知道吧。”被反问回来的贵鬼禁不住又叹了口气，末了把杯子也往桌上一放，交叉起食指正襟危坐起来。

“加妮，你……稍微太拼命了。”他没有用那种惯常的口气，反而把这话说的肯定又不容置疑，暗地里又带着些微的严肃和不赞同，一点不像贵鬼平常的风格。加妮亚下意识地也抬眼同他对视，不闪躲不回避，似乎正好整以暇地打算听听他接下来的说辞。

“这些日子，你实在太苛责自己了，这不是、至少不全是该由你一个人背负的责任。”杯中的茶水微微晃了晃，“大家也都在努力着呢，用着自己的方法，偶尔也该依靠一下别人吧。再这样下去……”再这样下去，总有一天她会撑不住崩溃的，这样的前车之鉴并不是没有。加妮亚像撒加，贵鬼总是这么觉得，这种什么心事都往自己肚子里咽，什么责任都往自己肩膀上扛，却整日以笑脸待人的模样实在是像，不巧的是，当年的撒加就是最大的前车之鉴。

“而且，恕我直言，在幼弟尚未能独当一面时，你至少要担起长姊的责任，常年在外不回家可不是负责任的做法。”

待加妮亚从嘉米尔告辞，在外多月后终于回到双子宫，她算是明白了贵鬼那句“不负责任的做法”背后暗示了什么：她几个月未见的亲弟弟面色不善地靠在沙发上，盯着她的眼神恶狠狠得像是有什么不共戴天之仇，如果说加妮亚刚刚在罗德里奥把他从一场群架里揪出来这事也算的话。

贝隆臭着一张脸，他的双眼是和贝格妮亚一模一样的金棕色，里面却聚集了一股他母亲所没有的神色，像是汹涌的海浪一样能随时将人吞没。他不肯说话，姐弟俩僵持了半天，最后还是加妮亚先打破了沉默：“你会把他们打死的。”

显然她说的还是弟弟擅自跑去对一群普通人大打出手的事，话音刚落却引得对面的少年猛一皱眉，不由分说地辩解道：“那是因为……”“因为什么也不可以。”

“……”

被这一句打断的贝隆少年火气“噌”地一下就上来了，加妮亚话音未落就一个箭步窜了出去，抱着能动手就绝不吵吵的决心，攥紧拳头就朝着亲姐的脸招呼了过去。

他的拳头被半路截住，对方借力一把拉过他的整个身体，抬肘打向他的腹部，最后捏住手腕往后一拧，卡着他的后颈反剪双手将人牢牢摁在地上。

全程没捞到一点好处的贝隆咧着嘴嚷嚷起来，脏话粗口一句接一句：“靠！你凭什么管我啊！谁要你管我了！大半年不回家，一回来就张口闭口的说教，你算几个啊好意思吗！”

这完全是一通胡言乱语的发泄，像是要把这么久的情绪垃圾一口气全吐出来，贝隆的话语无伦次，嘴上一刻不停地在骂人，却是毫不挣扎地乖乖被按着跪在地上，骂着骂着竟带上了哭腔，眼睛不自觉地就红了一圈。

加妮亚一愣。

——“若是迷茫的话，就回故乡去看看，在家里的话，一定会有希望的。”

到故乡……到家里去。

几乎是一瞬间，记忆里所有人说过的话——贝格妮亚、加隆、格兰蒂斯、撒加、菲奥娜、贵鬼、贝隆，还有更多的人——走马灯一样在加妮亚的脑中划过，灯塔一样照亮了某个她始终未能寻找到的地方，然后如引线般点燃了那本就有迹可循的眉目。

“是在这里。”少女沉声自语了一句，继而快速松开了钳制贝隆的动作，大步朝门口跑了过去。背后力量的突然消失让贝隆一下子重心不稳地跌倒，坐在地上不明所以地揉着生疼的小臂，又在心里暗骂那家伙明明就是个女人手劲却大得吓人。

“！加妮姐？”刚刚进来的另外一位双子座少年险些撞上冲出门去的加妮亚，他惊讶地看着对方径直离开双子宫，再转回来看着还坐在地上呲牙咧嘴的贝隆，有些摸不着头脑地随口猜测，“怎么了？是不是你说了很过分的话，又把加妮姐气走了啊……”

“关我什么事啊？！是老姐她突然疯掉一样冲出去的，竟然还打弟弟，真狠，是不是亲生的啊……”

艾弗伊斯在堂兄机关枪一样不停往外吐字的嘴皮子下，头痛地扶了扶额。

*

加妮亚从双子宫一路跑上了教皇厅，她跑得步伐急切，甚至忘了只要开个异次元就能快速达成目的，本不需要一步一步地靠着双脚拾级而上。她风风火火地撞开了大殿的雕花大门，引得门口守卫的两个杂兵诧异地侧目，紧张的差点以为有敌人闯入圣域。

“加妮？怎么这么急，发生什么……”听见动静从卧室走出来的金发女人话问了一半，根本没听到对方的回答，就眼睁睁地看着少女越过自己跑进了书房。

菲奥娜匆匆压住被加妮亚路过时那阵风带起来的裙摆和长发，也小跑着跟过去，才在书房门口站定，正见蓝发少女站在桌前，合上面前刻着繁琐花纹的盒子。

虽然只是一闪而过，但菲奥娜确信自己看见了，盒子里躺着的是一把精致的黄金匕首。她险些惊叫出声，却在千钧一发之际捂住了嘴巴，把冲上喉咙的声音咽了回去，转而警惕地环视了一下四周，除了她们两个谁也没有。

“加妮……？”

“我知道了，伯母，妈妈说的未来，是在这里，在圣域。”

她从一开始就走错了方向，贝格妮亚的故乡不是阿尔戈斯，是圣域。

记忆里那位紫色长发的年轻女人动作轻柔地放下权杖，俯身为少女别好蓝发上的水钻发夹，然后抓起她的手，在手心里放上一枚双子座造型的金属吊坠。

——“我们都不希望你们的时代会有战争，但是你们总有一天要继承这战场，我很抱歉，我们都很抱歉。”

战争女神这么说着，然后拿起那只匕首走了出去。加妮亚看着她的背影觉得悲伤，却一滴眼泪都没能掉下来。

加妮亚十四岁、贝隆和艾弗伊斯九岁那年，有敌人入侵大地，推测敌军来自异界，然而其它信息一概不明。圣域派出战士去到各地迎战，然而包括黄金圣斗士和教皇在内，前往的人员陆续失去音讯，生不见人死不见尸。与此同时，大地与海界、冥界乃至奥林匹斯天界的联系被全数切断，未知凶悍的力量将大地四周封锁，致其孤立无援。

次年年初，两位初代双子座联手力图破坏空间禁锢，打通通往冥界的通道，随后行踪不明。

一月后，雅典娜女神留下最后的口谕，在日本城户宅邸用黄金匕首自尽。

同年九月一日，新一代女神在圣域降生。

……

白裙少女单膝跪在高大威严的神像前，覆在左胸前的手掌下感受到心脏剧烈又澎湃的跳动，碧绿的瞳仁里映出夜空上璀璨的星光。

披挂双子座圣衣的蓝发少年踱步进教皇厅的大殿，正中央的宝座上，沉重的三重冠压在整齐叠好的教皇法衣上，他看了半晌，随即朝着女神殿的方向追了过去。

嘉米尔的风吹起白羊座棕红的额发，深重的帷幔笼罩了金发女人瘦削的身躯；五老峰的瀑布如常流淌，火山岛的熔岩安然涌动，爱琴海的波涛默然拍岸。

恭候多时了，女神大人，欢迎回家——欢迎来拥抱这未完的时代与战场。

*

假寐的男人突然睁开眼，抬手摘下头顶的礼帽，黑色燕尾服的衣摆一展，饶有兴趣地扯开一个笑容：

“又有新的角色要登场了，看来剧本得改改——圣域可真是人才辈出。”

[番外完]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文到此结束，第二部《失乐园的未来书》主角加妮亚，穿越LC背景，CP是德弗特洛斯（贵圈真乱.jpg


End file.
